


The Wedding Planner

by MaryFangirl



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: AU, Angst, Cheating, Lemon, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-15 18:19:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 86,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5794933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryFangirl/pseuds/MaryFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian si deve sposare e Mickey finge di essere un organizzatore di matrimoni.<br/>(Non ha niente a che vedere con il film di Jennifer Lopez/Matthew McCounaghey)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. L'organizzatore di matrimoni

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Wedding Planner](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3683562) by [BeckyHarvey29](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeckyHarvey29/pseuds/BeckyHarvey29). 



"Che ne pensi di assumere un wedding planner?"  
Ian sollevò la testa e alzò un sopracciglio. "Un wedding planner?" chiese con la bocca piena di cereali, una goccia di latte che scivolava lungo il mento. Si ripulì con il dorso della mano guardando cautamente l'altro uomo.  
"Sì" disse il suo fidanzato scrollando le larghe spalle mentre stava in piedi contro l'isola della cucina in granito di fronte a Ian, sorreggendo la propria tazza di cereali. "Che c'è di sbagliato nell'avere un wedding planner?"  
"Niente. Non c'è nulla di sbagliato. Pensavo solo che avremmo optato per qualcosa di ristretto...qualcuno della famiglia e alcuni amici?" Ian fissò la sua straripante tazza di cereali colorati e troppo dolci, poi guardò la poltiglia marrone, senza gusto, salutare del fidanzato. I loro cereali erano differenti tanto quanto lo erano loro due.  
Aveva conosciuto Ayden due anni prima, quando Ian aveva iniziato a lavorare come barista al club.  
Ayden – che indossava un costoso abito e la cravatta quella volta – aveva chiesto a Ian un Apple Martini, poi poco dopo gli aveva chiesto il numero. Ian non si era trattenuto; aveva sempre avuto un debole per un bell'abito e una cravatta. Erano andati a casa insieme quella prima notte, ed erano rimasti insieme praticamente sempre da allora.  
Quando Ayden metteva gli occhi su qualcosa che voleva, solitamente lo otteneva. Ian non aveva fatto eccezione.  
Ayden era tranquillo, moderato, organizzato e rilassato; invece Ian era chiassoso, spericolato, incasinato ed estroverso. Non c'erano due persone più differenti di quanto potessero esserlo loro. Ma Ayden era esattamente ciò che a Ian serviva nella vita...qualcuno che lo mantenesse sano e salvo, qualcuno che lo aiutasse a tenere sotto controllo il suo culo bipolare.  
A volte tuttavia – Ian riusciva ad ammetterlo solo a se stesso – le cose tendevano a diventare troppo convenzionale per quanto riguardava la loro relazione. A volte desiderava che le loro conversazioni andassero oltre ciò che accadeva quotidianamente e quelli che erano gli eventi di attualità. A volte desiderava che il sesso fosse un po' più sconcio (okay, che fosse un sacco più sconcio). A volte desiderava che Ayden potesse imparare a non avvertire il bisogno di impressionare costantemente le persone. Ian desiderava che Ayden ridesse di più.  
In generale, desiderava soltanto che Ayden, ogni tanto, si togliesse quell'enorme palo che aveva nel culo e che si godesse la vita.  
La loro relazione non aveva nemmeno quella scintilla che la maggior parte delle persone cercavano nel desiderio di trovare il grande amore, ma a Ian andava bene così. Poteva sopportarlo.  
Apprezzava Ayden. Ayden andava bene per lui. Era abbastanza per Ian.  
Quindi quando Ayden gli aveva fatto la proposta un paio di settimane fa durante un'esageratamente costosa cena a base di aragosta in un ristorante serioso e lussuoso, Ian non aveva esitato a dire di sì, perché sapeva che Ayden avrebbe potuto farlo felice, sapeva che Ayden era disposto e in grado di prendersi cura di lui.  
La loro relazione era sicura, comoda e stabile, e Ian non ci avrebbe rinunciato perché non aveva mai avuto una cosa del genere in vita sua. Non aveva mai avuto la stabilità e la sicurezza prima, e sapeva di meritarsele.  
"Allora, cosa ne dici?" insistette Ayden prima di portare delicatamente alla bocca i suoi cereali. Non parlò finché non ebbe deglutito appropriatamente. "Non c'è niente di male nell'essere organizzati e nel pianificare un po'"  
"Okay, possiamo prendere un wedding planner" disse Ian sollevando la tazza e bevendo rumorosamente il latte, e seppe che ciò gli guadagnò un'occhiataccia dall'altro, ma lo fece comunque tanto per irritarlo, "ma lo scelgo io"  
"Perché?" chiese Ayden con un sorrisetto.  
"Beh, tecnicamente io sono la parte femminile della relazione" scherzò Ian con un ghigno sfacciato, "quindi praticamente sono la sposa. Le spose hanno l'ultima parola, no?"  
"Cosa te lo fa pensare, uh? Sono io quello che lo prende" disse Ayden posando la tazza delicatamente, poi girò intorno al bancone della cucina per mettersi di fronte a Ian.  
Ian sorrise maliziosamente e aprì le gambe, dando spazio ad Ayden di piazzarcisi in mezzo. Afferrò la cravatta dell'uomo e la tirò giocosamente, attirandolo più vicino. Per un breve momento, pensò che Ayden potesse realmente togliersi i vestiti e poi gettarlo sul bancone ed essere lui a prenderlo con violenza. Invece, prese il viso di Ian fra le mani e si piegò per posargli un casto bacio sulla fronte.  
"Va bene, puoi sceglierlo tu, ma ricorda che abbiamo un budget, non sforare. So come puoi diventare quando hai in mano il mio libretto degli assegni" mormorò Ayden contro la fronte di Ian. "E assicurati di chiedere delle referenze. Non scegliere la prima persona che capita. Organizzare un matrimonio non è una cosa a cui ci si possa approcciare spontaneamente, Ian"  
Ian si sforzò di sorridere quando Ayden si scostò e si voltò per andarsene.  
"Devo andare, o sarò in ritardo per la riunione" disse Ayden afferrando la giacca del completo e indossandola. "Fai delle telefonate, vedi cosa trovi, e organizza un incontro"  
"Capito" disse Ian, osservando il fidanzato mentre apriva la porta.  
"Ti amo" aggiunse Ayden.  
"Ti amo anch'io" disse Ian, il sorriso sparì dal suo volto quando fu solo.  
Guardò l'enorme, pulito e fulgido, lussuoso attico che condividevano, notando che nulla era fuori posto...nulla era mai fuori posto. Ian non poteva trattenersi dal pensare – nei profondi vani della sua mente- che forse l'unica cosa fuori posto era lui. Rapidamente schiacciò quei pensieri e si alzò per riporre la tazza nel lavandino.  
Sapeva che Ayden gliene avrebbe dette quattro più tardi per non aver sciacquato la tazza e metterla nella lavastoviglie come conveniva, ma immaginò che ne valesse la pena per ottenere una reazione di un qualsiasi tipo da parte dell'altro.

 

Mickey entrò nel piccolo, disordinato bilocale del South Side che condivideva con la sorella e lanciò la giacca dietro il divano.  
"Che cazzo guardi?"  
Mandy non si disturbò a distogliere lo sguardo dallo schermo. "Il documentario su Bayside School su Lifetime. È affascinante. Dovresti guardarlo"  
Mickey fece una smorfia di disgusto, con aria di chi era completamente disinteressato, ma si sedette accanto a lei e guardò il programma comunque. "Ho sentito che Screech era uno stronzo nella vita reale" borbottò mentre si allungava per rubare una manciata di pop corn.  
Guardarono la televisione per qualche minuto prima che Mandy parlasse.  
"Allora, com'è andata al lavoro, faccia di culo?"  
Mickey emise un lamento e inclinò la testa sul divano. "Un fottuto inferno. Danny ha chiamato dicendo che non sarebbe venuto, quindi ho dovuto fare il suo turno e servire il doppio dei tavoli. Le mance sono state buone, comunque"  
"Sembra divertente" disse Mandy con tono mite.  
"E tu?" chiese Mickey, accigliandosi quando vide a chi Lifetime aveva assegnato il ruolo di Zack. Quel tipo non era neanche lontanamente abbastanza sexy. "Com'è andata con quella cliente importante che hai incontrato oggi?"  
"Estremamente esigente, cazzo" disse Mandy, "Vuole della roba da Parigi. Da Parigi, cazzo! Ma mi paga un sacco, quindi ne varrà la pena. Ci credi che è il suo quarto matrimonio del cazzo?"  
Mickey sbuffò. "Fottuta gente ricca ed etero. E poi dicono che siamo noi a rovinare 'la santità del matrimonio'"  
Mandy – nonostante non fosse mai stata innamorata e né fosse mai stata in grado di sostenere una significativa relazione a lungo termine – aveva deciso di diventare un'organizzatrice di matrimoni, tra tutte le possibilità. Lo aveva deciso – anche se non aveva mai progettato di sposarsi, e non credeva realmente all'intera stronzata della 'santità del matrimonio'- perché perlomeno poteva aiutare le persone a mandare a fanculo le loro stesse vite. I soldi giravano alla grande ed essenzialmente veniva pagata per organizzare delle veste. Lo adorava.  
"Mi occuperà ogni momento libero nelle prossime due settimane" continuò Mandy con un gemito. "Quindi è meglio che ne valga la pena"  
Mickey si alzò e si diresse nella loro piccola cucina per prendersi una birra dal frigorifero perlopiù vuoto. Chiuse la porta del frigo con un calcio e crollò di nuovo sul vecchio divano logoro, intenzionato a finire quella merda di documentario, solo perché era annoiato e non perché ne fosse genuinamente interessato o altro.  
Mickey fece una smorfia quando vide chi avevano scelto a interpretare Slater e decise di aver ufficialmente chiuso con quella roba.

 

Il giorno dopo, Mickey era in pausa pranzo quando decise di fare visita alla sorellina. La tavola calda in cui lavorava distava soltanto tre isolati dal piccolo ufficio nella periferia del North Side, e solitamente ci teneva a pranzare con lei un paio di volte a settimana, visto che i loro programmi indaffarati impedivano loro di passare molto tempo insieme, nonostante convivessero.  
In più, normalmente lei si offriva di pagare, il che era un piacevole incentivo.  
Mickey tirò la porta ed entrò nel ristretto spazio condizionato, cercando la sorella senza però trovarla.  
"Ehi, Mandy è qui?"  
"E' uscita un minuto" disse Emily, l'assistente di Mandy.  
"Hai idea di quando tornerà?"  
"E' solo scesa giù all'ufficio postale. Dovrebbe tornare tra cinque minuti"  
"Suppongo che starò qui ad irritare te, allora" scherzò Mickey.  
"Evviva" disse Emily ironicamente.  
Mickey si mise a sedere su una delle sedie in plastica fucsia che erano allineate al muro. Si guardò intorno, ancora un po' sbalordito per il fatto che Mandy fosse riuscita in qualcosa nonostante la loro orribile e insopportabile infanzia. Aveva dato vita al suo piccolo affare di successo. Ci era voluto qualche anno, e molti più prestiti, con un sacco di persone che le avevano dato una possibilità permettendole di costruire le sue referenze, ma eccola lì, a fare le sue cose...ed era davvero fottutamente brava.  
Sorride piano, sentendosi orgoglioso della sorellina in quel preciso momento.  
Il campanello sopra la porta suonò e Mickey sollevò lo sguardo, aspettandosi il ritorno della sorella, ma invece si ritrovò a fissare un tizio dai capelli rossi. Un tizio dai capelli rossi che, quasi letteralmente, gli mozzò il fiato.  
Quell'uomo era fottutamente bellissimo. Alto, pallido, con le lentiggini, due occhi incredibili. Solo dal poco che Mickey vide, capì che quell'uomo aveva una certa fiducia di sé...e Mickey decisamente apprezzò ciò che vide.  
Emily sollevò lo sguardo e sorrise gentilmente; il tono smozzicato e giocoso che aveva utilizzato con Mickey sparì. "Salve, posso aiutarla?"  
"Uh, sì, lo spero" disse l'uomo, e Mickey realizzò che anche la sua voce era incredibile. "Sto cercando M.Milkovich. Mi sposerò fra un paio di mesi, e stiamo cercando un wedding planner. Ho trovato un biglietto da visita di questo posto sulla bacheca del negozio di alimentari. Ho pensato di dare un'occhiata"  
Mickey non seppe perché era stupito. Perché mai qualcuno dovrebbe entrare nell'ufficio di un organizzatore di matrimoni, se non perché deve sposarsi?  
"Mi dispiace" disse Emily mortificata, guardando l'agenda. "In realtà siamo prenotati per tutto il prossimo mese e mezzo. C'è una sola donna che lavora qui, quindi gli appuntamenti sono estremamente limitati"  
"Oh, okay...grazie comunque" disse il sexy rossino, con aria delusa prima di voltarsi per uscire.  
Mickey si alzò bruscamente, non sapendo perché diavolo lo stesse facende, improvvisamente ne sentì voglia. "Uh, Emily. Perché non controlli di nuovo l'agenda" disse, grattandosi la tempia ed evitando lo sguardo perplesso di Emily. "Sono sicuro che possiamo inserirlo da qualche parte"  
L'uomo si voltò e lo guardò, come se stesse notando Mickey per la prima volta. I loro occhi si incrociarono e Mickey fu il primo a distoglierlo, domandandosi perché diamine stesse avendo una tale reazione per un completo sconosciuto...un completo sconosciuto etero e che stava per sposarsi, Cristo santo.  
Emily apparve genuinamente confusa. "Uh, no, non abbiamo alcun-"  
"Penserò a qualcosa" disse Mickey con un gesto sprezzante della mano. "Segnalo a matita da qualche parte"  
"Va bene" disse Emily. "Okay"  
"Aspetti, lei è M.Milkovich?" chiese l'uomo, girandosi totalmente verso Mickey e sollevando il biglietto da visita rosa con decorazioni floreali. "E' lei l'unica donna?" fece un sorrisetto divertito.  
Mickey deglutì il groppo che aveva in gola, rendendosi conto che il tipo era più alto rispetto a lui di almeno quindici centimetri; ecco un'altra cosa che gli piaceva. Sembrava che questo tizio potesse avere la capacità di gettarlo da qualche parte, di poterlo conciare male fra le lenzuola.  
Cristo, non poteva credere di avere una fottuta cotta per un tizio a caso che aveva appena incontrato. Che cazzo c'era che non andava in lui?  
"Sì, uh, sono io. Sono Mickey...Milkovich" disse Mickey, tendendo la mano per stringere quella dell'altro.  
Il rossino gli prese la mano con un piccolo sorriso esitante. "Ian Gallagher"  
"Mickey?" chiese Emily fra di loro, ancora sinceramente confusa.  
"Ehm, prendi le informazioni di Ian e organizza un incontro" disse Mickey, rendendosi conto che ancora stava tenendo la mano di Ian. Si ritrasse rapidamente, non volendo risultare un pazzo agli occhi dell'altro.  
"Okay" disse lentamente Emily, "Lo farò, capo"  
"Allora, sei tu il wedding planner?" chiese Ian, con aria leggermente scettica.  
Mickey deglutì e si domandò perché diavolo si stesse infilando in quella situazione, e perché si sentisse così costretto a non fare uscire il ragazzo da quella porta. "Sì, perché? Qualche problema?"  
"No" balbettò Ian, guardandolo. "Nessun problema, è solo che non hai proprio l'aspetto di un wedding planner. Sai, con i tatuaggi e...e tutto" poi Ian si guardò intorno. "Ed è tutto così...rosa"  
"Beh, fanculo. Sono un wedding planner e anche dannatamente bravo" ribatté Mickey, sentendosi irrazionalmente sulla difensiva. "Che cazzo ne sai"  
"Ehi, senza offesa, ragazzaccio" disse Ian con una risatina mentre sollevava le mani in segno di resa. "Sei progressista. È fico. Uh, quindi, dovremmo organizzare un incontro, o no?"  
"Sì, se ti sta bene" chiese Mickey, non sapendo davvero come procedere. Immaginò di essere fottuto e ora era incastrato ad aiutare quel tipo a organizzare il suo matrimonio. Seriamente, però, quanto poteva essere difficile? Doveva solo ascoltare il tipo, fare un resoconto di quello che voleva, ed esaudirlo. Sarebbe stato un gioco da ragazzi. Se poteva farcela Mandy, sicuramente poteva riuscirci anche lui, cazzo.  
"Beh, la mia metà può esserci solo la sera tardi o nei weekend"  
Alla menzione della 'metà' di Ian, Mickey tornò alla realtà dopo essersi momentaneamente perso nei suoi occhi. "Uh, sì, giusto" balbettò. "Domani sera? Alle sei va bene?"  
Ian ghignò. "Domani alle sei va bene. Alla grande, in realtà. Ci incontriamo qui?"  
"Uh, no. No" disse rapidamente Mickey, sapendo che sarebbe stata un'idea fottutamente terribile. "Che ne dici, uh, della caffetteria tra la 79° e Ashland?"  
"Va bene" disse Ian con un sorriso gentile.  
"D'accordo, è un appuntamento allora" disse Mickey, poi velocemente fece marcia indietro. "Uh, voglio dire, ottimo. Sì, possiamo incontrarci lì allora"  
L'idea di sedersi di fronte a Ian e una donna, aiutandoli a programmare il loro matrimonio, non era neanche un po' allettante per Mickey, ma voleva proseguire comunque. Tutto ciò che Mickey sapeva era che voleva rivedere Ian.  
Ian diede ad Emily le sue informazione e poi si voltò per andarsene, non prima di aver lanciato un sorriso a Mickey. "Ci vediamo domani, Mickey"  
Una volta che Ian se ne fu andato, Mickey finalmente si rilassò con un sospiro, poi guardò Emily sollevando le sopracciglia e la trovò a guardarlo. "Posso aiutarti?"  
Emily si limitò a sogghignare con un sopracciglio inarcato, piegata all'indietro sulla sedia, tornando alle sue scartoffie precedenti. "No" disse facendo schioccare le labbra.  
Proprio allora, entrò Mandy, sollevando gli occhiali da sole sulla testa. "Porca troia, avete visto quel fottuto pezzo di paradiso che è uscito giusto un minuto fa?"  
"Certamente" disse Emily sarcastica, picchiettando con la matita sulla scrivania. "E' il nuovo cliente di Mickey"  
Mandy si girò con sguardo di rimprovero. "Cosa cazzo hai appena fatto?"


	2. Incontri ravvicinati con lo stronzo

Come al solito, Ayden era in ritardo.  
Ian controllò per la decima volta il suo pacchiano orologio troppo costoso (un regalo di compleanno di Ayden) e sospirò. Ogni altra cosa nella vita di Ayden era appropriatamente al suo posto e puntualissima...tranne, sembrava, tutte le volte in cui era Ian a fare programmi con lui. Le riunioni sembravano sembre ritardare, gli orari di lavoro a quanto pare si allungavano un po' troppo ogni volta che Ian aveva bisogno di lui. Non aveva importanza che fosse importante, tipo organizzare il loro fottuto matrimonio.  
Il lavoro sembrava venire sempre per primo, per quanto riguardava Ayden, e Ian tentava di non lasciarsi infastidire troppo dalla cosa. Dopo tutto, Ayden lavorava duro – in larga parte- per provvedere a lui, per consentirgli una bella vita, quindi non avrebbe dovuto lamentarsi. Almeno non ad alta voce.  
Ian diede un'occhiata alla folla, spedendo ad Ayden un rapido messaggino quando qualcuno entrò nella caffetteria trafficata, e si ritrovò a sorridere immediatamente alla vista dell'altro.  
"Scusa, sono in ritardo" grugnì Mickey tirando la sedia che stava di fronte a Ian con un rumoraccio e accomodandosi. Mickey sembrava sconvolto e senza fiato mentre armeggiava con un grosso raccoglitore e alcuni fogli volanti, risultando completamente disorganizzato e incredibilmente, fottutamente adorabile.  
Ian si era istantaneamente sentito attratto dal ragazzo nel momento in cui i suoi occhi gli si erano posati sopra il giorno prima, ritenendo che avesse gli occhi azzurri più meravigliosi e la bocca dall'aspetto più delizioso del mondo. Mickey aveva anche un corpicino sexy che – forse in un'altra vita – Ian avrebbe utilizzato per fare le cose più scandalose e sconce.  
Decisamente si sarebbe tenuto quell'informazione per sé, e decisamente non era necessario fornirla al suo fidanzato.  
Ian era già abbastanza preoccupato su quello che Ayden avrebbe pensato del nuovo wedding planner. Sapeva che Ayden si sarebbe seccato per il fatto di aver scelto un uomo, e i tatuaggi e la generica rozzezza del ragazzo sicuramente avrebbero portato Ayden a guardarlo dall'alto al basso.  
Nel profondo tuttavia, Ian provava una certa soddisfazione nella consapevolezza che la sua scelta del wedding planner avrebbe infastidito Ayden.  
"E' okay" disse Ian, osservando Mickey mentre questi tentava di ricomporsi e organizzarsi. Sorrise nuovamente nonostante tutto per la goffaggine nervosa dell'altro. "Ayden non è nemmeno arrivato ancora, quindi tu sei a posto"  
"Bene" disse Mickey, non sollevando lo sguardo neanche una volta. "Allora, uh, la primissima cosa, ecco. Da quanto tu ed Erin state, uh, insieme?"  
"Uh, è Ayden in realtà...e poco meno di due anni" disse Ian, piegandosi sul tavolo con le braccia incrociate, e nel frattempo cogliendo una zaffata del profumo di Mickey. Gli piaceva davvero il suo odore. "Ci siamo incontrati al club in cui faccio il barista. È entrato, ha ordinato un drink e, come si dice, il resto è storia. Una storia piuttosto noiosa, uh" Ian osservò la testa di Mickey scattare in su, i loro occhi finalmente si incontrarono.  
Ian aveva temuto ciò, si era preoccupato di cosa Mickey avrebbe fatto o detto una volta realizzato che i nuovi clienti erano gay.  
"Oh" fu tutto quello che Mickey disse dopo il lungo, imbarazzante silenzio che seguì.  
"Ti sta bene?" chiese Ian apprensivo mentre lentamente rimestava il suo frappuccino. "Che siamo due uomini? Che siamo gay?"  
"Che cazzo dovrebbe importarmene?" chiese Mickey, dopo aver evitato gli occhi di Ian.  
"Molta gente si stranisce, sai"  
"Sì, beh...io non sono 'molta gente' del cazzo"  
Ian sorrise dolcemente, osservando Mickey che nervosamente si passava il pollice sul labbro inferiore e i suoi occhi controllavano un foglio. Guardò i tatuaggi sulle nocche di Mickey, incapace di bloccare i pensieri sconci che improvvisamente gli rifluivano in mente...immagini di quelle mani sul proprio corpo, di quelle dita avvolte intorno al suo-  
"Ciao, sono in ritardo. Lo so. Il traffico era un incubo sulla novantesima"  
La testa di Ian scattò in su al suono della voce di Ayden, e immediatamente strisciò indietro con la sedia e si alzò, sentendosi incredibilmente colpevole per i propri pensieri imputi e inappropriati. Silenziosamente si rimproverò, dicendo a se stesso di darsi una controllata. Stava davvero sognando ad occhi aperti sul suo dannato wedding planner, Cristo Santo. Quale cazzo era il suo problema?  
"Ehi, è okay. Non aspettiamo da tanto" disse senza fiato, chinandosi a baciare castamente Ayden sulle labbra. Poi fece cenno verso Mickey, che li fissava impassibile. "Questo è Mickey Milkovich...il nostro, uh, il nostro wedding planner"

 

Mickey incatenò gli occhi a quelli del fidanzato di Ian e istantaneamente riuscì a captarvi l'occhiata di disdegno e disapprovazione. Prontamente capì che quel tizio non gli piaceva, e non si trattenne dal chiedersi che diavolo ci vedeva Ian in lui. Certo, era bellissimo...porca troia. Era l'esemplare del tipo alto, scuro, e splendido...con lineamenti taglienti e perfetti, denti bianchi e brillanti, e occhi nocciola penetranti. Tuttavia, Mickey conservava una brutta sensazione nei suoi confronti.  
E Mickey faceva centro quando si trattava di prime impressioni.  
Mickey si alzò e tese la mano, supponendo che fosse professionale. Osservò mentre lo strongo guardò la sua mano con aria denigratoria, indubbiamente giudicandolo per via dei tatuaggi, e la maggior parte delle persone sembravano fare lo stesso. Finalmente, l'uomo gli strinse la mano seppur riluttante, la sua presa fu forte, rigida e fredda.  
"Mickey Milkovich"  
"Ayden Scott" disse l'uomo scontrosamente per poi tirare via rapidamente la mano.  
Mickey deglutì il groppo in gola e azzardò un'occhiata in direzione di Ian, vedendo nei suoi occhi una silenziosa scusa.  
Improvvisamente Mickey desiderò di non essersi presentato. Ci aveva riflettuto – una dozzina di volte – al fatto di tirare il bidone a Ian. Ma alle cinque in punto, si era ritrovato a fare la doccia, vestirsi, e uscire dalla porta in ogni caso...con tanto di raccoglitore che Mandy gli aveva rancorosamente permesso di usare, anche se aveva detto chiaramente che lei riteneva tutto ciò una 'idea davvero, davvero fottutamente terribile, Mick'.  
"Giusto, allora...dovremmo cominciare" chiese Ian con aria allegra e battendo le mani, ovviamente tentando di allentare quella tensione imbarazzante.  
Ayden si allentò leggermente la cravatta, ancora estremamente rigido e infastidito mentre si sedeva accanto a Ian, posando una mano possessiva dietro la sedia del ragazzo. "Certo, comincio io" fissò Mickey con sguardo freddo. "Posso vedere le sue referenze?"  
"Uh" balbettò Mickey, non sapendo come rispondere, considerato che non aveva referenze, considerato che non era realmente un fottuto wedding planner. "Le mie, uh-"  
Fortunatamente, Ian lo salvò di nuovo. "E' okay, tesoro. L'ho controllato io ieri"  
Mickey represse un sorriso alle parole di Ian, domandandosi se non ci stesse leggendo cose che non c'erano.  
"Uh, le sue referenze" aggiunse Ian. "Ho controllato le sue referenze. È a posto. Altamente, uh, altamente raccomandato"  
"E sei sicuro che sia legale?" chiese Ayden, come se Mickey non si trovasse lì. "Dove diavolo l'hai trovato?"  
"Vuoi calmarti" disse Ian con tono sommesso, non volendo attirare l'attenzione dai clienti nelle vicinanze.  
"Almeno avresti potuto avvertirmi di aver assunto un dannato teppista dalla strada per organizzare il nostro maledetto matrimonio, Ian" disse Ayden tra sé, ma non con tono abbastanza basso.  
"Okay" disse Mickey tagliente, alzandosi per prendere le sue cose prima di perdere la pazienza e mettere a tappeto quel tizio. Non viveva più in quel modo ormai, ma sapeva che se l'urgenza fosse stata abbastanza forte, non avrebbe avuto problemi a mettere k.o l'altro uomo con un pugno.  
"Aspetta, dove stai andando?" chiese Ian, distogliendo gli occhi dal suo fidanzato che ribolliva di rabbia.  
"Senti, ho capito l'antifona, okay? Cercatevi un altro fottuto wedding planner. Ho chiuso" Mickey si diresse verso la porta, sentendo un'imprecazione e il rumore di una sedia che strascicava all'indietro. Quando fu fuori sul marciapiede, udì la voce di Ian dietro di sé.  
"Mickey, aspetta. Aspetta un minuto"  
Mickey si fermò e fece un profondo respiro prima di voltarsi verso il bellissimo ragazzo dai capelli rossi. "Che cazzo vuoi?"  
"Non badare a lui" disse Ian, facendo cenno con il pollice oltre la spalla. "E' solo un po'...severo"  
"Non mi dire, cazzo?!" esclamò Mickey, le sopracciglia schizzarono in su.  
Ian rise, il suo viso si illuminò completamente. "Senti, torna dentro. Penso io a fargli cambiare opinione. Avanti"  
"Che cazzo ti fa pensare che voglia sottomettermi alle stronzate di quell'idiota?"  
"Okay, prima di tutto, quell'idiota è il mio fidanzato" disse Ian con tono di difesa. "Secondo, se entri e sopporti quell'idiota, ti offro un caffé...magari compio una follia e ti prendo anche una focaccina"  
Mickey fissò Ian mentre questi si toccava il naso, prima di consentire alle proprie labbra di sorridere nonostante tutto. Sembrava semplicemente che non riuscisse a dire di no a questo ragazzo.  
"D'accordo, va bene. Ma non appena mi guarda di nuovo con aria insolente, me ne vado, cazzo" Mickey fece per tornare nella caffetteria, domandandosi perché diamine fosse tanto fanatico dei maltrattamenti.  
Involontariamente i suoi occhi si posarono sul sedere di Ian mentre Ian scivolava davanti a Mickey e apriva la porta. Oh sì, ecco il motivo.  
"Solo una domanda" disse Ian aprendo la porta per tornare dentro. "Avrei dovuto chiedertelo prima, ma tu hai delle referenze, giusto?"  
"Certo che sì" disse Mickey con una smorfia, evitando gli occhi di Ian a tutti i costi, e tentando di ignorare il fatto che l'odore di Ian era davvero fottutamente buono mentre gli passava accanto. "Che cazzo di affare pensi stia combinando qui?"  
"Okay, mi fido sulla parola"  
Mickey si chiese perché le parole di Ian improvvisamente lo fecero sentire di merda.

 

Durante il resto dell'incontro, fu Ian a parlare per la maggior parte del tempo mentre Ayden se ne stava seduto, braccia incrociate mentre guardava Mickey con disdegno.  
Mickey tenne gli occhi in basso quasi sempre intanto che prendeva nota delle informazioni e degli appunti che Ian animatamente gli sproloquiava senza sosta.  
Arrivati al dunque, ne uscì che il matrimonio di Ian e Ayden sarebbe avvenuto dopo poco più di due mesi e sarebbe stato ristretto, ma sontuoso...niente che Mickey non potesse gestire con un po' di aiuto da parte di Mandy.  
Mickey non poté trattenersi dal pensare che l'intera idea del matrimonio fosse una completa e totale stronzata. Non solo il matrimonio di per sé, ma non capiva che senso avesse fare una grande festa e spendere un casino di soldi per qualcosa che probabilmente si sarebbe concluso comunque con il divorzio. I matrimoni civile – sempre se qualcuno fosse stato tanto stupido da volersi sposare – avrebbero dovuto essere l'unico modo.  
Mickey era contento perché lui non si sarebbe mai invischiato in una tale stupida, sdolcinata, romantica stronzata.  
"Possiamo giungere alle conclusioni?" chiese Ayden, interrompendo i folli sproloqui di Ian e controllando l'ora sul suo Rolex, non disturbandosi minimamente di celare il fatto di essere annoiato a morte. "Ho del lavoro da fare a casa e sono affamato. Ho saltato il pranzo"  
"Perché non mangi qui?" chiese Ian irritato. "Hanno cibo, sai"  
"Sai che non mangio questa roba, Ian...non ci sono altro che ingredienti sconosciuti e conservanti aggiunti. Mi prendo cura di ciò che introduco nel mio corpo, a differenza di qualcuno che conosco" concluse Ayden, dando un colpetto a Ian.  
Mickey sollevò lo sguardo e un sopracciglio e guardò i due, domandandosi ancora una volta cosa Ian poteva trovarci in quello. Quel tizio era davvero un coglione. Per quanto riguardava Mickey, non c'era assolutamente niente di sbagliato nel corpo di Ian.  
"D'accordo, andiamo" disse Ian con un sospiro prima di guardare Mickey. "Beh, dovremmo organizzare un altro incontro?"  
"Uh, sì" disse Mickey, sapendo che avrebbe dovuto chiudere questa faccenda, ma invece segnò Ian per un altro appuntamento dopo tre giorni.  
Ayden era già in piedi e si stava mettendo la giacca.  
Ian e Mickey si vestirono a loro volta e si strinsero la mano.  
Mickey guardò le loro mani unite e poi guardò Ian, deglutendo pesantemente, pensando che nessuna stretta di mano avrebbe dovuto causare tanto calore.  
"Grazie di tutto" disse Ian prima di togliere la mano. "Sono entusiasta di vedere come tutto quanto si realizzerà"  
"Sì" disse Mickey, sorpreso di avere ancora voce. Guardò Ayden con l'idea esitante di stringergli la mano, ma l'uomo era già diretto alla porta.  
Ian diede a Mickey un sorriso debole e dispiaciuto prima di seguire il fidanzato.  
Mickey osservò Ian mentre se ne andava, poi tornò a sedersi e si passò una mano sul volto.

 

  
Mentre tornavano a casa, Ayden non disse una parola, guidò in silenzio, la postura rigida e gli occhi fissi sulla strada. Dopo aver parcheggiato la BMW ed essere entrati nel costoso complesso in cui vivevano, entrarono nell'ascensore e salirono fino al settimo piano dove c'era l'attico, e finalmente Ian ruppe il silenzio.  
"Ti sei comportato da stronzo oggi. Mi hai completamente messo in imbarazzo, cazzo"  
Ayden guardò Ian, con aria inorgoglita. "Mi biasimi? Non solo non mi hai detto che il nostro wedding planner è un uomo, ma...quel tizio? Davvero, Ian? Sembra che tu sia andato nella peggiore catapecchia del South Side e abbia preso il primo delinquente che ti è passato davanti. Hai fatto scelte piuttosto discutibili nella tua vita, ma questa è decisamente da primo premio"  
"Perché devi sempre essere uno stronzo presuntuoso e moralista?" chiese Ian, il volto che bruciava dalla rabbia. Le porte dell'ascensore si aprirono e Ian uscì, ansioso di infilarsi nell'attico troppo grande e troppo fottutamente vistoso e di chiudersi nel loro immacolato e del tutto ridicolo bagno per mettersi a mollo nella vasca per le prossime ore, giusto per allontanarsi dalla stupida faccia compiaciuta del suo fidanzato.  
Prima che Ian potesse farlo, comunque, Ayden aveva avvolto le braccia intorno a lui da dietro, il respiro caldo sul suo collo.  
"Mi dispiace"  
Ian sospirò e tentò di rilassarsi tra le braccia dell'amante, ma era ancora arrabbiato. Si voltò e lo fissò con un'occhiata tagliente.  
"Perché mi insulti sempre? Ogni volta che litighiamo, mi denigri. Non potevi limitarti a dire che non ti piaceva il wedding planner che ho scelto, dovevi rimarcare ogni fottuta scelta sbagliata che ho fatto in vita mia?"  
Ayden fece schioccare la lingua e carezzò la guancia di Ian con il pollice. "Sai che non volevo dire quello"  
"Sì, questa l'ho già sentita" mormorò Ian, finalmente iniziando a rilassarsi.  
"Lo sai che ti amo" disse Ayden, sfiorando la sua mascella con il naso. "E' solo che non mi piaceva il modo in cui quello ti guardava"  
Ian si irrigidì leggermente, anche dopo che Ayden aveva cominciato a baciarlo sul collo, la sua consueta debolezza. "Di che stai parlando? Non mi stava guardando"  
"Oh, per favore" disse Ayden, andando a tastare Ian attraverso i pantaloni. "Ti guardava come se lui fosse nel deserto e tu fossi un bicchierone pieno di fottuta acqua"  
Gli occhi di Ian si chiusero, incapace di negare che quello che Ayden gli stava facendo fosse piacevole. "Ti sbagli. È solo la tua folle immaginazione. Non è neanche gay. Non vuole me"  
"Forse lui no" disse Ayden, il respiro caldo vicino all'orecchio di Ian, "ma io sì"  
Fece scivolare dietro Ian la carta magnetica per aprire la porta e praticamente ruzzolarono nell'attico, le labbra incatenate in un bacio appassionato.  
Qualche minuto dopo, erano nudi e stavano crollando sul loro enorme letto king-size. Ian era partito e pronto, ansioso di scaldare un po' l'atmosfera, ma – come sempre – Ayden decise di saltare i preliminari, si piazzò nella solita posizione a quattro zampe, e aspettò che Ian lo preparasse.  
Ian prese il lubrificante, compì i soliti gesti, e lo penetrò. Come al solito, Ayden fu silenzioso e riservato e durò solo qualche minuto prima di collassare contro le lenzuola di cotone egiziano tessute a ottocento fili, grugnendo qualcosa di incoerente, poi si addormentò.  
Ian si sedette sulle ginocchia e fissò la propria erezione gocciolante e non soddisfatta, passandosi una mano sul viso. Uscì dal letto e camminò lentamente verso il grande bagno in marmo, chiudendocisi dentro.  
Finì il lavoro e venne nella propria mano con immagini di due intensi occhi blu che lo fissavano, e una mano tatuata avvolta intorno al suo pene.

 

Mickey entrò nel suo appartamento e lanciò la borsa a tracolla sul pavimento prima di dirigersi verso il frigo e prendersi una birra più che meritata.  
Mandy sollevò lo sguardo dalla scrivania ingombra nell'angolo del soggiorno e sorrise. "Allora, com'è andata? È stato un completo disastro? Quale livello della scala Richter?"  
Mickey tracannò un soddisfacente sorso di birra ghiacciata e si piegò contro l'isola della cucina prima di risponderle. "E' andata bene. Vogliono solo una piccola cerimonia e il ricevimento...al massimo cinquanta invitati. Niente che non sia in grado di gestire. In più, pagano fottutamente bene e potrei sicuramente usare un po' di soldi extra"  
Mandy roteò gli occhi. "Ancora non posso credere che lo stai facendo per davvero. Sul serio, sei un fottuto pazzo"  
Mickey fece spallucce e sorseggiò ancora la birra.  
"Perché poi lo stai facendo?"  
"Te l'ho detto, i soldi sono tanti" disse Mickey disinvolto. "Però il fidanzato di questo tizio è un totale stronzo, quindi spero che il denaro ne faccia valere la pena. Sarà meglio, visto che devo avere a che fare con quel cazzone per due mesi"  
La testa di Mandy scattò in su. "Aspetta, torna indietro, cazzo. Il tuo clienti è gay? Quell'Adone alto, bellissimo, con i capelli rossi è gay?"  
Mickey evitò di rispondere subito, sorseggiando ancora.  
"Mickey, hai perso il cervello del tutto, cazzo? Cosa stai – cosa stai – perché cazzo...non so neanche cosa cazzo dire al momento!"  
"D'accordo, calmati, dannazione" disse Mickey, facendo una smorfia e sollevando una mano. "Non succede niente"  
"Quindi, non ti piace quel tipo? Mickey, la vecchia mezza cieca che sta nel panificio dall'altra parte della strada probabilmente ha una cotta per quel ragazzo"  
"Solo perché io sono gay e lui è gay non significa un cazzo, va bene? Il tipo si sposa. Forse non ho etica, ma non sono stupido" disse Mickey, rendendosi conto di che enorme ipocrita fosse, visto che era molto, moltissimo attratto dal ragazzo e decisamente voleva conoscerlo meglio.  
"Non fare niente di stupido, mi hai sentito? Quel tizio è fidanzato. Si deve sposare. Non mandare tutto a puttane solo perché vuoi una scopata"  
Mickey roteò gli occhi e si allontanò dall'isola della cucina per andare in camera sua. "Ti comporti come se dovessi innamorarmi di quel tipo o altro. È solo un fottuto lavoro. Si sposerà fra due mesi, e io avrò il mio assegno. Cosa c'è di difficile da capire, cazzo?"


	3. Sono le 2 del mattino, mi sento solo

Mickey stava iniziando la nona ora del suo turno da dodici e i suoi piedi lo stavano già uccidendo. La tavola calda era insolitamente piena per essere un giovedì sera, ma significava anche che le mance erano buone...quindi non avrebbe dovuto lamentarsi in realtà, anche se lo faceva comunque con chiunque lo ascoltasse.  
Uscì dalla cucina movimentata e spinse la porta laterale che portava al vicolo sul retro dove gli impiegati passavano la loro 'pausa sigaretta'. Si appoggiò al muro di mattoni e accese una sigaretta facendo un lungo, soddisfacente tiro con tanto di gemito. Fumare era l'unico vizio che non avrebbe mai perso, e ne aveva tanti.  
Sbadigliò e si sfregò un occhio con la mano. Come al solito in quegli ultimi due giorni, l'immagine del volto di Ian Gallagher comparve nella sua mente.  
Fin da quell'incontro nella caffetteria, gli sembrava impossibile togliersi quell'attraente rossino dalla testa. Aveva anche accettato dei turni extra per tenersi occupato e allontanare i pensieri dal ragazzo, ma sembrava che la cosa non lo aiutasse comunque.  
Non poteva davvero crederci, rendersi così disponibile per un tizio che non conosceva neanche al di fuori di un paio di conversazioni, durante una delle quali era stato presente il fidanzato di Ian.  
Aveva maledettamente bisogno di una scopata. Ecco tutto. Non scopava da quasi sei mesi. Aveva bisogno di trovare qualcuno di cui non conoscesse il nome, né la faccia, e di scopare senza un perché, così sarebbe tornato alla normalità. Avrebbe espulso Ian Gallagher dal proprio cervello.  
La porta si aprì e April, una delle cameriere, lo raggiunse. Sorrise quando notò Mickey. Aveva iniziato a lavorare alla tavola calda poco più di un anno prima. Dopo aver rincorso senza sosta e in modo imbarazzante Mickey per qualche settimana, alla fine Mickey aveva dovuto dirle che era gay e che gli piaceva assolutamente il pisello. Le cose erano state tese e complicate per un po', ma ora erano a posti, anche se lei ancora si offriva di fargli una sega di tanto in tanto quando era ubriaca.  
"E' fottutamente da pazzi stasera, vero?" fece April mentre cercava l'accendino nella tasca del grembiule. "Lo stronzo al tavolo dieci continua a palparmi il culo. Di solito lascia una mancia decente comunque, quindi suppongo che il lato negativo sia di lasciargli provare qualche emozione. L'affitto scade fra pochi giorni"  
Mickey grugnì attorno alla sigaretta, non proprio dell'umore per una futile chiacchierata.  
"Ehi, fai qualcosa stasera dopo il lavoro?" chiese April mentre si metteva la sigaretta fra le labbra color ciliegia e l'accendeva. "Alcuni di noi pensavano di uscire per il compleanno di Jermaine e bere qualcosa, in uno strip club gay a Boystown. Sarà divertente, dovresti venire"  
Jermaine era uno degli aiuto cuoco...un appariscente, simpatico tizio che riteneva una missione personale quella di far ridere e di sollevare l'umore a tutti, non importava lo stress che si accumulava durante il lavoro.  
Mickey apprezzava abbastanza Jermaine, ecco perché si ritrovò facilmente concorde a partecipare alla serata. Inoltre, decisamente poteva permettersi qualche forte drink dopo quella serata, e quale posto migliore per un gay che voleva una scopata a caso, se non un bar gay di Boystown?

 

 

Ian fece un sorriso ironico mentre ascoltava un cliente abituale che provava a raccontare una storia, riuscendo solo a cogliere il concetto visto che il tizio biascicava e aveva dei problemi a rimanere seduto. Ian scosse il capo divertito mentre lavorava con lo shaker per i cocktail che aveva tra le mani. "Penso sia ora che la pianti, Gage. Non riesci neanche più a mettere insieme due parole"  
"Fanculo" vaneggiò Gage con uno sdegnoso gesto della mano. "Sto bene"  
"Vai a casa e scopa con il tuo ragazzo, Gage. Non posso più servirti"  
"Non è più il mio ragazzo. Fanculo a quella fottuta reginetta e allo stallone che si è montato"  
"Ah" fece Ian, "questo spiega molto"  
"Mi dai un'altra birra o cosa?" farfugliò Gage, sbattendo sul bancone il bicchiere.  
"Mi dispiace, basta così"  
"Chi cazzo sei tu per dirmi basta, stronzo?" lo insultò Gage, ma Ian non riuscì davvero a prendere troppo sul serio la sua rabbia, considerato che ora era praticamente strabico e stava sputacchiando.  
"Sono il barista, ecco chi, e dico basta così per te" disse Ian, mantenendo il tono leggero e fermo.  
"Sei un fottuto stronzo, ecco cosa sei"  
"Uh uh" disse Ian con un cenno di superiorità del capo, prima di sollevare lo sguardo e incrociarlo con quello del buttafuori, segnalando l'idiota ubriaco.  
Roger annuì affermativo e arrivò. "C'è qualche problema qui?"  
"No, solo questo rossino stronzo non mi fa un altro drink"  
"Se Ian dice basta, è basta" spiegò Roger. "E' così che funziona qui, amico"  
"Ti chiamo un taxi" disse Ian cercando il telefono sotto il bar. "Vai a casa e riprenditi"  
"Vaffanculo!" disse Gage, balzando dallo sgabello e sbattendo il pugno sul bancone. "Non mi serve un fottuto taxi, mi serve un dannato drink, stupida checca del cazzo!"  
"Okay, ragazzone" scattò Roger, tirando su Gage per un braccio e conducendolo all'uscita.  
Ian osservò Roger che buttava fuori Gage, e scosse la testa prima di tornare a preparare shot per i clienti leggermente meno sbronzi.  
"Beh, la situazione è degenerata rapidamente, no?"  
La testa di Ian scattò in su e fu faccia a faccia con quegli occhi blu per i quali si era masturbato solo due notti prima. Si ritrovò a sogghignare. "Mickey...ehi"  
Mickey scivolò sullo sgabello che Gage aveva lasciato e tirò il portafogli fuori dalla tasca posteriore. "Ancora un secondo e gli avrei cambiato i connotati. Quel tizio sembrava uno stronzo di prima categoria"  
"Ah, è solo Gage. Diventa un po' chiassoso a volte, ma di solito è a posto"  
Mickey fece una smorfia e lasciò una banconota da venti sul bancone.  
"Allora, cosa ci fai qui?" chiese Ian, pensando tra sé a quanto fosse assolutamente e fottutamente delizioso Mickey con una semplice canotta nera e jeans di un blu sbiadito.  
"Rilassati, non ti sto perseguitando o altre stronzate del genere" disse Mickey con un sorrisetto. Fece poi cenno con la testa verso il gruppo di sei persone che aspettava i propri drink dall'altro lato del bancone. "Sono qui con alcuni amici e colleghi per un compleanno. Non avevo idea che questo fosse il bar in cui lavori"  
"Oh...suppongo che sia destino, allora"  
Mickey guardò Ian e poi abbassò la testa, l'angolo della bocca si sollevò in un sorriso mentre si grattava il naso col pollice. "Sì. Suppongo di sì"  
"Allora, amici e colleghi, uh?" continuò Ian mentre puliva un boccale da birra. "Pensavo fossi tu l'unico wedding planner, no?"  
"Infatti" disse Mickey rapidamente per pararsi il culo. "Lavoro in una tavola calda un paio di sere alla settimana per qualche contante extra"  
"Ah, capisco. Economia del cazzo" disse Ian con un sorriso, e il suo viso si illuminò tutto. "Allora, cosa posso servirti, bellissimo?"  
"Una birra...e niente stronzate strane...una birra normale" disse Mickey, poi osservò Ian mentre spillava una normale, non-strana birra. Tutto ciò che Ian indossava era costituito da un paio di pantaloncini corti bianchi e una canotta argentata e sfavillante. Qualsiasi altro ragazzo sarebbe apparso assolutamente e fottutamente ridicolo con quella roba, ma non Ian. In qualche modo era azzeccato. "E non pensare che otterrai una mancia più generosa solo perché lanci complimenti a destra e a manca"  
"Non mi aspetto una mancia più generosa, stavo solo esponendo un fatto" disse Ian facendo l'occhiolino. Poi rise per mostrare che lo prendeva in giro.  
Il cuore di Mickey prese a battere velocemente in ogni caso.  
Ian porse a Mickey la sua birra e poi si appoggiò al bancone con i gomiti, i loro visi ad un palmo di distanza. "Offre la casa. Immagino sia il minimo che possa fare visto che hai dovuto sopportare l'atteggiamento di merda di Ayden l'altro giorno. Scusa per quello, comunque. È stato uno stronzo"  
"Grazie" grugnì Mickey, "e ho avuto a che fare con stronzi peggiori in vita mia, quindi è tutto a posto"  
Ian si limitò a scuotere il capo e rise mentre puliva il bancone con uno straccio.  
Mickey sorseggiò la birra mentre i suoi occhi scorrevano lungo il dolce viso di Ian. "Hai l'eyeliner, cazzo?"  
Ian rise e fece un passo indietro. "Ehi, fanculo. Fa parte della tenuta da lavoro"  
"Uh uh" fece Mickey contro l'orlo del boccale continuando a fissare Ian, un sorrisetto che gli tirava le labbra. Decise in quel preciso momento che il sorriso di Ian era la nuova cosa che preferiva.  
"Beh, non sta tanto male, Gallagher"  
Ian sollevò gli occhi e sorrise quasi timidamente.  
Lentamente Mickey scostò il boccale dalle labbra e lo fissò di rimando, lievemente incantato.  
Il momento si spezzò quando Jerome decise di interromperli. "Oh, chi è questo grazioso barista?" esclamò, mettendo un braccio intorno alle spalle di Mickey e guardando Ian con aria di seduzione.  
"Ciao, sono Ian" disse Ian, allungando la mano per stringere quella di Jermaine. "Sono uno dei clien-"  
"Amici" disse Mickey velocemente, ignorando l'occhiata strana che Ian gettò nella sua direzione. "Siamo amici"  
"E' sexy, amico!" sussurrò Jermaine contro l'orecchio di Mickey, non tentando neanche di essere discreto. "Se non te lo prendi tu stasera, decisamente ci penserò io...o, più precisamente, lui potrà prendere me"  
Mickey resistette alla forte urgenza di roteare gli occhi.  
"Beh, non sei fortunato per un cazzo. È impegnato" disse piattamente.  
"Fidanzato, in realtà" lo corresse Ian.  
Mickey sorseggiò la birra, il buon umore improvvisamente si era smorzato.  
"Oh, davvero un peccato" disse Jermaine, stringendo il braccio intorno alle spalle di Mickey e facendolo scuotere un po'. "Mickey era in cerca di una scopata stasera. Gli serve un po' di cazzo, sul serio, lascia che te lo dica! Pensavo che avesse avuto davvero un po' di fortuna per una volta"  
"Gesù Cristo, Jermaine, vuoi chiudere quella cazzo di bocca" sibilò Mickey, non notando che il sorriso di Ian era vacillato alle parole di Jermaine.  
"Beh, è stato bello conoscerti, Jermaine. Dovrei davvero tornare agli altri clienti" disse Ian, i suoi occhi baluginarono brevemente su Mickey prima di voltarsi per dirigersi dall'altra parte del bancone, tentando di ignorare la delusione che era sorta dopo aver scoperto che Mickey era a caccia di qualcuno da portare a casa.  
Beh, il lato positivo era che almeno sapeva per certo che Mickey era gay.  
Spinse via quei pensieri e si rimproverò perché, sul serio, niente di tutto ciò aveva importanza. Lui era fidanzato, e quello che Mickey Milkovich faceva e CHI si faceva non era affaraccio di Ian.

 

Dopo aver ballato con una April leggermente aggressiva (che non tanto discretamente continuava a tentare di toccargli il pacco) per qualche canzone, Mickey si diresse al bar e cercò Ian, non trovandolo. Ignorò la propria delusione e fece la sua ordinazione all'altro barista di turno.  
Un corpo caldo improvvisamente scivolò accanto a lui. "Ehi, splendore. Non ricordo di averti mai visto qui"  
Mickey si girò per scoprire che uno dei ballerini aveva deciso di prendersi una pausa ed era intenzionato a iniziare una conversazione con lui. "Ehi" disse apprensivo. "E' la prima volta che vengo qui"  
Il tizio non era brutto – un po' troppo magro e con i capelli troppo chiari per i gusti di Mickey – ma accettò comunque il drink che gli offrì.  
"Sei con qualcuno?" chiese il ragazzo, piegandosi un po' più vicino.  
Mickey sorseggiò la sua birra e improvvisamente fece scivolare gli occhi dietro il bancone, senza ancora vedere alcuna traccia di Ian. "No" si ritrovò a dire con tono smorto.  
Era ora di chiudere questa roba prima che si attraversasse un territorio pericoloso. Doveva togliersi Ian dalla testa. Ian era la più irraggiungibile delle persone. Forse Mickey era uno stronzo, ma non si sarebbe messo a scopare con un tipo che si sarebbe sposato due mesi dopo, non aveva importanza quanto pensava fosse stronzo Ayden.  
Proprio mentre Mickey era sul punto di pianificare di incontrare il nuovo amico nel vicolo, sentì un po' di subbuglio che giungeva dal palco principale e Mickey voltò il capo per capire il motivo di tutta quella risonanza. Osservò in silenzio e sbalordito Ian che era in mezzo al palco, ora vestito solo con un paio di pantaloncini neri e un papillon.  
Mickey osservò Ian che iniziava a ballare, il suo corpo roteava a ritmo, la parte superiore tirata e tesa, le cosce solide.  
Dio, cosa non avrebbe fatto Mickey fra quelle cosce...  
Sì, decisamente doveva chiudere con quelle stronzate.  
"Dannazione, Milkovich, non mi avevi detto che il tuo amico era un ballerino! È fottutamente sexy!" disse Jermaine arrivando con aria rilassata, gli occhi incollati a Ian per tutto il tempo mentre beveva rumorosamente e lascivamente dalla cannuccia. "Ti prego, dimmi che gli hai dato una botta almeno una volta. Ti prego!"  
"Non sapevo fosse un ballerino" disse Mickey mentre guardava il corpo sexy e in forma di Ian. Deglutì a fatica e poi si sforzò di guardare altrove, sapendo che osservare in quel modo il suo cliente fidanzato non avrebbe fatto che causargli guai. "E no...non ho fatto niente"  
"Che peccato. Beh, chiunque si occupi di quel culetto è un fortunato-"  
"D'accordo, Jermaine, ho capito cazzo, va bene? Gesù" scattò Mickey prima di tracannare il resto della birra in una volta. Sbattè il boccale sul bancone, ruttando, poi si voltò verso l'altro tizio che si era avvicinato due minuti prima. "Ti va di scopare?"  
"Non mentre sono di turno, che ne dici di dopo?" disse il tipo dopo aver fatto scorrere un dito lungo l'avambraccio nudo di Mickey. "Mi chiamo Keith, finisco alle due...e poi farò fuori te"  
Mickey osservò Keith mentre se ne andava disinvolto, domandandosi quante altre birre avrebbe dovuto trangugiare fino alle due perché Keith gli risultasse anche solo minimamente scopabile.  
"Ehi, è a posto" disse Jermaine scrollando le spalle. "Decisamente non ha il viso di Ian né il suo corpicino"  
"Tieniti per te i tuoi cazzo di commenti, grazie"  
Jermaine sollevò le mani in segno di arresa, poi se ne andò per trovare i suoi amici un po' meno stronzi di lui.  
Dopo aver ordinato una quarta birra ed essersi assicurato di non guardare più verso il palco, un altro caldo corpo si mise di fianco al suo. Aveva sulla punta della lingua di dire a chiunque fosse di andarsene a fanculo, ma si bloccò quando vide che si trattava di un Ian sudato, con il viso arrossato, e completamente scopabile, e ora si era accomodato accanto a lui.  
"Ehi" disse Ian senza fiato, il suo respiro caldo si mosse verso il viso di Mickey.  
"Ehi" disse Mickey bruscamente, distogliendo gli occhi.  
Ian si piegò sul bancone, la parte superiore e nuda del suo corpo sfiorò l'avambraccio di Mickey. "Sì, allora...suppongo tu mi abbia visto lassù"  
"Sì" disse Mickey con un rapido cenno del capo, le sopracciglia schizzarono in su.  
"Senti, puoi evitare di menzionarlo con Ayden? Non sa che ballo. Ballavo un po' prima che ci mettessimo insieme. Mi ha fatto smettere. Non gli piaceva il modo in cui gli altri mi guardavano. È un po' insicuro, nel caso non l'avessi notato. Solo recentemente ho ricominciato a ballare"  
"Non preoccuparti" disse Mickey un po' insipidamente. "L'ultima cosa che voglio fare è mettermi fra i problemi tuoi e del tuo ragazzo. Sono solo il wedding planner, non un fottuto consulente di matrimonio"  
Ian si passò una mano sul volto sudato e continuò. "Ballo solo ogni tanto, un paio di volte al mese. Mi piace un sacco, sai? So che sembra stupido, ma è terapeutico, in un certo senso. Adoro perdermi nella musica. Adoro dimenticare i miei problemi anche solo per qualche minuto"  
"E avere tutti quei tizi che ti sbavano addosso? Che ti toccano? Questo non c'entra niente?"  
"Non è per quello" si difede Ian accigliandosi.  
"Ehi, senti, non devi spiegarmi un cazzo" disse Mickey categorico, ancora evitando gli occhi di Ian mentre l'altro si stizziva.  
Ian corrugò la fronte. "Ho fatto o detto qualcosa di sbagliato?"  
"No"  
"Perché ti stai comportando davvero da stronzo in questo momento" concluse Ian, risultando ferito.  
Finalmente Mickey voltò il capo e guardò Ian negli occhi, sapendo che si trattava di un fottuto sbaglio ancora prima che accadesse. "No" disse piano, sforzandosi di non distogliere lo sguardo. "No, non hai fatto niente di sbagliato. Penso di aver bevuto una birra di troppo"  
Ian sembrò rilassarsi. "Senti, so che non dovrei mentirgli, ma non è che mi scopo altri tizi, okay? Si tratta solo di ballare"  
Mickey rise leggermente nel boccale quando si rese conto che Ian stava pensando completamente al suo fidanzato, mentre Mickey stava gestendo la propria gelosia dopo aver visto Ian che ballava mezzo nudo di fronte a degli sconosciuti.  
Improvvisamente capì totalmente quanto fosse ridicolo. Ian non era suo. Ian non sarebbe mai stato suo. Ian era fidanzato, cazzo, si sarebbe sposato dopo due mesi con lo stronzo peggiore di Chicago. Ian era uno sconosciuto, praticamente. Mickey non aveva bisogno di mandare tutto a puttane per un tizio che a malapena conosceva.  
Mickey scosse il capo e rise seccamente, passandosi una mano sul volto. "Merda" mormorò, poi scese dallo sgabello e passò oltre Ian.  
"Te ne vai di già?" chiese Ian, voltandosi e appoggiandosi al bancone con i gomiti, seducendo Mickey ancora di più senza rendersene conto.  
"Vado a cercare qualcuno a cui concedere il mio uccello. Ci vediamo dopo" disse Mickey con arroganza mentre si perdeva tra la folla, completamente ignaro che si stava lasciando dietro un Ian del tutto esterrefatto.

 

All'una e mezza, Ian servì l'ultimo giro e pulì il bancone con aria apatica, non volendo altro che tornare a casa e farsi un bagno bollente con tanta schiuma per poi mettersi a dormire dodici ore filate.  
Sollevò lo sguardo e vide Mickey e il suo gruppo di amici-colleghi che iniziavano a dirigersi verso l'uscita. Brevemente incrociò lo sguardo di Mickey prima di guardare altrove, sapendo che osservare quegli occhi blu era pericoloso.  
"Ehi"  
Gli occhi di Ian si sollevarono per trovare Mickey piegato sul bancone di fronte a sé. "Ehi. Hai trovato qualcuno a cui concedere il tuo uccello?" chiese, tentando di scherzare, il che non era esattamente il suo cavallo di battaglia.  
"Nah" disse Mickey scrollando le spalle. "Il ventaglio di scelte stasera era scarso. Magari la prossima volta"  
Ian guardò altrove, non volendo pensare troppo al perché si sentiva così sollevato da quell'informazione. Non era affare suo il fatto che Mickey stesse tornando a casa da solo. Per niente. "Sì, magari la prossima volta"  
"Beh, io vado. Ho il turno presto domani mattina" disse Mickey dopo che uno dei suoi amici lo aveva chiamato per dirgli di muoversi. "Siamo ancora d'accordo per l'incontro di domani? Stessa caffetteria, stessa ora?"  
"Io ci sarò" disse Ayden, "però non sono sicuro per Ayden. Penso che debba rimanere al lavoro fino a tardi"  
"Oh, che peccato" disse Mickey sarcasticamente. "La sua personalità solare, i suoi commenti fottutamente vivaci, e le sue idee profonde saranno una vera mancanza"  
Ian ghignò nonostante tutto e scosse il capo.  
Mickey sorrise a sua volta, poi picchiettò sul bancone un paio di volte con le nocche. "Ci vediamo, rossino"  
Sostenne lo sguardo di Ian per qualche attimo in più rispetto a quanto avrebbe dovuto, poi si voltò per andarsene.  
"Sì, ci vediamo" disse Ian, poi non si rimise a pulire finché Mickey non ebbe svoltato l'angolo e non fu più visibile.

 

Mickey entrò nel suo appartamento e scoprì che Mandy si era già ritirata in camera sua per la notte, il che non era sorprendente visto che erano già le due passate.  
Si tolse le scarpe e la maglietta mentre si dirigeva in camera sua, chiudendo a chiave la porta.  
Per una frazione di secondo, si pentì di non essersi portato a casa Keith accettando la sua offerta di scopare. Certo, quel tizio non era uno schianto, ma diventavano tutti uguali e davano le stesse sensazioni quando era buio...più o meno.  
Si tolse i pantaloni e salì sul suo letto a una piazza e mezza tutto disordinato, completamente esausto e indolenzito.  
E fottutamente arrapato.  
Sospirò e tentò di mettersi comodo, provò a pensare a qualsiasi altra cosa che non fosse la propria erezione pulsante, tentò di addormentarsi, ma il suo sesso aveva altri piani.  
"Fanculo" grugnì nel buio e infilò la mano nei boxer, tastandosi. Gemette e si morse il labbro mentre lavorava su di sé, facendo roteare il polso e ruotando con il pollice sulla punta, sapendo che non ci avrebbe messo molto.  
Si accarezzò con una mano e si allungò per penetrarsi con l'altra, inarcando la schiena mentre l'orgasmo cresceva. Non riuscì neanche a negare il fatto, mentre mugugnava e veniva nel proprio pugno qualche minuto dopo, che era stato il viso Ian Gallagher a condurlo all'apice.

 

Ian entrò nell'attico buio e silenzioso un po' dopo le due, completamente esausto e a pezzi. Pigramente si tolse le scarpe e le ripose ordinatamente accanto alla porta così come piaceva ad Ayden. Lasciò il borsone sul divano e si diresse verso la cucina spaziosa e ben fornita. Afferrò un cartone di cibo cinese avanzato dal frigo e si sedette all'isola della cucina, non disturbandosi neanche di riscaldare il cibo prima di buttarcisi impazientemente. I suoi occhi fecero per chiudersi mentre masticava.  
Ayden uscì dalla camera da letto e guardò Ian sfregandosi gli occhi. "Un po' più rumoroso no? Stavo dormendo e ora sono del tutto sveglio, il che è piacevole visto che ho una riunione fra qualche ora"  
"Mi spiace, non volevo essere rumoroso" disse Ian con la bocca piena, del tutto sveglio adesso.  
Ayden sospirò pesantemente andando verso il frigo e pendendo una bottiglia di Evan. Fece un sorso e guardò Ian, la sua postura sembrò ammorbidirsi leggermente. "Perché mangi quella merda, Ian? Sai quanto sodio contiene quella roba? Ti ucciderà un giorno o l'altro"  
Ian si ficcò una forchettata enorme di pollo alla Generale Tso in bocca e masticò inarcando un sopracciglio, sfidando Ayden a proseguire.  
Ayden poté soltanto roteare gli occhi guardando il suo irremovibile fidanzato. "Allora, com'è andata al lavoro?" chiese.  
Ian fece spallucce, decidendo di tralasciare la parte in cui Mickey si era presentato con i suoi amici. Non voleva che Ayden si mettesse in testa alcuna idea, specialmente perché, tanto per cominciare, Ayden detestava Mickey. "Tutto a posto...molto indaffarato. Ho dovuto buttare fuori Gage un'altra volta, ho ricevuto delle mance decenti"  
"Ne sono certo, visto come sei vestito" disse Ayden, dando una pacca alla coscia nuda di Ian con il dorso della mano. "Vorrei davvero che pensassi all'ipotesi di fare un altro lavoro"  
"Perché?" chiese Ian inclinando il mento, non dell'umore di discutere di nuovo dell'argomento. "Perché non è un buon ambiente per me, o perché è negativo per te?"  
Ayden sospirò e si passò un mano sul viso. "Andiamo, Ian. Sto solo dicendo che meriti di meglio rispetto a quel buco"  
"Sì, beh, a me piace quel buco" ribatté Ian. "Ho degli amici e i soldi sono ottimi. Perché non dici quello che intendi davvero? Non vuoi che il tuo quasi-marito si vesta come una sgualdrina e serva al bar di un indecente club gay perché è negativo per te e per la tua impeccabile reputazione"  
Ayden proseguì come se non avesse sentito neanche una parola da parte di Ian. "Ti ho detto che stanno cercando un receptionist dove lavoro. La paga è buona, hai dei vantaggi, l'assicurazione medica-"  
"Non lo voglio" lo interruppe Ian piatto. "Te l'ho già detto...non voglio un noioso, palloso lavoro ad una scrivania. Sono felice dove sto"  
Ayden fece un altro sorso d'acqua, roteando gli occhi. "Non voglio litigare con te di questo adesso, è tardi"  
"Allora perché hai tirato fuori l'argomento quando sai come la penso?" chiese Ian, la voce incerta nonostante i tentativi di mantenerla ferma.  
"Perché pensavo che fossi seriamente in grado di sostenere una conversazione matura e adulta! Stupido io" disse Ayden scorbuticamente, buttando la bottiglia vuoto nel contenitore per la raccolta differenziata sotto il lavandino. "Torno a letto e cerco di dormire un po'. Vieni?"  
"Arrivo tra un minuto" mormorò Ian fissando tristemente i suoi avanzi.  
"Togliti quella stupida roba dalla faccia prima di entrare. L'ultima cosa che mi serve è che le mie federe da duecento dollari si sporchino di eyeliner" disse Ayden prima di sparire in camera da letto.  
Ian si alzò dallo sgabello e buttò quello che stava mangiando nella pattumiera, non aveva più fame. Poi si aggrappò al bancone e abbassò il capo, facendo profondi respiri e ricomponendosi prima di andare in bagno e lavarsi la faccia, per tutto il tempo represse le lacrime amare, rifiutava di lasciarle scorrere.


	4. Portami alla partita di baseball

Di mattina Ian si svegliò a causa di una bocca sulla propria erezione ed aprì gli occhi intorpiditi per trovare il fidanzato che faceva su e giù con la testa. Poco dopo Ian venne, e Ayden lanciò la notizia di dover lasciare la città per un viaggio di lavoro a Pittsburgh. Ian avrebbe dovuto immaginare che ci fosse in ballo qualcosa, visto che Ayden non era mai così spontaneo a meno che non dovesse recapitare brutte notizie.  
Ian si sedette con aria strana sul bordo del letto king-sized e osservò Ayden che ordinatamente piegava i vestiti e li posava con attenzione nella valigia. Ian dovette ricorrere a tutta la propria forza di volontà per non chinarsi, afferrare gli abiti perfettamente riposti dalla valigia firmata Burberry e gettare tutto sul pavimento senza curarsene. La pignoleria di Ayden a volte era davvero fottutamente ridicola.  
"Come possono appiopparti questo viaggio così, all'ultimo minuto?"  
"Possono fare quello che vogliono, Ian. Sono io che lavoro per loro, non il contrario. Non so cosa vuoi che ti dica. Non ho scelta, lo sai"  
"Lo so, ma un piccolo avviso sarebbe stato carino. E se avessimo programmato qualcosa nel weekend a proposito del nostro matrimonio? Non possono aspettarsi che tu molli tutto all'ultimo fottuto minuto e che parta così"  
"Beh, considerato che sono loro a pagare per questo bellissimo attico in cui vivi, per i bei vestiti che indossi, e per il costoso profumo che ti metti, possono aspettarsi quello che vogliono da me" disse Ayden con tono asciutto.  
Ian sbuffò apertamente, scosse il capo e distolse lo sguardo, domandandosi perché mai si fosse disturbato di discutere con l'altro. Non avrebbe mai potuto vincere.  
Ayden sospirò e si piegò. "Stai facendo il melodrammatico" disse prima di posargli un bacio sulla testa, "ma dove sta la novità, no?"  
Ian non rispose, si limitò a osservare Ayden che metodicamente continuava a fare i bagagli.  
"Starò via solo fino a domani sera" continuò Ayden. "Sono sicuro che tu possa trovare qualcosa per tenerti occupato. Magari puoi fare un turno extra al club, o forse puoi andare a correre un po'? Puoi bruciare un po' di quelle calorie che hai ingurgitato con quella pizza che ti sei scofanato ieri sera"  
Ian sospirò scoraggiato e osservò Ayden che finalmente chiuse la valigia. Si alzò e seguì Ayden alla porta.  
Ayden si mise la giacca e poi si voltò verso Ian, con un sorrisetto comprensivo. "Sei carino, lo sai" disse, andando a sfiorare il suo labbro inferiore con il pollice. "Torno domani sera" si inclinò e baciò dolcemente Ian sulle labbra.  
Ian lo afferrò per il bavero della giacca e tentò di approfondire il bacio, ma Ayden si scostò solo qualche attimo dopo.  
"Dai, Ian, perderò il volo. Non ho tempo, già così arriverò in ritardo" Poi baciò rapidamente Ian sulla fronte e si voltò per aprire la porta. "Ci baceremo quanto vorrai quando sarò di ritorno. Ti amo"  
"Anch'io" disse Ian, sforzandosi di sorridere un po' e poi guardò Ayden uscire senza un'altra parola. Si passò una mano fra i capelli disordinati e si girò per osservare l'attico ora vuoto, domandandosi come si sarebbe tenuto occupato durante il giorno.  
Si diresse verso lo sfarzoso divano bianco e vi affondò sopra, controllando il cellulare. Dopo aver dato un'occhiata a Twitter e Facebook, cominciò a far scorrere i contatti. Senza realmente pensarci – e anche se aveva un'altra dozzina di amici da poter facilmente chiamare per uscire – si fermò sul nome di Mickey.  
Ci riflettè solo qualche secondo prima di premere il pulsante per chiamare.  
Dopo qualche squillo, Mickey rispose, la voce roca per il sonno. " 'nto?"  
"Ehi...è un brutto momento?" chiese Ian, sorridendo nonostante il tono scontroso di Mickey.  
"Gallagher?" chiese Mickey dopo una pausa.  
"Merda, scusa. Sto oltrepassando una qualche sorta di limite? Non avrei dovuto chiamarti? Sto decisamente oltrepassando un limite, vero?" sproloquiò Ian, improvvisamente domandandosi che diamine stesse facendo. Teneva il numero di Mickey per motivi strettamente professionali, solo per l'obiettivo finale del matrimonio.  
"Nah, amico, no. Va bene" disse Mickey burbero. "Mi sono appena svegliato. Che succede? Vuoi parlare del matrimonio o cosa?"  
Ian sapeva che le parole che uscirono dalle sue parole oltrepassarono decisamente, assolutamente al 100% una qualche sorta di limite, ma le disse ugualmente. "Ti chiamavo per sapere se magari ti va di uscire oggi?"  
Da dopo il secondo incontro nella caffetteria della settimana precidente, sembrava non riuscire a smettere di pensare a Mickey. Si era divertito con lui; ridendo e scherzando davanti a un caffé troppo zuccherato e a delle focaccine. A malapena poi avevano parlato del matrimonio – nonostante quello fosse l'unico scopo dell'incontro- e Ian non voleva proprio pensare a ciò che significava. Ma si era divertito e decisamente voleva uscire di nuovo con il ragazzo...in maniera tassativamente platonica, ovviamente.  
"Vuoi uscire? Oggi?"  
"Sì" disse Ian, tentando di decidere se avesse sentito una traccia di dubbio nella voce di Mickey o meno. "Voglio dire, a meno che tu non sia impegnato. Puoi dire di no se voi, comprenderò assolutamente. È solo che Ayden se n'è andato per un viaggio di affari per il weekend e non ho nulla da fare per tutto il giorno. Non devo andare al club prima delle dieci, e ricordo che in caffetteria mi hai detto che hai sempre il sabato libero, quindi" Ian fece una pausa, un po' senza fiato, "e sai che puoi fermarmi in qualsiasi momento e mandarmi a fanculo, se vuoi"  
Mickey rise dall'altra parte del telefono. "Nah, amico. Volevo vedere quanto avrei impiegato per farti stare zitto"  
Ian sorrise contro il ricevitore. "Allora, cosa ne dici?"  
"Uh, beh, in realtà...un tipo alla tavola calda mi ha regalato due biglietti per la partita dei Sox di stasera. Non volevo andarci, ma-"  
"Amo il baseball" lo interruppe Ian, forse un po' troppo velocemente.  
"Sì?" chiese Mickey. "Ti va di andare, allora?"  
"Sì" disse Ian, ancora sorridendo. "Sì, mi va"  
"Beh, mandami un messaggio con il tuo indirizzo. Posso passare a prenderti per le due"  
"Sarò pronto" disse Ian. Dopo essersi salutati, si alzò e si diresse al bagno per farsi una doccia. Esitò brevemente quando ebbe la visuale di una foto che ritraeva lui e Ayden su un ripiano, l'aspetto di chi è felice e innamorato durante i primissimi tempi della loro relazione. Il sorriso svanì dal volto di Ian. Si scrollò di dosso il senso di colpa e andò a prepararsi.  
Dopotutto, non c'era nulla per cui dovesse sentirsi in colpa. Stava solo andando a una partita di baseball con un amico.

 

"Chi era?" chiese Mandy dal divano mentre si metteva lo smalto sulle unghie dei piedi.  
"Uh, solo un amico del lavoro" rispose Mickey continuando a fissare perplesso il cellulare, sapendo che Mandy gliene avrebbe dette quattro se avesse saputo con chi lui aveva davvero parlato al telefono.  
"Quale amico del lavoro?"  
"Non è un dannato affare tuo, ecco chi. Perché cazzo vuoi saperlo?"  
"Semplice curiosità, faccia da culo. Era Jerome? Finalmente ti sei deciso a renderlo felice e permettergli di toccarti l'uccello?"  
"Non era Jermaine, Cristo Santo" scattò Mickey prima di andare in bagno, con l'intenzione di farsi una doccia.  
Era ancora leggermente accigliato mentre si svestiva, un po' shockato per il fatto che Ian lo avesse chiamato per invitarlo a uscire. Sapeva che si trattava di un'idea fottutamente terribile e avrebbe soltanto causato brutte cose; tuttavia si fece la doccia, indossò dei vestiti decenti, si spruzzò addosso del profumo, e uscì di casa alle due meno un quarto per andare a prendere Ian.

 

Mickey aveva parcheggiato di fronte all'alto palazzo lussurioso, e si sentiva ancora più piccolo e ancora più insignificante del solito. Distolse lo sguardo e scosse bruscamente il capo con una risata ironica. Era fottutamente ovvio che uno come Ayden vivesse in un posto del genere.  
E lui, nell'anticamera del cervello, non poteva trattenersi dal domandarsi perché cazzo uno come Ian Gallagher, che ovviamente viveva nella bambagia, volesse avere a che fare con lui...un delinquentello del South Side.  
Decisamente cominciava a vedere cosa esattamente Ian vedeva in Ayden, di questo ne era dannatamente sicuro. Nei profondi vani della propria mente, sapeva che non sarebbe mai stato in grado di offrire a Ian niente di anche remotamente simile a quello, il che rendeva il rossino più irraggiungibile che mai.  
Rapidamente schiacciò quel treno di pensieri, perché non era quello il punto. Erano amici, nient'altro. Non ci sarebbe mai stato niente di più. Doveva ricordarselo.  
Un movimento che colse con la coda dell'occhio ebbe la sua attenzione e voltò il capo vedendo Ian che usciva dall'edificio, e poi si fermò a chiacchierare allegramente con l'attempato portiere.  
Mickey non se ne rese conto inizialmente, ma stava sorridendo soltanto mentre guardava Ian, che gettava il capo all'indietro ridendo e gesticolando animatamente con le mani. Quel tipo amava ciarlare, no?  
Finalmente, Ian si diresse verso l'Honda Accord malandata di Mickey ed entrò, un largo sorriso sul volto. "Che c'è, Mickey?"  
Mickey si limitò a dare un'occhiata a Ian, alla casacca dei White Sox e al cappellino dei White Sox con tanto di pon pon, e infine un gigante dito di gomma piuma nero, bianco e argento. "Sei serio, cazzo? Sei quel tipo di persona?"  
"Cosa?" chiese Ian scrollando le spalle. "Ti ho detto che mi piace il baseball"  
Mickey continuò a fissarlo mentre faceva partire la macchina e ingranava la marcia. "Sei fottutamente imbarazzante"  
Ian si limitò a ridere e colpì Mickey sul naso con il ditone.  
Mickey non poté trattenersi dal ridere insieme a lui mentre partivano.

 

Dopo aver parcheggiato ed essersi diretto nello sciame composto dalla folla, trovarono i loro posti in piccionaia e si sedettero.  
"Hai fame?" chiese Mickey, che voleva mangiare prima che iniziasse il primo inning*.  
"Posso mangiare sempre" disse Ian guardandosi intorno, registrando ogni cosa.  
"Aspetta qui allora, vado a prendere qualcosa"  
Venti minuti dopo, Mickey ritornò al suo posto, scontroso ed irritato da morire dopo avere avuto a che fare con file lunghissime e tutta la folla molto poco gradevole. Ovviamente, cazzo, si era già perso la parte alta**.  
Ian sollevò lo sguardo proprio al ritorno di Mickey, un sorrisone stampato in faccia. "Te la sei persa! Siamo già a due fuoricampo! Jennings ha fatto un doppio in territorio valido!***"  
Mickey gli lanciò uno sguardo sconcertato mentre porgeva a Ian l'hot dog che conteneva praticamente di tutto e una soda in formato grande. "Ma va', cazzo?!"  
"Grazie. Ah, sembra buonissimo, cazzo" disse Ian mentre afferrava l'incasinato hot dog e gli dava un enorme morso. "Oh, buonissimo" praticamente gemette con la bocca piena. "Non c'è niente come un hot dog allo stadio"  
Mentre Mickey lo osservava, l'irritazione cominciò a dissiparsi. Prima di rendersene conto, stava di nuovo sorridendo nonostante tutto. "Sei un disastro. Hai il ketchup su tutta la faccia, cazzo. Sei come un dannato ragazzino"  
"Non posso farci niente" disse Ian pulendosi la bocca con un tovagliolo. Poi osservò Mickey che si piegò in avanti leggermente, ancora ridendo. "Dovresti ridere di più, sai. Ti dona"  
La risata di Mickey si affievolì un po' e colse gli occhi di Ian coi propri. Le parole gli uscirono dalla bocca prima di poterle fermare. "Stai flirtando con me, Gallagher?"  
"Non me lo sognerei" disse Ian prima di dare un altro gigantesco morso all'hot dog, gli occhi incatenati a quelli di Mickey.  
"Ehi, amico, non guardarmi così con la bocca intorno a un hot dog. Potrei farmi un'idea sbagliata" scherzò Mickey.  
Ian fece una smorfia con la bocca piena, quasi soffocandosi ma ricomponendosi velocemente.  
"Scemo" disse Mickey divertito sorseggiando la soda, ancora ridacchiando.  
"Comunque" continuò Ian dopo aver smesso di ridere. "In realtà Ayden non mi permette di mangiare roba del genere quando usciamo. Mangiamo sempre hot dog biologici, con ketchup biologico, panini biologici, su piatti riciclabili..."  
"Cosa significa che non te lo permette? Che storia è questa?" chiese Mickey prima di mordere il proprio hot dog, guardando Ian con un sopracciglio alzato.  
Ian scrollò le spalle e guardò verso il campo, gli occhi socchiusi per via del sole. "Voglio solo dire che di solito opto per le decisioni sicure, così non lo sento lamentarsi. È fissatissimo con il cibo salutare. Può diventare piuttosto estremo al riguardo, a volte"  
Mickey continuò a osservarlo, con tantissima voglia di chiedere a Ian che cazzo ci faceva con quel tipo, ma si trattenne. Non sarebbe stato consono per un wedding planner.  
Guardarono la partita in silenzio amichevole per un po' prima che Ian parlasse di nuovo. "Non ricordo nemmeno l'ultima volta che sono stato a una partita. Probabilmente quando avevo tipo quindici anni con mio fratello maggiore Lip. Ad Ayden non piace molto fare cose del genere. La sua idea di divertimento è andare al museo o a mostre di arte o a cocktail party...capito...roba noiosa e snob"  
Mickey si abbassò un po' e si tolse il sudore dalla fronte con il dorso della mano. "Fa mai qualcosa che a te piace fare?"  
Ian fece spallucce continuando a guardare la partita e a sorseggiare la soda. "In realtà no. Insomma, non posso davvero biasimarlo comunque. Non ha mai molto tempo. Lavora sempre. Quando non lavora, è in palestra; quando non è in palestra, dorme. Ma ci sono abituato, sai? Facciamo in modo che funzioni. Dobbiamo farlo"  
Mickey osservò Ian, il suo profilo, pensando – e non per la prima volta durante quella giornata – che fosse più bello di quanto un qualsiasi ragazzo ne avesse il diritto. "Dovrebbe portarti fuori più spesso. Te lo meriti, sai? Ti meriti uno che ti apprezzi e che faccia le cose che ti piacciono" improvvisamente Mickey desiderò avere un filtro per la propria fottuta bocca.  
Ian voltò il capo e lo guardò, i loro occhi si fissarono per qualche istante. Poi rise lievemente scrollando di nuovo le spalle. "Lui mi apprezza. È solo che ha il suo modo di dimostrarlo. E cioè comprandomi belle cose, offrendomi delle belle cene. Voglio dire, non posso davvero lamentarmi, no?"  
Mickey distolse gli occhi da quelli di Ian e sorseggiò la bibita, i suoi precedenti pensieri sul non poter mai essere abbastanza per Ian tornarono a divorarlo.  
"Dio, probabilmente sembro un fottuto cacciatore di dote, vero?"  
"Nah" disse Mickey, inclinandosi sul proprio sedile e fingendo di concentrarsi sulla partita. "Non c'è niente di sbagliato nell'apprezzare le belle cose"  
Improvvisamente, la squadra di casa realizzò un grande slam contro l'avversaria, e Ian si alzò agitando l'enorme dito di gomma piuma tutto eccitato e saltando su e giù, colpendo Mickey un paio di volte. Mickey rimase lì, con aria scorbutica, ma non si lamentò.  
Nella pausa fra gli inning tutti si alzarono dai propri posti per dirigersi verso i chioschi.  
Musica pop da due soldi cominciò ad echeggiare dai rumorosi altoparlanti, e improvvisamente la Kiss Cam prese vita sul mega-schermo.  
Ian rise e osservò le coppiette che, ignare, venivano individuate e persuase a baciarsi. "Che imbarazzo, cazzo"  
Mickey lo osservò, gli piaceva il modo leggero con cui Ian viveva le cose più semplici. Non poteva trattenersi dal sentirsi arrabbiato con Ayden perché evidentemente non si rendeva davvero conto di chi aveva. Come poteva NON voler portare Ian alle partite di baseball e avere la possibilità di vederlo ridere così?  
"Oh merda, Mick! Guarda!" disse Ian, allungandosi per afferrargli l'avambraccio. "Siamo nella Kiss Cam, cazzo! Quanto cazzo è figo?"  
"Cosa?" chiese Mickey confuso, scuotendosi dalla propria fantasticheria e guardando il mega-schermo.  
"Che cazzo significa? Come cazzo possono sapere che siamo una coppia? Voglio dire...sai cosa intendo, come fanno a sapere che siamo gay?"  
La canzone 'The Kiss' di Faith Hill iniziò a divulgarsi mentre lo schermo continuavava focalizzarsi su Ian e Mickey con un cuore animato che faceva da contorno. Tutto ciò che la folla vide fu Ian che ghignava come un idiota e Mickey che gesticolava e si divincolava sul sedile lamentandosi, con una varietà di imprecazioni che gli si stavano formando sulle labbra.  
"Avanti, facciamolo!" disse Ian, improvvisamente voltandosi prima che Mickey potesse protestare. Senza esitare, prese il viso di Mickey fra le mani e si chinò, baciando rapidamente e con dolcezza le sue labbra.  
Mickey rimase immobile, fissando Ian che si allontanava e rideva, tornando con lo sguardo sul mega-schermo ora attratto da un'altra coppia imbarazzata.  
Ian era seduto lì, e si comportava come se non fosse successo assolutamente nulla; mentre Mickey rimaneva ugualmente lì, con il cuore martellante, l'asse del suo mondo era stato stravolto solo per quel semplice, piccolo bacio.

 

Dopo la partita, Ian e Mickey si diressero verso la macchina, mangiucchiando entrambi dello zucchero filato.  
"Dio, se Ayden potesse vedermi ora" disse Ian dando un altro grande morso allo zucchero rosa. "Uscirebbe di testa"  
"Allora, ti sei divertito oggi?" chiese Mickey dopo aver raggiunto la macchina e aver iniziato la lunga e noiosa sfida con il traffico.  
"Sì" disse Ian, sorridendogli. "Mi sono divertito un sacco. Onestamente non riesco neanche a ricordare l'ultima volta in cui mi sono divertito tanto. Dovremmo decisamente rifarlo"  
"Ah, ma tra poco più di un mese, sarai un uomo sposato. Non credo che tuo marito sarà troppo entusiasta del fatto che tu esci con me"  
"Suona così strano" disse Ian pensieroso fissando fuori dal finestrino. "Mio marito. Solo due mesi fa, non avrei mai pensato al matrimonio. Non avrei mai pensato di diventare il fottuto marito di qualcuno"  
Mickey deglutì il groppo che aveva in gola e si concentrò sulla strada, afferrando maggiormente il volante. "Però lo vuoi fare, giusto?" si ritrovò a chiedere nonostante il suo buonsenso. "Vuoi sposarlo?"  
Ian lo guardò, aprendo la bocca una e due volte, senza parlare. Infine, disse, "Sì, insomma, non avrei detto di sì altrimenti"  
"Giusto. Che stupida domanda del cazzo" disse Mickey con tono monocorde, allungandosi e trafficando con il bottone dell'aria condizionata.  
I restanti quindici minuti che li separavano da casa di Ian furono riempiti dal silenzio.

 

"Beh, grazie ancora" disse Ian dopo che Mickey ebbe parcheggiato di fronte a dove abitava. "Mi sono davvero divertito un sacco"  
"Sì, anch'io"  
"Quando ti rivedrò?" chiese Ian, la mano sulla maniglia della portiera. "Insomma, sai, quando sarà il prossimo incontro?"  
"Ti mando un messaggio, penseremo a qualcosa"  
Ian annuì e sembrò esitare per un istante prima di uscire dalla macchina. "Ci vediamo, Mickey"  
"Ci vediamo, Gallagher" disse Mickey, poi osservò Ian che chiudeva la portiera e corse per attraversare la strada. Rimase lì finché Ian non fu al sicuro prima di andarsene.  
Sapeva che passare la giornata con Ian non avrebbe portato ad altro che guai.  
Ora, si sentiva molto più coinvolto rispetto a quanto non fosse in precedenza.

 

Dentro casa, Ian si tolse il cappello e lanciò il ditone accanto alla porta. Andò in bagno, togliendosi la casavva e i jeans. Fece partire la doccia, assicurandosi che l'acqua fosse piacevolmente calda, e si infilò sotto. Gemette mentre il getto caldo pioveva su di lui, era una sensazione fottutamente piacevole.  
Chiuse gli occhi e pensò alla giornata trascorsa con Mickey. Era stato onesto nel dire che non riusciva a ricordare l'ultima volta in cui si era divertito così tanto. Amava stare con Mickey. Sentiva di poter essere se stesso con lui, e si era ritrovato a ridere più di quanto non avesse fatto in tanto tempo.  
Gli piaceva anche il modo in cui Mickey rideva e sorrideva e come si immusoniva per le cose più piccole. Poi pensò a quel piccolo bacio improvviso, e avrebbe mentito se avesse detto di non aver provato nulla nel momento in cui le loro labbra si erano toccate.  
Ma non poteva ammetterlo a se stesso. Doveva spingere via quei pensieri perché non significavano nulla. Tutto ciò non poteva significare nulla. Era stato solo un semplice, stupido bacio per via della Kiss Camm.  
Sapeva, nel retrocranio, che se avesse ammesso a se stesso che quel bacio aveva significato di più rispetto a quanto avrebbe dovuto, allora sarebbe stato costretto ad allontanarsi da Mickey; e semplicemente, non era ancora pronto per fare una cosa del genere.

 

Mickey entrò nell'appartamento e trovò la sorella appoggiata al bancone della cucina con cartoni di cibo tailandese e una rivista aperta di fronte a sé.  
"Ehi, hai fame?" chiese Mandy senza disturbarsi di sollevare gli occhi. "Ho un sacco di cibo qui. Ho preso gli involtini primavera che ti piacciono"  
"Nah, ho mangiato alla partita" disse Mickey con aria assente, lanciando le chiavi sul bancone e prendendo una birra dal frigo.  
"Abbiamo vinto?" chiese Mandy, non fingendo nemmeno di sapere il nome della squadra.  
Mickey prese la birra, la portò alle labbra e si bloccò senza neanche fare un sorso, non registrò minimamente la domanda di Mandy. Dopo una pausa, disse, "Penso di aver fatto un casino"  
Finalmente Mandy si distolse dalla rivista. "Cosa vuoi dire che hai fatto un casino? Che hai fatto? Mickey, che cosa hai fatto?"  
Mickey sospirò e si appoggiò sul bancone di fronte a lei. "Sai quel tipo con cui sono andato alla partita oggi?"  
"Sì" disse Mandy lentamente.  
"Era Ian"  
"Mickey" fece Mandy con tono di rimprovero.  
"Lo so, okay! Lo so, cazzo" disse Mickey, passandosi una mano sul volto. "So che è stata una stupida idea del cazzo e non sarebbe mai dovuto succedere, ma, cazzo...mi piace, Mands. Mi piace davvero, cazzo"  
"Cristo, lo sapevo!" disse Mandy, sbattendo la mano sul bancone. "Lo sapevo, Mickey. Cristo, quel tipo si sposerà fra un mese e mezzo. Sei il suo fottuto wedding planner, porca troia!"  
"Pensi che non lo sappia, dannazione?" esclamò Mickey. "Pensi che mi piaccia trovarmi in questa situazione? Non riesco a togliermelo dalla testa, cazzo, e lo conosco solo da due fottute settimane. Tutto questo non ha un maledetto senso"  
"Beh, cosa cazzo hai intenzione di fare?"  
"Merda, non lo so!"  
"Devi dirgli la verità, Mickey, e devi piantarla. Devi tagliare tutti i legami con lui. Dagli l'opportunità di trovare un vero wedding planner e smettila di giocare con la sua vita"  
Mickey sospirò e scosse il capo. "Non posso farlo. Non posso dirglielo. E comunque, non succederà niente. È totalmente preso da quel cazzo di Ayden per chissà quale ragione"  
"Gesù" disse Mandy, passandosi una mano fra i capelli e abbassando il capo. "Come fai a infilarti in queste situazioni del cazzo, Mickey, non lo capirà mai" poi sospirò e tirò su la testa. "Beh, e se ti combino un appuntamento con qualcuno? Se tento di toglierti questo tipo dalla testa?"  
Allo sguardo apprensivo di Mickey, proseguì. "Conosco un tizio...è il cugino di vecchi clienti. È un figo ed è carino da morire. Ti piacerà. Anche se non ti piace, dagli qualche chance e dimenticati di questo Ian il prima possibile"  
Mickey ci pensò e poi annuì con riluttanza. "Va bene, sì, come ti pare. Vale la pena tentare. Devo fare qualcosa prima che le cose si incasinino di più"  
"Dannazione se è vero" disse Mandy, cercando il cellulare. "Di tutte le cose idiote e stupide che hai fatto..." la voce si affievolì mentre continuava a scuotere il capo.  
Mickey sorseggiò la birra e osservò Mandy che iniziava a scrivere furiosamente sul cellulare.  
Anche dopo tutto ciò che era appena stato detto, la sua mente ritornò a Ian.  
Sperava che questo nuovo tizio fosse sexy, con un viso per il quale morire e una personalità fuori dal mondo, cazzo. Il ragazzo doveva essere all'altezza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Una partita di baseball è divisa in nove parti, in inglese 'inning'.  
> **La prima metà della partita, in cui è la squadra ospite ad attaccare (magari voi siete esperti di baseball, io non ci ho mai capito un ciufolo e quindi ho avuto un po' di difficoltà a districarmi tra i termini tecnici).  
> ***Chiedo umilmente perdono se la traduzione è sbagliata, mi sto scervellando per cercare informazioni e gergo sul baseball e non li capisco neanche in italiano...è uno sport che non comprenderò mai!!


	5. Il modo migliore per dimenticare è fare sesso

Il mattino dopo, Mickey sollevò lo sguardo mentre era seduto alla scrivania di Mandy e vide la sorella che si dirigeva verso il frigo, addosso aveva solo una t-shirt degli Aerosmith e le mutandine. Non si disturbò neanche di guardarlo né di lanciargli il suo solito saluto sarcastico. Mickey capì che era ancora incazzata da matti.  
"Ehi"  
"Ehi" disse Mandy piattamente, quasi non si udì, tirando fuori una confezione di uova dal frigo per prepararsi un'omelette.  
"Allora, mi pare di capire che ce l'hai ancora con me, uh?"  
Mandy sbatté la confezione di uova sul bancone d'improvviso, probabilmente rompendo tutte le uova, poi si voltò per fissarlo con lo sguardo peggiore che potesse riuscirle.  
"Sì, ce l'ho con te! Non solo stai facendo casini con la vita di qualcun altro, ma anche con i miei affari, Mickey. Mi sono fatta il culo per avere quello che ho, e che sia dannata se me ne rimango qui a-"  
"Wow, ehi! Aspetta un attimo, cazzo! In che modo sto facendo casino con i tuoi affari?" la interruppe Mickey aggressivamente.  
"Ian ti ha incontrato nel MIO ufficio. Tu sei MIO fratello. A differenza di te, io sono una vera wedding planner, cazzo. Se una cosa del genere si viene a sapere-"  
"Nessuno verrà a saperla, okay, merda" disse Mickey irritato. "Chiuderò questa faccenda prima che vada oltre. Uscirò con quel tipo stasera, e mi toglierò Ian Gallagher dalla testa. Non hai nulla di cui preoccuparti, okay? Gesù"  
Mandy sembrò rilassarsi leggermente. Poi sospirò e si passò una mano fra i lunghi capelli ribelli. "Cosa stai facendo adesso? Perché sei alla mia scrivania? Sai che non mi piace quando ti metti lì. Fai solo casini"  
"Sto cercando davvero di programmare un cazzo di matrimonio" disse Mickey fissando gli appunti che aveva di fronte e gesticolando stizzosamente. "Suppongo che se devo comportarmi come un wedding planner, devo almeno lavorare un po'. Prima metto fine a questa storia, prima posso andare avanti, e prima le cose torneranno alla normalità"  
Mandy si avvicinò a lui e si accomodò sulla sedia libera accanto a lui. "Ti serve aiuto? Sai, da parte di qualcuno che sa cosa cazzo sta facendo?"  
"Merda, sì, mi serve" disse Mickey. Poi si passò una mano sul vito. "Devo darti credito. Questa roba non è facile come sembra"  
"Non dirmi, Sherlock" sorrise Mandy dolcemente, poi si avvicinò ulteriormente per dare un'occhiata agli appunti, appoggiando il mento sulla spalla di lui. "Wow, sembra davvero che questo Ian sappia quello che vuole, uh?"  
"Sì" disse Mickey burberamente, "sfortunatamente".  
Mandy guardò Mickey, notando la sua espressione desolata. Il suo precedente atteggiamento teso si ammorbidì quando si rese conto che suo fratello stava passando un momento più duro di quanto non facesse trapelare. Era sorpresa. Non ricordava di averlo mai visto così preso da qualcuno. "Mi dispiace, Mickey. So che non può essere facile per te, questa storia di organizzare il matrimonio del tipo che ti piace"  
Mickey sospirò e lasciò andare la penna. "Sì, ma devo chiudere questa storia e in fretta, no?"  
"Sì" disse Mandy, dandogli una pacca sul ginocchio, "Sì, devi. Ti farai solo del male altrimenti. Hai fame?"  
"Nah, ho già mangiato" Mickey osservò Mandy che si alzava per tornare alla sua omelette. Poi tornò a guardare gli appunti – a ogni cosa che Ian aveva pianificato per il Grande Giorno con Ayden – e si domandò come cazzo sarebbe stato in grado di superare tutto.

 

Ian fissava il cellulare, mangiucchiandosi il labbro inferiore e riflettendo per la terza volta da quando si era svegliato venti minuti prima sull'ipotesi di chiamare Mickey. Poi gemette e si passò una mano sul volto prima di lanciare il telefono sul letto.  
Si prese il viso fra le mani e silenziosamente si sgridò.  
Che cazzo stava facendo? Il suo ultimo pensiero prima di essere andato a dormire la sera prima era stato Mickey. Il suo primo pensiero mentre si era svegliato quel mattino era stato Mickey. Era persino abbastanza sicuro di aver sognato il suo wedding planner. Ora stava seriamente contemplando l'idea di chiamarlo e di chiedergli di passare la giornata con lui per il secondo giorno di fila?  
Doveva davvero darsi una cazzo di controllata.  
Si tolse le mani dalla faccia e pensò alla prossima mossa per qualche attimo prima di sedersi e riprendere il cellulare. Si appoggiò ai soffici cuscini, si mise comodo, e compose il numero che ben conosceva.  
Dopo qualche squillo, una profonda voce intontita rispose. "Pronto?"  
"Mi manchi" Ian praticamente fece le fusa contro il telefono.  
"Ian?" disse Ayden dall'altra parte. "Qualcosa non va?"  
"No, non c'è niente che non va" disse Ian, resistengo alla forte urgenza di roteare gli occhi. "Uno non può chiamare il suo fidanzato incredibilmente sexy e dirgli che gli manca?"  
Dall'altro lato ci fu silenzio per qualche momento prima che Ayden parlasse. "Certo che puoi" disse, la voce sembrò ammorbidirsi, "e anche tu mi manchi"  
Ian si morse il labbro inferiore e si inarcò leggermente calciando via le lenzuola intrecciate intorno alle gambe. "Vorrei che fossi qui adesso" disse con voce roca facendo scorrere la mano giù per gli addominali, poi cominciò a toccarsi attraverso i boxer di seta.  
"Ian" disse Ayden, con tono dubbioso, "Che stai facendo?"  
"Mi tocco l'uccello" disse Ian tirando fuori l'erezione e iniziando ad accarezzarla lentamente e a lungo. "Vorrei che tu fossi qui a farlo al posto mio" mormorò chiudendo gli occhi e gemendo.  
"Cristo, Ian. Mi sono appena svegliato. Potresti almeno concedermi un po' di tempo per riprendermi prima di farmi questo" disse Ayden, anche se non c'era acume nella sua voce.  
Ian sapeva di avere la sua attenzione. "Dimmi cosa mi faresti se fossi qui" ordinò roteando il pollice sulla sensibile punta.  
"Sai che dire sconcezze non è il mio forte" disse Ayden.  
"Dimmelo e basta" fece Ian roco. "Dimmi come me lo succhieresti"  
Riuscì a sentire Ayden trattenere il respiro e seppe che anche lui si stava toccando. "Sarai la mia morte, Ian, giuro su Dio" borbottò Ayden.  
Ian velocizzò i movimenti, sapendo che non sarebbe durato ancora a lungo, visto che ce l'aveva ancora duro per via dei suoi sogni. Inarcò la schiena e stava per aprire la bocca continuando con le sconcerie, dato che Ayden non sembrava partecipare molto, ma fu interrotto.  
"Merda, Ian...ho una chiamata sull'altra linea. Devo rispondere. Mi dispiace"  
Ian smise di toccarsi e tornò con un tonfo alla realtà. "Mi prendi per il culo?"  
"Devo rispondere, potrebbe essere il mio capo. Probabilmente è importante"  
"Più importante del tuo fottuto fidanzato?" chiese Ian, il tono duro. Un'altra volta, il lavoro veniva per primo. Il lavoro sarebbe sempre venuto per primo.  
"Possiamo non discuterne di nuovo in questo momento?"  
Ian non ci vedeva per la rabbia. "Certo, ne discuteremo più tardi...alle tue condizioni, come al solito"  
Ayden si limitò a sospirare. "Mi dispiace, okay? Ti chiamerò non appena avrò finito con questa chiamata. Lo prometto"  
"Non ti disturbare" ribatté Ian prima di mettere giù. Poi fissò il telefono, in parte aspettandosi che Ayden richiamasse per risolvere le cose. Non lo fece.  
Ian stette a friggere nella propria rabbia ancora un po'. "Fanculo" borbottò con stizza arrivando al nome di Mickey nel cellulare e premendo il pulsante per chiamarlo.  
Mickey rispose al secondo squillo. "Sì?"  
"Ehi, sono io" disse Ian, subito avvertendo la rabbia dissipare al mero suono della voce di Mickey. Non voleva pensare troppo al motivo.  
Ci fu una breve pausa, poi un burbero, "Ehi"  
Se Ian non ci fosse arrivato da sé, avrebbe pensato che Mickey risultasse un po' infastidito. Improvvisamente desiderò non aver chiamato. Probabilmente Mickey pensava che lui fosse una specie di fottuto e idiota stalker psicopatico. "Uhm, ti ho beccato in un brutto momento?"  
"Più o meno, sì" disse Mickey. "Stavo finendo alcune cose per il tuo matrimonio, ho ordinato dei campioni e cose varie. Poi, uh...poi devo prepararmi per un impegno che ho stasera"  
"Un impegno, uh?" chiese Ian reclinandosi all'indietro contro i cuscini per mettersi più comodo. "Che tipo di impegno?"  
Ci fu un imbarazzante silenzio per una manciata di secondi prima che Mickey rispondesse. "Un appuntamento"  
Ian stava sfiorando pigramente il proprio basso-ventre con la punta delle dita. Si bloccò e il ventre smise di tendersi alle parole di Mickey. "Un appuntamento, uh?" chiese gutturalmente.  
"Sì" rispose Mickey. "Un tipo con cui mi ha sistemato mia sorella, dice che dovrebbe essere davvero sexy, o una cosa del genere. Non so, vedremo"  
"Oh" disse Ian, tentando di mantenere la voce ferma; tentando di fingere di non essere neanche lontanamente coinvolto dall'informazione, mentre invece lo era. "Beh, chi lo sa, forse finalmente riuscirai a concedere il tuo uccello a qualcuno"  
"Beh, tecnicamente, sarebbe al contrario...ma sì, è quello che spero"  
Ian rimase perplesso, domandandosi se Mickey intendeva quello che Ian pensava intendesse. Mickey era un passivo? Decisamente non sembrava lo fosse. Se Ian era stato intrigato da Mickey prima, questo nuovo dettaglio non fece che moltiplicare di brutto quell'intrigo.  
"Allora, uh, ascolta" continuò Mickey. "Devo andare. Devo prepararmi e tutto il resto"  
"Sì, okay" disse Ian freddamente, poi aggiunse senza pensarci, "beh, se vuoi, magari puoi portarlo al bar più tardi. Sarò lì alle dieci. Vi offrirò un paio di drink"  
"Sì, forse. Vedremo come va"  
"Okay" disse Ian. Dopo essersi salutati, Ian rimase contro i cuscini e senza pensarci si rigirò il telefono fra le mani, domandandosi come aveva fatto la sua mattinata ad andare così storta.

 

Il tipo era fottutamente sexy, Mickey promuoveva a pieni voti Mandy. Sulla conversazione avrebbero potuto lavorarci un po', comunque, visto che tutto ciò di cui quello parlava era musica e sporto – due argomenti di cui Mickey se ne sbatteva decisamente – ma finché si fosse rivelato una buona scopata, avrebbe potuto sopportare.  
Cenarono in un ristorante italiano e decisero di dividere il conto, entrambi d'accordo sul fatto di non credere alle stupide tradizioni da appuntamento. Beccarono un bel film d'azione al cinema, e poi si ritrovarono svogliatamente fuori dal teatro, nessuno dei due sapeva come far procedere la serata.  
Nel profondo, Mickey sapeva che avrebbe dovuto andare al sodo e chiedere al tizio di andare a casa a scopare – visto che quello lì guardava Mickey con aria da 'trombiamo' fin da quando gli antipasti erano arrivati al loro tavolo tre ore prima – ma invece chiese, "Ti va di bere qualcosa?"  
Quindi, venti minuti dopo, Mickey e il suo nuovo amico Keegan si ritrovarono al Fairy Tail.  
Era domenica sera, dunque la folla era scarsa e facilmente trovarono due sgabelli vuoti al bar.  
Non appena Mickey si fu accomodato, controllò dietro il bancone, non vedendo Ian a prima vista. Silenziosamente si rimproverò per la sensazione di delusione e rimase determinato a concentrarsi sull'appuntamento. L'obiettivo di tutta la serata era quello...Mickey che doveva scopare con qualcun altro per dimenticarsi di Ian.  
"Allora, vieni qui spesso?" chiese Keegan sorseggiando la vodka tonic e guardandosi intorno.  
Mickey bevve la propria birra guardando il ragazzo. Era davvero sexy da matti...capelli scuri che chiedevano di essere afferrati, grandi occhi marroni, e labbra scopabili. Mandy non aveva mentito affatto.  
"Nah, è la seconda volta che vengo qui"  
"Fico. Fico" Keegan annuì e si guardò intorno, concentrandosi sul contesto quando la conversazione ristagnava.  
Proprio mentre Mickey lottava per inventarsi qualcos'altro da dire, fu interrotto.  
"Ehi"  
La testa di Mickey scattò in su e trovò Ian che stava di fronte a loro dietro al bancone. Il sorriso scemo con cui Ian solitamente salutava Mickey non c'era e i suoi occhi si posavano di continuo ora su Mickey, ora su Keegan.  
"Ehi" ribatté Mickey, deglutendo il groppo che gli si era formato in gola. Di nuovo, si domandò che cazzo ci stesse facendo lì. L'obiettivo era tentare di togliersi Ian dalla testa. Certamente non sarebbe successo, presentandosi sul suo posto di lavoro.  
E perché diamine Ian doveva essere così dannatamente bello? Improvvisamente, Keegan sembrò quasi ordinario, in confronto.  
Mickey non ci sarebbe proprio dovuto andare, lì.  
"Mi presenti il tuo amico?" chiese Ian, con apparenza fredda, calma, e composta mentre iniziava a preparare un drink per un altro cliente seduto un po' più lontano.  
"Uh, sì, lui è Keegan...Keegan, lui è Ian" disse Mickey, presentando i due con un gesto.  
Keegan si allungò con un sorriso gentile e strinse la mano di Ian. "Felice di conoscerti, Ian. Siete amici?"  
"Sì" rispose Mickey rapidamente, sempre osservando Ian fece un cenno col capo, l'espressione ancora indecifrabile. C'era qualcosa di 'sbagliato' nel rossino. Ian non era allegro e smagliante come al solito.  
"Devo andare in bagno" disse Keegan alzandosi. "Torno subito"  
Mickey osservò Keegan allontanarsi prima di tornare su Ian, che ora guardava lui.  
"E' adorabile" disse Ian con tono monocorde agitando lo shaker vigorosamente.  
"Decisamente scopabile" disse Mickey, osservando la mascella di Ian che si contrasse leggermente mentre riempiva gli shot. "Va tutto bene? Hai litigato con lo stronzo, o cosa?" All'occhiata di disapprovazione di Ian, sorrise. "Intendo Ayden"  
"No" disse Ian, sollevando il mento. "Va tutto bene con Ayden. Infatti, torna stasera dal suo viaggio. Non sarai l'unico a darti da fare con i tuoi gioielli di famiglia, stanotte"  
Mickey osservò Ian che si allontanò per osservire gli shot ad altri clienti. Si succhiò il labbro inferiore e stette lì con l'aria fissa sul nulla, geloso per quell'ammissione da parte di Ian.  
Proprio allora, Keegan ritornò e si rimise sullo sgabello. "Allora, cosa-" iniziò, ma fu rapidamente interrotto.  
"Andiamo" disse Mickey, terminando la birra in tre ampi sorsi e alzandosi bruscamente. "Balliamo"  
Ballare non era mai stato il punto forte di Mickey, quindi quando si ritrovò in pista, non era esattamente sicuro di come doveva muoversi. Se ne occupò Keegan, comunque, istantaneamente prendendo il controllo. Il suo muscoloso braccio avvolse Mickey per la vita, lo attirò maggiormente a sé, e iniziò a strofinarsi contro di lui.  
"Sei fottutamente sexy" mormorò Keegan con aria sensuale all'orecchio di Mickey prima di mordicchiargli il lobo. "Mi stavo domandando quando potevamo finirla con le stronzate e passare al divertimento vero"  
Mickey chiuse gli occhi e tentò di lasciarsi andare completamente, tentò di lasciarsi andare alle mani di Keegan sul proprio sedere e alla sua erezione premuta contro la propria coscia e al suo respiro caldo sul collo.  
Quando Mickey riaprì gli occhi, guardò oltre la spalla del ragazzo e vide Ian dietro il bancone che li osservava, con aria ben lontano dall'essere quella spensierata che aveva avuto quando erano andati alla partita di baseball soltanto il giorno prima. Se Mickey non l'avesse capito da solo, avrebbe detto che Ian sembrava geloso.  
Ian continuò a osservarli, visibilmente deglutendo mentre con gli occhi scorreva lentamente lungo i loro corpi e poi tornava su, guardando Keegan che afferrava Mickey per il fondoschiena e lo stringeva ancora di più.  
Incapace di trattenersi, Mickey sostenne lo sguardo di Ian finché finalmente il rossino non si voltò.  
"Ti va di andarcene da qui?" grugnì Keegan contro il suo orecchio. "Ho davvero voglia di scoparti adesso"  
Quello che Mickey voleva davvero fare era raggiungere il bar e capire quale cazzo fosse il problema di Ian, ma sapeva che sarebbe stata la peggiore mossa possibile. Avrebbe dovuto toglierselo dalla testa, si rammentò per la cinquantesima volta nel corso della serata.  
"Sì" Mickey si ritrovò a dire. "Sì. Usciamo da qui, cazzo"  
Prese Keegan per mano e lo guidò all'uscita, facendo tutto il possibile per lanciare occhiate verso il bar.

 

Non appena Ian entrò nell'attico silenzioso dopo il suo turno, fece cadere il borsone sul pavimento e si diresse di filato verso la camera da letto, togliendosi nel frattempo la maglietta e slacciandosi i pantaloni.  
Una volta nudo, salì sul letto e si piegò per svegliare il suo fidanzato che dormiva.  
Ayden borbottò e protestò inizialmente, ma presto concesse a Ian di prendere il controllo.  
"Che ore sono?" farfugliò mentre Ian gli bloccava le mani sul materasso, lo baciava sul collo, e iniziava a strusciarsi contro di lui.  
"Non ho alcuna fottuta voglia di parlare adesso" fece Ian rocamente prima di premere con forza le labbra su quelle di Ayden.  
Qualche istante dopo, Ian era seppellito dentro il suo fidanzato, spingeva dentro e fuori rozzamente, lo scopava con rabbia facendolo affondare nel materasso e costringendo Ayden ad emettere suoni che quasi sempre tratteneva. Gemette quando avvertì le sue unghie che rudemente gli graffiavano la schiena, segno che Ayden finalmente stava lasciando andare le sue inibizioni, anche se solo per quella notte.  
"Sì, cazzo" praticamente Ian grugnì, martellandolo implacabilmente. "Cazzo, adoro quand'è così. Ho sempre bisogno che sia così" rantolò prima di abbassarsi e baciare Ayden con violenza. Proprio prima che l'orgasmo lo colpisse, l'immagine del viso di Mickey balenò nella sua mente e venne con vigore.  
Successivamente, Ayden scese dal letto per pulirsi, lasciando Ian steso in mezzo al materasso, a fissare con aria assente il soffitto, la sua testa concentrata su qualcuno che non era un dannato affare suo.

 

Appena entrati nell'appartamento, la coppia inciampò nel buio mentre Mickey guidava Keegan fino alla sua stanza e chiuse la porta. Voltandosi per dire qualcosa di futile, ritrovò le labbra di Keegan già sulle proprie...calde, rudi ed esigenti.  
Mickey gemette nel bacio e si staccò solo pochi istanti dopo. Non gli importavano i baci. Non gli era mai importato molto dei baci. Non gli interessavano le stronzate intime. Voleva solo essere scopato. Ne aveva bisogno.  
Si tolse la maglietta e osservò Keegan fare lo stesso. Poi, frettolosamente, si slacciò i pantaloni mentre i suoi occhi scorrevano con aria di apprezzamento sul corpo dell'altro.  
Una volta nudi, Mickey andò al sodo e salì sul letto; inginocchiandosi contro la testiera, il sedere sollevato.  
"Il lubrificante è nel cassetto. Forza"  
"Non vuoi perdere tempo, eh?" disse Keegan prendendo il lubrificante e mettendosi dietro Mickey per prepararlo. Quando Mickey fu pronto, Keegan si infilò il preservativo prima di penetrarlo con un mugugno di soddisfazione. "Oh merda, sei fantastico, così stretto"  
Mickey serrò i pugni sulle lenzuola e chinò il capo, tentando di adattarsi all'intrusione bruciante. Non scopava da sei mesi, quindi aveva bisogno di un po' di tempo per abituarsi. Dopo qualche istante, fece cenno di proseguire e l'altro cominciò a spingere.  
"Cazzo, volevo scoparti fin da quando ti ho visto fuori dal ristorante" disse Keegan con voce roca.  
Mickey si limitò a chiudere gli occhi e si morse il labbro con violenza, non dell'umore per fare conversazione o per dire sconcezze. Anzi, voleva soltanto che l'altro stesse zitto.  
Keegan afferrò bruscamente Mickey per i fianchi e senza sosta lo colpì.  
Mickey abbassò la testa. "Cazzo" farfugliò. Finalmente iniziò a lasciarsi andare, accettando tutto quello che l'altro gli stava dando con entusiasmo. Il mix di piacere e dolore era fottutamente magnifico. Merda, quella sensazione gli era mancata.  
"Ti piace" fece Keegan afferrandolo per i capelli, sollevandogli la testa. Improvvisamente colpì quel fascio di nervi dentro Mickey da fargli torcere le dita dei piedi.  
"Sì, cazzo" mugolò Mickey. "Cazzo, è fantastico. Merda...Ian..."  
Keegan si bloccò bruscamente. "Che cazzo significa?"  
Mickey sollevò il capo; disorientato, confuso, e seccato. "Perché cazzo ti sei fermato?" scattò senza fiato, fulminando Keegan.  
"Mi hai appena chiamato 'Ian'" Keegan si tolse e si alzò, abbassandosi per recuperare i vestiti.  
Mickey si voltò rigidamente e si sedette appoggiandosi alla testiera. "Di che cazzo stai parlando?" chiese osservandolo mentre si rivestiva. "Ho chiaramente detto Keegan"  
"Fidati, hai detto Ian"  
"Beh, hai sentito male, cazzo" si difese Mickey, le sopracciglia in alto.  
Keegan sospirò e si passò una mano fra i capelli disordinati. "Senti, amico, va bene. Non è un gran problema. Si trattava solo di una scopata di una notte. Non hai ferito i miei sentimenti. Succede"  
"E allora, se non è un gran problema, perché cazzo non stiamo scopando?" chiese Mickey esasperato.  
"L'atmosfera è sparita" disse Keegan, guardando il proprio sesso mezzo moscio e scrollando le spalle. Mentre se ne andava, si voltò. "Ian è il rossino del bar, giusto? Quello dietro al bancone?"  
Mickey si limitò a fissarlo con aria assente, non osando rispondere.  
"Non ti biasimo se vuoi scopare con lui. Quel tipo è da urlo"  
E, detto ciò, se ne andò.  
Mickey fissò la porta chiusa con espressione scema a lungo, domandandosi cosa cazzo fosse appena successo.  
Alla fine, gettò la testa all'indietro e sbatté contro la testiera per l'irritazione e gridò, "Cazzo!".  
L'istante successivo, si prese il capo fra le mani e iniziò ad inspirare ed espirare affannosamente prima di borbottare nuovamente, "Cazzo".  
Mickey sapeva di essere fottuto, e decisamente non in senso positivo.


	6. Una moneta per i tuoi pensieri

Il telefonino di Mickey vibrò sul tavolino, ma non si disturbò nemmeno di guardare lo schermo per vedere chi stesse chiamando. Sapeva già chi era.  
Erano passati due giorni dal suo appuntamento assolutamente infernale, e non si era preoccupato di accettare nessuna delle chiamate di Ian. Sapeva, ora più che mai, che doveva allontanarsi dal ragazzo perché le cose stavano sfuggendo fin troppo al suo controllo.  
Dato che non riusciva a scopare decentemente con qualcuno senza pensare a un uomo fidanzato, qualcosa decisamente non andava per un cazzo.  
Aveva giurato, da ora in avanti, di mantenere il loro rapporto in maniera strettamente professionale...niente partite di baseball, niente incontri al bar, niente chiamate all'improvviso, niente. Solo cose che riguardassero il matrimonio, punto e basta.  
Sapeva che alla fine avrebbe dovuto rispondere al telefono e parlare a Ian di tutto ciò, ma non ci riusciva ancora. Aveva paura che sarebbe tornato sui suoi passi una volta sentita la voce di Ian.  
Quello era un raro giorno libero sia per Mickey che per Mandy, e avevano pensato di non fare nulla e di rimanere in pigiama; mangiare roba da asporto, fumare un po' di erba, e dedicarsi ai videogiochi per tutta la giornata.  
"E' ancora Ian?" chiese Mandy, indicando il telefono di Mickey, senza però osare distogliere gli occhi dalla tv.  
"Sì" disse Mickey semplicemente premendo i pulsanti del controller con vigore, rifiutandosi di lasciar vincere Mandy per la quinta volta di fila. Non sarebbe successo, cazzo.  
"Intendi ignorarlo e basta? È la quarta volta che chiama in due giorni"  
"In realtà è la quinta...e alla fine risponderò" fece Mickey. "Non ti preoccupare"  
"Sai che lui non ha fatto nulla di sbagliato, vero? Non è colpa sua se hai una strana, folle cotta per lui"  
"Non ho una strana, folle...che cazzo, Mandy?! Quindi improvvisamente adesso vuoi che io parli con lui? Tre giorni fa, mi stavi dicendo di chiudere questa storia"  
"Sì, ma non devi fare completamente lo stronzo" disse Mandy, gridando poi di gioia quando, nel gioco, lo sconfisse raggiungendo il traguardo. "Ah! Alla faccia tua, perdente!"  
Mickey lasciò il controller sul tavolino come lo sconfitto irritato che era. "Vaffanculo, imbrogliona del cazzo! Mi hai distratto con tutte quelle dannate chiacchiere su Ian!"  
"Fottiti, stronzetto! Devi lavare i piatti per tutta la prossima settimana!"  
Ci fu un colpo alla porta e un Mickey cupo e brontolone si alzò per aprirla, prendendo i soldi dal tavolino per pagare il cibo che avevano ordinato.  
"Sì, fanculo a te e ai tuoi piatti, stronza" disse aprendo la porta. Sollevò lo sguardo, aspettandosi un imbarazzato adolescente brufoloso con la pizza, ma si ritrovò invece davanti a un Ian Gallagher irritato e sexy da morire.  
Mickey fu preso completamente alla sprovvista mentre fissava quegli intensi occhi verdi e si costrinse a distogliere lo sguardo. "Che cazzo vuoi?"  
"Il tuo telefono è rotto?" chiese Ian con tono monocorde.  
"Il telefono è a posto" disse Mickey, la voce stridula. Si grattò la punta del naso con il pollice, ancora incapace di guardare Ian negli occhi.  
"Allora cosa c'è? Mi stai semplicemente ignorando del tutto?" chiese Ian con una scrollata di spalle. "Che razza di wedding planner ignora le chiamate dei propri clienti?"  
"Che razza di cliente invita il proprio fottuto wedding planner a passare la giornata insieme mentre il fidanzato è via?" scattò Mickey di rimando, pentendosi di quelle parole subito dopo averle pronunciate.  
Ian sembrò ferito, ma rapidamente si riprese. "Scusa, suppongo che non commetterò di nuovo quell'errore"  
Finalmente Mickey lo guardò negli occhi, tentando di mantenere una presa salda sulla situazione. Doveva solo essere forte, mantenere il sangue freddo, e comportarsi in modo imperturbato. Doveva farlo.  
"Come cazzo sapevi poi dove vivo?"  
"Google" disse Ian semplicemente facendo spallucce.  
Mickey rise beffardo, sapendo che era meglio comportarsi da stronzo nei confronti dell'altro. "Quindi ora mi stalkeri?"  
Ian sospirò e si passò una mano fra i capelli. "No, non ti sto stalkerando, stronzo. Volevo solo sapevo cosa cazzo ho fatto perché tu mi ignorassi tutto d'un tratto. Voglio dire, pensavo che fossimo amici, ma forse mi sbagliavo?"  
Mickey lo fissò, notando il calo nella voce di Ian, e improvvisamente si sentì uno stronzo di prima categoria. Mandy aveva ragione, non era colpa di Ian se Mickey era un completo e totale imbecille del cazzo che non riusciva a smettere di pensare e di desiderare ardentemente un uomo fidanzato.  
"Non hai fatto nulla di sbagliato" grugnì infine Mickey. Poi si passò una mano sul collo e fece un passo di lato, aprendo maggiormente la porta per invitare Ian a entrare, percependo che fosse una cattiva idea, ma incapace di fermarsi. "Senti, ti va di entrare? Non ha senso rimanere sulla soglia"  
Ian risultò confuso per un istante, poi annuì bruscamente. "Sì. Sì, posso entrare per qualche minuto"  
Immediatamente Mickey si pentì di avergli consentito di entrare, ricordandosi all'improvviso di dove e di come viveva. Sapeva che l'appartamento suo e di Mandy probabilmente sembrava un buco vergognoso e insignificante, paragonato al lusso a cui Ian era abituato.  
Le guance di Mickey si arrossarono per l'imbarazzo. Abbassò il capo e si grattò dietro il collo mentre Ian si guardava intorno, ispezionando la casa.  
In ogni caso, Ian non disse nulla, sprofondò con le mani nelle tasche e guardò Mickey.  
Improvvisamente Mickey si sentì nervoso sotto lo scrutinio di Ian. Si ricordò poi dell'altra persona presente nella stanza. "Uh, Mandy...questo è Ian. Ian, questa è mia sorella Mandy"  
Fino a quel momento, Mandy si era limitata a lanciare occhiate dal divano con aria curiosa e un sopracciglio sollevato, osservando il modo in cui i due idioti si guardavano con imbarazzo. "Ciao, sono Mandy. Proprio io"  
Ian sorrise gentilmente e fece un cenno con la testa per salutare. "Ehi"  
"Ti va di giocare a Mario Kart?" chiese Mandy, mostrando il controller extra. "Magari tu sei un rivale vero, non come Mickey che fa schifo e che si fa battere facilmente"  
"Ehi, fanculo" scattò Mickey, poi osservò Ian andare verso il divano. Si sorprese quando Ian si tolse le scarpe, e si comportò come se fosse a casa sua sedendosi accanto alla sorella.  
Quando Ian sconfisse facilmente Mandy un paio di minuti dopo, Mickey pensò che forse gli piaceva anche più di prima.  
Cristo, era veramente fottuto.

 

Due ore più tardi, dopo aver completamente divorato la pizza e finito tutta la birra che c'era in frigo, Mandy si alzò e si stiracchiò.  
"Io me ne vado a letto, devo alzarmi presto domani. È stato bello conoscerti, Ian" guardò poi il fratello, che stava tentando di fingere di non lanciare occhiate furtive e di ammirazione verso Ian, che ignaro continuava a giocare. "Puoi venire in cucina per un minuto, fratellino?"  
Mickey distolse gli occhi da Ian, e con riluttanza si alzò per seguire la sorella fino alla piccola cucina.  
"Okay, mi ero dimenticata quanto fosse sexy quersto tipo ed è davvero gentile" disse Mandy, cercando di mantenere la voce bassa. "Riesco decisamente a capire perché ti piace"  
Mickey sospirò e si passò una mano sul volto, le parole della sorella non aiutavano affatto la sua situazione.  
"Ma non fare nulla di stupido, mi hai sentito?" continuò Mandy, colpendolo in mezzo al petto. "Se ti importa di lui, anche solo un po', non fare niente che metta a rischio la sua relazione. Non fare casini con la sua vita. O sei suo amico, o niente. Fai la tua scelta"  
"Sì, okay. Grazie per l'avvertimento, Dear Abby*"  
Mandy roteò gli occhi e si chinò per dargli un rapido bacio sulla guancia. "Buonanotte, faccia da culo"  
Mickey fissò il pavimento per qualche istante prima di tornare in salotto dopo aver preso la sua decisione.  
Rimase in piedi per un momento e osservò divertito Ian che continuava a rimanere completamente assorbito dal videogioco, la lingua che sporgeva adorabilmente dall'angolo della bocca, e il suo corpo che si muoveva avanti e indietro seguendo i movimenti del gioco.  
Mickey decise che voleva quel ragazzo nella sua vita...e se significava avere Ian solo come amico e mai niente di più, allora così doveva essere.  
"Cazzo!" imprecò Ian d'un tratto, mettendo giù il controller. "Fottuto Bowser**! Stronzo grassone verde!"  
Poi sollevò lo sguardo e trovò Mickey che lo osservava, le sopracciglia arcuate in un'espressione divertita. "Scusa. Vuoi...vuoi che me ne vada? Posso andarmene" chiese, facendo per alzarsi.  
"No" disse Mickey, passandosi il pollice sul labbro inferiore. "No, non voglio che te ne vada"  
Ian annuì e tornò sul divano.  
Mickey si schiarì la gola e distolse lo sguardo. "Dunque, uh, scusa per il casino. So che sei abituato a vivere in un attico lussuoso, o quello che è. Se avessimo saputo che un pazzo stalker si sarebbe presentato stasera, avremmo sistemato un po'"  
"Mi prendi in giro?" chiese Ian incredulo. "Questo posto sa molto più di casa per me rispetto a quanto abbia mai fatto l'attico"  
Sembrò serrare la bocca e guardò altrove, le parole che ancora fluttuavano nell'aria. Dopo una pausa, aggiunse, "Un po' mi ricorda della mia casa d'infanzia, in realtà"  
"Esattamente da dove vieni, Gallagher?" domandò Mickey sedendosi sul divano, all'improvviso ricoldandosi che a parte il bell'aspetto di Ian e la sua fantastica personalità, non sapeva davvero molto del ragazzo. Si ritrovò a voler sapere di più...a voler sapere tutto.  
"Uh, in realtà sono di qui" rispose Ian grattandosi la tempia. "South Side, nato e cresciuto. Vivevo a North Wallace"  
"Non ci credo, cazzo" esclamò Mickey. "Aspetta, non dirmi che sei il figlio di quel fottuto Frank Gallagher?"  
"Non è esattamente una cosa che mi piace ammettere, ma sì...sì, purtroppo lo sono"  
"Merda, il mondo è fottutamente piccolo. Vivevi tipo a tre isolati da me"  
"Oh, sì?" Al cenno affermativo di Mickey, Ian proseguì. "Tento di tornare a casa più che posso, ma Ayden odia venire nel South Side. Lo evita a tutti i costi. È sempre così fottutamente paranoico sul fatto che qualcuno gli ruberà la macchina o lo rapinerà. Nemmeno la mia famiglia gli piace molto. Pensa che siano troppo selvaggi, pazzi e rumorosi...il che è strano visto che io sono proprio come loro"  
Mickey osservò Ian per un lungo momento, poi si alzò e andò verso un armadietto e prese una bottiglia di whiskey mezza piena. Si voltò verso Ian, sollevandola. "Ti va di giocare a 'moneta'?"  
"Moneta?" chiese Ian, osservando Mickey mentre si rimetteva a sedere.  
"Sì, amico" disse Mickey chinandosi sul tavolino e riempendo un bicchierino da shot con il whiskey. Poi prese una moneta da una piccolo mucchio che stava sul bordo del tavolo. "Non giochiamo con le regole tradizionali, ma come facciamo io e Mandy di solito con gli amici. A turno tentiamo di centrare il bicchierino con la moneta. Se uno di noi ci riesce, l'altro deve bere e poi rispondere a una domanda personale. In realtà è solo una scusa per ubriacarsi velocemente"  
"Oh" fece Ian lentamente. "Beh...io non posso proprio bere"  
"Perché? Perché non puoi bere?"  
Ian si limitò a guardarlo, l'espressione illeggibile.  
"D'accordo" disse Mickey lentamente prima di lanciare la moneta e di centrare con facilità il bicchierino. "Non devi bere, ma devi rispondere alla domanda. Allora...perché non bevi?"  
Ian si appoggiò al divano e si passò una mano fra i capelli. "Non bevo perché...l'alcool compromette l'effetto delle mie medicine"  
All'occhiata confusa di Mickey, proseguì. "Sono bipolare"  
"Bi...bi, cosa? Che cazzo è?"  
"In pratica, depressione maniacale...tanti alti seguiti da altrettanti bassi, di continuo. Io prendo le medicine, quindi, per la maggior parte del tempo adesso sono stabile. Però non posso bere molto, specialmente roba forte, altrimenti mi incasina di brutto"  
"Merda" disse Mickey guardandolo, non sapendo cos'altro dire.  
Volendo troncare la tensione imbarazzante, Ian prese la moneta e la lanciò facilmente nel bicchiere.  
Mickey bevve in un sorso e guardò Ian, aspettando la domanda.  
"Quanti anni hai?"  
Mickey rise. "Davvero? Di tutte le cose che potresti chiedermi, è questa quella che vuoi sapere? Perché non cerchi su Google"  
"Ehi, fanculo" rise Ian a sua volta, appoggiando la testa al divano, con un'aria impossibilmente adorabile.  
Mickey dovette costringersi a guardare altrove. Ruttò rozzamente, poi disse, "Ho ventitré anni"  
"Ottimo, io ventuno"  
"Un barista di ventun'anni che non beve, uh?" Mickey fece una smorfia divertita prima di lanciare la moneta e mancare il bersaglio, e quindi saltando il suo turno. "Merda"  
Ian lanciò la moneta e fece centro, osservando con invidia Mickey che tracannava lo shot.  
Mickey ruttò di nuovo e si passò una mano instabile sul viso. "Però non mi sembra giusto. Io mi sto sbronzando alla grande e tu te ne stai lì a sorseggiare del fottuto succo d'uva"  
"Calma, David Tutera***, sei tu che hai voluto giocare" disse Ian con un ghigno scherzoso.  
"Diciamo che saltiamo la parte dell'alcool per adesso" disse Mickey, permettendosi di lanciare un'occhiata verso Ian. La sua testa cominciava a ronzare per via delle cinque birra che aveva bevuto in precedenza e per i due shot consecutivi appena buttati giù. Sapeva che era pericoloso, ma fece scivolare lo sguardo lungo il corpo di Ian, prima di forzarsi a guardare altrove, non notando che Ian aveva decisamente notato quell'occhiata tutt'altro che discreta.  
Mickey si alzò, sentendo il bisogno di porre distanza tra sé e Ian prima di fare qualcosa di stupido. Andò in cucina, prese un sacchettino da un cassetto vicino ai fornelli e tornò al suo posto sul divano. "Non bevi, ma fumi?" chiese tirando fuori l'erba e iniziando a rollarla.  
"Prima sì" disse Ian spostandosi in avanti per vedere Mickey all'opera. "Ho smesso due anni fa, però. Ad Ayden non piace, quindi ho smesso. È più facile smettere che litigare con lui per questo motivo"  
Mickey fece una smorfia alla menzione del nome di Ayden.  
"Che c'è?" chiese Ian, colpendo la spalla di Mickey con la propria. "Perché hai fatto quel verso?"  
"Niente" disse Mickey aspramente.  
"No, dimmelo" pressò Ian, inclinandosi ancora di più.  
"Nah, amico" disse Mickey, tentando di evitare che la sbronza prendesse il sopravvento. "Non è una cosa che l'organizzatore del tuo matrimonio dovrebbe dirti"  
"Dillo" disse Ian, la voce leggermente brusca. "Mi devi comunque una risposta, e questa è la mia domanda. Cosa...cosa non ti piace di Ayden?"  
Mickey lanciò un'occhiata a Ian, pensando tra sé a quanto fosse fottutamente delizioso Ian in quel momento, con una semplice t-shirt grigia e i jeans. Dio, cosa non avrebbe dato perché Ian lo scopasse con veemenza su quel divano.  
Ian rise e diede un colpetto sul braccio di Mickey con il dorso della mano. "Dimmelo e basta, non mi arrabbierò" Si appoggiò di nuovo al divano, aspettando.  
"D'accordo" fece infine Mickey, immaginando che il giorno dopo avrebbe potuto incolpare l'alcool di qualunque cosa fosse uscita dalla sua bocca. "A volte non capisco cosa ci vedi in quel tipo"  
Ian si limitò a fissare Mickey; il capo ancora appoggiato al divano, gli occhi intensi.  
Mickey non voleva nulla di più se non colmare il poco spazio che li separava e prendere in bocca quel labbro inferiore dall'aria squisita, ma fece di tutto per trattenersi.  
"Perché?" chiese infine Ian gutturalmente.  
Mickey fece un tiro e inalò il fumo nei polmoni, prendendosi del tempo. Esalò e disse, "Penso solo che meriti di meglio. Meriti qualcuno che apprezza quello che ha. Qualcuno che ti faccia ridere. Qualcuno che ti porti a una dannata partita di baseball, e che ti faccia mangiare gli hot dog più sudici, e qualcuno che ti dica quanto fottutamente fantast-" Immediatemente si fermò, sapendo che era sul punto di superare un centinaio di limiti.  
Ian si inclinò in avanti e sorprese Mickey quando gli rubò lo spinello e tirò profondamente. Quando espirò, tossì violentemente e disse, "Quando ho conosciuto Ayden due anni fa, avevo toccato il fondo. Non prendevo le medicine, praticamente ero un pazzo. Scopavo tizi a caso nei vicoli senza protezione, mi facevo di droghe pesanti, tutta quella merda lì" fece una pausa prima di continuare. "Ero incasinato di brutto. E poi Ayden è uscito dal nulla e ha cambiato tutto. Si è preso cura di me, mi ha sistemato, ha cominciato a farmi prendere le medicine. Gli devo molto"  
"E' per questo che stai con lui?" chiese Mickey accigliato, con voce incostante. "Perché pensi di dovergli qualcosa?"  
"Non è l'unica ragione, ma ne è una buona parte" spiegò Ian, porgendo di nuovo lo spinello a Mickey. "Ha i suoi momenti no, non lo nego. Un sacco di volte mi fa infuriare da matti, mi spinge oltre i miei limiti, ma ci sono volte in cui sa essere dolcissimo"  
Mickey guardò altrove e deglutì a fatica, improvvisamente la testa era diventata troppo pesante. "Lo ami?" chiese, l'alcool e l'erba che circolavano nel suo sistema lo stavano facendo sbottonare facilmente.  
"Sì" rispose Ian semplicemente dopo una pausa.  
"Sei innamorato di lui?" domandò Mickey, fissando lo spinello che sorreggeva pigramente. Avvertiva gli occhi di Ian che lo perforavano.  
"Fai questo tipo di domande a tutti i tuoi clienti?" chiese Ian, la voce lieve.  
Mickey tornò a guardare Ian, l'urgenza di chinarsi e baciarlo era più forte che mai. "Hai intenzione di rispondere alla domanda?"  
"No"  
Mickey rise sarcasticamente e scosse il caso.  
"Posso chiederti io una cosa?" domandò Ian dopo un breve momento, la voce intensa.  
"Spara"  
"Perché hai ignorato le mie chiamate?"  
Mickey esitò, tentando di scegliere con attenzione le parole, non volendo scavarsi una fossa ancora più grande. Fece un altro tiro di erba e trattenne il fumo prima che iniziasse a bruciare. Esalando, buttò fuori, "Perché mi piaci" Si sfregò la bocca con la mano. "Merda. Mi piaci e...penso che dovresti andartene adesso prima che faccia qualcosa di monumentalmente stupido e non sarò in grado di rimangiarmelo" Chinò la testa e si sfregò dietro il collo.  
Mickey sapeva di aver fatto un completo casino. Non si sarebbe sorpreso se Ian se ne fosse andato senza mai guardare indietro.  
Avvertì un movimento accanto a sé, e improvvisamente una mano calda gli carezzava la guancia e gli faceva voltare il viso. Prima che Mickey potesse anche solo iniziare a comprendere cosa stava succedendo, le labbra di Ian erano sulle proprie, morbide e umide e senza pretese.  
Non appena il bacio iniziò ad approfondirsi, Ian si scostò bruscamente e si alzò. "Io...merda. Mi dispiace. Mi dispiace tanto, cazzo. Non so cosa stessi – mi dispiace. Dovrei andare" Prese le scarpe e andò dritto verso la porta.  
"Ian" lo chiamò Mickey alzandosi per seguirlo.  
Ian esitò con la mano sul pomello, abbassando il capo. Sospirò pesantemente prima di voltarsi verso Mickey. "Non dovrei essere qui, Mickey. Non sarei dovuto venire. Non posso farlo...sono fidanzato, cazzo...e mi sposerò!"  
"Lo so" disse Mickey con voce rauca. Si passò una mano sul viso e spostò il peso da piede a piede.  
"Sentì" iniziò dopo una pausa tesa. "Non voglio che te ne vai così, okay? Ho una cotta assurda per te? Chi cazzo se ne frega? Passerà. Mi hai baciato? Non è chissà che cosa" Osservò Ian annuire e finalmente cominciò a rilassarsi. "Non è un granché finché noi non decidiamo il contrario, okay?"  
Ian annuì mangiucchiandosi il labbro inferiore, gli occhi abbattuti. Mickey continuò, "Dimentichiamo che sia successo e basta. Andrai a casa, entrambi dormiremo un po', e domani saremo tornati alla normalità. Ci occuperemo...ci occuperemo del matrimonio come sempre e tutto sarà a posto. Noi siamo a posto"  
Ian annuì di nuovo bruscamente e sollevò gli occhi su quelli di Mickey. Poi li spostò sulle sue labbra. Sembrò stordito per qualche secondo, poi rapidamente distolse lo sguardo e aprì la porta. "Okay, dovrei davvero andare ora"  
"Siamo a posto?" chiese Mickey, le sopracciglie inarcate.  
"Sì, siamo a posto" disse Ian con un altro veloce cenno.  
Mickey annuì e osservò Ian scivolare fuori dalla porta, pensando di aver sontuosamente mandato a fanculo tutto e probabilmente spaventato Ian per davvero. Si appoggiò alla porta e si passò una mano sulla faccia, non volendo altro che aprire quella porta, tirare Ian dentro e trascinarlo in camera sua per non uscirne più fino al giorno dopo.  
Era ignaro del fatto che, dall'altro lato, Ian stava facendo e pensando alla stessa cosa.

 

Ian entrò nell'attico un po' più tardi e vide Ayden seduto alla sua enorme scrivania in mogano sistemata nell'angolo del salotto. "Ehi" disse cautamente togliendosi le scarpe.  
"Ehi" disse Ayden senza disturbarsi di sollevare gli occhi dal proprio lavoro.  
Ian si mordicchiò il labbro inferiore prima di dirigersi verso l'altro. Rimase dietro il fidanzato e iniziò a massaggiargli le spalle tese. "Ti va di affittare un film o altro? Possiamo ordinare qualcosa da mangiare e metterci sul divano? Ormai non lo facciamo più molto spesso" disse, con la disperazione di chi voleva riportare la propria vita sul sentiero giusto.  
Quando le sue labbra avevano toccato quelle di Mickey, era stato un bacio molto diverso rispetto a quello alla partita. Non c'era una Kiss Cam da incolpare. Aveva baciato Mickey, semplicemente perché aveva voluto farlo. Ed era molto conscio di quanto fosse fottuto. Mentre il suo quasi-marito era a casa e lo aspettava, lui era seduto nell'appartamento del suo wedding planner, e lo baciava e una parte di sé – una considerevole parte di sé – aveva sperato che Mickey lo avrebbe invitato in camera sua.  
Doveva fare un passo indietro e cercare di far funzionare le cose con Ayden, ed era quello che stava facendo; stava tentando di far funzionare le cose, di riportarle a come erano...a come erano quando Ayden sollevava lo sguardo e sorrideva a Ian nell'istante in cui questi entrava dalla porta, a come erano quando Ayden sobbalzava all'idea di guardare un film insieme e abbracciarsi dul divano.  
"Allora, che ne dici, uh? Tu, io, Van Damme e cibo tailandese?"  
"Stasera non posso" disse Ayden, ancora senza guardarlo. "Sono sommerso di lavoro. Ho quell'importantissima campagna e sono già in ritardo. Magari un'altra volta?" Pigramente toccò la mano di Ian che era rimasta sulla sua spalla.  
"Sì, okay. Un'altra volta" disse Ian abbattuto prima di voltarsi e dirigersi verso il bagno per una doccia, non sapendo nemmeno perché fosse di nuovo deluso.  
Una volta all'interno della privacy del bagno, trangugiò le medicine e osservò per qualche attimo il proprio riflesso nello specchio con aria stanca prima di far partire la doccia. Avvertì il bisogno di masturbarsi, ma non lo fece; sapeva già quale viso gli sarebbe venuto in mente durante l'orgasmo.  
Aveva già abbastanza roba da gestire e per la quale sentirsi in colpa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *'Dear Abby' è una rubrica di consigli fondata nel 1956, caratterizzata per le risposte brevi e umoristiche.  
> ** Bowser è l'antagonista nella serie dei videogiochi di Mario.  
> ***David Tutera è un famoso wedding planner americano


	7. Scintille

Ian stava avendo un leggero problemino.  
Non riusciva a smettere di pensare al proprio wedding planner.  
Erano passati tre giorni da quando si era presentato a casa di Mickey. Tre giorni da quando Mickey aveva confessato di avere una piccola cotta per lui. Tre giorni da quando Ian si era stupidamente inclinato decidendo di posare un bacio su quelle meravigliose, fottute labbra.  
Erano passati tre giorni, e non riusciva a smettere di pensare a tutto ciò che era accaduto, non importava con quanta forza ci avesse provato. Tentava di tenersi occupato e distratto con il lavoro, ma si ritrovava a sollevare lo sguardo ogni cinque minuti per vedere se Mickey avesse oltrepassato la porta. Tentava di lasciarsi andare correndo, ma ogni volta che i piedi colpivano il suolo, si rammentava di quanto rapidamente il suo cuore martellasse quando si erano baciati.  
Anche quando stava penetrando il suo fidanzato, afferrando con forza i fianchi di Ayden, avvicinandosi sempre di più all'orgasmo, stava pensando a scopare il sedere perfettamente rotondo di qualcun altro. Stava pensando ai propri fianchi nudi contro le cosce pallide di e robuste al punto giusto di Mickey (le poteva soltanto immaginare).  
"Sì, Ian, lì. Merda, amore. Fantastico" gridò Ayden quando Ian colpì quel sensibile punto dentro di lui che gli fece vedere doppio.  
Ian serrò gli occhi, immaginando che fosse Mickey a dirgli quelle parole, e improvvisamente si bloccò e sussultò per l'orgasmo.  
Quando fu completamente esausto, si tirò fuori e collassò sulla schiena, ansimando alla ricerca di aria e passandosi una mano sul volto sudato. A malapena si rese conto di Ayden che rotolò giù dal letto per andare a pulirsi come faceva sempre. Ayden non voleva mai stendersi e basta, non gli piaceva rimanere sporco, non rimaneva mai nel letto per crogiolarsi nell'atmosfera post-coito.  
Ian, d'altro canto, di solito adorava i postumi dell'orgasmo. Adorava godersi la sensazione di tornare a percepire il proprio corpo dopo l'intenso apice e intanto rimaneva sdraiato nel proprio sudore e nel proprio sperma, e amava addormentarsi beatamente allungando gli arti dolenti.  
In quel momento, tuttavia, non riusciva a pensare a nient'altro a parte lo schiacciante sentimento di colpevolezza che provava per il fatto di aver pensato ad un altro uomo durante tutto il tempo in cui faceva sesso con l'uomo che avrebbe dovuto sposare il mese successivo.  
Se quella non era l'assoluta definizione di 'incasinato', Ian non sapeva proprio cosa fosse.  
Ayden tornò con aria rilassata nella stanza un minuto dopo, fin troppo composto per qualcuno che l'aveva appena preso in culo. "Cos'hai ultimamente?" chiese rimettendosi sul letto e sistemandosi sulla schiena.  
"Che intendo?" domandò Ian appoggiando leggermente le dita sul proprio stomaco nudo.  
"Sembri molto più...'bisognoso' del solito" disse Ayden mettendosi sotto le coperte.  
"Bisognoso?" chiese Ian, appena irritato e offeso dal termine.  
"Sai cosa voglio dire...arrapato, fuori controllo" spiegò Ayden con un gesto noncurante della mano.  
Ian deglutì pesantemente ed evitò di proposito il contatto visivo, perché sapeva esattamente il motivo per cui era così fuori controllo ultimamente. "Perché? Ti stai lamentando?"  
"No, affatto" disse Ayden, piegandosi per baciarlo sulla guancia umida. "Era solo un'osservazione. Sembri non averne mai abbastanza di me in questi giorni. Comincio ad avere dei problemi nel tenere il passo" Si piegò poi dall'altra parte e spense la lampada sul comodino. "Devo dormire. Mi sveglio presto domani"  
Ian trascinò lo sguardo lungo la curva della schiena nuda del fidanzato. Poi si passò una mano sul viso e sospirò, sapendo che doveva fare qualcosa per provare e correggere quella situazione prima che fosse troppo tardi.

 

Quando Ayden uscì per andare a lavorare il mattino seguente, Ian crollò sul divano e fece scorrere i numeri sul telefono, il pollice esitò sul nome di Mickey solo per qualche attimo prima di chiamare.  
Al terzo squillo, Mickey rispose, sembrava senza fiato. Per una frazione di secondo, Ian fu travolto da indescrivibile gelosia quando udì il respiro affannato di Mickey, e si chiese se non lo avesse chiamato nel peggior momento possibile. Non aveva decisamente voglia di sentire Mickey mentre veniva scopato da qualcun altro.  
"Pronto?" chiese di nuovo Mickey quando Ian rimase zitto. "Ian?"  
"Oh...ehi, Mick. Che succede?" disse Ian con tono abbattuto, poi si schiaffeggiò in fronte per quanto era risuonato stupido.  
Ci fu una risatina dall'altro lato. "Dimmelo tu. Sei tu che mi hai chiamato, fesso" disse Mickey divertito.  
Ian si sistemò contro i cuscini, involontariamente le sue labbra si contorsero in un sorrisetto solo al suono della risata di Mickey. Merda. Poi si rimproverò silenziosamente e tornò al punto. Doveva rimanere serio.  
"Uh, sei impegnato oggi? C'è una cosa importante di cui ho davvero bisogno di parlarti"  
"Scusa, oggi non va bene" disse Mickey prima di parlare con qualcuno in sottofondo, la voce soffocata.  
La gelosia di Ian tornò a ringhiare con piena forza quando sentì Mickey sussurrare. "Ti ho chiamato in un brutto momento?" scattò, tentando di evitare che dalla voce trapelasse impazienza, anche se fu abbastanza certo di aver fallito.  
"Sì, più o meno" rispose Mickey senza fiato. "Sono alla tavola calda da tutto il giorno. Manca qualcuno al lavoro, quindi sto andando avanti con un turno di quindici ore. Non sarò a casa prima delle undici passate"  
Ian si rilassò immediatamente rendendosi conto che Mickey era al lavoro, e non nudo e con il culo alla mercè di qualcuno. Si schiaffeggiò di nuovo con forza la fronte e sostenne la testa con la mano, sapendo che doveva ricomporsi, cazzo. Non aveva alcun diritto di ingelosirsi. Mickey poteva scoparsi tutto il South Side e non sarebbe stato un dannato affare di Ian.  
"In che tavola calda lavori?" si ritrovò a domandare.  
"White Palace Grill, vicino al canale" disse Mickey, poggiando la mano sul telefono per gridare qualcosa a qualcuno.  
"Sì, ne ho sentito parlare"  
"Senti, devo veramente andare. È un manicomio qui. Scrivimi più tardi"  
"Sì, okay" disse Ian, poi riagganciò. Non avrebbe scritto alcun messaggio più tardi. Doveva vedere Mickey il prima possibile. Doveva mettere fine a quella situazione prima che diventasse distruttiva.

 

Nel bel mezzo dell'ora di punta durante il pranzo, Mickey vide Ian entrare. Mickey aveva un sacco di piatti sul braccio che stava portando a un tavolo, quando sollevò lo sguardo e incrociò gli occhi di Ian attraverso il ristorante affollato. Dovette scuotersi dal proprio lieve stordimento e recapitare le pietanze al tavolo impaziente.  
Dopo essersi fermato per tenere d'occhio un altro tavolo e rifornirlo di acqua, Mickey si diresse verso Ian, che ancora bighellonava davanti alla porta. "Ehi, che ci fai qui?"  
"Ero nei paraggi" disse Ian con un lieve, civettuolo sorriso e un scrollata di spalle. "Ho pensato di fermarmi, e di mangiare un boccone"  
"Eri nei paraggi, uh?" chiese Mickey inarcando le sopracciglia, senza credergli neanche per un secondo.  
Ian si limitò a fare spallucce di nuovo con un sorriso provocante.  
"E io che pensavo fossi qui soltanto per vedere me" civettò Mickey a sua volta prima che riuscisse a fermarsi. Osservò poi Ian che abbassò leggermente la testa, sorridendo dolcemente e grattandosi dietro il collo. L'aveva visto davvero arrossire?  
"Beh, sì, anche quello" disse Ian.  
"Andiamo" disse Mickey con un cenno del capo. "Siamo abbastanza pieni al momento, ma sei fortunato. Ho un tavolo libero nella mia sezione" guidò Mickey ad un tavolo vuoto nell'angolo in fondo e gli porse un menù una volta che si fu accomodato.  
Ian controllò il menù. "Allora, cosa c'è di buono qui?"  
"Abbiamo delle colazioni fantastiche. I pancake alla banana sono fottutamente deliziosi, e siamo noti per la torta ai mirtilli" disse Mickey, la penna già appoggiata al taccuino. Stava facendo di tutto per non fissare Ian, dall'aspetto incredibile con quella t-shirt col collo a V verde e attillata che accentuava i suoi occhi.  
"Prendo la torta, con una pallina di gelato alla vaniglia" disse Ian, chiudendo di scatto il menù e riporgendolo a Mickey.  
"Qualcosa da bere?"  
"Caffè, con un sacco di zucchero"  
"Goloso, uh?" chiese Mickey, finalmente guardando Ian negli occhi.  
"Che posso dire? Mi piacciono i dolci" disse Ian, un luccichio scherzoso nello sguardo.  
Mickey si schiarì la gola e si voltò per consegnare l'ordine di Ian, non conscio del fatto che l'altro gli stava fissando il sedere mentre si allontanava.

 

Merda, Ian era fottuto.  
Si era deciso seriamente sul fatto di sedersi a un tavolo con Mickey per dirgli che non avrebbe funzionato. Si era deciso a dire a Mickey che non poteva più fargli da wedding planner, perché le cose stavano diventando troppo strane – troppo complicate – e che non poteva più stargli intorno senza che ci fosse la possibilità di mettere davvero a rischio la sua relazione.  
Ma non appena aveva messo piede nella trafficata tavola calda e aveva visto Mickey lì, fottutamente ed eccessivamente adorabile con la t-shirt bianca, il grembiule nero da cameriere, e una matita dietro l'orecchio, sapeva che non ci sarebbe riuscito. Non quel giorno, perlomeno.  
Sapeva che avrebbe dovuto girare i tacchi e uscire dalla porta prima che Mickey se ne accorgesse, e invece si ritrovò a seguire Mickey verso il tavolo vuoto in fondo al ristorante, con gli occhi che cadevano compiaciuti sul sedere di Mickey prima di costringersi a guardare altrove.  
Mentre aspettava la torta, il telefono gli vibrò in tasca e lo recuperò per vedere che c'era un messaggio di Ayden. 'Ehi. Che fai?' voleva sapere.  
I pollici di Ian stazionarono sui tasti, il nauseante senso di colpa ritornò con vigore.  
Cosa avrebbe potuto dire? 'oh, ehi. Sono sul posto di lavoro del nostro wedding planner, praticamente lo sto stalkerando. Ho anche fissato il suo culo e volevo tipo portarlo nel vicolo sul retro e scoparlo contro il muro, magari con un po' di rimming prima. Come va la tua giornata?'  
Invece, scrisse, 'Sono andato a correre. Forse vado a trovare la mia famiglia più tardi'  
Subito dopo Ayden rispose, 'Ok, ti amo', e Mickey ritornò con il caffè e la torta.  
Ian fissò il messaggio e poi sollevò lo sguardo notando Mickey che scivolava sulla sedia di fronte a lui.  
"Ho una pausa di quindici minuti ogni tanto" disse Mickey. "Ho pensato di sedermi per un attimo. Hai detto che volevi parlarmi di qualcosa?2  
Ian rimise il cellulare in tasca, sapendo che avrebbe dovuto farla finita in quel preciso momento, un momento che andava bene come qualsiasi altro. Avrebbe dovuto soltanto aprire la bocca e dire a Mickey che non poteva più frequentarlo – che doveva rimanere concentrato nel tentativo di rimettere in sesto la sua relazione – ma quando alzò gli occhi e incontrò quelli di Mickey per un tempo più lungo del dovuto, si allungò e afferrò il piatto con la torta, avvicinandolo.  
"Non era importante"

 

Mickey stava avendo dei problemi nel tentativo di non guardare la bocca di Ian mentre mangiava la torta.  
Quel ragazzo aveva davvero delle labbra fantastiche, cazzo. Non poté trattanersi dal domandarsi che sapore avrebbero avuto in un bacio vero, profondo. Che sensazione gli avrebbero dato se avessero avvolto il suo-  
"La torta è davvero buono" disse Ian, interrompendo Mickey e il suo attuale treno perverso di pensieri.  
Mickey si agitò un po' si costrinse a distogliere lo sguardo dalla bocca di Ian, "Io, uh, senti...c'è davvero una cosa di cui voglio parlarti"  
Quando ebbe totale attenzione da parte di Ian, continuò, "Mi dispiace per l'altra sera. Sono stato completamente fuori luogo e non avrei dovuto metterti in quella situazione. Voglio dire, cazzo, ti sposerai fra un mese e, per quanto io ritenga che Ayden sia uno stronzo, quello che ho fatto è stato davvero da coglione. Non ricapiterà, d'accordo? Non devi preoccuparti"  
Osservò gli occhi di Ian che si abbassarono sul piatto e Mickey si accigliò appena, pensando che Ian risultasse un po'...scoraggiato...dalle sue scuse?  
"Sì, va bene" ammise infine Ian. "Nessun rancore né niente del genere. Eri ubriaco, eravamo entrambi fatti, ed è stato uno sbaglio ingenuo. Capita"  
Mickey si permise una breve fitta di delusione sapendo che si era trattato di un assoluto sbaglio per Ian, ma si riscosse rapidamente. Doveva farlo. "Quindi, siamo a posto?"  
"Sì" disse Ian con un piccolo sorriso che non coinvolse del tutto il suo sguardo. "Siamo a posto"  
"Bene" disse Mickey, picchiettando con la nocca sul tavolo. "Sono contento che abbiamo chiarito"  
"Sì, è tutto chiaro"  
Mickey sollevò gli occhi, sorpreso di notare che il sorriso di Ian era sparito proprio come il suo.  
April, la cameriera, scelse quel momento per fermarsi al loro tavolo.  
"Scusa, Mick" disse, lanciando un sorriso gentile a Ian prima di tornare su Mickey. "Sembra che oltre al doppio turno, ci tocchi aiutare in cucina per lavare i piatti stasera. Derek ha appena dato forfait"  
"Ma che cazzo" gemette Mickey, crollando sulla sedia.  
"Uh" iniziò Ian, gli occhi che sfrecciavano da Mickey ad April. "Forse posso aiutare? Non ho altro da fare oggi e ho esperienza nel lavare i piatti, non che serva una scienza o altro. Ho lavorato al Patsy's Diner quando avevo diciassette anni"  
Mickey guardò Ian, inarcando un sopracciglio. "Scherzi? Lo faresti?"  
Ian scrollò le spalle. "Sì. È solo per qualche ora, giusto? E voi ragazzi siete sommersi al momento. Sarei uno stronzo se non vi aiutassi"  
Mickey si ritrovò a sorridere, e desiderò potersi piegare in avanti, afferrare quel bellissimo viso fra le mani e baciare Ian fino a togliergli il respiro. Ma, naturalmente, si trattenne.  
April fece spallucce. "Posso parlare con Don, ma non vedo perché no. La paga sarà il minimo sindacale"  
"Per me va bene" disse Ian alzando le spalle. "Non lo faccio per i soldi, in realtà. Solo per aiutare un amico"  
Mickey colse gli occhi di Ian con i propri e sorresse lo sguardo, sapendo che non era la cosa più intelligente da fare, ma la fece comunque.

 

Era l'ora di punta durante la cena, e Ian stava iniziando a domandarsi se non avesse commesso un grosso errore. I piatti si stavano accumulando più in fretta di quanto non riuscisse a lavarli, camerieri e cameriere continuavano ad abbaiargli ordini ogni volta che erano a corto di piatti e stoviglie. Era stanco e sudato e bagnato su tutta la parte anteriore della maglietta, e i suoi piedi lo stavano già uccidendo.  
Sollevò lo sguardo e vide Mickey entrare in cucina dalla porta a vento. I loro occhi si incontrarono e improvvisamente Ian non si sentì più tanto avvilito.  
"Come te la cavi qui dietro?" chiese Mickey guardandolo, chiaramente divertito dalla maglietta fradicia e dal suo aspetto disordinato. Se Ian non se ne fosse accorto da solo, avrebbe pensato che gli occhi di Mickey si fossero soffermati un po' troppo a lungo sul suo petto bagnato.  
"Bene. Alla grande, in realtà" mentì Ian, non volendo ammettere la sconfitta.  
"Fottuto bugiardo" disse Mickey con una risata, spostandosi accanto a Ian. "Tutti i miei tavoli sono a posto per ora. Ti serve aiuto?"  
"Beh, sicuramente non ti rifiuterò. Non LO rifiuterò. L'aiuto"  
Mickey ghignò, afferrò uno scolapiatti vuoto, e iniziò a infilarvi i piatti sporchi.  
Ian osservò Mickey mentre puntava lo spray dell'acqua sui piatti, i suoi bicipiti si contraevano nel mentre, e Ian si costrinse a guardare altrove.  
Mentre lavavano i piatti fianco a fianco, Mickey colpì la spalla di Ian con la propria, facendolo inciampare leggermente di lato.  
"Ehi, stronzo" esclamò Ian prima di ripagarlo con la stessa moneta.  
Mickey rise e puntò il tubo su Ian, spruzzandolo.  
"Quale cazzo è il tuo problema!" gridò Ian, anche se stava ridendo. Afferrò una spugna bagnata e la sbattè contro Mickey, bagnandogli la maglietta.  
"Ehi, stronzo, io devo andare dai clienti!" lo rimproverò Mickey fra una risata e l'altra. "Inoltre, tu da bagnato stai molto meglio rispetto a me" disse, bagnando di nuovo Ian. Nessuno dei due si accorse che i cuochi e i camerieri li guardavano con aria incuriosita.  
Ian afferrò una manciata di bolle di sapone e le schiaffò in faccia a Mickey prima di piegarsi in due dal ridere. Mentre rideva, non poté trattenersi dal rendersi conto che non rideva così da un sacco di tempo...ed era una bella sensazione.

 

Quando l'ora di punta finalmente scemò, Mickey e Ian si presero una pausa sigaretta di cui avevano davvero bisogno nel vicolo sul retro.  
"Grazie ancora per avermi aiutato prima" disse Ian sbuffando dalla sigaretta.  
"Mi prendi per il culo?" chiese Mickey contro la propria sigaretta. "Io dovrei ringraziare te. Se non fossi rimasto ad aiutare, saremmo stati fottuti"  
Cadde un silenzio consensuale che durò un minuto prima che Ian parlasse.  
"Dunque, non posso far altro che pensare che l'altra sera non sia stata molto corretta" disse Ian sulla sigaretta. All'occhiata confusa di Mickey, continuò, "Io ti ho aperto il mio cuore; ti ho detto del mio bipolarismo, di Ayden e di dove sono cresciuto, e mi sono reso conto di non sapere molto di te"  
"Beh, che cosa vuoi sapere?"  
"Dimmi qualcosa di te che poca gente sa"  
"Mh, vuoi conoscere segreti profondi, oscuri, osceni?" fece Mickey dando un colpetto alla sigaretta.  
Ian volle fingere che il suono della voce dell'altro non avesse raggiunto direttamente la propria erezione. "Sì"  
"Non c'è molto da sapere di me. Sono cresciuto da poveraccio nel South Side, con una famiglia di merda, uno stronzo omofobico come padre, avevo tendenze criminali...sai, il tipico adolescente del ghetto"  
"Allora, cosa ti ha fatto decidere di diventare un wedding planner?" chiese Ian dopo un altro tiro. "Non sembri proprio il tipo di ragazzo che si diverte a organizzare matrimoni"  
Mickey lo guardò, l'angolo delle labbra si sollevò leggermente. "Immagino di essere un fottuto romantico senza speranza"  
Ian incatenò gli occhi a quelli dell'altro e sorrise a sua volta prima di abbassare la testa. Poi si schiarì la gola e gettò la sigaretta al suolo per spegnerla. "Quindi, non hai rapporti con la tua famiglia?"  
"A parte Mandy, no. Parlo con mio fratelli Iggy nelle rare occasioni in cui decide di presentarsi con il suo brutto muso, ma a parte questo, siamo solo noi due"  
Ian sollevò gli occhi su quelli di Mickey, lo sguardo morbido. "Avete programmi per il quattro di luglio?"  
"A parte stravaccarci sul divano, mangiare panini precotti e guardando programmi di merda? No. Le festività non sono il nostro forte"  
"La mia famiglia organizza un picnic. Un sacco di cibo, un sacco di alcool, abbiamo anche una piscina. Il nostro vicino Kev si occupa dei fuochi d'artificio. È divertente. Dovresti venire...e anche Mandy"  
Le labbra di Mickey giochicchiarono con la sigaretta per qualche attimo prima di dire, "Cosa penserà il tuo ragazzo del fatto che hai invitato il tuo wedding planner a un picnic di famiglia?"  
"Lui non ci sarà" disse Ian con una scrollata di spalle. "Sta lavorando per questa enorme campagna pubblicitaria al momento, quindi ha rinunciato per continuare il lavoro. Non gli importa molto della mia famiglia e delle loro feste, comunque. Sono troppo chiassosi per lui"  
"Gli dirai che ci sarò?"  
"Non vedo perché debba saperlo" disse Ian, sollevando lo sguardo dalle scarpe e focalizzandosi su Mickey, per un momento.  
Entrambi sapevano che era una cattiva idea...che c'era una ragione per la quale Ian non avrebbe detto ad Ayden che Mickey sarebbe andato al picnic. Tuttavia, Mickey accettò l'invito e Ian annuì e sorrise.

 

"Ricordami ancora perché siamo qui?" sussurrò aspramente Mandy a Mickey un paio di giorni dopo.  
"Perché non avevamo altro da fare, cazzo, ecco perché"  
"Dimmi di nuovo in che modo questa non è una terribile idea del cazzo?"  
"Calmati, è solo un picnic"  
Mandy roteò gli occhi mentre raggiungevano il portico dei Gallagher. "Giusto. Siamo solo qui per il cibo gratis e gli alcolici, vero? Non perché ce l'hai enormemente in tiro per Ian?"  
"Vuoi abbassare quella cazzo di voce? Gesù" scattò Mickey prima di esitare davanti alla porta e bussare.  
Qualche istante dopo, Ian aprì la porta, le guance gonfie a causa di un boccone di hamburger, e i suoi occhi si spalancarono quando li vide. "Oh, ehi, ragazzi!"  
Mickey deglutì a fatica e i suoi occhi scivolarono sul petto nudo di Ian. Naturalmente, cazzo, Ian doveva essere fradicio e doveva indossare dei pantaloncini che gli stavano bassi sui fianchi e appiccicati intorno all'uccello.  
"Uh, ehi" disse, porgendo il piatto che aveva fra le mani. "Abbiamo portato un dolce alla gelatina"  
"Ottimo, grazie" Ian prese il piatto che gli era stato offerto e fece un passo di lato per farli entrare. "Benvenuti in casa Gallagher. Avete portato i costumi da bagno?"  
"Certo" disse Mandy, dando un colpetto alla borsa da spiaggia che aveva con sé.  
Ian si voltò e li condusse in cucina. "Sono già tutti fuori. Mandy, puoi cambiarti lì" disse, indicando il piccolo bagno dietro la cucina mentre posava il dolce fra gli altri piatti sul bancone.  
Quando Mandy andò a cambiarsi e i due furono soli, Ian si girò verso Mickey e sorrise delicatamente. "Sono contento che siate venuti"  
Mickey si grattò il naso con il pollice, ancora tentando di evitare il corpo di Ian.  
"E' okay, sai" disse Ian dopo una breve pausa. "Puoi guardare"  
Le sopracciglia di Mickey schizzarono in alto e riuscì ad avvertire le proprie guance che andavano a fuoco. "Scusami?"  
Ian rise. "Stai ovviamente tentando di non guardare. Ti sto facendo sapere che va bene, se guardi"  
Mickey lo fissò, volendo fottutamente dirgli che voleva fare un sacco di cose in più che limitarsi a guardare, ma invece disse, "Non dovresti dire stronzate del genere" Voleva che fosse un avvertimento, ma le parole uscirono soffici e roche.  
Ian si piegò contro il bancone, portando la bottiglia d'acqua che aveva in mano alle labbra e sorseggiò, gli occhi ancora attaccati a quelli di Ian.  
Finalmente Mickey si consentì di sbirciarlo, e poi resistette alla forte urgenza di avvicinarsi.  
Mandy scelse quell'esatto momento per uscire dal bagno, con addosso un bikini verde fosforescente. "Tocca a te, Mickey"  
Mickey chinò la testa e poi si voltò per sparire nel piccolo bagno per potersi mettere i pantaloncini. Quando chiuse la porta, vi si appoggiò e si passò una mano sul volto. Sapeva di essere disattento. Se sua sorella non li avesse interrotti in quel momento, non sapeva cosa cazzo sarebbe successo.  
In ogni caso, si cambiò indossando i bermuda, uscì dal bagno e si unì alla festa, anche tutto quanto dentro di lui gli diceva che avrebbe dovuto andarsene.

 

La festa era iniziata da due ore, e Ian si stava divertendo da morire. Tutti giocavano e si spruzzavano in piscina, si rimpinzavano di hamburger e hot dog leggermente bruciati ma comunque deliziosi, e gli adulti erano tutti sulla strada per ubriacarsi completamente.  
La ragione principale del suo buon umore, tuttavia, era dall'altra parte del giardino, al momento impegnato in una conversazione con Kev e Lip.  
Tutti sembravano apprezzare abbastanza Mickey e sembrava che la cosa fosse reciproca. Scherzava e chiacchierava con tutti, aveva anche giocato alla 'Guerra dei polli' con Debbie, Fiona e Lip in piscina.  
Se solo Ayden fosse stato amichevole con la sua famiglia la metà di quanto lo era Mickey, sarebbe stato felice.  
Allora il suo sorriso svanì lentamente, quando si rese conto che niente di tutto ciò stava aiutando a far sì che la cotta per il suo wedding planner si smorzasse. Anzi, si stava intensificando.  
Portò la birra alle labbra e fece un altro sorso, gli occhi rimasero su Mickey.

 

Quando si fece buio e Kevin stava sistemando i fuochi d'artificio, Mickey barcollò verso Ian che era su una sedia da giardino, anche lui mezzo stordito.  
"Che succede, Rosso" disse Mickey sedendosi sulla sedia vuota accanto a lui.  
"Ehi" disse Ian, le guance arrossate per via del sole e i capelli disordinati e sparati da tutte le parti dopo la piscina. Mickey pensò che fosse carino da morire. "Ti stai divertendo?"  
"Sorprendentemente, sì. La tua famiglia non è male, Gallagher"  
"Sembra che anche tu piaccia a loro"  
"Hai visto mia sorella?" chiese Mickey, guardandosi intorno per controllare nel giardino pieno di persone.  
"L'ho vista parlare con mio fratello poco fa"  
"Perché questa cosa non mi piace?"  
"Non dovrebbe piacerti"  
"Grandioso" disse Mickey, reclinandosi maggiormente sulla sedia. Improvvisamente, un fuoco d'artificio venne sparato in aria ed esplose sopra di loro, facendo gridare e applaudire i più piccoli per la meraviglia.  
"Sono davvero contento che tu sia venuto" disse Ian dopo un altro fuoco d'artificio.  
Mickey guardò Ian, i loro occhi si incatenarono mentre i fuochi d'artificio proseguivano. Si leccò le labbra, e senza volerlo, fissò lo sguardo sulla bocca di Ian. Dopo una pausa tesa, disse, "Vado a prendere un'altra birra"  
"Okay" disse piano Ian.  
Mickey si alzò e si diresse verso i gradini del portico e in cucina, con la sensazione di dover fuggire da Ian prima di fare qualcosa di irreversibilmente stupido come piegarsi in avanti e baciarlo.  
Dentro la cucina buia, andò verso il frigo e lo aprì per prendere una birra. Poi andò al bancone e vi appoggiò la birra prima di afferrare i bordi dell'isola della cucina e abbassare il capo per fare alcuni respiri profondi. "Cazzo" borbottò, domandandosi di nuovo come cazzo era riuscito a mettersi in quella situazione di merda.  
Un mese prima, non sapeva nemmeno dell'esistenza di Ian Gallagher. Ora, era in casa sua con la sua famiglia, a guardare i fuochi d'artificio insieme a lui, e facendo di tutto per non chinarsi a baciarlo fino a fargli perdere la testa.  
Udì qualcuno che entrava dalla porta con la zanzariera e sollevò lo sguardo vedendo Ian entrare in cucina. Non disse nulla, e nemmeno Ian lo fece.  
Ian abbassò il capo e raggiunse il frigo per prendersi una birra. Poi si girò e fu a un passo di distanza da Mickey, gli occhi ancora in basso.  
Mickey lo osservò, deglutendo a fatica e aspettando.  
"Tu, uh, anche tu mi piaci"  
Mickey rimase contro il bancone, il cuore gli batteva rapidamente. Non volendo tormentarsi ulteriormente per le conseguenze, allungò la mano e il suo dito sfiorò il fianco nudo di Ian prima che si agganciasse alla cintola dei suoi pantaloncini. Lo strattonò lievemente, in modo che Ian si avvicinasse.  
Ian compì quel passo e improvvisamente si ritrovarono a pochi centimetri di distanza, il calore si irradiava da entrambi i corpi. Gli unici suoni erano le risate soffocate e le voci da fuori, e quello dei loro respiri irregolari.  
"Non riesco a smettere di pensare a te" mormorò Mickey. "Cazzo, Ian. Non riesco a smettere di pensare a te...e al fatto di volerti toccare"  
Ian chiuse gli occhi ed emise un respiro tremulo.  
Mickey notò la pelle d'oca che si stava formando sul corpo dell'altro, e non voleva altro che piegarsi in avanti e leccare ogni centimetro del tuo corpo, di trascinare Ian sul pavimento della cucina e lentamente esplorare ogni suo anfratto con le mani, la lingua, i denti.  
"Mickey" sussurrò Ian senza fiato.  
Mickey deglutì a fatica mentre guardava Ian, sapendo che non avrebbe dovuto metterlo in quella situazione. "Merda. Non dovrei essere qui" bisbigliò. "Non sarei dovuto venire"  
Ian annuì appena, gli occhi ancora chiusi. "Sì, forse dovresti andare prima...prima che entrambi facciamo qualcosa che non potremo ritrattare"  
Mickey annuì e con riluttanza fece un passo indietro, sapendo che era la cosa intelligente da fare anche se era l'ultima che desiderava.  
Non appena si allontanò, Mandy e Lip scesero dalle scale, entrambi bisbigliavano e ridevano. Si bloccarono quando videro Mickey e Ian l'uno di fronte all'altro, imbarazzati, nel bel mezzo della cucina buia.  
"Oh...ehi" disse Mandy.  
"Sì, ehi" disse Mickey con amarezza, tentando di ignorare i segni rivelatori dei graffi sul petto del fratello di Ian. "Pronta ad andare?"  
"Sì, penso di sì. Aspetta solo che prendo la mia roba"  
Mickey si passò una mano fra i capelli arruffati e lanciò un'altra occhiata a Ian, che non lo stava guardando.  
Quando Mandy andò a prendere le sue cose e Lip la seguì, Ian fu il primo a rompere il silenzio.  
"Non voglio che cambi niente" disse Ian. "Voglio ancora che tu sia il mio wedding planner"  
"E come cazzo dovrebbe funzionare?"  
"Non lo so, okay? Non lo so per un cazzo" disse Ian, gettando le mani per aria. "Tutto ciò che so è...è che voglio che tu abbia un qualsiasi ruolo nella mia vita, okay? Se non sei il mio wedding planner, allora cosa succede? Torniamo a comportarci da estranei?"  
"Gallagher, non so te, ma per me sta diventando davvero fottutamente difficile tenere le mani e la bocca a posto, okay? Cazzo! Voglio dire, guardati" ribatté Mickey. "Come cazzo dovrei riuscire a rimanere fermo e fingere che non ti desidero?"  
"Devi...devi farcela e basta, okay? Siamo adulti"  
Mickey fece una smorfia. "E in che modo tutto questo è corretto nei confronti del tuo fidanzato, uh?"  
Un lampo attraversò il viso di Ian e scosse il capo. "Non succederà nulla fra di noi, d'accordo?"  
"Quindi due minuti fa non stavi pensando di scoparmi contro il bancone?"  
"No" disse Ian semplicemente, senza convinzione.  
"Stronzate"  
"Non so te, ma io so controllare i miei impulsi"  
Mickey fece un'altra smorfia. Entrambi sapevano che stava mentendo. "Davvero? Come se io fossi un ragazzino arrapato che non sa tenersi l'uccello nei pantaloni? Anche io so controllarmi, stronzo"  
"Allora qual è il problema?" chiese Ian scrollando le spalle.  
"Non ci sono problemi" sparò Mickey. "Sarò il tuo wedding planner, e terrò le mani a posto. Non è che sei irresistibile o altro. Sono stato con tipi più sexy"  
"Bene" disse Ian piattamente.  
"Sì, bene"  
Proprio allora, Mandy rientrò. "Pronto?"  
"Prontissimo, cazzo" disse Mickey insipido prima di passare bruscamente oltre Ian e dirigersi verso la porta d'ingresso.  
"Mi sono persa qualcosa?" chiese Mandy alzando un sopracciglio. "Che cazzo è successo?"  
"Non ne sono sicuro" disse Ian con un sospiro, con la sensazione di aver appena incasinato completamente le cose.  
Anche se sapeva che probabilmente era meglio che Mickey fosse incazzato con lui, non poté comunque ignorare il fatto che – per quanto in colpa si sentisse nei confronti di Ayden – lo sguardo ferito che Mickey gli aveva lanciato prima di andarsene era stata la cosa peggiore.


	8. E' la mia festa, farò lo stronzo se voglio

Mickey fissava il cellulare, gli occhi si soffermarono sul nome presente sullo schermo.  
Non voleva proprio farlo, cazzo.  
Dopo il picnic infernale del quattro di luglio di quattro giorni prima, l'ultima cosa che desiderava era chiamare Ian per dirgli che i fottuti campioni di stoffa che voleva per i tavoli durante il ricevimento del matrimonio erano finalmente arrivati.  
Primo, era ancora incazzato con Ian per averlo fatto sembrare un viscido arrapato che non riusciva a tenere le mani a posto. Secondo, l'ultima cosa che voleva era chiamare Ian e parlare del suo dannato matrimonio.  
Esalò un pesante sospiro e nervosamente si passò una mano sulla bocca, infine premette il pulsante per chiamare, desiderando soltanto farla finita. Il matrimonio si sarebbe svolto poco più di tre settimane dopo, e non vedeva l'ora di andare avanti con la propria vita.  
"Ehi" disse Mickey monocorde.  
"Ehi, Mick"  
Dannazione, perché la sua voce doveva risuonare in maniera tanto dolce?  
Mickey decise di darci un taglio e andare dritto al punto. "Chiamavo solo, uh, per dirti che quei campioni di stoffa che volevi sono arrivati, quindi quando vuoi possiamo incontrarci"  
Ian rimase in silenzio per qualche secondo prima di dire, "Okay. È tutto quello che volevi dire?"  
"Cos'altro cazzo vuoi che dica?"  
"Qualcosa...voglio dire, non ti sento da quattro giorni"  
"Puoi biasimarmi, cazzo?" chiese Mickey con tono piatto. "Praticamente mi hai accusato di essere uno schifoso arrapato che non è in grado di tenere le mani a posto"  
Ian rimase zitto di nuovo prima di dire, "Senti, ho detto quelle cose solo perché stavo tentando di pararmi il culo. Non dovevo seguirti in cucina e dirti che mi piacevi. E sono io quello che ti ha baciato...due volte"  
Mickey si appoggiò contro i cuscini del divano e si grattò il braccio, non aveva idea che la conversazione avrebbe preso quella piega. "Okay...quindi sei tu il viscido arrapato che non sa tenere le mani a posto?"  
Riuscì praticamente a sentire il sorriso di Ian attraverso il telefono.  
Anche Mickey sorrise, poi disse, "Allora, che cazzo facciamo adesso?"  
"Non lo so. Non lo so, cazzo. Andare avanti e fingere che non sia cambiato nulla?" rispose Ian con un sospiro. "E' quello che dobbiamo fare, giusto?"  
"Sì" disse Mickey burbero, non sapendo perché si era aspettato qualcosa di diverso. "Sì, hai ragione"  
"Ehi, senti" soffiò Ian piano, con tono rassegnato. "Il mio compleanno è dopodomani. Ayden mi sta preparando per domani una grande festa sul tetto di un night club lussuoso in città, si chiama Vertigo Sky Lounge. Voglio che tu e Mandy veniate. Ci saranno un sacco di amici di Ayden e di suoi colleghi e dirigenti conservatori. Ho bisogno di qualcuno che sia dalla mia parte"  
"Perché ci sono tutti i suoi amici? Non è il tuo compleanno?"  
"Per Ayden, quello è solo un dettaglio. In realtà non è altro che una ragione per organizzare una festa"  
Mickey ci pensò su, pensò al fatto di andare ad una festa e dover osservare Ian e Ayden insieme, era l'ultima cosa che voleva fare. Tuttavia, chiese, "Ci sarà un open bar?"  
"Sì, ci sarà" disse Ian divertito. "Allora, verrai?"  
"Sì, ci sarò" si ritrovò a dire Mickey. Perché lo sapeva, in fondo, che solo il pensiero di stare vicino a Ian era sufficiente per sopportare quasi tutto il resto.

 

Mentre Ian e Ayden cenavano quella sera, Ian picchiettava nervosamente con la forchetta i suoi spaghetti con le polpette, sentendosi irrazionalmente come un bambino che stava per dire al papà di aver fatto una brutta cosa.  
"Che hai che non va stasera?" chiese Ayden dall'altra parte del tavolo mentre si occupava del suo piatto con salmone, asparagi e patate rosse arrosto. "Sei insolitamente silenzioso"  
"Ho invitato Mickey e sua sorella alla mia festa di domani sera" buttò fuori Ian.  
Ayden gli lanciò un'occhiata confusa mentre abbassava la forchetta. "Intendi il wedding planner? Perché lo hai invitato alla festa?"  
Ian fece spallucce. "Siamo amici, okay? È la mia festa e li ho invitati. Non dovrebbe essere un gran problema"  
Ayden fece una smorfa sarcastica. "Non è un gran problema. Mi assicurerò semplicemente di dire alla direzione di prestare attenzione ai registratori di cassa e di nascondere la porcellana pregiata"  
Ian si incupì e osservò Ayden che sorseggiò con aria impertinente il suo vino. "Questo cosa cazzo vorrebbe significare?"  
"Niente. Lascia stare" disse Ayden, di nuovo distratto dalla cena.  
Ian lo osservò per qualche attimo prima di alzarsi con il piatto in mano, attraversare la cucina e buttarlo senza attenzione nel lavandino, provocando un clangore rumoroso.  
"D'accordo, Ian, qual è il tuo problema?" chiese Ayden, sbattendo giù la forchetta. "E' tutta la settimana che sei scontroso!"  
"Oh, non lo so" disse Ian, girandosi per guardarlo in faccia e bruscamente sfregandosi il mento, fingendo di pensarci su. "Che ne dici di quando ti avevo detto che volevo soltanto una normale festa di compleanno con i MIEI amici e la MIA famiglia, e tu dietro le mie spalle hai prenotato quel cazzo di Vertigo Sky Lounge invitando tutti i TUOI amici. Ti importa mai di quello che voglio io? Quello che desidero ti tocca mai?"  
Ayden si limitò a guardarlo come se fosse soltanto un bambino piccolo che stava facendo i capricci.  
"E quando ti dico che ho davvero invitato uno dei MIEI amici, ecco che ti metti a fare un maleducato commento del cazzo del tutto inappropriato"  
"Okay, Ian, calmiamoci. Mi dispiace di aver deciso di uscire per il tuo compleanno. Mi dispiace di aver prenotato il posto migliore della città, di aver ordinato il cibo migliore e gli alcolici più costosi per festeggiare il tuo compleanno. Sono davvero uno stronzo, lo so!"  
"Non capisci mai quello che intendo, cazzo!" esclamò Ian. "Non fai mai quello che desidero io! Non lo capisci...non capisci ME!"  
"Penso che tu sia un po' troppo melodrammatico adesso, non credi?"  
"E tu sei uno stronzo!" gridò di rimando Ian, sapendo che buona parte della sua rabbia stava sgorgando per il fatto che Ayden aveva palesemente insultato Mickey senza conoscerlo affatto.  
Ayden lo fissò impassibile. "Ho già speso dei soldi, quindi daremo comunque la festa. Ma il prossimo anno, mi assicurerò di prenotare da Sizzler" disse freddamente.  
Ian gettò le braccia in aria e lasciò la stanza per sparire in bagno. Sbatté la porta dietro di sé e vi si appoggiò, il petto ansimante e gli occhi luccicanti. Non si era mai sentito così incompreso da qualcuno in vita sua. E il fatto che fosse il suo fidanzato – fra tutte le cazzo di persone – a non capirlo affatto non gli stava troppo bene.  
Tirò su col naso e tirò fuori il cellulare dalla tasca, arrivando al nome di Mickey. Il pollice sorvolò sul pulsante di chiamata, ma infine decise di non farlo. Uscì dal bagno per andare a letto presto, così da poter fuggire nel sonno.

 

"Sai, decisamente inizio a vedere i benefici della tua frequenza con Ian" disse Mandy mentre si guardavano intorno all'enorme tetto con una bellissima vista di Chicago dall'alto. "Non sono mai stata un'ospite vip prima d'ora, è eccitante!"  
Mickey roteò gli occhi di fianco a lei, ma non poteva comunque negare che il posto fosse piuttosto impressionante. Era anche dolorosamente conscio, nuovamente, che Ayden era in grado di dare a Ian tutte le cose che lui non sarebbe mai riuscito ad avere nemmeno in un milione di anni.  
Un cameriere giunse, con un vassoio pieno di flute di champagne.  
Rapidamente Mickey ne afferrò due prima che il cameriera potesse andarsene, sapendo che avrebbe avuto bisogno di più alcool possibile per sopportare la serata.  
"Oh, c'è Ian! È in forma!" esclamò Mandy. "Il suo ragazzo è quello che assomiglia a Brody Jenner?"  
Mickey si voltò nella direzione che Mandy stava indicando, e il suo cuore immediatamente fece un tonfo. Ian indossava pantaloni color marrone chiaro e una camicia di un blu scuro che non aveva infilato nei calzoni, ed era fottutamente incredibile. Accanto a lui – con il braccio protettivamente stretto intorno alla vita di Ian – c'era Ayden, con l'aria da fottuto stronzo di sempre.  
Mickey tracannò un flute di champagne in un sorso.  
"Sicuro di voler stare qui, Mickey?" chiese Mandy, tutti i precedenti segni di divertimento ed eccitazione erano spariti. "Possiamo andarcene se vuoi. Possiamo andare da Denny"  
"Nah, sto bene" disse Mickey, tentando di mantenere la voce ferma mentre i suoi occhi rimanevano sul bellissimo rossino che rideva dall'altra parte del tetto. "Ho bisogno di vederli insieme, sai? Magari lo capirò per davvero che non esiste nessuna diamine di possibilità per noi"  
Mandy gli carezzò il braccio con affetto. Poi venne distratta in fretta. "Oh, spiedini di gamberetti! Questa è roba di lusso, amico" esclamò quando un cameriere passò vicino a loro con gli antipasti.

 

Ian stava passando una serata terribile.  
Considerata la scandalosa somma di denaro che Ayden aveva speso, il cibo era mediocre. Non avrebbe mai ascoltato la musica che era stata scelta, e tutti i colleghi e gli amici di Ayden parlavano di cose che a lui non interessavano; stronzate di politica e religione. No, grazie. Avrebbe decisamente preferito parlare di baseball e Mario Kart.  
Era annoiato a morte e si era dimenticato – in più di un'occasione – che quello sarebbe dovuta essere la SUA festa di compleanno.  
Grazie alle medicine, non poteva neanche sbronzarsi per perdersi via.  
Fece un sorso al suo primo e ultimo bicchiere di champagne e si guardò intorno, notando Mickey e Mandy che indugiavano all'entrata. Immediatamente, le sue labbra si sollevarono in un sorriso mentre li osservava, soprattutto Mickey.  
Mickey si stava guardando intorno come se non fosse mai stato in un bel posto prima. Era una cosa adorabile da matti.  
Poi notò quanto Mickey fosse meraviglioso con i jeans scuri e una camicia nera, le maniche arrotolate leggermente e i primi bottoni del colletto slacciati. Ian desiderò poter sbottonare i restanti con i denti...  
"Stai bene?" chiese Ayden all'improvviso al suo fianco, sussurrandogli all'orecchio.  
"Sì" bisbigliò semplicemente Ian, dopo aver dimostrato ad Ayden per tutta la serata che non era felice. Eppure, Ayden non sembrò interessato a correggere la situazione in alcun modo.  
"Sei silenzioso. Non stai parlando con nessuno"  
"Forse perché non conosco un cazzo di nessuno" sussurrò Ian a denti stretti.  
"Cristo, Ian, possiamo discuterne più tardi? Puoi provare almeno a divertirti?"  
Ian roteò gli occhi e si allontanò dalla presa che Ayden manteneva attorno alla sua vita da gran parte della serata. "I miei amici sono appena arrivati. Vado a salutarli. Ti sta bene?"  
Ayden si limitò a lanciargli un'occhiata cupa. L'istante successivo, il suo volto si smorzò in un grosso sorriso non appena uno dei suoi amici del lavoro si avvicinò.  
Ian scosse il capo e si voltò per raggiungere Mickey e Mandy, scoprendo che il cattivo umore scivolò via non appena incrociò lo sguardo del ragazzo. "Ehi, ce l'avete fatta"  
"Questo posto è fantastico!" esclamò Mandy.  
"Sì" disse Ian con un debole sorriso. I suoi occhi sbandarono nuovamente su Mickey, e lo osservò mentre trincava lo champagne.  
"Dov'è il bagno delle donne?" chiese Mandy. "Devo pisciare come un cavallo"  
"Uh" disse ian, voltandosi e indicando oltre la propria spalla. "Penso sia da quella parte"  
"Tieni questo" disse Mandy, consegnando a Mickey il suo champagne e il piatto di antipasti.  
Mickey e Ian rimasero lì in imbarazzo per qualche istante dopo che Mandy si fu allontanata.  
"Posto lussuoso" fece Mickey, parlando per primo e ancora non guardando Ian negli occhi. "E' decisamente impressionante"  
Ian fece spallucce. "Sì, l'ha scelto Ayden"  
"Non sono mai stato a una festa di compleanno di questo tipo" disse Mickey piattamente contro l'orlo del bicchiere.  
Ian lo guardò con cautela, domandandosi perché Mickey sembrasse così freddo e ostile. "Ehi, Mickey, siamo a posto? Sai, per l'altra sera al picnic?"  
"Non ne abbiamo già discusso al telefono?" chiese Mickey con tono alquanto insipido mentre si guardava intorno. "Ti ho detto che siamo a posto"  
"Puoi almeno guardarmi mentre lo dici?"  
Le spalle di Mickey si abbassarono visibilmente e, finalmente, i suoi occhi blu incontrarono quelli di Ian.  
"Che c'è che non va?"  
Mickey si mangiucchiò il labbro inferiore prima di chiedere, "E' per questo che stai con lui?"  
Ian afferrò le parole di Mickey e si accigliò confuso. "Cosa vuoi dire?"  
"Perché lui può darti queste cose? Può affittare un intero tetto per il tuo compleanno con vista sopra tutta Chicago. Può organizzarti feste con champagne costoso e cibo costoso sistemato in spiedini e fottuti tovaglioli costosi"  
"No, io...no...non è per quello"  
Mickey continuò a guardarlo con attenzione, poi sospirò e si passò una mano sul viso.  
"Non gli ho chiesto niente di tutto ciò. Anzi, avevo specificatamente chiesto di NON farlo, ma l'ha fatto comunque. Non gli importa di quello che voglio"  
"Lo sai, più parli di lui, più inizio a chiedermi se c'è qualcosa che davvero ti piace di quello stronzo"  
Proprio allora, Mandy tornò con passo rilassato, allegramente riprendendo lo champagne e il cibo da Mickey. "C'è una dannata signora in bagno che ti passa la carta igienica e delle mentine! Ma cos'è questo posto!"  
Ian deglutì l'amaro groppo che aveva in gola mentre continuava a osservare Mickey, che di nuovo guardava tutto tranne lui. Si sentiva male, non voleva che Mickey pensasse di lui come a un cacciatore di dote, e che stava con Ayden solo per i suoi soldi. Poi, le parole di Mickey erano inquietanti anche perché lui stesso iniziava a dimenticarsi cosa davvero gli era piaciuto di Ayden.  
In quel momento, sentì un braccio scivolargli intorno alle spalle e si bloccò, osservando gli occhi di Mickey distogliere lo sguardo e il suo viso abbassarsi ulteriormente.  
"Mickey, è bello vederti di nuovo" disse Ayden severamente. "Come stanno andando i progetti per il nostro matrimonio?"  
"Ehi" disse Mickey seccamente, riportando lo champagne alle labbra. "Si stanno realizzando"  
"Ciao, sono Mandy" disse Mandy, offrendo la mano. "La sorella di Mickey"  
Mentre Mandy e Ayden si stringevano la mano, Ian mantenne gli occhi sul volto di Mickey, rendendosi conto di quanta fatica stesse facendo Mickey nel tentantivo di non guardare il braccio attorno alle sue spalle.  
Notò il modo in cui Mickey si mordicchiava nervosamente il labbro inferiore, come spostava il peso da un piede all'altro, chiaramente a disagio. Notò che gli occhi di Mickey erano così blu quella sera. E anche da lì – a qualche passo di distanza – riconosceva il suo incredibile profumo.  
In quel momento, non riusciva a pensare a molte cose che apprezzava del fidanzato...ma per quanto riguardava Mickey, riuscì a trovarne qualche dozzina.

 

Mickey desiderò di tornare indietro nel tempo. Desiderò di non essersi mai fermato di fronte all'armadio, setacciando nervosamente il suo guardaroba da mercatino dell'usato, tentando di decidere cosa indossare.  
Desiderò di non essersi mai messo addosso quella stupida colonia.  
Desiderò di non aver mai litigato con il buttafuori per dieci minuti dicendogli di farli entrare, visto che l'altro li aveva guardati con sospetto prima di controllare che, sì, erano davvero sulla lista degli ospiti.  
Desiderò realmente di non dover starsene lì in quel momento, a osservare Ayden e il suo fottuto braccio attorno alle spalle di Ian.  
Ayden, Ian e Mandy stavano parlando, ma lui non sentì nulla finché Ayden non si schiarì la voce in modo insopportabile e annunciò di andare a salutare dei nuovi arrivati.  
Mickey sollevò lo sguardo nel peggior momento possibile e osservò Ayden chinarsi per baciare Ian sulla tempia prima di andarsene. Incrociò gli occhi con quelli di Ian brevemente prima di guardare nuovamente altrove.  
Mandy, per qualche ragione, parlò. "Vado a caccia di altro champagne" Poi lanciò un'occhiata a Mickey per fargli capire che sapeva che i due avevano bisogno di stare da soli per un momento.  
Dopo essersene andata, Mickey si passò una mano sul volto. "Ian, senti - "  
"Ehi, Ian. Ian" disse Ayden, avvicinandosi e afferrando Ian per il gomito. "Ti ricordi Marty, vero? Siamo andati a cena con lui e sua moglie a Chez Moi qualche mese fa. Vieni a salutare"  
Ian guardò Mickey con aria di scuse prima di farsi portare via.  
Mickey osservò Ayden che trascinava Ian a un piccolo gruppo di persone, il suo cuore gli crollò sotto le scarpe, sentendosi più fuori luogo che mai. Si passò una mano sul viso e diede un'occhiata alla folla, tentando di capire dove sua sorella fosse improvvisamente scomparsa. Sperò davvero che non fosse alla ricerca di una scopata casuale per quella notte. L'ultima cosa per la quale si sentiva dell'umore era una notte irrequieta e insonne trascosa a sentire la sorella che veniva martellata nella stanza accanto.  
Tuttavia, sapeva che probabilmente non avrebbe comunque dormito molto.  
I suoi occhi tornarono a Ian e Ayden, in piedi a chiacchierare con una coppia. Dovette guardare altrove e deglutire lo champagne quando vide Ayden poggiare la mano sulla schiena di Ian.  
Quando sollevò nuovamente lo sguardo, vide di avere compagnia.  
"Ciao" disse il tipo con un sorriso, guardando Mickey con attenzione, senza neanche tentare di nascondere il fatto che apprezzava quello che vedeva.  
"Ehi" disse Mickey con un brusco cenno del capo.  
"Sono Gary, uno collegha di Ayden"  
Mickey gli strinse la mano riluttante. "Mickey. Il...wedding planner di Ian"  
"Oh, un wedding planner? Interessante" disse Gary, lanciandogli un libidinoso sorriso che mise Mickey leggermente a disagio. "Hai un biglietto?"  
Mickey si limitò a portare il bicchiere alle labbra e deglutì di nuovo, pensando silenziosamente che l'alcool non stava agendo abbastanza velocemente.

 

Ian stava cercando di prestare attenzione alla conversazione, davvero.  
Tuttavia, si ritrovò nuovamente a guardare in direzione di Mickey. Aggrottò la fronte quando vide che Mickey non era più solo.  
Gary fottuto Johnson. Gary Johnson era un collega di Ayden. Era un bravo ragazzo; carismatico, divertente, affascinante...e molto apertamente gay. Era sempre stato uno dei pochi amici di Ayden con cui Ian andava davvero d'accordo. Non quella sera.  
Gli occhi di Ian si restrinsero mentre osservava Gary ridere con un po' troppo vigore per quello che Mickey aveva detto, poi Gary fece per allungare una mano e toccare gentilmente l'avambraccio di Mickey.  
No, cazzo.  
Ian si voltò rigidamente ed esitò solo per un istante prima di chinarsi verso Ayden, che ascoltava con attenzione la storia del suo amico. "Ehi, torno subito" sussurrò.  
Ayden annuì e praticamente lo mandò via senza un secondo sguardo.  
Ian roteò gli occhi e si girò per raggiungere Mickey e il suo predatore.  
"Ehi" disse Ian quando fu da loro, gli occhi unicamente focalizzati su Gary.  
"Ian!" esclamò Gary. "Ciao! Stavo parlando con il tuo wedding planner"  
"Sì, lo vedo" disse Ian freddamente. Spostò gli occhi su Mickey e lo trovò a sfoggare un sorrisetto sagace.  
"Stavo solo - "  
"Uh, sì. Ehi, Gary...Ayden stava proprio chiedendo di parlare con te" disse Ian, lo sguardo ancora incollato a quello di Mickey.  
"Davvero?" chiese Gary, grattandosi dietro il collo e guardando verso Ayden. "Sembra piuttosto impegnato al momento"  
"No, mi ha mandato qui per chiamarti. È meglio che vai a vedere cosa vuole"  
"Oh" disse Gary, confuso e un po' deluso. "Oh, beh, okay. È stato bello conosceri, Mickey. Magari ti beccherò di nuovo durante la serata?"  
"Sì, okay. Ciao ciao" disse Ian prima che Mickey potesse rispondergli.  
Gary lanciò a Ian un'occhiata disorientata prima di voltarsi e andarsene.  
Ian osservò Gary e poi si voltò trovando Mickey che ora ghignava apertamente.  
"Sei davvero uno stronzo"  
"Oh, cosa? Come se stessi davvero pensando di scopare con lui?"  
"E anche se fosse?"  
"Direi che è una stronzata"  
"Ehi, non si sa mai. Ne ho bevuti abbastanza - " fece Mickey, sollevando lo champagne. "Potresti appena avermi rovinato la serata!"  
"Ti prego. Non sarebbe mai successo. È fottutamente ovvio che lui è irriducibilmente passivo"  
"Sì, probabilmente hai ragione. Ho bisogno di un attivo che sappia strapazzarmi un po', che mi scopi bene e con forza. Quel tipo non ce l'avrebbe fatta" disse Mickey con un sogghigno, contro l'orlo del bicchiere. Sollevò lo sguardo e i loro occhi si incatenarono.  
"Oh, davvero?" chiese Ian, sapendo che doveva voltarsi e andarsene subito – subito, cazzo – ma si stava divertendo più di quanto avesse fatto in tutta la serata e non lo avrebbe fatto. "Quindi, tu sei un passivo?"  
"Collaudato" disse Mickey gutturalmente, abbassando gli occhi e posando le labbra sul bicchiere per fare un sorso. "Che mi dici di te, Gallagher? Dai o prendi?"  
"Non ti piacerebbe scoprirlo?" lo provocò Ian. Sapevano entrambi che stavano giocando a un gioco pericoloso, ma nessuno dei due era disposto a smettere, non ancora.  
Mickey sollevò sensualmente un sopracciglio.  
Fu allora che Ayden scelse quel preciso momento per interromperli. "Ian, c'è qualcuno che vorrei conoscessi. Puoi parlare più tardi con i tuoi amici, andiamo"  
Ian si sforzò per sorridere lievemente ad Ayden e poi lanciò una rapida occhiata a Mickey prima di seguire rispettosamente il fidanzato.  
Mickey li osservò, aggrottando le sopracciglia. Non poté trattenersi dal notare come Ian si era smontato in pochi secondi. Come il suo sorriso era velocemente svanito e la giocosa espressione nei suoi occhi era scomparsa non appena aveva udito la voce del fidanzato dietro di sé.

 

Ian stava lì con Ayden e i suoi noiosissimi amici, la sua mente lontana da qualsiasi conversazione si stesse svolgendo attorno a lui mentre ribolliva di irritazione.  
Desiderò che non lo avesse infastidito tanto, il fatto di aver visto qualcuno che semplicemente attaccava bottone con Mickey, ma lo aveva detestato. Aveva voluto andare da Gary fottuto Johnson e togliergli quello stupido sorriso, che aveva rivolto a Mickey, dalla sua stupida grossa faccia.  
Ora, era consapevole di essere stato leggermente irrazionale, visto che Gary era veramente un bravo ragazzo e Mickey non era suo quindi non aveva neanche il diritto di ingelosirsi, eppure era così.  
Era stato teso per tutta la serata e quel fatto lo aveva fatto impazzire. Era davvero pronto alla fine della serata.  
Dopo aver casualmente lanciato un'occhiata a Mickey, ancora fermo nello stesso punto in cui era stato per tutto il tempo, si rese conto che la sua attuale compagnia stava parlando con lui e tornò a rivolgersi alle persone che aspettavano una sua risposta.  
"Uh? Chiedo scusa, cosa?"  
"Gesù, Ian" mormorò Ayden vicino al suo orecchio. "Puoi almeno provare a non mettermi in imbarazzo stasera?"  
E con ciò, finalmente Ian fu spinto oltre il limite.  
Per tutta la sera, Ayden lo aveva trascinato per il gomito da tutti i suoi amici e colleghi. Per tutta la sera aveva usato frasi come 'Non imbarazzarmi, Ian', 'Cerca di sembrare interessato, Ian', e – la preferita di Ian -, 'Non masticare con la bocca aperta, Ian, sembri una mucca quando lo fai'.  
Per tutta la sera, aveva avuto la sensazione di voler scattare e ora stava per farlo.  
"Oh, scusami, cazzo, per essere uno stronzo alla mia festa di compleanno che nemmeno volevo fin dall'inizio" esclamò, e tutta le persone smisero di fare quello che stavano facendo e di parlare e si voltarono. "Non volevo imbarazzarti durante la MIA serata di fronte ai TUOI amici. Scusa se non sono aggiornato sulle ultime notizie politiche o sugli importanti movimenti religiosi o sul fottuto cibo salutare che è la moda del momento, o se mastico come una fottuta mucca! Vaffanculo!" Si voltò e se ne andò, lasciando un Ayden dal volto paonazzo dietro di sé.  
Ian si avvicinò al bordo del tetto e guardò oltre, le lacrime rotolavano sulle sue guance...lacrime di imbarazzo perché si era appena reso completamente ridicolo di fronte a tutti; lacrime di rabbia perché Ayden non lo capiva per un cazzo; lacrime di fottuta gelosia che lo aveva riempito solo dieci minuti prima a causa di qualcuno che aveva flirtato con qualcuno che non era nemmeno suo.  
Serrò gli occhi e abbassò il capo, volendo semplicemente tornare a casa e mettere fine a quella serata infernale.  
Proprio quando Ian stava per farlo, sentì delle mani sulle palle e resistette all'urgenza di scrollarsele di dosso. "Lasciami solo. Torna dai tuoi amici"  
"Mi dispiace" sussurrò Ayden al suo orecchio.  
"Non voglio ascoltarti. Ti dispiace sempre, cazzo"  
"Ian"  
"Sei un fottuto stronzo"  
"Lo so. Mi dispiace"  
Ian chiuse gli occhi, troppo esausto ed esaurito per tentare anche solo di discutere. Consentì semplicemente che si svolgesse la stessa tiritera di sempre; Ayden lo faceva stare di merda, e poi Ian lo perdonava. Era così e basta. Finalmente si rilassò contro il petto di Ayden, emotivamente prosciugato.  
"Lo sai che ti amo" mormorò Ayden contro il suo collo. "Che ne dici se ce ne andiamo a casa e basta? Ci mettiamo un film e beviamo birra economica e puoi mangiare tutte le cose unte e caloriche che ci sono in frigo. Faremo quello che vuoi per il resto della serata. Lo prometto"  
Ian resistette alla forte esigenza di roteare gli occhi, desiderando semplicemente che Ayden ci avesse pensato fin dal principio. Non sarebbe dovuta andare così...Ayden non ci sarebbe dovuto arrivare come se si trattasse di una grande scoperta.  
Ayden lo afferrò per le spalle e lo fece voltare. Prima che Ian potesse discutere o spingerlo via, le mani di Ayden erano sul suo viso e le sue labbra erano su quelle dell'altro, morbide e tenere.  
Ian accettò il bacio, pensando che fosse più facile così.

 

"Beh, la situazione si è rapidamente inasprita" sussurrò Mandy accanto a lui.  
Mickey osservò Ian andare verso l'orlo del tetto, chiaramente agitato. Non voleva fare altro che seguirlo e assicurarsi che stesse bene, ma sapeva di non poterlo fare, non con il fidanzato di Ian a soli pochi passi di distanza.  
Il suo stomaco si attorcigliò quando vide Ayden scusarsi con gli amici e seguire Ian.  
Era come essere il testimone di un incidente d'auto. Sapeva che non avrebbe dovuto guardare, ma non riuscì a non farlo.  
Osservò Ayden giungere dietro Ian, posare le mani sulle sue spalle. Osservò Ian che immediatamente si irrigidì e disse qualcosa di brusco. Poi osservò Ayden chinarsi e sussurrargli qualcosa all'orecchio mentre gli massaggiava le spalle.  
Con il cuore pesante, osservò Ian che finalmente si rilassava contro Ayden. Poi osservò Ayden che lentamente faceva voltare Ian per guardarlo in faccia e poi vide Ayden chinarsi e posare un soffice bacio sulle labbra dell'altro.  
Immediatamente Mickey distolse lo sguardo e deglutì il dolente groppo che aveva in gola. Era l'ultima cosa che avrebbe voluto vedere...ma forse era una cosa che doveva vedere. Forse era lo stimolo che gli serviva per finalmente poter andare oltre.  
"Andiamo" disse alla sorella, la voce spessa. "Andiamocene da qui"

 

Entrarono nell'attico più tardi quella sera e Ayden iniziò immediatamente a spogliarsi mentre si dirigeva in bagno. "Vuoi raggiungermi in doccia? Ti farò un lavoretto per il tuo compleanno, magari riuscirò ad alleviare un po' di quella tensione che hai represso"  
"No, non stasera. Sono troppo stanco" disse Ian con tono abbattuto mentre crollava sul divano. Non si trattenne dal chiedersi quante persone avrebbero rifiutato una fellatio come regalo di compleanno dal proprio fidanzato molto disponibile e molto bravo. Non voleva pensarci. Aveva abbastanza cose per la testa.  
Ayden andò dietro al divano e posò un rapido bacio sul capo di Ian prima di sparire in bagno.  
Ian si appoggiò contro i cuscini del divano quando fu solo e si passò una mano tremante sul viso. Il suo telefono vibrò nella tasca posteriore e si spostò per recuperarlo, pensando che fosse uno dei suoi fratelli che gli auguravano buon compleanno, visto che ora era passato un minuto dopo la mezzanotte ed era ufficialmente il suo compleanno.  
Il cuore gli fece un tonfo in petto quando vide il nome di Mickey sullo schermo.  
Aprì il messaggio e subito sorrise per quello che lesse: 'Buon compleanno. Scusa se ce ne siamo andati così in fretta. Non ti ho dato il tuo regalo. Non è niente di lussuoso come probabilmente sei abituato. Solo una tessera per un mese di torta e caffè gratis alla tavola calda. Oh, e un buono acquisto di Foot Locker vecchio di 4 anni che non ho mai usato. Non c'è di che'.  
Il sorriso di Ian si allargò vedendo le emoticon che Mickey aveva aggiunto alla fine del messaggio, una forchetta, una tazza di caffè, una scarpa e il pollice sollevato.  
Si rese conto che era la prima volta che sorrideva veramente in tutta la giornata.  
Scrisse una risposta e ci rifletté solo per una manciata di secondi prima di inviarla.

 

Mickey era sdraiato sulla schiena, completamente sveglio mentre fissava il soffitto, la sua mente nuotava in pensieri che non riusciva a scrollare via. Il cellulare vibrò sul comodino e grugnì nel prenderlo.  
Il suo cuore aumentò di velocità quando vide che era un messaggio di Ian. Non si era nemmeno aspettato che Ian avrebbe risposto, pensava che fosse probabilmente impegnato a sistemare le cose con il suo stronzo di fidanzato.  
Aprì il messaggio e dovette rileggerlo più volte prima di afferrarlo del tutto: 'Vorrei averti conosciuto prima'.  
Deglutì a fatica mentre il cuore gli martellava in petto e il viso si accaldò. Le sue dita tremavano mentre componeva una risposte, domandandosi quali conseguenze si sarebbero presentate mentre inviava il messaggio: 'Anche io'.


	9. Aspettando che la tempesta finisca

Prima che Mickey riuscisse anche solo ad oltrepassare la porta dell'appartamento, l'altro si stava premendo contro di lui da dietro e si allungò per toccare la sua erezione attraverso i pantaloni, il suo respiro caldo sul collo di Mickey.  
Era il terzo tizio che Mickey aveva portato a casa in quattro sere nel disperato tentativo di dimenticare e passare oltre Ian Gallagher.  
Il primo era stato un tipo da 'niente stronzate, andiamo dritti al punto', proprio come piaceva a Mickey. A malapena si erano detti due parole per tutto il tempo. Quel tizio aveva scopato Mickey rudemente, velocemente e volgarmente, poi se ne era andato senza quasi guardarsi indietro.  
Il secondo era stato più sexy del primo, ma si era rivelato totalmente opposto, volendo conoscere le faccende private di Mickey; tipo la sua età, il suo lavoro e stronzate del genere. Aveva anche accennato a passare lì la notte, ma Mickey non ne aveva avuta alcuna intenzione. Mickey gli aveva consentito comunque di scoparlo, era venuto dopo pochi minuti, immediatamente dopo lo aveva spedito da dove era arrivato.  
C'era solo una cosa che tutti questi ragazzi avevano in comune: non erano Ian...ed era quello il punto. Era esattamente ciò che gli serviva; qualcuno che non fosse Ian.  
Eppure, anche dopo essere stato posseduto da loro, si sentiva comunque vuoto e insoddisfatto. Immediatamente dopo averli cacciati e aver chiuso la porta, era ancora Ian la persona a cui pensava mentre si sdraiava e rimaneva sveglio, incapace di dormire.  
Il ragazzo che aveva portato a casa quella sera (Todd o Tim o Ted, non si ricordava, né gli importava affatto di ricordarlo) parlò e lo destò dalle sue fantasticherie.  
"Bel posto"  
"Sì, non ho voglia di parlare adesso. Togliti i pantaloni" ordinò Mickey immediatamente iniziando a slacciargli la cintura. Spinse i jeans e i boxer giù sulle ginocchia, poi si voltò per aggrapparsi al bancone della cucina, proprio dove di solito Mandy si sedeva per godersi il suo caffè mattutino.  
Ciò che Mandy non sapeva non l'avrebbe ferita.  
"Non perdi tempo, vero?"  
"Mi scopi o no?" scattò Mickey. Dopo una preparazione affrettata e superficiale, il tizio si premette contro di lui e lo penetrò con un grugnito di soddisfazione. Mickey ansimò e serrò gli occhi mentre si adattava al dolore pungente. Questo tipo aveva decisamente l'uccello più grosso dei tre.  
Eppure, anche se il sesso fu ottimo e rude – mentre faceva la sola e unica che pensava potesse fargli superare Ian -, fu il volto di Ian che vide quando chiuse gli occhi.

 

Era successo qualcosa a Ayden quella mattina.  
Di tanto in tanto, Ayden aveva l'improvvisa e inspiegabile urgenza di cavalcare Ian. Non succedeva molto spesso, ma quando succedeva, Ian toccava il fottuto cielo con un dito. Ogni volta che Ayden diventava un po' selvaggio a letto, per Ian andava bene.  
Quel mattino, tuttavia, Ian non si trattenne dall'avere la sensazione che si stesse forzando. Certo, era piacevole – ogni cosa che comprendeva un uccello di solito lo era – ma quel mattino era diverso, come se stesse semplicemente compiendo dei movimento...come se dovesse costringersi.  
Mentre Ayden lo cavalcava, le sue dita si attorcigliavano e graffiavano il petto di Ian nel modo che di solito Ian apprezzava, ma Ian si ritrovò a sforzarsi per concentrarsi. Ian affondò le dita bruscamente nei fianchi del fidanzato e piantò i piedi sul letto, serrando i denti e spingendo velocemente, tentando di lasciarsi andare e incazzandosi con se stesso perché non ci riusciva.  
"Ian" ansimò Ayden cedendo in avanti per schiantare le sue labbra avidamente contro quelle di Ian. Poi gemette nella bocca aperta di Ian mentre sussultava per l'orgasmo.  
Ian si rese conto che, mentre Ayden era venuto sul suo stomaco e sul suo petto, lui non era nemmeno vicino all'apice.  
Ayden dovette essersene reso conto a sua volta, e si raddrizzò continuando a cavalcarlo con un ritmo saldo e rapido.  
"Ehi. Ehi" disse Ian senza fiato, sollevando i fianchi per ottenere la sua attenzione. "Ehi, sto bene. Non devi continuare. Sto bene"  
Ayden rallentò i movimenti, accigliandosi. "Come fai a stare bene? Non sei ancora venuto"  
"Lo so...penso che le mie medicine stiano sfottendo il mio uccello oggi o una cosa simile" disse Ian con tono smorto, a malapena in grado di guardare Ayden negli occhi, perché sapeva che le medicine non avevano nulla a che fare con la bassa libido di quel mattino.  
Ayden sospirò e gentilmente si tolse dall'erezione inconclusa di Ian, poi si rilassò accanto a lui. "Okay. Magari ci proviamo più tardi?"  
"Sì...magari"  
Ayden si inclinò verso di lui e lo baciò castamento all'angolo della bocca prima di rotolare fuori dal letto per andare a pulirsi, ancora una volta saltando le coccole.  
Ian si passò una mano sul volto quando fu solo, poi si posò una mano sulla bocca mentre fissava il soffitto.  
Cazzo.

 

"Non so cosa vuoi che ti dica, Ian"  
"Dì che non puoi andare, cazzo"  
"Sul serio? Quante volte dobbiamo avere la stessa discussione?"  
"Il nostro matrimonio è fra tre fottute settimane, Ayden. Dovevamo andare a scegliere gli smoking oggi, ricordi? O non è abbastanza importante da essere inserita nel tuo fottuto programma della settimana"  
"Lo so che dovevamo andare a scegliere gli smoking, ma non c'è niente che io possa fare. Devo andare. È tassativo"  
Ian si passò una mano sul viso e sospirò seccato. Sembrava che tutto ciò che lui e Ayden facessero in quel giorni fosse litigare. Stava diventando fottutamente estenuante.  
"Senti" disse Ayden finendo di preparare la borsa e chiudendola. "Vai a scegliere il tuo smoking, io sceglierò il mio quando tornerò. Sarà comunque meglio così. Non ci vedremo fino al giorno del matrimonio"  
Ian resistette alla forte esigenza di roteare gli occhi per il futile tentativo di Ayden di sistemare la situazione.  
Ayden raggiunse Ian e gli afferrò il mento, facendogli indietreggiare il capo per costringerlo a sollevare lo sguardo. "Mi dispiace. Sai che se avessi scelta, starei qui con te"  
Ian non era così certo di crederci, ma annuì comunque.  
Ayden si chinò per dargli un rapido bacio prima di voltarsi e andarsene.

 

Era il giorno libero di Mickey ed era fuori per delle commissioni, completamente immerso nei fatti propri. Le cose stavano andando bene; aveva pagato le bollette, era andato in lavanderia, ed era diretto per fare la spesa, di cui avevano un sacco bisogno. Era piacevole comportarsi da adulto responsabile.  
Mickey sollevò lo sguardo dai tanti buoni sconto che aveva in mano e si bloccò sui suoi passi alla visuale che ebbe di fronte. Se davvero avesse creduto in un dio, avrebbe seriamente pensato che lo stesse punendo.  
Ian non lo aveva ancora notato, gli occhi in basso mentre camminava in direzione di Mickey, il cellulare all'orecchio mentre chiacchierava animatamente con chiunque ci fosse dall'altra parte.  
Come poteva una persona risultare fottutamente incredibile con addosso una semplice t-shirt bianca e i jeans?  
Finalmente Ian alzò gli occhi quando si ritrovarono a pochi passi di distanza e rallentò fino a fermarsi. "Ehi, Fi...ti richiamo" disse Ian piano mentre i suoi occhi si incollavano a quelli di Mickey. "E' per una cosa importante"  
Mickey abbassò il capo e guardò di lato, fingendo di essere interessato a qualcosa dall'altra parte della strada.  
"Ehi" disse Ian con tono malinconico dopo aver attaccato.  
"Ehi" disse Mickey brusco con un cenno educato.  
"Non ti sento da qualche giorno"  
"Sono stato occupato"  
"E', uh, è successo qualcosa alla festa l'altra sera?" continuò Ian. Fece una pausa mentre un silenzio imbarazzante si stazionava fra di loro, poi disse, "Te ne sei andato in fretta...senza salutare"  
"Sì, non mi sentivo di rimanere. In più, sembravi impegnato" disse Mickey, decidendo di non parlare dei messaggi; sapendo che non ce n'era motivo. Non aveva importanza nel quadro generale della situazione. "Uh, dovrei andare. Ho un sacco di roba da fare oggi. Ci vediamo"  
Proprio quando Mickey si mosse per passare oltre di lui, Ian si allungò e lo afferrò per il braccio.  
Mickey rilasciò un lento sospiro instabile, guardando la mano di Ian sul proprio avambraccio. Non poté negare la scintilla che sentì a quel semplice tocco innocente. "Ian...no"  
Ian si scostò e mise entrambe le mani in tasca. "Allora, è così? Vuoi comportarti come se non ci conoscessimo?"  
"Probabilmente è meglio così"  
"Non dici sul serio"  
"Cazzo, Ian! Tu sei fidanzato!" esclamò Mickey, improvvisamente ritrovando la voce. "Cosa cazzo pensavi succedesse? Mi mandi un messaggio dicendomi che vorresti ci fossimo conosciuti prima. Che cazzo dovrei fare?"  
"Io...non lo so!" esclamò Ian a sua volta. "Non pensavo avrebbe comportato questo!"  
Mickey si passò una mano fra i capelli e concentrò la propria attenzione sulla strada. "Non posso rimanere con te adesso" ammise infine.  
"Sì, puoi"  
"No" scattò Mickey prima di guardare Ian con aria piena di significato. "Non posso proprio"  
Ian sorrise e sospirò. "E' ridicolo. Certo che puoi, andiamo" disse con un cenno della mano. "Sto andando a scegliere lo smoking. Sei il mio wedding planner. Dovresti esserci"  
"Ian" esalò Mickey.  
"Andiamo"  
Mickey fissò Ian, sentendo che cominciava a incrinarsi. Un solo sguardo a quegli occhi verdi, e seppe che non aveva senso negarlo o tentare di opporvi resistenza. La triste realtà dei fatti era che voleva rimanere con Ian a prescindere di quanto facesse male. Era un fottuto idiota.  
"Dov'è il tuo fidanzato?" chiese Mickey, forse con un po' troppo veleno. "Non dovrebbe essere lui a scegliere lo smoking insieme a te?"  
Ian si passò una mano fra i capelli e sospirò. "Un altro viaggio di lavoro; non tornerà fino a domani sera" fece una pausa e guardo Mickey dritto negli occhi, regalandogli quel sorrisetto sexy che usava sempre. "Andiamo, potrebbe davvero servirmi una seconda opinione"  
Mickey si mordicchiò il labbro inferiore mentre guardava Ian.  
Di fatto, venti minuti dopo, Mickey si ritrovò nel bel mezzo di un'elegante botique di smoking, domandandosi nuovamente cosa cazzo non andasse in lui. Aveva seriamente bisogno di farsi analizzare il cervello. Incrociò le braccia e continuò a strascicare i piedi a disagio, sotto lo scrutinio sfacciato della proprietaria. Quella stronza sembrava non avesse mai visto uno con i tatuaggi e i capelli ingellati.  
Proprio quand stava per aprire la bocca e chiederle se volesse una cazzo di foto, Ian uscì dal camerino e improvvisamente Mickey dimenticò le parole.  
Ian Gallagher era la cosa più fottutamente splendida che Mickey avesse mai visto in vita sua.  
"Sto bene?" chiese Ian voltandosi per guardarsi nel grande specchio. Lisciò il bavero dell'elegante, costoso smoking nero e testò la lunghezza delle maniche.  
Gli occhi di Mickey scorrevano su Ian, la gola improvvisamente si era seccata incredibilmente. "Uh, sì. Sì" buttò fuori infine. "Stai...ti sta bene"  
Ian colse gli occhi di Mickey nello specchio e sorrise timidamente prima di abbassare lo sguardo. "Bene. Penso che questo sia quello giusto"  
Mickey osservò Ian mentre gli venivano prese le misure e poi sparì di nuovo nel camerino. Mickey era mezzo tentato di seguirlo, ma resistette...anche se solo per la stronza che continuava a guardarlo con la puzza  
sotto il naso.  
Resistere alle sue esigenze stava diventando sempre più difficile, e si domandò quanto sarebbe passato prima di diventare pazzo o di arrendersi.  
Dopo che Ian ebbe versato un acconto per lo smoking e aver parlato con la proprietaria di informazioni personali, i due tornarono sul marciapiede e rimasero lì a guardarsi imbarazzati.  
"Allora, cosa-"  
"Hai - "  
Ian ridacchiò visto che avevano iniziato a parlare nello stesso momento e si sfregò dietro il collo. "Vai tu"  
Mickey si mangiucchiò il labbro inferiore mentre lo guardava. Quello che infine uscì dalla sua bocca non era certamente ciò che si era aspettato di dire. "Che fai per il resto della giornata?"  
Ian incollò gli occhi a quelli di Mickey mentre il suo volto si allargava in un sorriso, scrollando le spalle. "Assolutamente nulla"  
"Beh, uh, in realtà pensavo di andare da Red Mango per un frozen yogurt. Potrei avere un po' di compagnia" disse Mickey, non avendo intenzione in precedenza di fare una cosa del genere, ma non era ancora pronto a salutare Ian.  
"Il frozen yogurt può andare"  
"Beh, andiamo allora" disse Mickey, voltandosi e indicando in direzione della yogurteria.

 

Ottenuti i frozen yogurt e dopo essersi seduti a un tavolino nel patio esterno, la conversazione fluì facilmente, l'imbarazzo e la tensione precedenti erano completamente spariti.  
"Sul serio, dopo che te ne sei andato dalla festa l'altra sera, giuro su Dio che Gary ha vagato cercandoti per circa un'ora. Voleva davvero la cosa con la C"  
"L'unica C che avrebbe ricevuto era un Calcio in culo" disse Mickey, facendo ridere ulteriormente Ian. Mickey sorrise mentre osservava Ian che quasi si piegava in due. "Ehi" disse, indicando lo yogurt di Ian. "Che gusto hai preso?"  
"Pancake" disse Ian spingendosi una cucchiaiata in bocca e pulendo la posata. "E' delizioso"  
Mickey era leggermente distratto dalla bocca di Ian quando disse, "Nah, amico...no. Gira tutto intorno alla pesca bianca"  
"Aspetta" disse, socchiudendo gli occhi con aria scherzosa, "è un eufemismo per il tuo sedere?"  
Mickey scoppiò a ridere. "Fanculo" disse, gli occhi illuminati dalla risata. Prese un po' del proprio yogurt e tese il cucchiaio per Ian. "Ecco, provalo. È la cosa più deliziosa che tu possa mettere in bocca"  
"Mh...ne dubito" disse Ian con un giocoso luccichio negli occhi mentre si chinava e avvolgeva le labbra attorno al cucchiaio di Mickey, gli occhi attaccati a quelli dell'altro.  
Lo sguardo di Mickey colse la vista della morbida, rosata lingua di Ian che si attorcigliava intorno al cucchiaio, e avvertì uno scossone nelle parti bassi. Si schiarì la gola quando Ian si allontanò.  
"Buono?" chiese, piuttosto certo della propria voce incrinata.  
"Mhm" disse Ian, ancora leccandosi le labbra.  
Mickey osservò Ian che tornava al proprio yogurt. Sorrise tra sé prima di sollevare dell'altro yogurt con il cucchiaio da cui Ian aveva appena mangiato rumorosamente.  
Cristo, era fottutamente partito.

 

Mentre percorrevano il marciapiede con aria tranquilla verso l'appartamento di Mickey, cominciò a piovere all'improvviso.  
"Gesù! Ma che cazzo!" grugnì Mickey. "C'era il fottuto sole due dannati minuti fa!"  
"Merda!" esclamò Ian, anche se la voce traboccava di risate.  
Corsero lungo il marciapiede mentre la pioggia li bersagliava, inzuppandoli all'istante prima che avessero la possibilità di trovare ripare.  
Dopo aver smesso di saltare, giocare e spruzzarsi con alcune pozzanghere come due bambini (era stato Ian a provocare Mickey, ovviamente), finalmente raggiunsero l'edificio in cui abitava Mickey e questi tenne la porta aperta, consentendo a Ian di entrare per primo.  
"Beh, potresti entrare e aspettare che la tempesta finisca" disse Mickey senza fiato passandosi una mano sul volto bagnato.  
"Sembra la frase iniziale di un porno davvero scadente" disse Ian sbuffando una risata.  
Crollarono contro il muro dell'atrio vicino alle cassette della posta, con il fiato grosso alla ricerca aria tra ansiti e risate.  
"Ma che cazzo! Siamo bagnati fradici!" esclamò Ian, togliendosi i capelli zuppi dalla fronte. "Era previsto che piovesse oggi?"  
"Che ne so" il petto di Mickey era pesante mentre rideva e lottava per respirare. Guardò Ian e la risata improvvisamente gli morì sulle labbra quando colse la visione di fronte a sé...Ian Gallagher fradicio dalla testa ai piedi, la t-shirt bianca appiccicata al suo corpo, i capezzoli che sbuvacano dal sottile tessuto. I capelli più scuri del solito e tirati indietro. Gocce di pioggia lentamente scorrevano sul suo volto e cascavano lungo la sua gola.  
Ci volle un momento perché Mickey si rendesse conto che anche Ian aveva smesso di ridere, e ora lo guardava con occhi enormi e dubbiosi, le labbra leggermente socchiuse, il petto ansimante.  
Senza pensarci, Mickey si tolse dalla parete e si voltò completamente verso Ian. Appoggiò una mano al solido petto di Ian e lo spinse del tutto contro il muro.  
"Sei meraviglioso, cazzo, lo sai" fece Mickey sollevando la mano e posandola sulla guancia dell'altro, il pollice percorse il suo zigomo. "Merda, guardati" fece poi cadere la mano sul torso dell'altro, incapace di fermarsi mentre attardava il palmo sopra il suo cuore e passò con il pollice sul capezzolo turgido che sporgeva dalla sua maglietta, che supplicava di essere toccato.  
Ian deglutì visibilmente mentre guardava Mickey in viso. "F-forse dovrei andare" disse Ian senza convinzione, finendo con gli occhi sulle labbra di Mickey. "Dovrei andare...prima che facciamo qualcosa...qualcosa che non dovremmo fare"  
"Sì, forse" disse Mickey, la voce roca. Abbassò ulteriormente la mano e la posò sul fianco di Ian. Con gli occhi incatenati a quelli dell'altro, scivolò con il pollice sotto l'orlo della maglietta, e carezzò con il polpastrello del pollice lungo la cintola dei suoi jeans.  
"Mickey" mormorò ian. Premette il capo contro la parete, il petto che si sollevava e abbassava in respiri rapidi e superficiali.  
Quando Ian non disse null'altro, Mickey andò più in giù e lo tastò attravers i jeans, avvertendo che era già duro.  
"Cristo" fece Mickey. Portò la mano libera sul muro, bloccando Ian. Lo guardò in viso, osservò i suoi occhi chiusi e le labbra aperte. "Vuoi che mi fermi?" chiese rauco.  
Ian aprì gli occhi e fissò Mickey, la domanda volteggiava nell'aria. "Tu vuoi fermarti?" chiese infine.  
"No, cazzo, non voglio fermarmi" esalà Mickey, ancora toccandolo attraverso i pantaloni.  
Ian deglutì nuovamente, poi disse, "Allora non farlo"  
Era tutto ciò che Mickey aveva bisogno di sentire. Si impennò in avanti e posò le labbra su quelle di Ian.  
Il bacio fu immediatamente affamato e disperato. Ian gemette profondamente e afferrò bruscamente Mickey dalla maglietta bagnata con entrambe le mani e andò in avanti, spingendo Mickey finché non fu la schiena dell'altro ad essere appoggiata all'altra parete.  
Mickey rantolò mentre gli si mozzava il fiato, poi subito si tuffò in un altro bacio. Leccò dentro la sua bocca, già drogato del suo sapore. Sollevò le mani e affondò le dita nei capelli bagnati di Ian, strattonando con forza, costringendolo a separarsi e facendogli incurvare il collo. Mickey si chinò e leccò l'incavo tra la sua clavicola, poi lungo la gola, prima di schiantare di nuovo la bocca contro la sua.  
"Mickey" ansimò Ian nel bacio famelico, posando le grandi mani sui fianchi di Mickey e poi scivolando in basso per afferrargli il fondoschiena. Attirò Mickey contro di sé. "Cazzo, volevo metterci sopra le mani fin da quando ti ho visto la prima volta"  
"Merda" gemette Mickey pressandosi ancora di più contro di lui, le loro erezioni si sfregavano a vicenda attraverso i jeans. "Vuoi andare di sopra?" mormorò Mickey tornando sul suo collo; piazzando morbidi, umidi baci sulla sua pelle bagnata. Voleva divorarlo e prendere tempo contemporaneamente.  
Mickey sentì Ian che si irrigidì immediatamente, e si scostò.  
"Cazzo. Cazzo...dovrei andare" fece Ian, la voce a malapena udibile. "Dovrei davvero andare. Subito. Non dovrei essere qui. Non posso. Non possiamo farlo"  
Mickey appoggiò la fronte a quella di Ian e annuì con riluttanza. "Okay" sussurrò, ogni terminazione nervosa del suo corpo formicolava. "Okay"  
"Mi dispiace" mormorò Ian, allontanandosi. "Devo...devo andare. Merda"  
Mickey sollevò gli occhi e osservò Ian uscire dalla porta senza un'altra parola, tornando sotto la pioggia scrosciante. Si appoggiò al muro e si passò una mano tremante sul viso. "Cazzo" borbottò, tentando di comprendere ciò che era appena successo.  
Una volta recuperato l'uso delle gambe ed essere riuscito nuovamente a respirare adeguatamente, Mickey salì in casa sua. Lanciò le chiavi sull'isola della cucina e rimase goffamente in mezzo alla stanza; il suo corpo ancora vacillava, le labbra ancora fremevano.  
Con aria intontita andò al frigorifero e ne verificò il contenuto, guardando senza però vedere nulla in realtà. Prima di capire cosa stesse accadendo, si piegò sul bancone e si passò nuovamente la mano tremante sulla faccia, ogni cosa lo colpì in una volta sola, con piena forza.  
Sapeva che aveva appena fatto un sontuoso casino, perché non solo aveva baciato e palpeggiato un uomo fidanzato rischiando di perdere completamente l'amicizia di Ian, ma gli era fottutamente piaciuto baciare Ian e non voleva fare altro che rifarlo, ancora e ancora. Mickey lo sapeva adesso, senza dubbi, che avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa Ian Gallagher avesse voluto da lui, e lo terrorizzava essere consapevole che qualcuno aveva quel tipo di potere su di lui.  
Si allontanò dal bancone e prese una birra, completamente intenzionato a ubriacarsi e a strafarsi.  
Dirigendosi verso la sua stanza per infilarsi dei vestiti asciutti, un colpo alla porta lo bloccò.  
Mickey andò alla porta e la aprì trovandosi Ian davanti.  
"Ho cambiato idea" disse Ian dopo una pausa, prima di avvicinarsi, afferrare il viso di Mickey fra le sue grandi mani, e piombare a catturare le sue labbra in un bacio feroce e rude.  
Con le labbra attaccate, Mickey chiuse la porta e attaccò la catena. Poi afferrò Ian per un fianco e lo spinse all'indietro mentre Ian rincorreva la bocca di Mickey, e questi appoggiò la birra sul bancone. Con le mani finalmente libere, fece scivolare i palmi lungo il petto di Ian, poi circolò il suo collo con le braccia. Si premette contro di lui, incapace di averne abbastanza.  
Ian lo afferrò per il sedere e bruscamente lo sollevò sull'isola della cucina come se Mickey non pesasse nulla. Ingoiò il gemito di soddisfazione di Mickey e si pose fra le sue gambe, senza interrompere l'intenso bacio.  
Mickey prese la sua maglietta e la sollevò, togliendola dalla pelle umida di Ian prima di lanciarla lontano. "Merda" mugolò Mickey prima di abbassarsi e colpire con la lingua un suo capezzolo duro. "Sei fantastico" mormorò.  
Ian gemette e si aggrappò al suo collo, osservando la lingua morbida e rosata che provocava la piccola protuberanza. "Ti voglio"  
Mickey prese la sua mano e la piazzò sopra la propria erezione tesa contro i jeans.  
"Sì? Vedi cosa mi fai?" fece Mickey appoggiando la fronte a quella dell'altro.  
Ian si succhiò il labbro inferiore mentre toccava Mickey.  
"E' tutto tuo" mormorò Mickey. Prese il suo viso fra le mani e gli carezzò le guance con i pollici prima di dare via a un altro bacio. Questa volta, fu lento e pigro e minuzioso; il tipo di bacio per il quale Mickey non aveva mai avuto interesse prima d'ora. Ma, con Ian, era differente...tutto era differente con Ian.  
La porta dell'appartamento si aprì, ma la catena le impedì di aprirsi per più di qualche centimetro.  
Ian e Mickey si staccarono, pur non completamente visibili.  
"Mickey, apri questa dannata porta! Sono fradicia, stronzo" esclamò Mandy. "Non dirmi che c'è un altro dei tuoi scopamici lì. È tipo il quinto ragazzo questa settimana! Tieniti l'uccello nei pantaloni!"  
Mickey chiuse gli occhi ed esalò a fatica, le parole di sua sorella rimasero nell'aria, ora piena di disagio. Quando riaprì gli occhi, si ritrovò davanti a una visuale che lo ferì.  
A giudicare dall'espressione sul volto di Ian, aveva chiaramente sentito ciò che Mandy aveva detto...e ne era devastato.  
"Ian" iniziò Mickey allungandosi per toccargli il braccio.  
Ian si scrollò da lui. "No, è okay. È okay" mormorò, afferrando la maglietta bagnata dal pavimento. "Scopi con altri tizi. È okay. Non è affar mio...in realtà è un bene"  
Mickey osservò Ian impotente, non sapendo cosa dire per sistemare la situazione. "Senti, io-"  
"Sul serio" lo interruppe piatto Ian, evitando i suoi occhi. "E' okay. Puoi scopare chi ti pare. Tu e io non siamo nulla, giusto. Voglio dire, sono fidanzato. Sarei un fottuto ipocrita se mi aspettassi che non vai con altri" la voce di Ian tremava mentre si rimetteva la maglietta.  
"Ian-"  
"Mickey, rimetti a posto il tuo uccello e apri questa dannata porta, Cristo!"  
Mickey osservò Ian per qualche altro attimo, prima di voltarsi rigidamente per aprire la porta e consentire a Mandy di entrare.  
Mandy si lanciò all'interno. "Era ora, cazzo, stronzo! Devo dirtelo, adoro essere chiusa fuori dal mio appart-" fermò la sua raffica quando vide Ian in mezzo al soggiorno; i vestiti bagnati e messi al rovescio, le labbra gonfie. "-cazzo"  
"Me ne stavo andando" borbottò Ian prima di passare oltre Mickey e andare alla porta.  
Mickey chiuse gli occhi e abbassò la testa. Si sfregò gli occhi con le dita.  
"Non dirmi che avete fatto quello che penso" iniziò Mandy.  
"Non che sia affare tuo, ma non siamo andati a letto, d'accordo?" scattò Mickey.  
"No, ma lo avreste fatto, vero? Se non vi avessi interrotti"  
"Fanculo" disse tristemente, non dell'umore per un terzo grado.  
"Mickey-"  
"Lo so, va bene!" esclamò Mickey, voltandosi per guardarla in faccia. "Lo so, cazzo! Sono uno stronzo perché sono andato dietro a un uomo fidanzato! Sono uno stronzo perché sto potenzialmente rovinando la vita di qualcun altro. Dovrei stargli alla larga, dovrei lasciarlo in pace, ma non ci riesco, okay? Sono...cazzo, sono innamorato di lui!"  
Non appena le parole gli uscirono di bocca, Mickey desiderò con tutte le sue forze rimangiarsele. Voltò la schiena alla sorella, non volendo vedere la sua espressione. Sapeva già di essere un pezzo di merda.  
"Merda" disse Mandy dopo una lunga, tesa pausa. "Non lo sapevo. Credevo volessi solo scopare con lui. ma...amore? Cazzo, Mickey"  
Mickey afferrò la sedia di fronte a sé e abbassò la testa.  
"Non so cosa dire" proseguì Mandy. "Fai tutto quello che pensi di dover fare. Solo...stai attento" si fermò prima di aggiungere, "sai che probabilmente finirai con l'essere ferito, giusto. Lo sai, vero? Cristo, Mickey...c'è una ragione se si sposa con quel tipo"  
"Lo so, cazzo" disse Mickey debolmente. Rilasciò un respiro tremulo. "Che cazzo devo fare?"  
Mandy sospirò. "Vorrei sapertelo dire. Ma sembra che sia tu a doverti tirare fuori da questo gigante mucchio di merda in cui ti sei sotterrato"  
"Sì, grazie per l'aiuto, cazzo" scattò Mickey, poi osservò Mandy dirigersi nella sua stanza. Afferrò il telefono dalla tasca e inviò frettolosamente un messaggio a Ian: 'Torna indietro, possiamo parlarne'  
Venti secondo dopo, ottenne una risposta: 'Vaffanculo'.  
Davvero un mucchio di merda.


	10. Nudi e stesi sul pavimento

Ian entrò nell'attico vuoto e si appoggiò alla porta chiusa. Tremava abbondantemente e i suoi denti battevano. Era fradicio da testa a piedi dopo aver camminato fino a casa sotto l'implacabile temporale.  
Invece di spostarsi dalla porta e andarsi a cambiare in abiti più asciutti e caldi, lentamente scivolò in giù finché non si ritrovò con il sedere sul pavimento. Portò le ginocchia al petto e vi seppellì il viso mentre singhiozzi silenziosi gli scuotevano le spalle.  
Sentì il telefono vibrare in tasca e intorpidito andò a prenderlo, pensando vagamente che era un miracolo il fatto che non fosse zuppo come tutto il resto.  
Era un messaggio da Mickey: 'Ian, ti prego chiamami. Devo parlarti'  
Ian esalò un pesante sbuffo e rifletté sulla successiva azione solo per qualche secondo prima di premere il pulsante per chiamare.  
Ci vollero quattro squilli prima di ottenere risposta. "Ian?"  
"Ehi" disse Ian tristemente.  
"Che c'è?" chiese Ayden senza fiato. "E' tardi. Stai bene?"  
"No"  
"Hai pianto?"  
Ian si passò una mano sul volto e sospirò. "Mi sono appena svegliato da un brutto e lungo sogno" disse con tono indisponente.  
"Mi dispiace. Stai bene? Che succede?"  
"Quando torni, noi...andiamocene via per qualche giorno" buttò fuori Ian, gli occhi ancora pieni di lacrime. "Riempiamo una borsa e prendiamo una stanza di hotel da qualche parte e...passiamo un po' di tempo insieme, stiamo insieme"  
Dall'altra parte ci fu silenzio per un lungo istante prima che Ayden sospirasse. "Ian, lo sai che non posso semplicemente prendere le mie cose e-"  
"Ti prego, non dirmi di no, cazzo" farfugliò Ian. "Lo dici troppo spesso in questi giorni. Non dirmi di no, cazzo. Ne ho bisogno, Ayden. Noi ne abbiamo bisogni. Se mi ami-"  
"D'accordo, Ian. D'accordo, okay? Ce ne andremo per un paio di notti, solo io e te. Lo prometto"  
Ian chiuse gli occhi e riappoggiò la testa alla porta, esalando un soffio lacrimoso.  
Una piccola parte di lui voleva far funzionare le cose con Ayden, voleva tentare di tornare a quello che avevano; voleva tornare a ciò che andava fottutamente bene tra loro.  
Un'altra parte, più ampia, era disperata nel desiderio di smettere di soffrire.  
Da quando Mickey Milkovich era comparso nella sua vita, Ian aveva sentito di non avere più il controllo di sé, di non avere più il controllo su nulla. Mickey aveva cambiato tutto, e Ian doveva terribilmente tornare a come stavano le cose prima...prima, quando tutto era sicuro e facile e al suo posto e riconoscibile.  
Specialmente, non poteva perdere tutto per un tipo che ovviamente non ci teneva a lui tanto quanto Ian teneva a Mickey.  
Solo il pensiero di Mickey che scopava con altri gli faceva di nuovo infiammare lo stomaco, e Ian serrò gli occhi contro un altro attacco di lacrime. "Solo io e te?"  
"Solo io e te" confermò Ayden. "Senti, devo davvero andare. Ti chiamo domani, okay?"  
"Sì" disse Ian debolmente, solo nel retrocranio si chiese cosa tenesse tanto occupato Ayden alle dieci di sera. Dopo essersi salutati, Ian guardò il telefono e vide un altro messaggio da Mickey: 'Mi dispiace, chiamami'.  
Nel profondo, Ian sapeva che Mickey non aveva ragione di dispiacersi. Non gli doveva niente. Non stavano insieme. Mickey poteva scopare con cento ragazzi in una settimana proprio di fronte a Ian, e la cosa non era affare suo.  
Ciò non significava che faceva male da morire.  
Il pollice sfiorò leggermente il pulsante per rispondere prima infine di premere quello per cancellare il messaggio.

 

Dopo aver fatto la doccia più calda che potesse sopportare, Ian si stava dirigendo in cucina per prendere una bottiglia d'acqua. Un colpo alla porta lo fece fermare sui propri passi. Chi diavolo si presentava a casa sua alle dieci e mezza, senza avviso?  
Era ancora bagnato e indossava solo un asciugamano e pensò di lasciare aspettare chiunque ci fosse all porta mentre si vestiva. Sospirò e decise di aprire la porta, regalando al tizio qualunque uno spettacolo gratis, e immediatamente si pentì quando vide che era Mickey.  
Ian si bloccò, dimenticandosi come respirare per un istante mentre i bellissimi occhi blu dell'altro lo guardavano tristemente.  
"Ehi" disse Mickey con voce rauca prima di cominciare a mordicchiarsi il labbro inferiore.  
"Che ci fai qui?"  
"Non rispondevi alle mie chiamate, quindi ho deciso di usare una delle tue mosse e stalkerarti" disse Mickey, sorridendo debolmente.  
Ian guardò il pavimento, senza ricambiare il sorriso. "Come sapevi quale era casa mia?"  
"Me l'ha detto il portiere"  
"Grandioso. Dovrò ringraziare il mio portiere lautamente pagato per aver fatto salire uno chiunque fino a casa mia" disse Ian piatto, ancora evitando gli occhi degli altri.  
"Quindi, adesso sono solo un tizio a caso?"  
"Onestamente, Mickey, non so cosa cazzo sei" disse Ian, finalmente guardandolo dritto in faccia. "Voglio dire...sei il mio wedding planner, sei mio amico...o vuoi solo scoparmi, cosa?"  
Mickey esalò un sospiro e inclinò la testa. "Dai, andiamo"  
"Tu dovresti andartene" Ian si sorresse con una mano sulla parete accanto alla porta e poi appoggiò la fronte contro l'avambraccio. "Non dovresti essere qui, Mickey"  
"Ehi. Smettila di comportarti da stronzo, d'accordo? Non hai motivo di avercela con me!" esclamò Mickey. "Non stiamo insieme, Ian. Okay? Non stiamo insieme e mi dispiace. Non so cos'altro posso dire"  
Ian rilasciò un respiro tremulo e si allontanò dalla porta, compiendo alcuni passi. Dopo una lunga pausa piena d'imbarazzo, tornò a guardare Mickey, la sua espressione si addolcì.  
"Lo so, okay? So di non avere diritto ad essere arrabbiato. Potresti scopare con un tizio di fronte a me e non potrei dire nulla" Osservò Mickey deglutire e guardò verso il suolo. "Non significa che non faccia male" la voce gli tremò all'ultima parola, nonostante i grandi tentativi di mantenerla ferma.  
Mickey sollevò il capo e si guardarono negli occhi. "Ian, io...cazzo...scopavo con quelli solo per dimenticarmi di te, d'accordo" esitante, fece un passo in avanti. "Non riesco a toglierti dalla mia cazzo di testa. Scopare con altri è l'unica cosa a cui riesco a pensare per smetterla di pensare a te, e anche quello non funziona, cazzo" fece un altro passo, poi un altro finché non fu di fronte a Ian, a soli pochi centimetri di distanza.  
Ian trattenne il respiro e chiuse gli occhi quando la mano di Mickey si sollevò e il suo pollice gli carezzò la guancia.  
Rimase immobile, il cuore martellante in petto, mentre Mickey si chinava in avanti.  
"Non volevo ferirti" mormorò Mickey appoggiando la fronte a quella di Ian. Si scostò l'istante successivo, e tolse la mano dal viso di Ian.  
Gli occhi dell'altro si aprirono e guardarono Mickey. "Lo so...lo so che non volevi ferirmi...ma lo sono. Ed è...ed è per questo che non possiamo più frequentarci, Mickey" disse infine, erano le parole che avrebbe dovuto pronunciare settimane prima, prima che tutto finisse fuori controllo. "E' la cosa intelligente da fare, allontanarsi e basta. Sono io che dovrei smetterla prima che vada oltre. Sono io che mi sposerò fra due settimane"  
Mickey chiuse gli occhi e abbassò il capo.  
"Non possiamo più vederci. Non puoi essere il mio wedding planner. Probabilmente è meglio se tagliamo tutti i ponti, completamente" la voce di Ian tremò. "Le cose si sono complicate troppo"  
"Ian-"  
Il corpo di Ian si scostò prima che la sua testa potesse avere il tempo di capire. Si avvicinò a Mickey e gli prese il viso fra le mani. Appoggiò la fronte alla sua.  
"Ti prego, vai, Mickey" mormorò Ia. "Non posso farlo, okay? La mia testa è già abbastanza incasinata così com'è, non posso fare questo. Non posso stare con Ayden e pensare costantemente a te. Non posso continuare a pensare di volerti baciare, di volerti scopare. Non posso continuare a pensare a te mentre scopo con LUI. Non posso costantemente domandarmi cosa stai facendo quando non sono con te, o con chi sei. Okay? Ho abbastanza roba da gestire. Non posso più fare così. Vai e basta. Ti prego"  
Mickey si aggrappò ai polsi di Ian che ancora erano ai lati del suo viso e si avvicinò ulteriormente.  
"Non posso andarmene via e basta, Ian, cazzo"  
"Devi farlo"  
"Non posso" fece Mickey muovendo lentamente la fronte contro quella dell'altro. Mickey abbassò le mani e le posò sui fianchi nudi di Ian proprio sopra l'asciugamano. "Pensi che non ci abbia provato, cazzo? È tutto quello che sto facendo. È solo che non riesco ad allontanarmi da te"  
Il respiro di Ian si mozzò mentre i pollici di Mickey carezzavano delicatamente i suoi fianchi.  
"Non ora" disse Mickey roco, il suo caldo respiro toccò il petto nudo di Ian. "Ci sono troppo dentro"  
Ian inclinò il capo e represse un gemito quando Mickey posò le labbra morbide e umide sul suo torso.  
"Merda. Mickey"  
"Se vuoi davvero che smetta, dillo e me ne andrò" mormorò Mickey continuando a spargere baci sul petto dell'altro. Con la lingua arrivò a un capezzolo e sorrise quando Ian ansimò.  
Ian deglutì a fatica e fece un passo indietro per guardare Mickey. Il modo in cui l'altro lo osservava in quel momento gli diede la risposta. "Non voglio che tu te ne vada" disse finalmente, la sua voce era poco più di un sussurro.  
"Okay"  
"Solo per stanotte?"  
Mickey annuì. "Solo stanotte"  
Ian rimase lì fermo, le braccia lungo i fianchi, in attesa.  
Gli occhi di Mickey rimasero legati a quelli di Ian mentre lentamente disfava l'asciugamano di Ian, lasciandolo cadere sul pavimento ai loro piedi. Guardò in basso e osservò il suo sesso, già eccitato.  
"Merda" esalò portando la mano dietro il collo dell'altro e tornando ad unire le loro fronti.  
"Posso toccarti?" mormorò Mickey, i respiri caldi mentre si mescolavano.  
Ian annuì per poi gemere quando la mano tatuata di Mickey si strinse intorno a sé.  
"Merda, Mickey" si aggrappò alle spalle di Mickey osservandolo mentre iniziava piano ad accarezzarlo.  
Con le fronti ancora premute, Mickey masturbò Ian, l'unico suono nella stanza era composto dai loro respiri affannati e dal delicato 'tap tap tap' della mano di Mickey sull'erezione di Ian.  
"Merda, Mickey" ansimò Ian. Nel retrocranio, sapeva che non era giusto; sapeva che avrebbe dovuto fermarsi prima che andasse oltre, ma non riuscì a pronunciare quelle parole. Invece, Ian strinse maggiormente le spalle di Mickey mentre penetrava il pugno di Mickey.  
Mickey colmò i pochi centimetri che separavano le loro bocche e lo baciò piano. "Voglio assaggiarti" sussurrò contro la sua bocce prima di baciarlo di nuovo, pressando con la lingua contro la piega delle sue labbra prima che si aprissero, facendolo entrare.  
Ian ricambiò il bacio e non disse nulla, non riusciva a parlare al momento. Annuì e aprì gli occhi osservando Mickey che si metteva sulle ginocchia di fronte a sé.  
Mickey incatenò gli occhi a quelli di Ian mentre afferrava la sua erezione. Si piegò e con la lingua lo toccò sulla cima, catturando una goccia dei suoi umori.  
"Gesù" mugugnò Ian infilando le dita fra i suoi capelli. I polpastrelli si attardarono sulle sue guance, mentre lo fissava.  
Mickey aprì la bocca e prese tutto quello che riuscì, rilassando la gola. Afferrò il fondoschiena di Ian per trattenerlo a sé, volendo riceverlo più profondamente possibile.  
"Bocca meravigliosa, cazzo" gemette Ian iniziando lentamente a imitare l'atto sessuale, tenendogli ferma la testa.  
Mickey rimase immobile e consentì a Ian di prendere il controllo, per tutto il tempo si fissarono negli occhi.  
Ian afferrò Mickey per i capelli con una mano e lo costrinse a inclinare la testa. Poi si sorresse l'erezione con l'altra mano e lentamente trascinò la punta bagnata lungo le sue labbra. Riportò la propria erezione nella bocca calda e invitante di Mickey.  
Mentre Mickey lo succhiava e lo leccava, si abbassò ad accarezzare la propria erezione attraverso i pantaloni della tuta, ansioso di concedersi un po' di sollievo.  
Ian abbassò lo sguardo e vide con occhi socchiuse che Mickey si toccava mentre succhiava lui.  
"Alzati" fece Ian, prendendolo da sotto il braccio.  
Mickey si alzò e immediatamente fu attirato da Ian, gli strappò l'aria dai polmoni quando lo baciò famelico, con una ferocia che non credeva fosse da Ian. Avvertì le sue grandi mani afferrarlo per la vita e improvvisamente venne spinto all'indietro. Inciamparono e si baciarono in modo superficiale finché il sedere di Mickey non colpì qualcosa di duro.  
In una rapida mossa, Ian sollevò Mickey sull'isola della cucina, mai interrompendo il bacio infuocato.  
Mickey si inarcò e sprofondò le mani nei capelli di Ian. Avvolse le gambe intorno ai suoi fianchi e si pressò più che poté, sfregando l'erezione contro lo stomaco di Ian, i pantaloni ancora addosso.  
"Cazzo" ansimò al contatto; volendo di più, volendo moltissimo di più.  
Con una mano contro il suo petto, Ian lo costrinse ad abbassarsi finché Mickey non fu steso di schiena. Ian catturò gli occhi di Mickey coi propri e sorrise agganciando le dita sotto la cintola dei suoi pantaloni e boxer. Li abbassò e li sfilò, lasciando Mickey totalmente esposto dalla vita in giù.  
Mickey sollevò il capo, trattenne il respiro, e osservò Ian che piombava iniziando a deporre baci delicati e provocanti lungo le sue cosce. La testa di Mickey sbatté contro il bancone in marmo. "Merda" mormorò.  
Ian sorrise contro la sua pelle continuando a spargere seducenti baci su ogni centimetro delle sue gambe, accertandosi di evitare la sua erezione umida.  
"Merda, Ian" rantolò Mickey impaziente, sollevando i fianchi.  
Ian bloccò Mickey giù. Poi gli afferrò le ginocchia divaricandole, aprendo Mickey a sé. Si piegò e con la lingua toccò il suo perineo.  
"Ian" mugolò Mickey stringendo il pugno nei suoi capelli rossi. Quando la lingua e la bocca di Ian si spostarono sui suoi testicoli, sussultò e immediatamente si immobilizzò quando finalmente lo prese fra le labbra tese e bagnate.  
Ian mantenne i fianchi di Mickey contro il bancone mentre andava su e giù. Si scostò e con la lingua picchiettò il glande prima di guardare Mickey negli occhi. "Scommetto che nessuno dei tuoi ragazzi te l'ha succhiato così, vero?"  
"Cristo" gemette Mickey senza fiato. Osservò con occhi semi-chiusi Ian che si infilava due dita in bocca, succhiandole trascuratamente e poi, improvvisamente, le spinse dentro di lui.  
"Nessuno ti ha fatto venire come farò io, Mickey" mormorò Ian muovendo le dita, girandole e piegandole finché non trovò quel perfetto fascio di nervi dentro di lui. Tornò a succhiarglielo continuando a penetrarlo con le dita.  
Mickey afferrò Ian per i capelli mentre possedeva la sua bocca e sentiva montare l'orgasmo. Farfugliava e stava per venire, e Ian tolse la bocca continuando a masturbarlo.  
"Vieni per me, Mickey" bisbigliò Ian.  
"Merda!" gridò Mickey zampillando nel pugno di Ian.  
Ian lo guardò negli occhi, togliendo il palmo sporco del suo seme usandolo per preparare se stesso.  
Mickey si mise a sedere e avvolse una mano dietro il suo collo, attirandolo per un bacio affamato, le lingue si intrecciarono, i denti morsero le reciproche labbra.  
Ian rantolò, abbracciò Mickey, per poi toglierlo dal bancone e finendo sul pavimento insieme a lui.  
"Voglio scoparti" fece posizionandosi fra le sue gambe. Si staccò dal bacio e tornò a penetrarlo con le dita intrise mentre l'altra mano tornava sul suo sesso.  
"Cazzo, Ian" gemette Mickey. "Fallo e basta, sto bene"  
"Sì?" soffiò Ian. Incapace di aspettare oltre, entrò in lui con un grugnito soddisfatto.  
Mickey strinse le gambe intorno a lui e affondò con le dita nella sua schiena mentre si abituava.  
"Cristo" singhiozzò sulla sua spalla.  
Ian seppellì il viso nell'incavo del suo collo cominciando a stabilire un rapido, debole ritmo. "Merda, sei perfetto, così stretto"  
Mickey ansimava e si contorceva sotto le spinte continue.  
Ian afferrò le sue mani e le bloccò sul freddo e lussuoso vinile del pavimento della cucina. Fissò Mickey sotto di sé, incatenando i suoi occhi ai propri. "Ho aspettato questo momento per troppo tempo" disse a corto di fiato.  
"Merda, ti volevo dal primo istante in cui ti ho visto" boccheggiò Mickey.  
Ian lo sollevò dal pavimento con velocità e ora Mickey si ritrovò sopra di lui. Ian lo abbracciò e nascose il volto nel suo collo.  
"Sei meraviglioso, Ian" borbottò sensualmente Mickey contro il suo orecchio. "Adoro il tuo cazzo. Merda. Nessuno mi scopa così"  
Ian rilasciò un gemito strozzato, le parole di Mickey lo spinsero al limite, e si bloccò quando venne dentro di lui.  
Mickey strinse maggiormente le braccia intorno alle sue spalle continuando a cavalcare il suo orgasmo.  
Ian posò un umido bacio sulle sue labbra, riportandolo sul pavimento, togliendosi da lui e sdraiandosi al suo fianco. Entrambi fissarono il soffitto, i petti ansimanti nel tentativo di riprendere fiato.  
L'ultima cosa che Mickey ricordò fu di essere rotolato e di aver lasciato un braccio sul petto di Ian, e un paio di labbra morbide e calde che gli carezzarono la fronte sudata.

 

Gli occhi di Mickey si aprirono alla luce del giorno.  
Ci volle un minuto perché mettesse a fuoco completamente e, quando ci riuscì, ritrovò il viso addormentato di Ian a pochi centimetri dal proprio. Non si trattenne dal sorridere appena mente gli eventi della notte precedente lo inondarono. Non si era mai sentito meglio, né più soddisfatto, nella sua intera vita.  
Colmò il poco spazio che li separava e lo baciò delicatamente sulla fronte. Quando Ian non si mosse, Mickey lo baciò su una guancia e poi sull'altra, giungendo alla punta del naso.  
Finalmente Ian iniziò a stiracchiarsi, socchiudendo gli occhi. Fissò Mickey per alcuni attimi. Infine, sorrise teneramente e si piegò, appoggiando il viso contro il suo collo.  
Mickey ghignò, trovando il tutto tremendamente adorabile. Qualche ora prima, Ian lo stava possedendo senza sosta sussurrandogli oscenità all'orecchio; ora voleva giocare a fare il timido?  
"Ehi" disse Mickey roco, ancora sorridendo.  
"Giorno" mormorò Ian, finalmente alzando la testa e guardandosi intorno. "Stiamo davvero dormendo sul pavimento della cucina?"  
"Ci hai sfiniti entrambi" disse Mickey, desiderando ardentemente muoversi per toccargli il volto, magari far scorrere le dita fra i suoi capelli disordinati, ma si trattenne. "Non siamo riusciti a spostarci"  
Ian dedicò lo sguardo a Mickey e sorrise nuovamente, non lasciandogli altra scelta che finalmente carezzargli la guancia e piegarsi per un bacio. Ian tornò a rilassarsi sul pavimento, portandolo sopra di sé.  
"Sei già pronto di nuovo?" chiese Mickey, baciandolo lungo il mento, la gola, poi appoggiando le labbra nell'incavo sotto l'orecchio.  
Ian gemette passandogli una mano fra i capelli, tenendolo vicino. "Però non lasciare segni, okay?"  
Mickey mugolò contro il suo collo continuando a posare baci casuali e con la bocca socchiusa sulla sua pelle, incapace di averne abbastanza. Era già dipendente da quell'uomo. Sapeva che era pericoloso e incredibilmente, fottutamente folle, ma era andato troppo in là per potersi voltare adesso. Avrebbe accettato qualsiasi cosa Ian fosse stato disposto a dargli.  
Andò giù con la mano e toccò Ian, silenziosamente compiaciuto del fatto che fosse già duro per lui.  
"Pensi che abbiamo tempo per un altro round?"  
Ian non rispose, gli afferrò la testa e lo attirò per un altro bacio. Fu lento e pigro, le punte delle lingue si intrecciavano e gradualmente cominciarono a strofinarsi l'uno contro l'altro.  
Mickey si allontanò dal bacio solo per poter fissare il suo viso. Il petto si strinse per l'emozione. Mickey sollevò una mano e con il pollice gli sfiorò lo zigomo.  
Proprio allora, il telefono di Ian vibrò sul bancone della cucina.  
"Devi proprio prenderlo?" disse Mickey rauco.  
"No" disse Ian facendo schioccare la lingua prima di tirarlo giù per un ennesimo bacio. Quando il telefono ricominciò a vibrare qualche momento dopo, Ian gemette e gentilmente lo spinse via. "Aspetta. Farò in fretta"  
Mickey rotolò su un fianco e si sorresse con il gomito, gli occhi che scivolavano con aria di apprezzamento lungo il corpo nudo di Ian. Ian lanciò a Mickey uno sguardo sexy prima di afferrare il cellulare. Cadde dalle nuvole quando vide chi stava chiamando.  
"Merda" si voltò e portò il telefono all'orecchio. "Ehi. Sì. Sì. Adesso?"  
Mickey si mise dritto quando avvertì l'angoscia di Ian. Si alzò e iniziò a raccattare i propri vestiti.  
"Okay...anch'io" mormorò Ian prima di terminare la chiamata e lentamente voltandosi verso Mickey. "Tu, uh, dovresti andare"  
Mickey ebbe la sensazione di aver ricevuto un cazzotto in pancia.  
"Era Ayden" disse Ian prima di passarsi una mano sulla faccia. "Cazzo!" esclamò. "L'ho chiamato ieri sera quando era agitato, dopo che ho lasciato casa tua. Lui...lui ha preso un volo notturno da New York. Sta tornando a casa dall'aeroporto in questo fottuto istante"  
Mickey osservò Ian che andava avanti e indietro. Si mise i jeans e la maglietta con movimenti rigidi, non sapendo cosa dire o fare. L'ultima cosa che voleva era uscire da quella porta.  
Ian smise di vagare e guardò Mickey, i suoi tratti si ammorbidirono. "Quello che abbiamo fatto ieri...non può succedere di nuovo, okay? Possiamo fingere che non sia mai successo? Per favore? Era solo una cosa di una notte, giusto? Siamo d'accordo?"  
Mickey lo fissò assente, distrutto.  
Ian inclinò la testa. "Mickey, non guardarmi così, okay? Sapevi cos'era la notte scorsa. Tu-"  
"Nah, capisco" disse Mickey piatto. "Capisco fottutamente. Fammi uscire da qui prima che arrivi il tuo fidanzato" Mickey fece per passare oltre Ian, ma Ian lo afferrò per un braccio.  
"Ehi" disse Ian piano. "Guardami, Mickey"  
Mickey si bloccò, poi si addolcì sotto lo scrutinio dell'altro. "Lo capisco, cazzo, okay" disse infine dopo una lunga pausa. Scrollò il braccio dalla presa di Ian. "Lo capisco. Andremo avanti comportandoci come se non fosse successo niente. Come ti pare" Mickey andò alla porta e lasciò quella casa senza un'altra parola.

 

Dopo aver fatto una rapida doccia, Ian era seduto all'isola della cucina quando Ayden entrò dalla porta, poco tempo dopo. Alzò lo sguardo e si sforzò di sorridere al fidanzato. "Ehi"  
Ayden lasciò la valigia accanto alla porta e raggiunse Ian. Senza dire una parola, gli prese il viso fra le mani e lo baciò dolcemente sulle labbra.  
Quando si scostò, Ian lo guardava ammutolito.  
"Mi dispiace" disse Ayden, passando i pollici sulle sue guance. "Quando ho riagganciato ieri sera, non riuscivo a smettere di pensare a quello che avevi detto. Hai ragione. Ti ho detto di no troppo spesso ultimamente. Voglio cambiare. Voglio che ci occupiamo di noi. Ti amo, Ian"  
Il cuore di Ian colò a picco quando registrò le parole di Ayden.  
Ayden attirò Ian a sé e lo baciò sulla tempia.  
Nonostante Ayden lo stringesse forte sussurrando frasi sdolcinate al suo orecchio, Ian non poté trattenersi dal pensare alla sensazione della bocca di Mickey sulla propria; a quanto fosse stato bello essere seppellito dentro di lui. Non riuscì a trattenersi dal pensare al fatto che svegliarsi accanto a Mickey quel mattino fosse risultato più giusto e più perfetto di qualsiasi altra cosa in vita sua.  
Finalmente Ayden si scostò dall'abbraccio e gli sorrise. "Tu ed io"  
"Tu ed io" ripeté Ian con un debole sorriso. Non appena Ayden si voltò per andare in bagno, il sorriso svanì dal volto di Ian.  
Merda.


	11. Essere crudele per essere gentile

Ian aveva la sensazione che Mickey lo stesse evitando.  
Erano passati due giorni da quando lo aveva visto e ci aveva parlato.  
Dopo essersi presentato invano all'appartamento di Mickey e Mandy, e aver controllato la tavola calda per scoprire che Mickey aveva il giorno libero, Ian si diresse verso l'ufficio dove Mickey lavorava come wedding planner, sperando di beccarlo lì.  
Spinse la porta e fu salutato dalla stessa donna bionda che lo aveva accolto il primo giorno in cui era entrato lì; il giorno che essenzialmente gli aveva cambiato la vita.  
"Salve" disse la donna con un luminoso sorriso che velocemente si infiacchì dopo averlo riconosciuto.  
"Oh...salve" i suoi occhi vagarono per l'ufficio e si spostò a disagio sulla sedia. "Uh, come posso aiutarla?"  
"Sto cercando Mickey, in realtà" disse Ian, domandandosi perché la donna si comportasse in modo tanto strano. Si pulì la bocca, chiedendosi se non fosse rimasta della senape dell'hot dog che aveva divorato per strada.  
"Ha un appuntamento?" chiese la donna con eccessiva dolcezza, guardando l'agenda e mordicchiando nervosamente la sua penna.  
"No, nessun appuntamento. Siamo, uh...amici. Ho davvero bisogno di parlargli di una cosa importante. È qui?"  
Proprio allora, Mandy uscì dal retro, gli occhi bassi mentre controllava alcuni documenti in mano.  
"Emily, puoi chiamare il signor Andrews di Just Flowers e chiedergli se-" immediatamente fece una pausa e si bloccò sui suoi passi quando vide Ian. "Ian. Ehi. Sei qui. Che ci fai qui?"  
"Ehi" disse Ian con un debole sorriso. Si accigliò notando lo strano sguardo che Mandy ed Emily si scambiarono.  
"Che ci fai qui?" ripeté Mandy.  
"Devo dire una cosa a Mickey. È qui?"  
"E' uscito" disse Mandy lentamente. "Gli farò sapere che sei passato, comunque. Gli dirò di chiamarti non appena torna"  
"Sì, ci ho provato. Non sta esattamente rispondendo alle mie chiamate né ai messaggi" andò poi ad una delle sedie allineate contro il muro e si accomodò. "Rimarrò qui ad aspettare che ritorni"  
"Potrebbe volerci un po'" disse Mandy, forse un po' troppo in fretta. "Ha impegni per tutta la giornata. È piuttosto pieno...sai, con tutti i matrimoni che deve organizzare"  
Ian fece spallucce. "Non devo andare da nessuna parte. Posso aspettare"  
Mandy gli sorrise e risultò un po' forzata, ma Ian decise di non fare domande. "Okay" disse lei. "Vado nel retro a...occuparmi di una cosa"  
Ian osservò Mandy voltarsi e correre via. Guardò poi Emily, che rapidamente abbassò lo sguardo prima che lui potesse mettere gli occhi su di lei. Non si trattenne dall'aggrottare la fronte, domandandosi che diamine stesse succedendo e perché tutti fossero così fottutamente strani.

 

Mickey sentì il cellulare vibrare in tasca ma lo ignorò. Appoggiò la testa contro il muro in mattoni dietro di sé e chiuse gli occhi, tentando nuovamente di lasciarsi andare.  
Il telefono ripartì mezzo minuto dopo, e il tizio che stava in ginocchio di fronte a lui tolse la bocca dalla sua erezione con uno schiocco, guardandolo irritato. "Vuoi rispondere? È abbastanza disturbante"  
Mickey afferrò la testa del tizio e lo spinse in avanti. "Ti ho detto di fermarti?" chiese. Lo guardò male mentre recuperava il cellulare. Quando vide che era sua sorella (e non Ian), rispose. "Che c'è?"  
"Devi portare il tuo culo qui ADESSO!"  
"Scusa, non posso...sono impegnato" disse Mickey bruscamente, aggrappandosi alla testa del tizio e possedendogli la bocca, infischiandosene del fatto che ci fosse sua sorella dall'altra parte.  
"Ian è qui!" scattò Mandy, la voce si ridusse a un rozzo sussurro. "E' qui, nel mio fottuto ufficio, sta cercando te e non se ne vuole andare"  
A quel punto, Mickey si irrigidì e tirò i capelli del tizio, togliendolo violentemente via dal proprio sesso. "Cosa cazzo vuol dire che Ian è lì?"  
"Cosa cazzo può voler dire, idiota?" sparò Mandy. "Porta qui il culo, altrimenti gli dirò tutto"  
Mickey aveva sulla punta della lingua di dirle di raccontare tutto a Ian, per mettere fine a quella situazione una volta per tutte, ma invece disse, "Va bene, dammi dieci cazzo di minuti. Cristo" Mickey riagganciò e si sfregò gli occhi con pollice e indice. "Merda"  
Il tizio che Mickey aveva casualmente scelto al bar mentre tornava a casa dal lavoro, si alzò e si pulì il mento umido. "Allora, abbiamo finito qui?" chiese con arroganza. "Non sei nemmeno venuto"  
"Sì, abbiamo finito" disse Mickey piatto rimettendosi i pantaloni e allacciandoli. A malapena si rese conto del tipo che se ne andava dal vicolo. Si passò una mano sul volto e grugnì.  
Decisamente non voleva affrontare Ian Gallagher in quel momento.

 

Ian era annoiato da morire mentre si teneva impegnato mangiucchiandosi il pollice. Quando finalmente la porta si aprì, sollevò lo sguardo e vide Mickey entrare. Immediatamente il suo cuore partì rapido alla vista dell'altro e si alzò bruscamente.  
"Ehi"  
"Ehi" disse Mickey secco, rifiutandosi di incontrare gli occhi di Ian.  
"Dove sei stato? Ti ho chiamato e scritto. Sono andato a casa tua, alla tavola calda-"  
"E ancora non riesci a capire la cazzo di antifona, vero?" scattò Mickey.  
Ian si accigliò e indietreggiò leggermente al tono ostile di Mickey. Si accorse vagamente di Emily che si alzava lentamente.  
"Penso che andrò in pausa ora" disse Emily prima di passare fra i due uomini arrabbiati e spingere la porta uscendo, lasciandoli soli.  
Ian osservò Mickey incrociare le braccia e appoggiarsi casualmente contro la scrivania, ancora rifiutandosi di guardarlo. Dopo una lunga pausa, Ian chiese, "Allora, è così?"  
"Sì" disse Mickey piatto, le sopracciglia che si alzavano, "è così"  
"Vieni a letto con me, ottieni quello che vuoi, e ora è finita...così e basta?"  
Finalmente Mickey lo guardò, ma la sua espressione era tutt'altro che gentile. "Oh, vaffanculo" fece. "Non è affatto così, cazzo, e lo sai"  
"Allora dimmelo tu, Mickey!" esclamò Ian, la voce vacillante. "Vieni a letto con me e poi mi ignori? Che cazzo dovrei pensare?!"  
"Oh, scusami, stronzo! Voglio dire, tu mi scopi e poi mi cacci fuori il mattino dopo come se fossi pattumiera"  
"Cosa diamine avrei dovuto fare!" gridò Ian. "Ayden stava tornando a casa. Non sapevo che sarebbe tornato così presto! Ero sopreso tanto quanto te!"  
Mickey si scostò dalla scrivania, scuotendo il capo. "Come cazzo ti pare. Io ho chiuso. Questa storia" disse, indicando con la mano tra loro, "è FINITA. Torna dal tuo ricco amante del cazzo, e al tuo fottuto attico lussuoso, e al tuo guardaroba da un milione di dollari e lasciami in pace. Non devi più frequentare le topaie!"  
Ian si morse il labbro inferiore, tentando di tenere le lacrime a bada. Annuì con aria assente e abbassò la testa. "Okay. Capito. Ti lascio in pace" Si voltò andando verso la porta.  
"E' meglio così" disse Mickey insipido. "Non sarebbe dovuto accadere tanto per cominciare!"  
Ian non disse nulla, esitò per qualche secondo dando la schiena a Mickey, prima finalmente di spingere la porta e uscire.  
Mandy uscì dal suo nascondiglio sul retro, aveva ascoltato tutto, e guardò tristemente il fratello. "Stai bene?"  
Mickey era ritornato ad appoggiarsi sulla scrivania, sfregandosi gli occhi annebbiati con pollice e indice.  
"Sì" disse con tono tagliente, raddrizzandosi e tirando su col naso. "Bisogna essere crudeli per essere gentili, giusto? Non è così che si dice?"  
"Mick-"  
"E' finita. Basta" disse piattamente Mickey, anche se i suoi occhi luccicavano di emozione. "E' ora di andare avanti, cazzo. Ci vediamo più tardi a casa"  
Uscì, rifiutando alla sorella di vedere che soffriva molto più di quanto non fosse disposto a mostrare.

 

La sera dopo, Mickey era nel vicolo sul retro della tavola calda, sbuffando da una sigaretta e mentalmente facendo il conto alla rovescia prima che il suo turno di dodici ore finalmente terminasse.  
Sollevò lo sguardo sulla porta e vide Jermaine che lo stava raggiungendo per fumare.  
"Che succede, bello" disse amichevolmente.  
"Mickey, amico mio!" canticchiò Jermaine chiudendo la mano sulla sigaretta per accenderla. "Vieni con noi stasera a bere qualcosa? Ne abbiamo bisogno dopo questa giornata del cazzo"  
"Nah, amico" disse Mickey sfregandosi l'occhio. "Non ho molta voglia di uscire stasera" concluse, sapendo che perlopiù aveva il desiderio di stendersi sul divano e bersi una birra dietro l'altra, fingendo di non pensare a un certo rossino.  
"Ah, andiamo, bello. Ci fermiamo solo per un po'. Andiamo in quel club di un paio di settimane fa, sai, il Fairy Tail? Ehi, magari il tuo amico sexy che fa il barista sarà lì e ci darà altri drink gratis" finì Jermaine, dando una pacca sul petto di Mickey con il dorso della mano.  
Mickey giochicchiò noncurante con la sigaretta fra le labbra contemplando l'offerta di Jermaine.  
Da una parte, Mickey sapeva di dover rimanere il più lontano possibile da Ian e dal Fairy Tale.  
Dall'altra parte – ed era la più persuasiva- non poteva davvero rifiutare l'opportunità di trovare una bocca calda per la notte, magari anche far incazzare un po' Ian.  
"Sì, va bene" si ritrovò a dire contro il proprio buonsenso. "Ci sto"

 

Ian stava meccanicamente pulendo il bancone del bar e ridendo a una brutta battuta di uno dei suoi clienti abituali, e sollevò lo sguardo in tempo per vedere Mickey entrare nel club con un gruppo di colleghi.  
"Mi stai prendendo per il culo" borbottò Ian tra sé. Scosse il capo, ridacchiando amaramente, e cominciò a strofinare il bancone con più forza, domandandosi che intenzioni avesse Mickey.  
Due giorni prima, gli aveva detto di stare alla larga. Quella sera, Mickey era sul suo posto di lavoro. Non era esattamente sicuro di come la cosa potesse funzionare.  
Di certo, Mickey e i suoi amici scelsero di ordinare i drink dall'altra parte del bancone. A Ian stava completamente bene, voleva evitare Mickey il più possibile.  
Per quanto fosse incazzato e ferito, capiva perché Mickey era sconvolto, capiva perché aveva detto quelle cose. E Ian sapeva, nel profondo, che quella era la cosa migliore. Farsi incazzare a vicenda e rimanere lontani era la cosa migliore.  
O lo era stato, finché Mickey non aveva deciso di presentarsi dove lavorava.  
Ian continuò con i propri impegni, spillando birre e prendendo gli ordini. Era passata un'ora e stava facendo un ottimo lavoro per ignorare totalmente Mickey. Finché non notò Mickey un po' distante dal bancone, che si inclinava e sorrideva sensualmente a un tizio sussurrandogli qualcosa all'orecchio.  
Ian osservò lo scambio con rabbia e gelosia crescenti. Deglutì il groppone che aveva in gola e si voltò rigidamente rimettendosi a mescolare shot per un cliente. Quando tornò a guardare oltre la propria spalla il minuto successivo, il cuore gli finì nello stomaco quando vide che il tizio ora stava baciando e praticamente succhiando il collo di Mickey, e la sua mano lo toccava attraverso i pantaloni.  
Il capo di Mickey era inclinato all'indietro, la bocca leggermente aperta mentre sorreggeva la testa dell'altro.  
"Oh, porca troia" borbottò Ian. Sbatté lo shaker sul bancone, uscì dalla sua postazione e si diresse verso la coppia. Imbarazzato, picchiettò la spalla di Mickey. "Sì. Ciao" scattò quando Mickey si voltò. "Che cazzo ci fai qui?"  
"Cosa cazzo sembra che stia facendo?" ribatté Mickey mentre il tizio continuava a baciarlo sul collo, non disturbato dall'interruzione.  
"Devi davvero farlo a cinque passi da dove lavoro?" rimbeccò Ian, tentando di mantenere il tono stabile, e resistendo alla schiacciante urgenza di afferrare quel tipo per i capelli e allontanarlo da Mickey.  
"E' un bar pubblico" replicò Mickey con una scrollata di spalle. "Posso fare quello che voglio"  
Ian piegò la testa e fissò Mickey, volendo che mostrasse un po' di decenza. "Davvero? Allora è così, uh"  
Non voleva far trapelare alcuna emozione. Anzi, aveva tutte le intenzioni di non far trapelare assolutamente nulla. Voleva che Mickey credesse che lui era imperturbato da tutto. Ma rimanendo lì, così vicino a Mickey e guardandolo negli occhi mentre quella faccia da culo gli stava addosso, Ian non poté trattenere le lacrime che iniziarono a pungergli gli angoli degli occhi.  
Quando Mickey inarcò le sopracciglia senza dire nient'altro, Ian si girò e lanciò lo straccio sul bancone prima di dirigersi nei camerini, doveva ricomporsi prima di tornare al lavoro.  
Quando fu solo e la musica non era tanto rumorosa, sentì qualcuno chiamarlo.  
"Ehi, non puoi fare così!"  
Ian si voltò e vide che Mickey lo aveva seguito. "Fare cosa?" chiese rigido, aprendo le braccia.  
"Non puoi scoparmi sul pavimento della tua cucina, sbattermi fuori la mattina dopo come se io non fossi niente, e poi incazzarti perché pomicio con un tizio in un club"  
"Oh, avanti, Mickey, cazzo" ribatté Ian, il viso irritato. "Cosa avrei dovuto fare? Tenerti lì e fare in modo che Ayden ci beccasse? Tu eri lì! Hai fatto quella scelta tanto quanto l'ho fatta io! Conoscevi le conseguenze!"  
Mickey si limitò a fissarlo mordendosi il labbro inferiore.  
"Pensi che tutto questo sia facile per me?" chiese Ian, la voce tremante di emozione mentre faceva un passo avanti. "Dovrei sposarmi tra due fottute settimane! Pensi che mi piaccia pensare a un altro, sognare un altro? Desiderare un altro ragazzo quando scopo con il mio fidanzato? Mi dici di lasciarti in pace, e l'ho fatto – anche se era l'ultima cosa che volevo-, ti ho lasciato stare perché so che è la cosa giusta da fare, poi ti presenti qui a farti uno stronzo proprio di fronte a me? Cosa stai cercando di dimostrare, Mickey?"  
"Vaffanculo. Fanculo tutto. Me ne vado" scattò Mickey prima di voltarsi.  
"No, non te ne vai per un cazzo" disse Ian, afferrandolo per un braccio. "Dimmi cosa stai tentando di dimostrare lanciandoti fra le braccia di un tizio di fronte a me!"  
"Voglio che tu stia male tanto quanto sto male io, d'accordo!" esclamò Mickey, immediatamente serrando la bocca e guardando altrove.  
"Pensi che io non stia male?" chiese Ian dopo una lunga pausa. "Cristo, Mickey. Io sto fottutamente male. Sto male perché...perché ti ho ferito e perché sto mentendo a lui, e mi sono messo in questa situazione del cazzo e non so come uscirne! So che dovrei andare avanti e lasciarti andare, ma sembra che io non riesca a farlo, cazzo! E non mi serve che ti presenti qui, dove lavoro, a sventolarmi quella roba in faccia!"  
Lentamente Mickey sollevò gli occhi su quelli di Ian.  
"Niente di tutto questo è facile per me, okay" concluse Ian, la voce mesta.  
Mickey annuì bruscamente e abbassò lo sguardo sul pavimento. "Sì, okay" disse assente. "Me ne vado"  
Si girò e stava per tornare sulla pista principale, ma Ian fu più rapido.  
Prima che entrambi potessero rendersi conto di ciò che succedeva, Ian afferrò Mickey per il braccio e lo attirò a sé, per poi premerlo contro il muro. Piantò i palmi delle mani sulla parete dietro Mickey e lo intrappolò. Appoggiò la fronte a quella di Mickey e respirò il suo profumo. "Non andartene" sussurrò.  
"Ian" lo sgridò Mickey.  
"Non andartene" ripeté Ian prima di abbassare il capo e posare le labbra esitanti su quelle di Mickey. Tolse una delle mani dal muro e la fece scivolare dentro la giacca di Mickey per afferrargli un fianco, attirandolo maggiormente.  
Mickey aprì la bocca quando Ian gli leccò le labbra e gemette quando le loro lingue si toccarono.  
Ian portò l'altra mano lungo la sua vita e lo attirò completamente contro di sé mentre si baciavano lentamente. Senza ripensarci, spostò Mickey di qualche passo e poi lo spinse in modo che entrambi attraversassero la porta a vento del bagno degli uomini, fino a raggiungere una cabina vuota.  
Dopo essere stato pressato contro la porta della cabina, Mickey si separò dal bacio alla ricerca di aria. Osservò poi con occhi socchiusi Ian che si metteva in ginocchio di fronte a lui.  
Ian alzò gli occhi e guardò il viso di Mickey, lentamente slacciando la cintura e abbassandogli la cerniera, prima di tirare fuori la sua erezione. Lo pompò qualche volte e leccò piano la parte inferiore prima di prenderlo completamente in bocca.  
Mickey fece scorrere le dita fra i capelli di Ian e li afferrò a piene mani per guidarlo. I suoi occhi rimasero incollati a quelli di Ian, osservando il proprio sesso che scivolava dentro e fuori le sue bellissime labbra rosate.  
Ian afferrò il suo fondoschiena e massaggiò le natiche piene, gemendo. Poi lo penetrò con le dita, strppandogli un mugugno gutturale.  
"Cristo, Ian" mormorò Mickey mentre gli possedeva la bocca.  
Ian si allontanò con uno schiocco umido e si infilò due dita in bocca per cospargerle di saliva, e poi portò un dito dentro Mickey, e un ancora finché non cominciò a imitare l'atto sessuale, piegando le dita e massaggiando la sua prostata. Gemette e tornò a succhiarlo.  
Mickey era un caos a quel punto, ansimava e grugniva e colpiva la gola di Ian ad ogni disperata spinta.  
Con Ian che lo ingoiava e le sue dita che gli colpivano la prostata, non durò a lungo.  
"Merda, sto per venire" lo avvisò solo qualche istante prima che il suo caldo sperma sgorgasse.  
Ian deglutì tutto ciò che Mickey gli regalò. Poi lo afferrò e lo accarezzo qualche altra volta, leccando e suggendogli la punta, finché Mickey non sussultò e si oppose perché era diventato troppo sensibile. Ian si alzò e appoggiò le labbra alle sue.  
Mickey gli afferrò il collo e lo tenne fermò mentre straripava con la lingua nella bocca di Ian, volendo assaggiare se stesso su quelle labbra e quella lingua. Quando finalmente si separarono, le loro fronti si toccarono, i respiri pesanti si mischiavano.  
"Devo tornare al lavoro" mormorò Ian con rammarico, tenendo la maglietta di Mickey.  
"E io devo tornare dal mio accompagnatore" disse Mickey senza fiato. All'occhiataccia di Ian, rise. "Rilassati, ti sto prendendo in giro"  
Ian fece un passo indietro e si passò una mano fra i capelli disordinati. "Potresti, lo sai? Potresti andare con quel tipo. Non posso fermarti" disse con aria indisponente. "Non ne ho il diritto"  
Mickey si passò il pollice sul labbro inferiore, guardando Ian stancamente. Infine, sospirò e disse, "Lo so...ma sei l'unica persona che voglio portarmi a casa. Quanto cazzo è triste?"  
Ian abbassò lo sguardo sul pavimento e si schiarì la gola. "Io, uh, stacco alle due"  
Mickey si avvicinò e gli carezzò la guancia col pollice. "Non devi farlo"  
Ian toccò la mano di Mickey con la propria. "Voglio farlo"  
"Non si risolverà niente" disse Mickey. "Anzi, non farà che rendere tutto più difficile, cazzo"  
"Non dobbiamo pensare a tutto stasera, no?" chiese Ian. Chiuse gli occhi quando Mickey si piegò e gli depositò un bacio sulle labbra.  
"Stacchi alle due?"  
Ian annuì, gli occhi ancora chiusi. Poi si inclinò e lo baciò di nuovo.  
Il senso di colpa che provava non poteva essere descritto. Sapeva di essere un pezzo di merda. Ma le sensazioni che provava con Mickey surclassavano tutto, per chissà quale ragione. Quello che Mickey gli faceva provare era tutto ciò che contava al momento. "Casa tua?"  
Mickey annuì dopo un istante di esitazione e si concesse a un altro bacio. "Tutto questo è folle, cazzo" mormorò.  
"Lo so" esalò Ian.  
Mickey fece un passo indietro e si passò una mano fra i capelli. "Senti, tu stacchi tra tre ore. Hai tre ore per pensarci; per pensarci sul serio. Se non ti presenti alle due, lo saprò ed entrambi potremo andare avanti"  
Ian annuì e si sfregò dietro il collo.  
"Okay?" chiese Mickey, afferrandogli il polso. "D'accordo?"  
"Okay" replicò Ian, abbassandosi per un ultimo bacio, prima che Mickey si voltasse e aprisse la porta della cabina, lasciando il bagno.  
Ian crollò contro la parete e si passò una mano fra i capelli, sapendo di avere poco meno di tre ore per prendere la più grande decisione della sua vita.

 

Mickey riportò la bottiglia alle labbra e bevve un sorso, continuando a camminare avanti e indietro nel piccolo salotto. Erano passati dodici minuti dopo le due e Ian non si era ancora fatto vivo.  
Una piccola parte di lui sperava che Ian non si presentasse; finalmente avrebbe avuto la certezza che era finita e che poteva proseguire. Un'altra parte di lui, la più grande, non voleva altro che portare quell'esasperante rossino in camera sua, sparire sotto le lenzuola, e non risorgere per giorni.  
Nel momento in cui gettò la bottiglia di birra vuota nella pattumiera e si dirigeva al frigo per prenderne un'altra, ci fu un colpo alla porta.  
Si fermò per qualche secondo e si passò una mano vacillante fra i capelli, riflettendo se volesse o meno farlo per davvero. Una relazione con un uomo fidanzato? Decisamente non era una delle sue idee più brillanti di sempre.  
Sospirò e si diresse alla porta. Dopo averla aperta e aver trovato Ian, fresco di doccia e con una maglietta verde che accentuava i suoi occhi, ebbe la sua risposta. Lo stava facendo. Oltretutto, non si era mai posto davvero quella domanda.  
"Ehi"  
"Ehi"  
"Uh, entra" disse Mickey spostandosi di lato per farlo entrare.  
Ian scivolò nell'appartamento. Si guardò intorno. "C'è Mandy?"  
"E' andata a letto un paio d'ore fa" rispose Mickey chiudendo la porta, gli occhi fissi sui capelli corti di Ian.  
Ian posò lo zaino sull'isola della cucina e si voltò verso Mickey. "Allora, uh, lo stiamo davvero facendo?"  
"Dimmelo tu" disse Mickey, sfregandosi il naso con il pollice.  
Ian non disse nulla per qualche attimo, rimase lì a osservarlo. Dopo quella che sembrò un'eternità, lentamente gli si avvicinò e posò le mani sui suoi fianchi. Lo premette contro la porta.  
"Andremo all'inferno" mormorò Ian abbassando il capo e posando un caldo bacio sulla sua guancia.  
Mickey deglutì visibilmente e annuì. "Sembra di sì"  
Ian gli afferrò i polsi e gli bloccò le mani sulla porta, sopra la testa. Poi si abbassò e catturò il suo labbro inferiore fra i denti, strattonandolo giocosamente.  
Il fuoco si accese.  
Mickey si impennò in avanti e incastrò la bocca in quella di Ian, infilando la lingua fra le sue labbra e ingoiando il suo ansito soddisfatto. Afferrò i lembi della sua t-shirt e la sollevo, interrompendo il bacio il tempo sufficiente per toglierla.  
Ian lo agguantò e lo attirò maggiormente per un altro bacio violento, iniziando a slacciargli i pantaloni. Con un rapido movimento, glieli abbassò insieme ai boxer e tornò a baciarlo mentre Mickey calciava via gli indumenti.  
Ian si occupò dei propri pantaloni e se ne sbarazzò allo stesso modo, il piede rimase incastrato e quasi inciampò mentre saltellava su una gamba. Entrambi risero senza fiato nel bacio, tornando seri una volta che Ian si fu liberato. Ian mise un braccio intorno alla sua vita e bruscamente lo incollò a sé, il bacio diventava più disperato e agitato.  
"And...andiamo nella mia stanza, okay?" chiese Mickey roco contro il suo orecchio mentre Ian gli succhiava il collo. Si scostò con riluttanza da lui e lo guidò in camera sua.  
Ian si aggrappò ai suoi fianchi mentre lo seguiva, guardando il suo niveo fondoschiena pieno durante il tragitto. "Merda, Mickey" mormorò.  
In camera di Mickey e dopo aver chiuso la porta, Mickey si girò verso di lui togliendosi la maglietta, entrambi erano ora completamente nudi.  
"Ultima possibilità di tirarti indietro" esalà Mickey, il fiato corto.  
"Col cazzo che mi tiro indietro" sussurrò Ian, i suoi occhi scorrevano compiaciuti lungo il corpo dell'altro.  
Mickey andò verso il comodino. Afferrò preservativi e lubrificante e tornò da Ian.  
Ian si appoggiò alla porta e sollevò un sopracciglio, senza muoversi per prendere il preservativo.  
Mickey fece un sorrisetto, sapendo cosa Ian aveva in mente. Strappò la carta del preservativo con i denti, e si mise in ginocchio. Tenendo gli occhi incollati a quelli di Ian, si inclinò e vorticò con la lingua intorno al suo glande, adorando in modo assoluto i miagolii che giungevano dal ragazzo. Poi lo prese in bocca il più possibile, usando la mano per occuparsi del resto. Glielo succhiò finché Ian non fu del tutto turgido e pronto. Si separò e srotolò il preservativo lentamente sulla sua erezione dura.  
Ian si abbassò e lo afferrò per il braccio costringendolo ad alzarsi, poi cambiò le posizioni in modo che fosse Mickey quello contro la porta. Mickey avvolse con una gamba la vita di Ian, questi prese il lubrificante e lo cosparse su due dita prima di mettersi a stuzzicare la sua stretta apertura pieghettata.  
"Ti piace?" mormorò contro le sue labbra.  
Al cenno affermativo di Mickey, lentamente spinse le dita oltre lo stretto anello di muscoli e iniziò ad allentarlo.  
Mickey si aggrappò alle sue spalle per rimanere in piedi, mentre delicatamente Ian lo penetrava con le dita. Finalmente tolse la bocca dal rovente bacio quando ne ebbe abbastanza. "Sto bene. Sto bene, forza. Ne ho bisogno, cazzo"  
"Ne hai bisogno, uh?" chiese Ian col fiato corto, appoggiando la fronte sulla sua. "Dimmi quanto ne hai bisogno"  
"Tantissimi, cazzo" fece Mickey, poi trattenne un ansito quando Ian lo sollevò, pressandolo con forza contro la porta. "Merda, Ian, ti voglio tantissimo, cazzo" inspirò nel suo orecchio, avvinghiandosi alla sua schiena, senza dubbio lasciandovi dei graffi.  
Ian sostenne Mickey contro la porta con un braccio e usò l'altra mano per guidarsi dentro di lui. "Sì?" fece. "Dimmi come lo vuoi"  
"Forte" fu il suo gemito bollente contro la spalla di Ian. Lo morse, poi, quando iniziò a violarlo. "Lo voglio forte, cazzo. Ian."  
Ian nascose il viso nel suo collo e mordicchiò quel punto sensibile prima di passare la lingua sul segno e succhiarlo teneramente. Si spinse e si premette e si fece strada dentro di lui, amando il modo in cui si stringeva e si serrava attorno a sé. "Merda, Mickey. Merda. Sei così stretto"  
Mickey allacciò le braccia e le gambe maggiormente attorno a lui mentre Ian cominciava implacabilmente a spingere. La porta in legno era fredda e dura contro la sua schiena ma, al momento, non gli importava per un cazzo. Gridò quando gli colpì la prostata ed ebbe le vertigini.  
"Bellissimo" gemette Ian. "Sei meraviglioso, cazzo" disse prima di catturare le sue labbra in un rude bacio trasandato, continuando a prenderlo contro la porta.  
Troppo coinvolti negli spasimi della passione, nessuno dei due si rese conto del telefono di Ian che si illuminava e vibrava in mezzo al pavimento del salotto, mostrando il nome di Ayden sullo schermo.


	12. Colpito al cuore

Ian sorrise assonnato senza nemmeno aprire gli occhi avvertendo un paio di morbide labbra che gli sfioravano le palpebre. Si stiracchiò e inarcò la schiena verso il calore dell'altro, mentre le sue labbra si soffermarono su entrambe le guance e poi sul mento.  
Aprì gli occhi e si ritrovò davanti a due splendide iridi blu e, per qualche istante, si dimenticò come si faceva a respirare.  
"Giorno" mormorò Mickey roco.  
"Giorno" disse Ian, con in faccia lo stesso sorriso stupido e impigrito che aveva Mickey. Sollevò il capo colmando i pochi centimetri che li dividevano e posò le labbra sulle sue in un bacio soffice e affettuoso. Quando tornò con la testa sul cuscino, attirò Mickey con sé.  
Mickey gemette e si spostò sopra di lui, il ginocchio sfiorò l'erezione di Ian mentre le loro gambe si incastravano sotto le lenzuola di cotone grezzo. Aprì la bocca e le loro lingue si intrecciarono mollemente mentre Mickey gli si metteva a cavalcioni.  
"Che ore sono?" grugnì Ian quando Mickey si scostò per mettersi a leccare e mordicchiare giocosamente la sua gola.  
"Quasi le sette" mormorò Mickey distrattamente, leccando fino al suo orecchio e mordendogli il lobo.  
Ian stava per dire qualcosa, ma fu immediatamente zittito dalle labbra di Mickey che tornarono sulle proprie. Fece scivolare la mano lungo la schiena di Mickey, i polpastrelli erano come piume contro la sua pelle calda, e Mickey iniziò oziosamente a sfregarsi contro di lui, i loro sessi si strofinarono. Ian infilò le mani sotto le lenzuola e afferrò il suo fondoschiena, trattenendolo maggiormente.  
"Voglio cavalcarti" disse Mickey, il respiro caldo contro il suo collo.  
"Che cazzo stai aspettando allora?" fece Ian aggrappandosi con più forza al suo sedere, divaricando le natiche.  
Proprio mentre Mickey si stava piegando verso il comodino per prendere preservativi e lubrificanti, ci fu un colpo alla porta della stanza. "Ma che cazzo" grugnì. Abbassò la testa e con riluttanza scese da Ian (guadagnandosi una bella pacca sul sedere), intenzionato ad andare alla porta prima che Mandy potesse entrare come era solita fare.  
Aprì la porta di pochi centimetri, a sufficienza per sbucare fuori con la testa in disordine. "Che cazzo vuoi?"  
Mandy era lì con espressione impassibile, le braccia incrociate. "Hai portato qualcuno a casa ieri sera? Stai esagerando un po', no?"  
"Sì, ho portato qualcuno" disse Mickey piatto. "Che cazzo ti frega?"  
"Qualcuno che conosco?" chiese Mandy con una scrollata di spalle rigida, sollevando sarcasticamente gli angoli delle labbra.  
Mickey la guardò cautamente, il cuore gli martellava in petto. "No. Solo una checca che ho trovato al bar. Abbiamo finito? Posso tornare a letto?"  
Mandy abbassò le braccia. "Piantala con la recita. So che Ian è qui, stronzo!"  
"Di che cazzo stai parlando?!"  
"Il suo fottuto telefono è sul pavimento del nostro salotto, insieme ai suoi vestiti!"  
Mickey sollevò le sopracciglia e si sfregò il collo, non sapendo che dire.  
"Sei fuori di testa, cazzo?!"  
Senza avvertire, Mandy calciò la porta aprendola, esponendo Ian, che era nudo e steso in mezzo al letto, l'unica cosa che gli copriva le parti basse era un angolo del lenzuolo.  
"Ehi" disse Ian lentamente, le guance rosse per l'imbarazzo.  
"Sì...EHI" disse Mandy insipida prima di tornare con sguardo di disapprovazione sul fratello. "Spero che tu sappia cosa cazzo stai facendo" disse con tono cupo. "Devo andare al lavoro"  
Mickey osservò la sorella che se ne andava. Chiuse gli occhi e sospirò, appoggiando la fronte alla porta. "Merda"  
Subito Ian era accanto a lui. "Io, uh, dovrei chiamare-"  
Mickey annuì rigidamente, già sapendo cosa Ian avrebbe detto. "Sì"  
Osservò Ian che arrancava verso il salotto, mettendosi i boxer e i jeans prima di abbassarsi con calma a recuperare il cellulare.  
Mickey desiderò poter tornare indietro nel tempo a venti minuti prima, quando si era felicemente svegliato con la testa sul petto di Ian, prima che la realtà facesse la sua brutta comparsa.  
Desiderava un sacco di cose.

 

Ian guardò il telefono sentendosi il cuore pesante. C'erano infatti tre chiamate perse e sette messaggi non letti da parte di Ayden: 'dove sei, Ian?', 'rispondimi', 'almeno potresti chiamarmi', 'fammi sapere che stai bene'.  
Merda.  
Si passò una mano sul viso, il senso di colpa si abbatté su di lui come un calcio nello stomaco.  
Con la coda dell'occhio, vide Mickey che si dirigeva in cucina per mettere su il caffè.  
"Vado a chiamare-" disse Ian con un cenno verso la stanza di Mickey, non volendo dire il nome di Ayden di fronte a lui. Non sembrava la cosa giusta.  
Mickey si limitò ad annuire bruscamente, non incrociando gli occhi di Ian. "Sì, okay"  
Ian andò in camera e, una volta lontano dall'udito di Mickey, fece alcuni profondi respiri prima di premere il tasto per chiamare. L'altro rispose dopo il primo squillo, il che fece sentire Ian ancora peggio.  
"Dove diavolo sei?" chiese Ayden. "Hai idea di quanto cazzo sia stato preoccupato. Per non parlare del fatto che ho una fottuta riunione tra mezzora, e arriverò in ritardo!"  
Ian deglutì il groppone che aveva in gola e rigidamente si sedette sul bordo del letto. Poi si ricordò di cosa avevano fatto su quel letto e immediatamente si rimise in piedi. Non sembrava orretto sedersi su quel letto mentre parlava col fidanzato.  
"Mi dispiace. Alcuni miei, uh, clienti abituali mi hanno invitato al loro loft per una festa" disse Ian, mantenendo il tono fermo e sapendo che non era una scusa assurda. Era già stato ad altre feste dopo l'orario di chiusura...  
"E non hai pensato di chiamare me, il tuo fottuto fidanzato, per farmi sapere dove stavi andando?" chiese Ayden irritato.  
"Pensavo che dormissi e so quanto odi essere svegliato"  
"Potevi comunque chiamare, Ian"  
"Mi sono addormentato molto presto, comunque" disse Ian con tono indifferente, sperando che la cosa avesse un senso. Chiuse gli occhi, nel tentativo di ingoiare il senso di nausea.  
Ayden sospirò pesantemente, poi disse con tono leggermente più morbido, "Beh, dove sei ora?"  
"Me ne sto andando" disse Ian. Allungò il collo e guardò in direzione della cucina dove Mickey ora stava preparando un toast. Si rese conto, anche se era al telefono con Ayden, che non era ancora pronto per andarsene. "In realtà sto pensando di passare da Fiona e stare lì per un po'"  
Ayden rimase in silenzio per poi dire, "Sarai a casa per quando torno dal lavoro, almeno?"  
"Sì. Sì, sarò a casa"  
"D'accordo" disse Ayden, anche se non sembrava affatto contento. "Ci vediamo più tardi allora. Ti amo"  
Ian si morse il labbro inferiore e chiuse gli occhi, esitando prima di dire, "Ti amo anch'io".

 

Mickey si fermò mentre andava in bagno quando quelle parole giunsero alle sue orecchie. Non si aspettava che potessero colpirlo con tanta forza, ma fu così. Ebbe la sensazione di aver ricevuto un pugno in pancia.  
Dopo aver lavato i denti e la faccia, tornò in camera e vide Ian seduto sul letto, fissando con aria assente il telefono. "Stai bene?" chiese, passandosi il pollice sul labbro inferiore.  
"Sì" disse Ian abbattuto. Mise poi il telefono di fianco e si passò una mano sul volto. Sembrava che volesse dire qualcosa, ma poi cambiò idea all'ultimo secondo. "Allora-"  
"Allora," disse Mickey, spostando il peso del corpo dalle piante dei piedi ai talloni. "Te ne vai o...?"  
"Vuoi che me ne vada?"  
"No, non voglio che te ne vada" disse Mickey con un sospiro. "Non sono nemmeno io quello che ha un fidanzato che mi aspetta a casa" aggiunse amaro.  
"Sta andando al lavoro adesso"  
Mickey si mangiucchiò il labbro mentre lo guardava. "Dovremmo parlare di ieri sera?"  
"No" disse Ian indisponente.  
"Allora, che cazzo vuoi fare?" chiese Mickey, allargando le braccia. "Comportarci di nuovo come se non fosse successo? Perché finora ha funzionato così bene"  
"Non lo so, cazzo, okay?" ribatté Ian alzandosi. "Non so come cazzo gestire la cosa. So che dovrei andarmene subito, ma non ci riesco. Non voglio. So che è una situazione di merda, ma...cazzo"  
Mickey lo osservò, nemmeno lui sapeva come gestire quella faccenda. "Beh, tu non vuoi andare, io non voglio che tu vada. Tu non vuoi parlare. Dimmi cosa vuoi fare"  
"Non lo so" disse Ian, sfregandosi il mento con aria frustrata. "Passiamo la giornata insieme, facciamo qualcosa di normale, cazzo. Possiamo scegliere una cosa che ci piace, farla ebasta"  
"O potremmo semplicemente rimanere a letto a scopare tutto il giorno" lo provocò Mickey inarcando un sopracciglio.  
Ian sorrise e inclinò la testa. "Sono serio. Ho bisogno di un po' di normalità al momento"  
Mickey fece un passo avanti senza pensarci molto, passò le dita fra i capelli di Ian, una delle sue nuove abitudini preferite. "D'accordo, possiamo farlo. Che ti va di fare?"  
L'unica risposta di Ian fu un sorrisetto prima di abbassarsi e baciarlo dolcemente sulle labbra.

 

Mickey non poté negare che Ian era carino da morire con la tenuta da paintball. Sembrava davvero che prendesse seriamente quella cavolata.  
"Paintball? Era questa la tua grande idea?"  
"E' divertente! Che c'è che non va?" Ian guardò la sua arma per il paintball, armeggiandoci, sorridendo come un bambino la mattina di Natale. "Smettila di fare il vecchiaccio. Non hai mai giocato a paintball prima?"  
"Nah, amico. Ero più incline a giocare con le pistole vere mentre crescevo" rispose Mickey.  
Ian gli lanciò uno sguardo divertito. "Sei normale?"  
Mickey rise. "Ehi, fanculo, stronzo"  
"D'accordo, sei pronto?" chiese Ian una volta smesso di ridere, il tono improvvisamente serio mentre si metteva l'elmetto.  
"Immagino di sì" disse Mickey con un po' meno entusiasmo.  
"Preparati a essere abbattuto, Milkovich" lo avvertì Ian preparando con aria drammatica il suo fucile prima di voltarsi e correre sul campo di battaglia.  
"Cazzo" brontolò Mickey tra sé prima di seguirlo. Prima che potesse fare un altro passo, fu colpito in pieno petto con uno schizzo rosa fosforescente.  
"Coraggio, non vuoi nemmeno provarci?" esclamò Ian da circa cinque metri di distanza, le braccia allargate sarcasticamente.  
"Oh, sei un fottuto uomo morto, Gallagher!" gridò Mickey prima di correre verso Ian, che rapidamente guizzò dietro una grossa balla di fieno.  
Mickey stava ridendo più di quanto non facesse da molto tempo e, mentre inseguiva Ian nel labirinto formato dalle pile di fieno, di pneumatici e di altri ostacoli, non poteva negare che si stava divertendo fottutamente tanto.  
Mancò Ian più volte di quante riuscì a colpirlo, invece Ian sparò quasi tutti i propri colpi, coprendo Mickey di vernice rosa dalla testa ai piedi.  
"Forza, Mick! Almeno dammi qualcosa da fare! Cazzo!" lo derise Ian, sparando due volte in rapida successione e colpendo Mickey proprio nelle parti basse.  
"Basta, stronzo! Ora ti ribalto!" gridò Mickey prima di lanciare per terra il fucile. Rincorse Ian e finalmente lo prese per la vita. Ian urlò ridendo e divincolandosi dalla sua presa, ma alla fine Mickey fu il vincitore e riuscì a placcarlo contro un'abbondante pila di fieno.  
Ian si tolse l'elmetto e fissò Mickey, un sorriso largo sul volto arrossato, il petto che si alzava e abbassava pesantemente mentre tentava di riprendere fiato.  
Anche Mickey si tolse il caschetto e fissò Ian. Lentamente il suo sorriso si dissolse e sollevò una mano ricoperta dal guanto pieno di vernice, carezzò la sua guancia, macchiando la sua pelle morbida.  
Il sorriso di Ian svanì ugualmente e ritornarono seri.  
"Vinci tu" fece Mickey. Poi si abbassò e lo baciò.

 

Poco dopo, fu il turno di Mickey di scegliere la successiva attività della giornata.  
Ian non fu molto sorpreso quando si ritrovò in un poligono di tiro.  
"E' ora di giocare con le pistole degli adulti" disse Mickey con un ghigno compiaciuto, gli occhi che brillavano di eccitazione.  
"Ma guardati" disse Ian mettendosi le cuffie. "Sembri un dannato bambino in un negozio di caramelle"  
"Sì, cazzo" disse Mickey sorridendo facendo un passo avanti per il proprio turno. Immediatamente fu trattenuto da una mano sull'avambraccio e la bocca di Ian fu sulla propria, morbida e tranquilla. Quando si separarono, le sopracciglia di Mickey scattarono in su. "Guarda e impara, pan di zenzero" disse prima di voltarsi verso il bersaglio.  
Ian sorrise incrociando le braccia sul petto, osservando Mickey che sparava, andando a segno quasi sempre. "Sai, è abbastanza spaventoso quanto sei bravo a sparare"  
"Sì, e vedi di non dimenticarlo" scherzò Mickey, poi si spostò e fece cenno a Ian di avvicinarsi. "Fammi vedere quello che sai fare"  
"Sono piuttosto sicuro che tu sappia quello che so fare" disse Ian facendogli un occhiolino civettuolo.  
"Spara e basta, scemo" disse Mickey ridendo.  
Ian si posizionò e sollevò le braccia. Chiuse un occhio, prese la mira e sparò. Balzò all'indietro leggermente per il rinculo, poi vide che non aveva neanche sfiorato il bersaglio.  
"Fai schifo, cazzo"  
Ian lanciò a Mickey un'occhiata per nulla divertita. Poi tornò a sparare, questa volta colpì il bersaglio di striscio.  
"Ma che cazzo...lo stai facendo nel modo sbagliato" disse Mickey, andandogli dietro e pressandosi contro la sua schiena. Gli mise le braccia intorno. Con le mani sfiorò le braccia di Ian e afferrò le sue, mostrandogli come raddrizzarsi nel modo giusto e ruotando leggermente il mirino a sinistra. "Blocca le braccia, prenditi il tuo tempo e mira" mormorò Mickey, le labbra vicine all'orecchio di Ian, il respiro caldo sul suo collo. "Prova ora"  
Ian esitò per un breve istante preparando il colpo prima di sparare, finalmente colpendo la sagoma sul naso.  
Il ghigno di Mickey seguì quello di Ian. "Non sei male, Gallagher"  
Istintivamente Ian si piegò contro Mickey, non avendo il coraggio di dirgli che era stato nel programma dell'esercito quando andava al liceo, e allora sapeva decisamente come usare una pistola. "Davvero?"  
Mickey finalmente si arrese al forte desiderio e sfiorò il suo collo con le labbra. Lasciò le mani intorno alla sua vita, attirandolo a sé. "Niente male affatto" sussurrò.  
Ian voltò il capo e incontrò le labbra di Mickey con le proprie, baciandolo oltre la spalla.  
Mickey si mise in punta di piedi e la mano si appoggiò al suo collo slanciato prima di abbassarla e toccarlo attraverso i pantaloni.  
"Ti...ti va di uscire da qui?" balbettò Ian, il respiro faticoso mentre la sua mano si posava sopra quella di Mickey, che lo toccò con più vigore.  
"Sì, cazzo" disse Mickey col fiato corto, "sono pronto".

 

Dopo essere finalmente arrivati a casa di Mickey e non aver perso tempo a spogliarsi e fare sesso, Mickey e Ian collassarono sudati sul letto mentre tentavano di recuperare fiato.  
"Dovrei andare" disse Ian riluttante, finalmente interrompendo il silenzio. "Si sta facendo tardi"  
"Sì" disse Mickey con tono strascicato. "Mandy tornerà dal lavoro tra poco. Probabilmente non ti va di farti trovare qui"  
Ian si appoggiò su un gomito e guardò Mickey. Di nuovo, sembrò che volesse dire qualcosa di importante. Tuttavia, abbassò il capo e sospirò. "Sì, okay"  
Mickey lo osservò rotolare fuori dal letto e abbassarsi a recuperare i pantaloni. Si mise dritto appoggiandosi alla testiera mentre guardava Ian che si vestiva. Ad ogni secondo che passava e ad ogni articolo che Ian si rimetteva, il suo cuore si appesantiva maggiormente.  
"Mi fa venire la nausea" mormorò Mickey, il pollice che scorreva sul labbro.  
Ian si infilò la maglietta e si bloccò, guardando Mickey cautamente. "Cosa?"  
"Il pensiero di te che vai a casa...da lui. Il pensiero di lui che ti mette le mani addosso. So che non ho il diritto di starci male, visto che è il tuo-" Mickey non riuscì neanche a finire la frase; fece una smorfia e si passò una mano sul viso.  
"Ehi" disse Ian, risedendosi sul letto. Allungò una mano e gentilmente gli carezzò la guancia. "Non lo farà, okay?"  
"Non farlo" disse Mickey stancamente, scostandosi dalla sua carezza. "Non promettermi qualcosa che non puoi promettermi, cazzo"  
Ian si piegò e sfiorò le labbra di Mickey con le proprie. "Non lo farà" disse più fermamente.  
Mickey accettò il suo dolce bacio anche se sapeva che quella promessa era insignificante. Aprì poi gli occhi quando Ian si separò e finì di raccogliere le sue cose. Ingoiò il groppo che aveva in gola e si passò una mano fra i capelli. "Quando ti rivedrò?"  
"Stasera lavoro" disse Ian mentre si metteva le scarpe. "Ti scrivo domani?"  
"Sì, okay" disse Mickey abbattuto.  
Ian si diresse verso la porta ed esitò prima di guardare indietro. "Non so davvero cosa dire" disse tristemente.  
"Allora non dire niente" rispose Mickey brusco.  
Ian annuì titubante e gli lanciò un debole sorrise prima di girarsi e andarsene.  
Mickey tornò ad appoggiare il capo sulla testiera e fissò assente il soffitto, odiando il fatto di aver mandato Ian da un altro uomo, ma sapendo di non avere una fottuta scelta.

 

Ian esitò fuori dalla porta dell'attico e fece un profondo respiro prima finalmente di radunare abbastanza coraggio per varcare la soglia. Posò lo zaino accanto alla porta e si tolse le scarpe, facendo tutto il possibile per ritardare l'inevitabile.  
Si diresse nell'ampio salotto e, non stupendosi, trovò Ayden alla scrivania che lavorava. La vista del fidanzato gli fece annodare lo stomaco, il senso di colpa che percepiva da tutto il giorno si decuplicò.  
"Ehi"  
Ayden sollevò lo sguardo dal lavoro, il viso inespressivo. Dopo una lunga pausa, disse, "Quasi dimenticavo il tuo aspetto; ho la sensazione di non vederti da giorni"  
La tensione di Ian si allentò appena quando si rese contò che il suo fidanzato non era poi così arrabbiato. Una parte di Ian desiderava che lo fosse...desiderava che desse il via a un grosso litigio, così magari avrebbe potuto giustificarsi un po' per quello che aveva fatto.  
"Come stanno Fiona e i ragazzi?"  
Ian non poté trattenersi dal pensare che Ayden non era mai sembrato interessato alla sua famiglia prima; ora gli importava?  
"Stanno bene"  
"Vieni qui" disse Ayden, allungando una mano.  
Ian titubò solo per un istante prima di avvicinarsi. Il cuore gli martellava in gola e non poté fare a meno di chiedersi se Ayden fosse in grado di sentire l'odore di Mickey su di lui. Improvvisamente desiderò essersi fatto una doccia prima di tortare a casa. Sarebbe stata una cosa intelligente, ma in quei giorni si stava comportando in modo decisamente e fottutamente stupido.  
Non riuscì a non pensare al fatto di essere un enorme pezzo di merda.  
Quando fu di fronte ad Ayden, questi gli prese la mano e la portò alle labbra, posando un soffice e caldo bacio sul palmo. Ian rimase immobile e aspettò; che Ayden parlasse, che facesse qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa...gridare, strillare, mostrare una qualsiasi reazione. Invece, Ayden gli lasciò la mano e si voltò verso il proprio lavoro con un sospiro rassegnato.  
"Sarà una lunga nottata per me" disse Ayden con tono annoiato, passandosi una mano sul volto. "La scadenza è lunedì. C'è dell'halibut avanzato nel frigo se hai fame"  
Ian strinse la mano sul fianco e osservò il fidanzato che tornava a ignorarlo. Rigidamente, andò in cucina e prese l'halibut dal frigo. Mentre metteva il piatto nel microonde per riscaldarlo, non si trattenne dal desiderare di essere da un'altra parte...con qualcun altro.

 

Mickey grugnì mentre si alzava dal divano per rispondere alla porta, silenziosamente imprecando contro chi aveva deciso di interromperlo proprio prima che iniziasse Criminal Minds. Nessuno lo interrompeva durante Criminal Minds, cazzo, se ci teneva alla propria vita.  
Quando aprì la porta e trovò Ian, tuttavia, scoprì di non essere tanto arrabbiato.  
"Che ci fai qui?" chiese, appoggiandosi alla porta. "Pensavo che dovessi lavorare stasera"  
"Ho deciso di prendermi la serata libera" disse Ian con una pigra scrollata di spalle.  
Lentamente Mickey si leccò il labbro inferiore mentre lo guardava. Poi si allungò e gli afferrò la t-shirt per trascinarlo dentro. Ian chiuse la porta con un calcio e schiantò Mickey fra le proprie braccia, sollevandolo e attirandolo a sé per poi piombare con le labbra sulle sue in un bacio famelico e disperato.  
"Mandy è qui?" rantolò contro le sue labbra.  
"Dorme"  
Ian rispose prendendogli il viso fra le mani e baciandolo con vigore.  
Mickey si premette addosso a lui più che poté mentre i pugni si stringevano fra i suoi capelli. Ansimò nel bacio quando Ian lo alzò all'improvviso e Mickey gli allacciò le gambe intorno.  
Ian portò Mickey in camera, calciando la porta. Senza voler perdere altro tempo, Ian posò Mickey a terra e agganciò le dita sotto la cintola dei pantaloni della tuta dell'altro, facendoli scivolare lungo i suoi fianchi. "Merda" esalò quando vide che Mickey non aveva le mutande, l'erezione si palesò libera, già dura. "Proprio quando pensavo di non poter vedere nulla di più sexy"  
Mickey si tolse i pantaloni e si sfilò la maglietta prima di occuparsi di quella di Ian e aiutarlo a levarla. Ian si occupò dei propri pantaloni e quando fu nudo, attirò nuovamente Mickey a sé strattonandolo saldamente per il braccio. Mickey lo baciò con furia, mordendo e leccandogli le labbra mentre si avvinghiava ai suoi fianchi e iniziava a spingerlo verso il letto. "Voglio cavalcarti" mormorò nel bacio. "Ti voglio dentro di me. È tutto il giorno che ci penso"  
"Sì?" ansimò Ian senza fiato.  
Mickey si limitò ad annuire e lo baciò con più foga.  
Ian si scostò e spinse Mickey sul letto, facendolo rimbalzare leggermente. "Mettiti sulle ginocchia"  
Mickey obbedì, osservando Ian oltre la propria spalla. Gemette poi quando Ian salì sul letto e si sistemò dietro di lui. Mickey abbassò il capo e rilasciò un debole sibilo quando improvvisamente l'altro gli afferrò le natiche, massaggiandole e divaricandole.  
Ian scese con la lingua sulla sua apertura, poi ghignò quando Mickey sussultò contro di sé.  
"Mi avvisi la prossima volta che decidi di fare questa cosa?" fece Mickey, anche se si spinse maggiormente contro il suo viso.  
Ian lo aprì ulteriormente e sputò prima di rituffarsi a leccarlo.  
Le braccia di Mickey si arresero e il petto crollò sul materasso mentre Ian lo penetrava con la lingua.  
"Merda, non ne ho abbastanza del tuo culo" grugnì Ian mentre delicatamente mordicchiava la pelle sensibile intorno all'apertura. Poi tornò con la lingua dentro, amando il modo in cui Mickey si contorceva e si dimenava.  
"Ian, merda, facciamolo" scattò Mickey mentre si allungava e iniziava a toccarsi.  
Ian si allontanò e lasciò che Mickey prendesse il controllo. Mickey si voltò e posò una mano sul suo petto, facendolo stendere sulla schiena. Poi si abbassò a recuperare lubrificante e preservativi dal comodino.  
Con gli occhi incatenati a Ian per tutto il tempo, srotolò il preservativo sull'erezione di Ian e si cosparse le dita di lubrificante. Montò sopra Ian e si sollevò penetrandosi da solo, preparandosi. "Ti cavalcherò violentemente. Aspettavo questo momento"  
Ian osservò Mickey con occhi socchiusi mentre con le mani andava su per il suo petto, intorno al collo, e poi di nuovo giù.  
Incapace di aspettare ulteriormente, Mickey si abbassò e afferrò il sesso di Ian. Si morse il labbro inferiore mentre posizionava la punta e lentamente ondeggiò e si calò finché Ian non fu seppellito in lui, riempiendolo completamente.  
"Merda, Mickey" farfugliò Ian afferrandogli i fianchi e affondandoci le dita, lasciando segni rossi sulla sua pelle pallida.  
Mickey si chinò in avanti e strinse i pugni contro il torso di Ian mentre si adattava. "Adoro il tuo cazzo"  
"Devi muoverti, Mickey, Cristo"  
Mickey gli prese le mani e intrecciò le dita alle sue. Bloccò le sue mani sul materasso usandole come leva mentre dettava il ritmo. Lo cavalcò lentamente e costantemente, strappandogli gemiti e ansiti incredibili. Si abbassò e leccò la sua bocca, succhiandogli la lingua. "Sei fantastico" rantolò privo di fiato nel bacio.  
Improvvisamente Ian si spostò in modo da essere seduto, le braccia intorno a Mickey mentre questi continuava a montarlo a un ritmo lento e privo di fretta. Le bocche si unirono, le labbra si incastrarono, le lingue giocavano pigramente mentre l'uno gemeva nella bocca dell'altro. Quando Mickey interruppe il bacio e reclinò la testa gemendo, la lingua di Ian tracciò una scia lungo il suo mento e poi sulla gola.  
"Merda, Ian" sussultò Mickey mentre l'altro gli lasciava un succhiotto sulla clavicola. Si serrò attorno a lui e rise a corto di fiato per l'incredibile suono che uscì dalle labbra del compagno.  
Le mani di Ian vagarono su e giù per la sua schiena e finalmente si strinsero attorno al suo fondoschiena. Gli separò le natiche e pretese che aumentasse il ritmo. "Cavalcami, Mickey" ordinò affannosamente contro il suo collo. "Prendimi"  
Mickey allacciò le braccia intorno al suo collo, e affondò con le dita nella sua schiena mentre lo montava con forza, avvertendo l'orgasmo che si faceva strada.  
Ian gli divaricò le natiche ancora di più aggrappandosi al suo sedere, e Mickey praticamente singhiozzò e imprecò contro il suo orecchio. Andò ad afferrare la sua erezione e lo masturbò. "Vieni per me, Mick. Fallo"  
"Merda. Ian" buttò fuori Mickey, il suo corpo tremava, la voce spezzata.  
Ian fremette giungendo all'apice, poi strinse forte Mickey finché non venne, spruzzando in mezzo a loro.  
Mickey non lasciò la presa su Ian, anzi lo strinse di più mentre lentamente superava l'amplesso. Gemette quando finalmente Ian si mosse, facendo in modo che Mickey si sistemasse sulla schiena. Si tolse con attenzione da lui e rimosse il preservativo usato prima di rilassarsi accanto al ragazzo bruno, sudato e arrossato. Osservò Mickey che ansimava e si leccava le labbra, gli occhi chiusi. Ian sorrise teneramente e andò a raccogliere una goccia di sudore che rotolava sulla sua guancia. "Sei bellissimo, lo sai"  
"Fanculo" disse Mickey a fatica, aprendo infine gli occhi per guardarlo. Si mise in equilibrio su un gomito e si abbassò per baciarlo dolcemente sulle labbra. Poi si fece più vicino e appoggiò il viso sul suo petto.  
"Non pensavo che fossi uno da coccole" mormorò Ian con affetto sulla sua fronte.  
"Fanculo di nuovo"  
Ian sorrise piano e lo avvolse con un braccio, stringendolo.  
Mentre si crogiolavano nei postumi del coito, Mickey intrecciò le dita a quelle di Ian e le osservò mentre pigramente si incastravano fra loro. "Tutto questo è irreale, cazzo" sussurrò.  
"Lo so"  
"Un mese e mezzo fa, eri solo un tizio qualunque per strada"  
Ian emise un 'mhm' in accordo con lui.  
"E' folle, cazzo" mormorò di nuovo Mickey, ancora osservando le dita che giocavano.  
"Non so cosa sia" fece Ian assonnato. "Con te sento di poter essere me stesso. Mi sento...vivo. Non mi sentivo così da tanto tempo, sai. È piacevole" lasciò un bacio sulla sua fronte. "E' bello"  
Mickey deglutì a fatica, le parole di Ian erano come un pugno in petto, nel miglior senso possibile. Esitò brevemente prima di sollevare il capo, inclinarsi e posare le labbra sulle sue. Tolse la mano da quella di Ian e l'attardò sulla sua guancia morbida e di velluto, il pollice gli sfiorò il sopracciglio.  
I loro occhi si unirono...i respiri lenti, irregolari furono gli unici rumori nella stanza.  
"Cosa?" fece Ian, la bocca che si sollevava in un piccolo sorriso divertito. "Perché mi stai guardando così"  
Mickey titubò solo per qualche momento prima di rispondere.  
"Voglio che tu stia con me"


	13. Un bellissimo caos

"Voglio che tu stia con me"  
Ian lasciò andare la testa nel cuscino e osservò gli occhi di Mickey, ovviamente tentanto di far luce su ciò che aveva appena udito.  
"Cosa?"  
Immediatamente Mickey si pentì delle proprie parole non appena gli erano uscite di bocca, e anche di più quando notò l'espressione di totale sorpresa sul volto di Ian. Aprì la bocca per provare a fare marcia indietro, ma non uscì nulla.  
Invece, abbassò il capo, appoggiando la fronte sul petto di Ian. "Merda"  
"Tutto qui?" disse Ian dopo alcuni imbarazzanti istanti di silenzio. "Mi dici una cosa del genere, e poi quando ti chiedo di spiegarti, riesci soltanto a dire 'merda'?"  
Mickey sollevò la testa e si mise a sedere, voltandogli la schiena mentre si prendeva il capo fra le mani. "Non avrei dovuto dirlo"  
Ian si mise a sedere lentamente. "Ma dicevi sul serio?"  
"Eh?" chiese Mickey, facendo ciondolare la testa mentre tentava di stare al passo con la conversazione.  
"Hai detto che non avresti dovuto dirlo, ma eri serio?"  
"Anche se fossi stato serio, non ha nessuna cazzo di importanza ora, no?"  
Ian non disse nulla, allora Mickey lanciò un'occhiata oltre la spalla e lo vide passarsi una mano sul volto. Il cuore di Mickey perse subito un battito quando si rese conto che Ian non stava esattamente saltellando di gioia dopo la sua ammissione. Mickey lanciò via le lenzuola ed uscì dal letto in tutta la sua gloriosa nudità.  
"Dove stai andando?" chiese Ian.  
Mickey non rispose e afferrò i boxer dal pavimento, infilandoseli. Udì il suono del letto che scricchiolava e le braccia di Ian lo avvolsero da dietro. Dopo un momento di esitazione, Mickey sospirò e si consentì di sciogliersi nel suo abbraccio.  
"Ehi, mi hai soltanto colto di sorpresa, tutto qui" disse Ian, mormorando le parole contro la spalla nuda dell'altro.  
Mickey sorrise e si voltò fra le sue braccia guardandolo cautamente. "Come potevi non saperlo?" chiese, di nuovo le parole scapparono prima che potesse organizzarle. Sospirò. "Senti, non voglio che le cose diventino strane, d'accordo? So che è una situazione incasinata e non ti voglio far pressione. Non mi aspetto nulla. So di cosa si tratta"  
Ian si piegò e appoggiò la fronte contro quella di Mickey prima di allontanarsi. Mickey lo osservò dirigersi dall'altra parte della stanza e guardare fuori dalla finestra.  
"Dovrei andare" disse Ian, finalmente interrompendo il silenzio pieno di tensione. Si voltò e guardò Mickey. "Penso di dover andare e di riflettere un po'" Tornò da Mickey e gli sollevò il mento. "Non è un male, okay? Non è affatto un male. È solo che ci sono in ballo molte cose e devo mettere ordine. Ho solo bisogno di un po' di tempo"  
Mickey sollevò lentamente gli occhi, socchiudendo delicatamente le labbra. Non aveva mai pensato che Ian avrebbe seriamente considerato l'idea di stare con lui.  
Ian gli sorrise dolcemente, poi si inclinò per un tenero bacio.  
"Questo che cazzo significa?"  
Ian sospirò e si separò da lui riluttante. "Significa che...per ora me ne vado. Me ne vado e vedo di riordinare il casino che ho in testa"  
"Non devi andartene in questo preciso istante, no?" domandò Mickey scorrendo con la mano lungo il suo torso fino a raggiungere la sua erezione. Lo strattonò fermamente prima di abbassarsi a baciarlo sul collo. "Posso almeno perorare la mia causa?"  
"Sei il PEGGIOR wedding planner che l'uomo abbia mai conosciuto, lo sai?" gemette Ian.  
Prima che Mickey potesse rispondere, Ian lo afferrò per il fondoschiena, lo sollevò e lo rilanciò sul letto, poi si abbassò e lo incontrò a metà strada in un bacio cocente.

 

Ian entrò nell'attico un po' più tardi e posò lo zaino accanto alla porta. Entrò in cucina, aveva intenzione di prendere una bottiglia d'acqua dal frigo, e si fermò sui propri passi quando vide Ayden seduto all'isola della cucina, le dita sotto il mento mentre fissava il nulla di fronte a sé.  
"E-ehi" disse Ian esitante, tentando di mantenere il tono leggero e fermo. "Cosa, uh, cosa fai a casa così presto? Perché non sei al lavoro?"  
"Ho qualche giorno di vacanza extra. Ho preso mezza giornata libera" disse Ayden con tono annoiato prima finalmente di guardare l'altro. "Tu dov'eri?"  
Ian fu colto di sorpresa per un istante prima di riprendersi in fretta e dire, "Sono andato a correre e, uh, ho incontrato Mickey per alcune cose del matrimonio" Aspettò trattenendo il respiro...aspettò che Ayden esplodesse e lo accusasse. Invece, Ayden si rasserenò con un sospiro e si sfregò gli occhi.  
"Sono esausto, Ian" disse Ayden. "Questa nuova promozione mi sta prosciugando. Ho la sensazione di non riuscire nemmeno più a vivere la mia vita" Guardò Ian, il viso si ammorbidì. "E l'altro giorno al telefono avevi ragioni. Ti ho detto un sacco di no ultimamente, buttandoti addosso il mio stress"  
Ian rimase immobile e deglutì l'amaro groppo in gola mentre il senso di colpo, di nuovo, gli si fermava alla bocca dello stomaco.  
Ayden scese dallo sgabello e lo raggiunse. Lo afferrò per la vita e lo abbracciò. "Perché non facciamo quel weekend fuori come hai detto tu l'altra volta? Dopo aver fatto la mia presentazione, la prossima settimana. Prepariamo qualcosa e andiamocene via per un po'; fuggiamo dallo stress del mio lavoro e di questo dannato matrimonio"  
Dentro di sé Ian stava andando in panico, incapace di trovare abbastanza in fretta una scusa per non andare. "Ho dei turni doppi al club nel weekend, non posso"  
"Fatti coprire da qualcuno. L'hai già fatto prima d'ora"  
"Ma...sei sicuro che possiamo permettercelo quando manca così poco al matrimonio? Stiamo già per superare il budget, e-"  
"I soldi non mi preoccupano" lo interruppe Ayden prima di abbassarsi e baciarlo dolcemente sulle labbra.  
Ian ricambiò il bacio solo per un istante, poi si voltò e concesse ad Ayden la guancia. "Niente baci. Non sono ancora riuscito a lavarmi i denti"  
Un'altra persona probabilmente lo avrebbe baciato comunque, ma non Ayden. Fortunatamente per Ian in quel momento, l'igiene personale era incredibilmente importante per Ayden. Ian quasi sospirò di sollievo quando Ayden si adeguò e andò al frigo per prendere dell'acqua, praticamente lasciando cadere l'argomento di un weekend fuori, ciò confortò molto Ian.

 

Più tardi quella sera, Ian e Ayden erano stesi sul divano, guardando Bates Motel su Netflix. Normalmente, Ian sarebbe stato completamente intrigato dalle folli bizzarrie di Norma e Norman, ma quella sera i suoi pensieri erano distanti di un milione di miglia.  
Anche se era accanto all'uomo che avrebbe dovuto amare – che avrebbe dovuto sposare in meno di due settimane – non riusciva a smettere di pensare a Mickey.  
Non riusciva a smettere di pensare all'aspetto rude delle sue mani, ma poi erano così morbide sulla propria pelle. A come il graffiato della sua voce assonnata al mattino gli provocava brividi lungo la spina dorsale. A quanto fosse stata completamente e fottutamente meravigliosa la sua bocca attorno alla propria erezione la notte precedente...  
"Lavori stasera?" chiese Ayden all'improvviso, distogliendo Ian dai propri pensieri adulterini.  
"Vado, uh, alle dieci" disse Ian, fingendo di essere troppo concentrato sulla tv per guardarlo.  
"Allora, abbiamo circa un'oretta, uh?" chiese Ayden, improvvisamente avvicinandosi a Ian. Posò la mano sulla sua coscia e la palpò sensualmente. Ian fissò la mano di Ayden e deglutì. La mano angolosa e priva di tatuaggi di Ayden risultava così semplice.  
"Che ne dici di spostarci in camera?" disse Ayden, muovendo la mano un po' più in alto per toccarlo attraverso i jeans.  
"Ho già fatto la doccia, però" disse Ian, tenendo il tono allegro. "Non ho davvero voglia di sporcarmi e puzzare di nuovo prima del lavoro"  
"La maggior parte delle persone in quel club già puzzano di bordello, nessuno lo noterà" disse Ayden piegandosi e iniziando a mordicchiargli il collo, il che – solo qualche mese prima – lo avrebbe fatto impazzire. Non quella sera. Non in quel momento.  
"Dai" lo rimproverò Ian, allontanandosi dal fidanzato arrapato e inarrestabile. "Non stasera, d'accordo?"  
Ayden si scostò, improvvisamente senza più quell'aria scherzosa. "Fammi indovinare? Si tratta di nuovo delle tue stupide medicine del cazzo"  
Ian fissò Ayden sbalordito, non sapendo che dire. Ayden lo guardò a sua volta con aria intransigente, emettendo un sospiro tagliente e alzandosi per andare in cucina. "Sai, non ti capisco. La settimana scorsa, non riuscivi a togliermi le mani di dosso. Di colpo, stasera, a malapena ti viene duro e non vuoi neanche toccarmi. Non hai proprio le mezze misure in questi giorni, Ian, devo dirtelo"  
"Da che pulpito" scattò Ian, accigliandosi.  
Ayden si limitò a fissarlo cupamente.  
"E anche se fosse per colpa delle mie fottute medicine" disse Ian, di botto incredibilmente arrabbiato che Ayden gli avesse sbattuto quella frase in faccia. "Se vuoi sposarmi, sarà meglio che ti ci abitui, perché tutta la mia vita andrà da un estremo all'altro"  
Ayden tirò fuori dal frigo una bottiglia d'acqua e si voltò per guardarlo. "Non voglio discutere con te di questo adesso"  
"Ovviamente no" disse Ian amaramente.  
"Vado a stendermi. Divertiti al lavoro" disse Ayden secco dirigendosi in camera, sbattendo la porta.  
Ian si mise a sedere e rimase a cuocere nella propria irritazione, tentando di concedergli il beneficio del dubbio. Sapeva che Ayden era sotto forte pressione e sforzo a causa del lavoro, probabilmente non intendeva metà delle cose che aveva fatto o detto negli ultimi giorni. Si appoggiò al divano e gemette passandosi una mano sul viso, in parte contemplando l'idea di seguirlo in camera per provare a raddrizzare la situazione.  
Si alzò e fissò la porta chiusa per qualche attimo prima di cambiare idea e dirigersi all'uscio, afferrare lo zaino e andarsene, decidendo di andare al lavoro in anticipo per colmare il turno mancato della sera precedente.

 

Il bar era più pieno del solito per essere un mercoledì sera, una folla di clienti esigenti sciamava intorno a lui, erano impazienti di ottenere i loro drink. In qualsiasi altra serata, Ian si sarebbe ritrovato a correre avanti e indietro febbrilmente per mescolare drink e spillare birre, imprecando tra sé e aspettando con ansia la pausa sigaretta. Quella sera, accoglieva volentieri le distrazioni.  
Anche se solo per un po', fu in grado di seppellire nel retrocranio i pensieri su Mickey e il senso di colpa nei riguardi di Ayden.  
Finché non sollevò lo sguardo e prese l'ordine del cliente successivo, quando si ritrovò di fronte a un paio di occhi di ghiaccio e a un bellissimo sorriso.  
"Mickey" esalò Ian, il cuore martellante in petto. "Che ci fai qui?"  
"Mi è venuta sete" disse Mickey appoggiandosi casualmente sul bancone. Il sorriso scomparve quando si accorse dell'espressione confusa di Ian. "So che hai detto che ti serviva spazio e tempo per pensare, ma-"  
"No" si ritrovò Ian a dire. "No, è okay. Sono contento che tu sia qui" Si guardarono per qualche istante prima che Ian si schiarisse la gola. "Allora, uh, vuoi il solito?"  
"Sì. Una semplice, normale, non lussuosa birra"  
"Arriva subito"  
Dopo avergli piazzato la birra di fronte e avergli regalato uno scherzoso occhiolino, Ian tornò ai clienti in attesa, avvertendo gli occhi di Mickey su di sé per tutto il tempo.  
Sarebbe stata una lunga serata, ma non poteva negare che gli piacesse il fatto che Mickey amasse stare lì a guardarlo, che per Mickey era sufficiente stare lì con lui. Era molto di più di quanto non facesse qualcun altro.

 

Mickey non aveva pianificato di uscire quella sera. Anzi, era steso sul divano con i pantaloni del pigiama – di fronte a sé, una confezione da sei birre e alcuni snack – completamente intenzionato a perdersi negli show che aveva registrato.  
Sarebbe stata una serata fottutamente perfetta, a parte il fatto che non era stato in grado di togliersi Ian dalla testa per tutto il giorno. Non riusciva a smettere di pensare al suo viso, a come si aggrappava a lui dopo il sesso, e alla sua stupida e buffa risata. Non riusciva a smettere di domandarsi di cosa Ian e Ayden stessero parlando, che cosa stessero facendo, se quel fottuto stronzo gli stava mettendo le mani addosso.  
Prima di riuscire pienamente a comprendere ciò che stava facendo, si era alzato dal divano, aveva indossato qualcosa di semi-decente, si era spruzzato un po' di colonia, ed era fuori dalla porta.  
Ora, era seduto a sorseggiare la sua birra osservando Ian che correva dietro il bancone, sconvolto e irritato e sudato mentre riempiva drink e lavorava al registratore di cassa.  
Mickey era innamorato.  
Non c'era alcun dubbio.  
La cosa lo terrorizzava a morte. Il vecchio Mickey stava perfettamente bene scopando tizi a caso nei vicoli e nei bagni. Stava perfettamente bene con la storia 'una botta e via'. Non si era mai sentito obbligato a rivedere il tipo il giorno successivo, mai si era sentito costretto a presentarsi sul posto di lavoro di un ragazzo solo per vederlo. Non aveva mai sentito la mancanza di qualcuno come sentiva quella di Ian quando non c'era. Mickey non aveva mai baciato qualcuno come baciava Ian. Nessuno gli aveva mai fatto provare ciò che Ian gli faceva provaro.  
Ma, per quanto fosse spaventoso, Mickey c'era dentro completamente.  
Sperava soltanto che valesse lo stesso per Ian.  
Quando la folla scemò un po', finalmente Ian lo raggiunse e appoggiò i gomiti sul bancone, con l'aria di chi poteva addormentarsi in piedi. "Beh, staserà otterrò abbastanza mance da poter recuperare la mancanza di ieri sera"  
Mickey voleva piegarsi e baciarlo, ma si fermò. "Sicuro che ti sta bene che io sia qui?"  
Ian lo guardò impassibilmente, rimase serio per parecchi istanti, facendogli saltare un battito, prima di sciogliersi finalmente in un ghigno sdolcinato. "Certo che sì. Sono felice che tu sia qui"  
"Sei davvero uno stronzo" disse Mickey ridendo prima di sorseggiare la birra. "Allora, che hai fatto oggi?" chiese, tentando di risultare il più disinvolto possibile.  
"Perché non ti limiti a chiedermi quello che già so vuoi chiedermi?"  
Mickey sorrise contro l'orlo del boccale e sollevò le sopracciglia.  
Ian si piegò sul bancone, improvvisamente tornando serio. "Non è successo nulla, Mick" disse, i suoi occhi caddero sulle labbra dell'altro. Mickey aprì la bocca, intenzionato a chiedere a Ian se avesse già una risposta più specifica, ma furono bruscamente interrotti da un tipo che si mise sullo sgabello accanto a lui.  
"Shot di whiskey" buttò fuori l'uomo schiaffeggiando il denaro sul bancone. Quando Ian non si mosse abbastanza in fretta, quello sospirò drammaticamente. "Adesso, Chucky. Non ho tutta la notte"  
Subito Mickey si mise dritto, e fissò il tizio con un'occhiataccia minacciosa.  
"Mick" lo precedette Ian mettendosi al lavoro per lo shot. "E' tutto a posto"  
"No, non è a posto per un cazzo" sparò Mickey velenosamente. "Non deve parlarti così"  
"Non fare una scenata" disse Ian severo, gli occhi supplichevoli mentre posava lo shot di fronte al tizio.  
"Sei fortunato ad avere un bel culo" grugnì l'uomo dopo aver tracannato lo shot in un sorso. "Perché sei davvero stupido"  
Mickey ribolliva di rabbia, ed era quasi sul punto di alzarsi e prenderlo a pugni, ma un'occhiata di Ian lo fermò.  
"Dammene un altro" ordinò il tipo, completamente ignaro di Mickey, facendo scivolare il bicchierino in avanti.  
Mentre Ian lo riempiva, la mano di quello scattò in avanti e afferrò brutalmente il suo polso. "Non fare il taccagno. Riempilo tutto"  
Prima che l'uomo si rendesse conto di ciò che accadeva, la mano di Mickey si ritrovò stretta intorno alla sua gola, sollevandolo dallo sgabello e portando il viso a pochi centimetri dal suo. "Non toccarlo, cazzo"  
"Mickey" lo chiamò Ian correndo rapidamente fuori dal bar. "Mick, smettila"  
Mickey strinse la mano intorno al collo dell'uomo che farfugliava prima finalmente di liberarlo. Nell'istante in cui Mick voltò il capo per guardare Ian, l'uomo lo colpì in faccia, spaccandogli il labbro inferiore. Mickey reagì e, qualche secondo dopo, un buttafuori stava spingendo Mickey verso l'uscita.

 

Con l'aiuto di Roger, Ian trascinò un resistente e incazzato Mickey fuori.  
"Toglimi le fottute mani di dosso" scattò Mickey, divincolandosi bruscamente dalla stretta di Roger.  
"Grazie, Roger, ci penso io adesso" disse Ian, lo sguardo duro mentre fissava Mickey, ancora cocente di rabbia mentre si toglieva il sangue dal labbro con il dorso della mano.  
"Sei sicuro?" chiese Roger.  
"Sì, lui è...un mio amico. Ci penso io. Siamo a posto" Ian sospirò quando vide che Roger non si muoveva. "Sto bene. Sul serio, ci penso io"  
"Ha detto che siamo a posto, spilungone" fece Mickey. "Merda" grugnì poi tra sé.  
Roger lanciò a Mickey un'altra occhiata contrariata prima di annuire seccamente a Ian e tornare dentro.  
Una volta da soli, Ian spinse Mickey contro il muro di mattoni posando una mano salda sul suo petto, il respiro rapido e caldo sul viso di Mickey. "Non posso credere che hai fatto una cazzata del genere" disse, sapendo che avrebbe dovuto essere incazzato, ma non lo era...non proprio.  
In cima a tutto ciò che gli piaceva di Mickey, amava il fatto che sembrasse così protettivo con lui. Era bello avere qualcuno che si comportasse così per lui. Non ci era abituato. "Questo è il mio fottuto lavoro, Mickey. Non puoi venire qui e far partire delle risse!"  
"Quel tizio ti ha messo le mani addosso" ribatté Mickey, il petto ansante mentre fissava gli occhi di Ian, senza arrendersi. Sputò del sangue prima di dire, "col cavolo che mi sarei limitato a starmene seduto e permettergli di toccarti così!"  
"Ho a che fare con queste situazioni di continui, Mickey. Potevo gestire la cosa!"  
"Sì, beh, ci ho pensato io per te" scattò Mickey, ancora pulendosi il labbro. "Non c'è di che, cazzo"  
"Sei un fottuto idiota, lo sai?" fece Ian prima di arrivare con gli occhi alle sue labbra umide e insanguinate. Si aggrappò alla maglietta di Mickey e piombò in avanti, infrangendo le labbra sulle sue. "Fottutamente stupido" borbottò mentre il bacio si addolciva. Prese il viso di Mickey fra le mani mentre approfondiva il bacio, scivolando con la lingua nel sapore ferroso della bocca dell'altro.  
Mickey afferrò i polsi di Ian mentre si spingeva maggiormente contro di lui. "Merda...Ian"  
"Fottutamente stupido, Mickey" mormorò Ian seppellendo il volto nel suo collo, il respiro caldo e corto contro la sua pelle.  
Mickey voltò il capo e strofinò il naso nei suoi capelli. "Pensi di poter uscire da qui presto?"  
Ian annuì contro la sua spalla e si scostò. Posò di nuovo la bocca su quella di Mickey e poi si allontanò strattonandogli il labbro inferiore. "Dammi un minuto" disse rocamente prima di rientrare nel club.

 

Mentre Mickey armeggiava con le chiavi per aprire la porta, esalò un gemito lascivo mentre Ian si premeva contro di lui da dietro, le grandi mani attorno alla vita che lo attiravano a sé. "Merda" disse facendo cadere le chiavi e piegandosi per recuperarle. Ian ne approfittò per strofinarsi contro il suo fondoschiena.  
"Ehi, dammi un minuto" fece Mickey tentando nuovamente di aprire la porta. "Per quanto sia allettante, non scoperemo nel corridoio"  
Ian si piegò in avanti e gli mordicchiò giocosamente il lobo. "Beh, sbrigati allora. Non so quanto riuscirò a resistere" disse afferrandogli il sedere attraverso i pantaloni.  
Finalmente Mickey aprì la porta e immediatamente fu spinto all'interno. A malapena ebbe il tempo di girarsi prima di essere avvolto fra le braccia di Ian, le bocche si incontrarono violentemente.  
"Mandy è qui?" mormorò Ian scostandosi per togliersi la maglietta, poi immediatamente si dedicò ai pantaloni di Mickey, strattonandoli per disfargli la cintura.  
"Nah, è uscita" rispose Mickey gutturalmente aiutando Ian con i pantaloni. "Ultimamente è spesso fuori. Penso frequenti qualcuno"  
Ian calciò via i pantaloni e prese Mickey per un braccio, tirandolo e guidandolo fino al divano. Ian affondò fra i cuscini e attirò Mickey sopra di sé. Mickey gli sorrise sensualmente e si abbassò sul suo inguine. Sistemò i polsi oltre le sue spalle e languidamente iniziò a sfregarsi contro di lui, causando la frizione fra i loro sessi.  
"Merda, Mickey" disse Ian, inclinando la testa indietro. Gli mise le braccia intorno e lo attirò più vicino. Nascose il viso nel suo collo. "Sei perfetto, lo sai"  
Mickey affondò le mani fra i suoi capelli continuando a muoversi contro di lui, quella sensazione lo faceva fremere. Portò la testa di Ian indietro e lo bacio famelico, gemendo nel bacio quando le mani di Ian si posarono sul suo fondoschiena e divaricarono le sue natiche. Mentre si smarrivano, le parole cominciarono a scappare dalla bocca di Mickey.  
"Lui non ti apprezza come ti apprezzo io" ansimò nella sua bocca. "Lui non ti merita, cazzo"  
Ian rantolava scostandosi dal bacio e andando ad afferrare entrambe le erezioni con la sua grande mano. Iniziò a masturbare entrambi contemporaneamente, tutti e due erano vicini all'apice.  
"Lui non ti vede come ti vedo io" mormorò Mickey al suo orecchio. "Merda, Ian, tu sei...tu sei tutto"  
Ian boccheggiò velocizzando i movimenti, portando entrambi prossimi all'orgasmo e cogliendo ogni parola di Mickey.  
"Merda, Ian... ci sono quasi" balbettò Mickey avvolgendosi maggiormente intorno a lui, i loro corpi si fondevano.  
"Cristo, Mickey" farfugliò Ian venendo nel proprio pugno con caldi fiotti. Continuò ad accarezzare Mickey finché lui gemette e seppellì le dita nelle sue spalle, liberando il proprio orgasmo.  
Dopo essere tornati sul pianeta Terra, Ian cambiò le posizioni in modo da essere entrambi stesi e intrecciati sul divano, appiccicosi e umidi di sperma e sudore.  
Il vecchio Mickey l'avrebbe trovato disgustoso. Il vecchio Mickey avrebbe spedito via il ragazzo subito dopo.  
Questo Mickey si raggomitolò maggiormente nel calore di Ian, lo abbracciò, e si lasciò andare a un sonno pacifico e contento.

 

Ian si svegliò un po' più tardi e scoprì che mancava poco alle 3 del mattino. Guardò Mickey, che ancora dormiva beatamente contro il proprio petto. Sorrise dolcemente accarezzandogli piano la schiena, non volendo svegliarlo ma sapendo di non avere scelta. "Ehi" disse delicatamente scuotendolo.  
Mickey mugugnò e si rifugiò nel suo petto.  
Ian ghignò, pensando che Mickey fosse fottutamente adorabile quando era mezzo addormentato e brontolone da morire. "Ehi, svegliati"  
"Fottiti" borbottò Mickey, accoccolandosi ancora di più.  
"Mick"  
Finalmente, Mickey sollevò il capo, la guancia sinistra arrossata per essere stata premuta contro il petto di Ian a lungo e gli occhi annebbiati. "Sì, okay" mormorò Mickey scostandosi e mettendosi a sedere.  
"Dovrei andare" disse Ian mortificato, divincolandosi da Mickey, e con riluttanza si alzò per recuperare i vestiti sparpagliati sul pavimento del salotto. "Io, uh, normalmente uscirei dal lavoro a quest'ora, e non voglio che lui inizi a domandarsi dove-" si bloccò, anche se le sue parole rimasero dolorosamente sospese in aria.  
"Sì okay" ripeté Mickey passandosi una mano sul viso sudato, tentando di ignorare la tagliente fitta nel petto.  
"Ehi, ti chiamo domani, va bene?" disse Ian dopo una pausa pesante. Gli afferrò il mento e si abbassò per posargli un dolce e umido bacio sulle labbra prima di dirigersi verso la porta.  
Mickey lo osservò, volendo dire qualcosa...qualunque cosa...per convincerlo a non tornare da un altro, ma non c'era niente che potesse fare o dire. Mickey non aveva possibilità di scelta. Doveva solo aspettare.  
Ian lanciò a Mickey un'altra occhiata cupa prima di aprire la porta e uscire.  
Mickey ritornò contro i cuscini del divano e vi appoggiò il capo. Deglutì l'amaro groppo che aveva in gola e cacciò indietro le lacrime che gli pungevano gli angoli degli occhi.  
Udì la porta che si apriva di nuovo l'istante successivo, e sollevò lo sguardo notando Ian sulla soglia. "Hai dimenticato qualcosa?"  
"Tu sei sicuro di voler stare con me?" buttò fuori Ian, la voce rauca e insicura mentre nervosamente giocava con il bottone della camicia. "Cioè, sei VERAMENTE sicuro? Perché ti devo avvisare, Mickey, a volte posso essere fottutamente incontrollabile. Ci saranno momenti in cui parlerò troppo, o darò vita a litigi senza una buona ragione. Troverò il modo di farti perdere le staffe, e decisamente te le farò perdere. So essere uno schifoso sciattone. Non pulisco dopo aver disordinato...per niente. Sono testardo da morire" proseguì, anche se Mickey si era alzato dal divano e lo aveva raggiunto.  
"Sono un psicopatico del cazzo" continuò quando Mickey gli fu di fronte, la mano tatuata si attardò sulla sua guancia. Ian deglutì e andò avanti, "Sono imprevedibile. Negli ultimi due mesi sono stato bene, ma chi cazzo sa quando avrò il prossimo crollo. Sono un dannato caos, Mick. Sono un caos. Voglio solo che tu sia davvero e fottutamente sicuro di volerlo, di volere me. Che non ti sveglierai un giorno pentendoti di avermi"  
Mickey gli carezzò il viso con il pollice prima di inclinarsi in avanti e appoggiando lievemente la fronte alla sua. "Lo voglio" mormorò Mickey. "Voglio tutto questo, Ian. Voglio tutto di te"  
Ian annuì contro la sua fronte ed esalò un sospiro instabile. Circolò i polsi di Mickey con le dita e fece un profondo respiro prima di dire, "Okay".  
La parola volò fra di loro, mozzando il fiato a Mickey.  
"Lo farò...lo lascerò"


	14. Sesso, bugie e conferme

"Lo farò" disse Ian col fiato corto, "Lo lascerò"  
Mickey esalò un sospiro tremulo e si premette ulteriormente contro di lui, non potendo credere alle proprie orecchie. Resistette alla ridicola urgenza di darsi un pizzicotto. "Sì?"  
"Sì" sussurrò Ian, carezzando su e giù le braccia nude dell'altro.  
"Sì?" ripeté Mickey, il cuore che gli martellava selvaggiamente in petto.  
"Cazzo, sì. Mickey...io voglio te" disse Ian, andando con le mani sulle sue spalle e poi prendendo il suo viso, costringendolo a guardarlo. "Lo desidero tanto quanto lo desideri tu. Tutto quanto. Tu mi dai la sensazione di poter essere me stesso, che va BENE essere me stesso. Che ogni tanto va bene essere un fottuto caos"  
Mickey posò le mani su quelle di Ian che sorreggevano il suo viso, e lo zittì con un bacio.  
Ian ricambiò profondamente, gentilmente strattonandogli le labbra con i denti, e tornando con le mani lungo le sue braccia prima di far intrecciare le loro dita.  
"Forza" fece cominciando a rispingere Mickey verso la camera da letto. "Voglio dimostrarti quanto sono serio"  
Giunti in camera, Ian si spogliò rapidamente e attirò di nuovo Mickey a sé, abbracciandolo e posando dolci baci sul suo collo.  
Mickey affondò le dita nei suoi capelli e chiese, "Non devi...tornare?"  
"No" mormorò Ian continuando a depositare baci umidi lungo la linea della sua mascella.  
Ian si voltò e si diresse verso il letto, portando Mickey con sé. Si sedette e lo attirò vicino, in modo che fosse in piedi fra le sue gambe. Con le grandi mani percorse il petto e lo stomaco di Mickey prima di stringergli i fianchi. Sollevò lo sguardo su Mickey e sorrise quando vide che lo stava guardando, come se lui fosse veramente un essere fottutamente speciale.  
"Vieni qui" disse muovendosi sul letto, trascinando Mickey.  
Quando Ian fu steso contro i cuscini, attirò Mickey in un bacio mordace.  
Mickey si mise a cavalcioni su di lui e gemette quando le mani di Ian gli afferrarono e gli divaricarono il fondoschiena.  
"Ehi" disse Ian senza fiato, interrompendo il bacio. "Voltati. Voglio provare una cosa diversa"  
Mickey esitò solo per un breve istante prima di capire cosa Ian volesse. Con cautela si spostò allontanandosi da lui, posizionò le ginocchia ai lati della sua testa, l'erezione turgida indugiava sul suo viso. Ansimò quando Ian gli avvolse le cosce con le braccia e lo portà giù, prendendolo in bocca.  
"Merda, Ian" farfugliò Mickey sussultando e rilassandosi lungo il suo corpo.  
Afferrò l'erezione di Ian e lentamente ne leccò la punta prima di prenderlo più che poteva.  
Ian gemette contro il sesso di Mickey e lo prese ancora di più angolando il capo contro il cuscino e rilassando la gola. Palpeggiò e massaggiò il suo fondoschiena, indicandogli di penetrargli la bocca.  
Mickey si interruppe con un gemito e appoggiò la guancia al suo osso pelvico, gustandosi la sensazione delle sue labbra, della sua lingua e dei leggeri graffi che l'altro provocava con i denti. Mugolò e tornò all'erezione di Ian, succhiandola e leccandola con lo stesso fervore di Ian.  
Ian si fermò quando Mickey si abbassò con troppo vigore, ma invece di scostarsi, emise un gemito e lo trattenne contro di sé stringendolo più forte.  
"Merda, Ian. Porca puttana" ansimò Mickey mentre il proprio glande continuava a colpire la gola dell'altro. Si leccò le labbra, grugnendo e succhiando il compagno andando più in profondità che poteva. Andò su e giù con la testa per quanto gli fu possibile, la mano si occupava del resto.  
"Merda, Mickey" rantolò Ian, lasciando la sua erezione e voltando il capo di lato per respirare. "La tua bocca"  
Mickey mugugnò continuando a suggerlo, le guance si infossarono e strinse il pugno. Capì, da come Ian stava ansimando e da come si contorceva sotto di sé, che era vicino. Lo lasciò andare con un umido schiocco prima che Ian potesse liberarsi.  
"Ma che cazzo" fece Ian privo di fiato. "Perché ti sei fermato?"  
Mickey scese da lui e si mise in piedi sulle gambe barcollanti. Raggiunse il comodino e prese preservativi e lubrificante. Lanciò i preservativi sul petto sudato di Ian prima di tornare sul letto. Con gli occhi incollati a quelli dell'altro, si sollevò e iniziò a penetrarsi con le dita.  
"Mi preparo per te" disse roco.  
Il respiro di Ian si mozzò mentre si infilava il preservativo, mai interrompendo il contatto visivo con Mickey che si mordeva il labbro inferiore e si penetrava da solo.  
"Sei così sexy in questo momento, cazzo"  
Mickey gli sorrise lascivamente senza fermarsi, mai distogliendo gli occhi dallo sguardo incandescente di Ian.  
Quando Mickey si sentì pronto, si abbassò e lo baciò famelico, mordendogli e strattonandogli le labbra, poi si scostò e si voltò. Si posizionò sopra di lui, voltandogli la schiena, e afferrò la sua lunga e robusta erezione. Lentamente, si abbassò, ondeggiò e si adattò alla sua intera lunghezza finché Ian non fu dentro tutto, riempiendolo completamente.  
"Oh, merda" gemette Ian allungandosi e afferrandogli i fianchi. "Hai davvero il culo migliore del mondo"  
Mickey si piegò in avanti e appoggiò le mani sulle ginocchia di Ian mentre si aggiustava nella nuova posizione. "Merda, è fantastico"  
Ian era un fascio di nervi mentre le sue mani scorrevano lungo la schiena dell'altro, sui fianchi e sul sedere, aspettando che si muovesse.  
"Ti prego, Mickey, muoviti. Merda. Non ce la faccio"  
Finalmente Mickey iniziò a scuotersi, amando i gemiti e i grugniti che strappava al compagno. Stabilì un ritmo regolare mentre lo cavalcava.  
"Merda, Ian" gemette. "E' fantastico, cazzo"  
Ian affondò le dita maggiormente nei suoi fianchi e cominciò a spingere nel suo corpo stretto e bollente. "Mick...Mickey, non durerò per molto. Porca troia"  
Mickey aumentò il ritmo e si abbassò per masturbarsi. "Cazzo, dammi un minuto" balbettò senza fiato continuando a montarlo, le dita dei piedi che si attorcigliavano e il ventre che gli bruciava ad ogni colpo subito alla prostata.  
"Mickey" ansimò Ian bloccandosi e poi sussultando nell'orgasmo, le dita brutalmente conficcate nei fianchi dell'altro.  
"Merda, Ian, ci sono quasi. Ci sono quasi, cazzo" farfugliò oscillando sulla sua erezione, strattonando la propria. Lanciò la testa all'indietro e aprì la bocca in un gemito silenzioso, venendo con forza, sulle cosce di Ian. Continuò a cavalcarlo lentamente finché non fu completamente esausto, poi si tolse delicatamente, sibilando leggermente per il bruciore. Collassò accanto a Ian in un caos di ansiti e sudore, poi ridacchiò col fiato corto. "Porca puttana"  
Ian rotolò stordito e gettò un braccio intorno a Mickey, anninando il viso vicino alla sua testa e baciandolo sulla guancia. Mickey chiuse gli occhi, ancora alla ricerca di fiato, e sollevò una mano per far scorrere le dita fra i capelli umidi del compagno.  
"Sei meraviglioso, lo sai?" mormorò Ian contro la sua spalla.  
"Non te lo dimenticare, cazzo" scherzò Mickey prima di posare un dolce bacio sulla sua fronte, rimanendovi. "Anche tu lo sei" sussurrò sulla sua pelle.  
Presto, entrambi si addormentarono.

 

Il mattino seguente, Ian fu il primo a svegliarsi. Si stiracchiò sotto il peso di un altro corpo e aprì gli occhi annebbiati lanciando uno sguardo a Mickey, che dormiva della grossa e con aria contenta contro il suo petto. Ian sorrise teneramente osservandolo, odiando di doverlo disturbare. Sollevò il braccio del ragazzo e uscì dal letto attentamente, impaziente di fare pipì. Non si disturbò nemmeno di infilare i boxer. Aprì la porta e sbucò fuori con la testa per assicurarsi che la via fosse libera prima di dirigersi verso il bagno.  
"Ehi"  
Ian sobbalzò e si girò incontrando Mandy, che stava dietro di lui, le braccia incrociate sul petto.  
"Uh, ehi" disse impacciato. Si ricordò poi di essere completamente nudo e rapidamente si coprì in basso. Capì tuttavia, dalle sopracciglia inarcate di Mandy, che aveva dato una bella sbirciata ai suoi gioielli ed era impressionata.  
"Sul serio? Mio fratello se lo prende tutto? Dev'essere un professionista, cazzo" borbottò.  
Ian non sapeva che dira, quindi rimase lì imbarazzato a coprirsi il pene con le mani.  
Mandy sospirò e abbassò le braccia. "Senti, non me ne frega un cazzo di quello che fate voi due, okay? Mickey farà quello che gli pare comunque, a prescindere da quante volte gli ripeta che sia un'idea fottutamente terribile. Solo, non ferirlo, okay? Ha già affrontato abbastanza merda nella vita. È stato ferito a sufficienza. Se non sei serio su questa cosa, su di lui, lascialo stare"  
Ian deglutì visibilmente e abbassò gli occhi sul pavimento. "Lo lascerò...Ayden" disse infine dopo un silenzio teso. Sollevò di nuovo lo sguardo su quello di lei. "Voglio stare con Mickey"  
"Lo spero" disse Mandy. "Non ingannarlo, perché poi dovrai risponderne a me, e io sono molto più spaventosa di lui"  
Ian osservò Mandy girarsi e chiudersi nella propria stanza. Si passò una mano fra i capelli prima di voltarsi verso il bagno, le parole di Mandy gli risuonarono in testa.

 

Poco dopo, Mickey grugnì e seppellì il viso nel petto di Ian. "Gesù Cristo, cosa cazzo è questo rumore!"  
Ian posò le labbra sulla sua fronte e sorrise stringendo maggiormente il braccio intorno al brontolone. "Sembra che stiano facendo dei lavori sulla strada"  
Mickey sollevò la testa in disordine e guardò l'orologio con occhi intorpiditi. "Alle otto del fottuto mattino, di sabato? Ma che cazzo!" Il suo volto si addolcì quando vide Ian. "Cazzo, sono le otto del mattino"  
"Sì?"  
"E sei ancora qui"  
"Sì" borbottò di nuovo Ian. "Sono ancora qui"  
"Ne sei davvero sicuro?" chiese Mickey, sollevandosi su un gomito e fissando Ian più attentamente. "E' questo quello che vuoi?"  
Ian gli carezzò la guancia. "Non sono mai stato più sicuro di qualcosa" disse rocamente, "e significa molto perché di solito sono indeciso da morire, per qualsiasi cosa, ma-" fu zittito da Mickey che lo baciò. Gemette contro le sue labbra, e lo abbracciò, spostandoli in modo che Mickey si ritrovasse sulla schiena.  
Ian si allontanò dal bacio, incollò gli occhi ai suoi, e si succhiò due dita prima di abbassarle e premerle dentro di lui, ancora allentato e scivoloso dalla notte precedente.  
"Mick" mormorò Ian separando le dita dentro di lui. Posò un bacio sul suo naso, e ne depositò altri lungo la sua guancia prima di nascondere il viso nel suo collo. Mickey inarcò la schiena e gemette contro il suo orecchio quando Ian entrò in lui con un'agile spinta. Gli avvolse le braccia intorno e le circolò intorno al suo capo.  
"E' meraviglioso. Tutto di te, è meraviglioso" esalò Ian contro il suo collo roteando i fianchi, uscendo ed entrando con spinte lente e deboli.  
Mickey strofinò il naso nei suoi capelli mentre si serrava intorno a lui, arcuandosi e incontrandolo spinta dopo spinta finché l'orgasmo lo fece vibrare e venne fra i loro corpi.  
Dopo qualche altra dozzina di spinte, Ian tremò e raggiunse l'apice, il respiro caldo e rapido contro il collo del compagno. Si scostò e uscì dal suo corpo, ma lo attirò a sé l'istante successivo e lo abbracciò, le gambe si intrecciarono sotto le lenzuola.  
"Scusa, è stato idiota" mormorò sulla sua fronte. "Mi sono lasciato prendere e non ho messo il preservativo"  
Mickey appoggiò la guancia sul suo petto e ascoltò il suo battito veloce. Posò la mano sul suo torso e lo osservò sollevarsi e abbassarsi accompagnando i suoi respiri rapidi. "Abbiamo fatto un sacco di cose stupide ultimamente"  
"Sì" fu tutto ciò che Ian disse.  
"Che cosa gli dirai?" chiese Mickey, decidendo in quell'istante che aveva bisogno di saperlo. Era stufo di aspettare, era stanco essere 'l'altro'. Chiuse gli occhi e continuò ad ascoltare il cuore di Ian che iniziava a rallentare.  
"Glielo dirò oggi" disse infine Ian. "Prima tronco con lui, meglio è. Non possiamo continuare così"  
Mickey lo guardò, osservando una catena di emozioni passare sul suo volto, e sapeva che ciò che Ian stava facendo per lui era enorme. Sapeva che Ian stava rinunciando a molto per dare una possibilità a lui, e il suo cuore si gonfiò a quel pensiero. Aveva sulla punta della lingua la voglia di dire tutto, di dire a Ian la verità sul fatto di non essere un wedding planner, ma le parole non gli uscirono.  
La sua occasione passò quando Ian si mise a sedere. "Dovrei andare"  
Mickey si sedette e osservò Ian che usciva dal letto e si vestiva. "Andrà bene? Vuoi che venga con te, che aspetti fuori o altro?"  
Ian si infilò i jeans e afferrò la magliettà. "No, andrà bene"  
Mickey si sfregò il pollice sul labbro inferiore prima di domandare, "Non ti farebbe del male, vero?"  
Ian si fermò mentre si metteva la maglia, poi continuò prima di fissare Mickey. "No" disse con un sospiro. "No, non mi farebbe del male"  
Mickey uscì dal letto e lo raggiunse. Lo afferrò per il polso e lo attirò a sé, facendo combaciare i loro corpi. C'era così tanto che voleva dire in quel momento, ma non riusciva nemmeno a cominciare. Invece, si piegò e lo baciò dolcemente sulle labbra.  
Quando si separarono, Ian gli sorrise. Sollevò una mano e gli carezzò la guancia col pollice. "Ci vediamo fra un paio d'ore"  
"Sarò qui" fece Mickey, poi lo vide voltarsi e uscire dalla stanza.  
Tutto ciò che poteva fare era aspettare.

 

Ian entrò nell'attico e trattenne il respiro, chiudendo la porta e togliendosi le scarpe. Lentamente entrò in salotto e trovò Ayden alla sua scrivania, come al solito.  
Solo che Ayden non stava lavorando questa volta. Invece, si appoggiò con aria casuale alla sedia girevole, lo sguardo duro su Ian. "Dove sei stato tutta la notte?"  
Il cuore di Ian gli martellava in gola mentre spostava il peso da un piede all'altro. Sulla strada del ritorno, aveva pensato a molteplici modi per iniziare la conversazione, ma nessuno sembrava quello giusto.  
Come si fa ad andare dal proprio fidanzato, con cui ci si dovrebbe sposare a distanza di una settimana, e dirgli di voler stare con qualcun altro? E che magari si è innamorati di qualcun altro...  
"Fammi indovinare" disse Ayden sprezzante prima che Ian potesse rispondere. "Un'altra festa dopo il lavoro, giusto?"  
Ian sollevò una spalla in una debole scrollata e rimase zitto, sentendosi piccolo sotto lo scrutinio dell'altro.  
Poi Ayden lo sorprese piegandosi in avanti e prendendosi la testa tra le mani. Esalò un respiro profondo e tremulo.  
Ian si preparò a ciò che sarebbe seguito, sapendo che Ayden non era affatto felice.  
Finalmente l'uomo sollevò il capo, rivelando due occhi arrossati. "Ho perso il cliente" disse infine, la voce spezzata. "Hanno scelto la pubblicità di un altro"  
Ian ascoltò, abbassò le spalle e improvvisamente si sentì il pezzo di merda più grande del mondo. Ayden aveva lavorato duramente per settimane, e si era rivelato tutto inutile.  
Ayden si passò una mano sul volto e sospirò, dirigendo lo sguardo verso le porte del balcone. "Tutto quel tempo, quel lavoro, quello sforzo, per nulla"  
"Mi dispiace, Ayd" disse infine Ian, non sapendo cos'altro poter aggiungere.  
Ayden ridacchiò seccamente, distratto. "Sì" Tornò a guardare Ian, la sua espressione si addolcì. Si alzò e lo raggiunse. Lo afferrò per un braccio e lo attirò vicino.  
Ian resistette all'istinto di irrigidirsi al contatto e gli consentì di abbracciarlo. Ayden lo avvolse fra le braccia e nascose il viso nella sua spalla.  
Con riluttanza Ian sollevò le braccia e ricambiò la stretta.  
Ayden rilasciò un sospiro pesante nella sua maglietta prima di parlare, le parole soffocate. "Io ti amo" si scostò per guardarlo negli occhi. "Lo sa, vero? Sono stato così stressato nelle ultime settimane"  
Sollevò una mano e gli carezzò la guancia con il pollice. "Alla fine della giornata, tu sei tutto ciò che ho. A volte penso di dimenticarmelo"  
Ian deglutì visibilmente, non sapendo cosa dire.  
Ayden si inclinò e gli posò un dolce bacio prima di scostarsi. "Non ho dormito tutta notte. Penso che andrò a stendermi un po'. Vuoi raggiungermi? Sembra che anche a te serva un po' di riposo"  
"Non posso" disse Ian, ansioso di allontanarsi dagli occhi tristi e disperati di Ayden. Ansioso di allontanarsi da tutto per un po'. "Ho promesso a Fiona che l'avrei aiutata con i ragazzi oggi"  
Ayden buttò fuori una risatina arida. "Giusto, ovvio" disse brusco.  
Ian lo osservò voltarsi e andare in camera senza aggiungere un'altra parola.

 

Dopo aver fatto una corsa ininterrotta di quasi due ore per liberarsi di un po' di tensione e frustrazione represse, Ian andò al club, decidendo di cominciare il turno in anticipo. Aveva bisogno di distrarsi, altrimenti avrebbe cominciato a perdere la testa ed era assolutamente l'ultima cosa che gli serviva.  
Ian era impegnato da un paio d'ore quando sollevò lo sguardo e vide Mickey che entrava. Solo alla sua vista, Ian si sentì immediatamente meglio e sorrise tra sé mentre versava un drink per un cliente in attesa.  
Subito Mickey lo notò e andò da lui. "Ehi"  
"Ehi" disse Ian. Distolse lo sguardo mentre Mickey lo fissava, sapeva che stava aspettando una qualche conferma che semplicemente Ian non poteva ancora dargli.  
"Ti ho mandato dei messaggi, non hai risposto" disse Mickey dopo aver ricevuto una birra.  
"Sì, sono stato un po' impegnato tutto il giorno" disse Ian, ancora evitando i suoi occhi mentre ripuliva il bancone. "Ho fatto una lunga corsa, sono andato da mia sorella per un po', e sono qui dalle sei..."  
"Sul serio?" chiese Mickey, l'irritazione evidente. "Ho aspettato tutto il giorno per un fottuto messaggio o una telefonata, qualunque cosa che mi facesse sapere cosa stesse accadendo, e tu mi parli della tua bella corsetta?"  
"Ehi. Possiamo non farlo qui?" lo pregò Ian, finalmente guardandolo. "Sto lavorando"  
Mickey sollevò le sopracciglie infastidito prima finalmente di ammorbidire e abbassare la voce. "Ehi, che succede? Gli hai parlato? Che è successo? Cristo, dimmi qualcosa, Ian"  
Ian sospirò prima di voltarsi verso l'altro barista di turno. "Torno tra un paio di minuti" Il collega annuì, e Ian uscì dal bancone e fece cenno a Mickey di seguirlo fuori.  
Quando furono all'esterno e da soli, Ian si girò verso Mickey e si grattò dietro il collo, di nuovo evitando il suo sguardo. "Senti, non sono riuscito a farlo, d'accordo?"  
"Non sei riuscito?" ripeté Mickey rigidamente. "Cosa cazzo significa?"  
"Significa che non ci sono riuscito!" esclamò.  
Mickey ridacchiò beffardo e si sfregò la bocca con la mano. "Merda, Ian, dimmi qualcosa di più! Perché cazzo non ci sei riuscito?"  
"Senti, non è facile per me, okay?" ribatté Ian. Attese impazientemente che un gruppo di persone li superasse entrando nel club prima di proseguire. "Negli ultimi due anni, lui è tutto ciò che ho avuto. Io sono tutto ciò che lui HA. Non ha nessuno. I suoi genitori sono morti quando era più giovane, non ha fratelli, sono tutto ciò che ha. A prescindere da quello che provo per te, non...non significa che io odi lui, d'accordo? E per ogni stronzata che ha fatto, è stato anche fottutamente buono con me, ed era con me quando ho passato i momenti peggiori. Quindi, scusami se voglio prendermi un po' di tempo per...per-"  
"Per cosa, uh? Per capire se è davvero con me che vuoi stare e non con lui?" sparò Mickey, la voce tremante.  
"Cosa? No! Non si tratta di questo, Mickey" disse Ian, facendo un passo avanti e prendendogli la mano. "Io voglio te, okay? Voglio stare con te. Ma voglio anche essere attento ai suoi sentimenti. Già mi sento il peggiore stronzo del mondo, almeno questo voglio farlo nel modo giusto. Sta passando un momento di merda adesso e...e devo farlo nel modo giusto. Oggi non era il momento adatto"  
Mickey sospirò instabilmente, chiuse gli occhi e andò a posare la fronte contro quella di Ian. "Cazzo"  
Ian sollevò le mani e le avvolse intorno al suo viso. "Dammi solo un po' di tempo, okay? Mi servono solo un paio di giorni, così da poter avere una conversazione adeguata con lui, al momento giusto. Gli ho fatto una cosa schifosa, almeno mi devo comportare decentemente adesso"  
Mickey annuì contro la sua fronte e tirò su col naso quando si allontanò. "Sì, okay. D'accordo"  
Ian si oiegò e lo baciò teneramente prima di scostarsi. "Devo tornare dentro" disse controvoglia. "Ti scrivo più tardi, okay?"  
Mickey si limitò ad annuire e si passò il pollice sul labbro osservandolo voltarsi e dirigersi dentro il club. Improvvisamente seppe cosa doveva fare. Ian doveva sapere tutto. Mickey non poteva chiedergli di fare tutto quello senza che sapesse tutto ciò che andava saputo.  
"Ehi, aspetta un minuto"  
Ian si voltò proprio mentre stava per rientrare. "Sì?" chiese con tono abbattuto.  
"Senti, c'è, uh, c'è una cosa che devo dirti" disse Mickey, la voce instabile afferrando Ian per il braccio e tirandolo vicino. "Prima che questa storia vada avanti, devo essere onesto con te. Non posso chiederti di prendere una decisione così enorme senza che tu sappia tutto"  
"Cazzo, Mickey, mi stai spaventando" disse Ian dopo una pausa tesa, ridacchiando in maniera sbrigativa. "Che c'è, eh? Eri una ragazza o cosa? Hai la gonorrea?"  
"Nah, niente del genere" disse Mickey, fermandosi.  
Ian si curvò lievemente in modo da essere allo stesso livello visivo di Mickey. "Cosa c'è?"  
"Io...cazzo" iniziò Mickey, sfregandosi la mascella prima di continuare. "Non sono davvero un wedding planner"  
Il sorrisetto divertito scomparve dal volto di Ian quando colse la sua ammissione. "Cosa significa che non sei un wedding planner? Di che stai parlando?"  
"Mandy...è lei la wedding planner, non io. L'ufficio in cui sei entrato quel giorno? È di Mandy"  
"Okay" fece Ian lentamente, chiaramente confuso.  
Mickey si passò una mano sulla bocca per poi continuare. "Ho finto di essere un wedding planner perché volevo...volevo conoscerti"  
Ian rimase zitto a lungo e poi finalmente disse. "Volevi conoscermi? Quindi hai finto di essere un wedding planner"  
"So che sembra da psicotico del cazzo, e una roba da pazzo stalker, ma è la verità" disse Mickey. "Avrei dovuto dirtelo prima"  
Ian tolse il braccio dalla presa di Mickey. "Mi hai mentito per tutto il tempo? Cos'è...l'hai fatto per venire a letto con me, è così? Sapevi che ero fidanzato, e hai finto di essere un fottuto wedding planner per poter scopare con me? Ero solo una specie di dannata conquista, un'altra spunta sulla tua lista? O ero solo un enorme scherzo del cazzo per te, eh? Spiegamelo, perché non ci arrivo"  
"No, cazzo, Ian!" esclamò Mickey. "Non era così, okay? Volevo...volevo soltanto conoscerti. Non avrei mai pensato che la cosa andasse così oltre"  
Ian sbuffò e guardò altrove.  
Mickey fece un passo in avanti, poi osservò con il cuore irrequieto Ian che si allontanava. Vide Ian ricacciare indietro le lacrime. "Ian-"  
"Mi stai chiedendo di fare un enorme passo per te, e per tutto il tempo mi hai mentito? E me lo dico ADESSO?" chiese Ian, la voce spezzata.  
"Non ho fatto tutto questo per ferirti, Ian. Devi saperlo. Tutto il resto...tutto il resto è la verità. Sono io. Sono un ragazzo di ventitré anni, un disastrato del South Side di Chicago, con un'infanzia di merda, che lavora in una tavola calda di merda, e che fuma come una fottuta ciminiera. È tutto reale. Tutto quello che ti ho detto è sempre stato reale. Quello che provo per te...è reale"  
Ian si ricompose e rapidamente si sfregò gli occhi. "Merda, devo tornare al lavoro" disse, la voce bassa. "Devo andare e pensare a tutto quanto. Non posso farlo ora"  
"Ehi, non andartene così! Vieni qui" disse Mickey, prendendogli di nuovo il braccio. Si sollevò quando Ian non si scostò subito. Lo attirò vicino e pose la mano dietro la sua testa. "Mi dispiace, okay" mormorò carezzandogli i capelli. "Non l'ho fatto per ferirti"  
Alla fine Ian si allontanò, evitando i suoi occhi. "Devo rientrare"  
Mickey lo osservò voltarsi e allontanarsi da lui. Si passò una mano tremante sul volto, e si sfregò dietro il collo prima di girarsi e dirigersi verso casa, decidendo di dare a Ian lo spazio di cui aveva bisogno. Avrebbe potuto chiamarlo il giorno dopo e tentare di aggiustare le cose.  
Quando era a un isolato di distanza dal club, udì un movimento dietro di lui, poi una voce rauca lo chiamò.  
"Che succede, frocio? Una piccola lite con il tuo ragazzo?"  
Mickey si girò ed emise una risatina secca e tutt'altro che divertita quando notò tre uomini, uno di loro con in mano un cric. Improvvisamente si rese conto di quanto fosse buio, di quanto la strada fosse stranamente silenziosa e deserta. Si voltò del tutto per affrontarli, sfoggiò la sua espressione più impassibile e parlò come se il cuore non stesse picchiando selvaggiamente il suo petto. "Come cazzo mi hai chiamato?"  
"Mi hai sentito, FROCIO!" disse il più alto dei tre iniziando lentamente ad avanzare verso di lui.  
"Okay, sarà meglio che indietreggiate" lo avvisò Mickey, il suo atteggiamento da duro si spezzò lievemente mentre istintivamente faceva qualche passo indietro.  
"Cosa cazzo farai se non lo facciamo?"  
Prima che Mickey si rendesse conto di ciò che stava succedendo, fu circondato e bloccato contro il muro.  
Mickey lottò piuttosto bene – assestò qualche buon colpo – ma, alla fine, fu rapidamente sopraffatto e picchiato incessantemente. Lo lasciarono incosciente, insanguinato e malconcio sul freddo e sporco marciapiede.


	15. Ribaltamenti

Il club era in piena attività, i clienti appoggiati al bancone dove ordinavano i drink, e Ian era grato per le distrazioni; era grato di poter tenere la mente lontana da Mickey almeno per un po'. Stava ancora sbollendo dopo il loro litigio, ma ci avrebbe pensato più tardi. Non poteva badarci al momento.  
Ian sollevò lo sguardo dal drink che stava versando quando un gruppo di clienti entrarono all'improvviso, correndo pieni di adrenalina e parlando animatamente l'uno sull'altro. A malapena riusciva a sentire la conversazione per via della musica rumorosa e martellante, ma le parole 'polizia' e 'un casino di sangue' destarono la sua attenzione.  
"Che succede?" chiese mentre tutti si disposero di fronte al bancone del bar.  
"La polizia è a un isolato da qui" spiegò uno dei ragazzi. "Un tizio è stato conciato piuttosto male. Pensano si tratti di un'aggressiona omofoba"  
Ian si accigliò e scosse lo shaker mentre gli amici tornarono a parlare fra loro. Pensò a quel povero ragazzo che era stato picchiato. Non era la prima volta che accadeva una cosa del genere lì intorno, e decisamente non sarebbe stata l'ultima.  
Tornò al lavoro, perdendosi nell'idea di tenere la mente alla larga da qualsiasi cosa. Non dedicò un secondo pensiero alla vittima per il resto della serata. Sicuramente sperò che il tizio stesse bene, ma aveva i propri problemi a cui badare.

 

Quando Ian tornò a casa più tardi, fu sorpreso (e deluso) di trovare Ayden ancora sveglio, seduto a letto con l'abat-jour accesa, il portatile aperto sulle gambe.  
"Ehi" disse Ian con tono apprensivo, in quei giorni non riusciva mai a indovinare di che umore fosse Ayden. Si tolse la maglietta e i jeans. Di solito, dormiva nudo, ma quella sera era completamente intenzionato a tenersi i boxer.  
"Ehi" disse Ayden, sollevando gli occhi brevemente dal computer. "Com'è andata al lavoro?" chiese con aria annoiata.  
"Bene. Che ci fai ancora sveglio? Sono le tre passate"  
"Non riesco a dormire" disse Ayden piattamente.  
Ian si infilò rapidamente sotto le coperte, deciso a fingere di essere esausto per evitare che Ayden tentasse di fare qualsiasi cosa. Rotolò sul fianco lontano dal fidanzato e, dopo aver ascoltato per qualche minuto i picchiettii di Ayden sul portatile, finalmente si concesse di tornare a pensare a Mickey per la prima volta da quando avevano discusso.  
Nel momento in cui cominciava a perdersi nelle proprie riflessioni, sentì il letto che si infossava e poi il calore del corpo di Ayden prima che l'altro lo avvolgesse con un braccio. Ian chiuse gli occhi e inspirò mentre Ayden si premeva contro di lui da dietro, l'erezione dura sulla sua schiena mentre deponeva morbidi e umidi baci lungo il suo collo.  
Sarebbe stato così facile limitarsi ad arrendersi – voltarsi e darsi all'altro – per dimenticare l'ultimo mese e mezzo e lasciarsi andare nei baci di Ayden. Sarebbe stato così facile permettere alla propria rabbia verso Mickey di prendere il controllo.  
"Che stai facendo?" mormorò Ian mentre Ayden andava con la mano oltre la cintola dei suoi boxer per toccare il suo sesso a riposo.  
"Ti voglio" sussurrò Ayden al suo collo. "Voglio che mi scopi"  
"Sono stanco" borborrò Ian, fingendo di essere molto più sfiancato di quanto non fosse. "E' stata una serata veramente piena"  
"Va bene. Non devi fare nulla" mormorò Ayden sensualmente.  
"Non stanotte, d'accordo? Voglio solo dormire"  
"Che novità" si lamentò Ayden, togliendo la mano dai suoi boxer e voltandosi. Ian si sentì sollevato – sollevato che il fidanzato non insistesse per il sesso, sollevato di non doverlo toccare – e allora Ian seppe che era davvero finita.  
Quando Ayden spense le luci e alla fine si addormentò, Ian rimase sveglio; i suoi pensieri atterrarono nuovamente su Mickey.

 

Il mattino successivo, Ian andò in cucina, sfregandosi gli occhi appannati mentre andava verso la caffettiera. Lanciò un'occhiata ad Ayden già seduto all'isola della cucina con una tazza di caffè fumante e un giornale aperto di fronte a sé.  
"Giorno" grugnì Ian prendendo la sua tazza scheggiata dei Chicago White Sox dalla credenza. Ayden mormorò qualcosa di incomprensibile, senza disturbarsi di distogliere lo sguardo dalla pagina degli affari.  
Ian riempì la tazza di caffè e si girò, appoggiando il sedere contro il bancone, prendendo tempo per studiare Ayden. Ian ricordava il tempo – non molto remoto – in cui aveva amato Ayden, quando pensava di voler passare la propria vita con lui. Non poteva fare a meno dal chiedersi come le cose si fossero messe così male. Quand'è che Ayden aveva smesso di guardarlo? Di guardarlo per davvero? Quand'è che Ian aveva cominciato a sentirsi sollevato perché non facevano sesso? Quand'è che le loro conversazioni erano diventate risposte secche e grugniti monosillabici?  
Ian non conosceva le risposte a nessuna domanda. Non sapeva se fosse stato Mickey a cambiare tutto, o se le cose avessero cominciato a mutare già prima. O magari niente era mai stato reale. Tutto ciò che Ian sapeva era che quello era il momento. Era finita.  
"Ehi, Ayd" cominciò Ian agitato, la voce tremante. "Possiamo parlare un minuto? È importante"  
Ayden finì il paragrafo che stava leggendo prima di concedere a Ian piena attenzione. "Sì, ma fai in fretta. Devo essere in ufficio tra un'ora"  
"Tu-" iniziò Ian, improvvisamente incapace di trovare le parole giuste. Di colpo si sentì molto piccolo sotto lo scrutinio dell'altro. "Hai mai la sensazione che noi-" Prima che potesse concludere la frase, il telefono vibrò dietro di sé. Sospirò e si voltò per guardarlo, notando un numero sconosciuto sullo schermo. Rifiutò la chiamata prima di tornare al fidanzato.  
"Ho mai la sensazione di cosa?" insistette Ayden irritato.  
"E' solo che -" continuò Ian, schiarendosi la gola ed evitando lo sguardo di Ayden a tutti i costi. "Ultimamente, stavo pensando che forse dovremmo - "  
Il cellulare ripartì a vibrare. "Cristo" esclamò rifiutando ancora la chiamata.  
"Cosa stai dicendo, Ian?" chiese Ayden, l'impazienza evidente dal tono di voce. "Sputa fuori. Non ho tutta la giornata"  
"Penso che magari dovremmo - " fu nuovamente interrotto da un cinguettio che notificava un messaggio vocale.  
Quando tornò a guardare il telefono, Ayden si alzò con uno sbuffo grave. "Vado a farmi la doccia. Parlami più tardi, quando potrò avere la tua totale attenzione"  
Ian lo osservò allontanarsi, lievemente sollevato di poter prolungare la cosa ancora un pochino. Prese il telefono e controllò il messaggio.  
'Ian, ehi? Spero questo sia il tuo numero. L'ho trovato sul telefono di Mickey'.  
Immediatamente Ian si raddrizzò rendendosi conto che era stata Mandy, la sorella di Mickey, a tentare di chiamarlo. Il cuore iniziò a velocizzarsi, capì subito che qualcosa non andava.  
'Spero che ti vada bene se ti chiamo' continuò Mandy, la voce instabile. 'Mickey è stato...è stato aggredito ieri sera dopo aver lasciato il Fairy Tail a Boystown. Lo hanno...lo hanno conciato piuttosto male. Siamo all'ospedale di Lakeshore, terzo piano. Ho pensato...ho pensato soltanto che volessi saperlo'.  
Ian allontanò il telefono dall'orecchio e fissò il suolo assente, il cuore in gola e gli occhi brucianti di lacrime.  
Ayden tornò in cucina, un asciugamano avvolto in vita, ignaro del subbuglio interiore del ragazzo. "Ho dimenticato di prendere - " si bloccò quando notò l'espressione di Ian. "Che c'è? Chi era al telefono?"  
Ian continuò a fissare il cellulare, ricacciando indietro le lacrime.  
Improvvisamente gli venne in mente. Mickey era la vittima della sera precedente. La vittima che aveva apertamente trascurato; la vittima alla quale non aveva concesso un secondo pensiero per tutta la fottuta notte.  
"Ian" disse Ayden, ora accanto a lui. Posò la mano sulla sua spalla nuda. "Che è successo? È la tua famiglia? Qualcosa non va?"  
"Era...era Mandy"  
"Mandy?" chiese Ayden accigliandosi. "Chi è Mandy?"  
"La sorella...la sorella di Mickey" disse Ian passivamente. "L'hai conosciuta alla mia festa"  
"Perché la sorella del nostro wedding planner ti sta chiamando?" chiese Ayden con tono monocorde, "e perché hai l'aria di chi sta per vomitare?"  
Ian non gli rispose. Lo soprassò e andò in camera. Si vestì frettolosamente, mettendosi addosso ciò che riuscì a trovare, non sapendo neanche se gli abiti fossero abbinati ma non gli importava.  
"Che stai facendo?" chiese Ayden impaziente sulla soglia. "Dove stai andando? Ian, parlami! Che diavolo sta succedendo?"  
"Mickey è stato...è stato picchiato ieri sera, fuori dal Fairy Tail" spiegò Ian meccanicamente, la voce instabile per quanto tentasse di rimanere composto. Avvertì gli occhi di Ayden che lo penetravano, ma non aveva il tempo di rispondere alle sue domande. Doveva solo andare da Mickey.  
"Mickey è stato picchiato? È per questo che ti sei sconvolto?" chiese Ayden esasperato. "Ian, c'è qualche -"  
"Senti" disse Ian bruscamente, voltandosi per guardarlo. "Non posso parlarne adesso, okay? Ci...ci vediamo dopo" con quello, Ian passò accanto ad Ayden e andò alla porta.  
Ayden lo seguì. "Almeno vuoi che ti dia un passaggio? Cazzo, Ian!"  
"No" disse velocemente Ian aprendo la porta. "No, prendo un taxi. È a Lakeshore, non ci metterò molto. Ti chiamo"  
"Ian" esclamò Ayden prima che Ian potesse uscire. "Perché hai l'aria di uno a cui è stato detto che il mondo sta finendo?"  
Ian deglutì pesantemente e represse lacrime amare. Aveva sulla punta della lingua l'idea di dire tutto – lì e subito -, di dire ad Ayden che era finita, ma non l'avrebbe fatto. Doveva arrivare in quell'ospedale. "Parleremo più tardi, okay?"  
Ayden poté solo fissare la porta che gli si chiudeva in faccia.

 

Non appena il taxi giunse all'ospedale, Ian lanciò qualche banconota spiegazzata all'autista e volò dentro, fino al terzo piano.  
Ian si fermò allo sportello per chiedere a un'infermiera di indicargli la giusta direzione, ma fu rapidamente recuperato da Mandy. Si voltò per guardarla, il suo cuore sprofondò notando il pallore del suo volto e gli occhi arrossati e umidi. "Merda, Mandy"  
"Mi dispiace di averti chiamato" disse Mandy, la voce tremante. "Non c'è nessun altro. Non sapevo chi altro chiamare, ho pensato che volessi sapere - "  
"Ehi" disse Ian, afferrandole le spalle. "Sono felice che tu mi abbia chiamato"  
Mandy annuì. "Non volevo metterti nei guai con il tuo ragazzo"  
Ian fece un'espressione per farle capire che non era preoccupato per quello. "Come...come sta? Sta bene?" chiese con aria pesante mentre Mandy lo guidava nella piccola sala d'attesa di lato.  
"Sta piuttosto male" disse Mandy vacillante, asciugandosi le guance. "Qualche costola rotta, un braccio fratturato, la faccia conciata male...ma pensano che starà bene. Niente di troppo serio. È solo che - "  
"Ehi" disse Ian, attirandola in un abbraccio mentre lei crollò e pianse contro il suo petto. "Va tutto bene" mormorò e le proprie lacrime iniziarono a rotolare. "E' forte. Lo supererà"  
"E' sempre stato così spaventato che succedesse una cosa del genere, sai?" disse Mandy, scostandosi dall'abbraccio. "Quando era più giovane, prima di fare coming out, aveva sempre paura che essere gay fosse una cosa orribile e dopo un po' ha smesso di essere spaventato. Ha smesso di odiare chi era. Cazzo, perché qualcuno dovrebbe fargli questo!"  
"Non lo so" mormorò Ian, passandosi una mano sul volto. Si sentì improvvisamente pieno di una rabbia indescrivibile. "Chi cazzo sa cosa spinge qualcuno a fare queste cose"  
"Mickey ti ama. So che è così. So che ti vorrebbe qui" disse Mandy dopo una lunga pausa.  
Ian annuì e si grattò dietro il collo, un milione di emozioni gli scorrevano dentro. "Posso vederlo?"

 

Ian si fermò fuori dalla stanza di Mickey e scrutò all'interno dalla piccola finestra rettangolare sulla porta. Fece un profondo respiro prima di entrare, preparandosi al peggio.  
"Ehi" disse Ian titubante, chiudendo la porta. La vista di Mickey steso su un letto d'ospedale – pieno di lividi, fratturato e malconcio – lo colpì più forte di quanto avesse pensato. Represse le lacrime per il bene di Mickey, avvicinandosi al letto. "Cazzo, Mickey"  
"Che ci fai qui?" chiese Mickey, distogliendo lo sguardo; sembrava imbarazzato di mostrarsi così.  
"Mandy mi ha chiamato, mi ha detto cos'è successo" disse Ian con tono grave. Si abbassò senza pensarci due volte e afferrò la mano di Mickey fra le proprie. Allacciò le loro dita e si morse il labbro inferiore, tremando. Osservò la testa bendata del ragazzo, i due occhi neri, e il labbro spaccato. "Cazzo, Mickey, guardati - "  
"Ehi, sto bene" disse Mickey debolmente, stringendo appena la mano di Ian. "D'accordo? Solo qualche bernoccolo e livido. Non è che non mi sia mai capitato prima"  
"Un cliente...un cliente è venuto nel bar dopo quello che ti è successo e io non gli ho dato importanza" disse Ian, la voce spezzata. "Ho proseguito la mia fottuta serata come se non ci fosse nulla di sbagliato. Se avessi saputo che eri tu - "  
"Non c'era nulla che potessi fare per impedirlo"  
"Stronzate!" esclamò Ian. "Se non avessi litigato con te, non te ne saresti andato. Saresti rimasto al bar con me!"  
"Ian, non è colpa tua, okay? Ti ho mentito. Avevi tutti i diritti di essere incazzato"  
Ian fissò Mickey, le lacrime infine lo tradirono e rotolarono sulle sue guance. "Non m'importa se non sei un cazzo di wedding planner, Mick. Mi importa solo di te"  
"Sono felice che tu sia qui" disse Mickey dopo un silenzio teso, stringendo di nuovo la sua mano.  
Ian si abbassò e posò teneramente le labbra sulla sua fronte. "Sono qui...e non me ne vado da nessuna parte" sussurrò sulla pelle. "Lo lascerò stasera. Voglio stare con te, Mickey. Non m'importa di nessun altro. Sei tu, d'accordo?"  
Mickey infilò le dita fra i suoi capelli, tenendolo fermo. "Io, uh?" disse rocamente.  
"Sei impelagato con me adesso, sarà meglio che il tuo culo si prepari" disse Ian, allontanandosi e sorridendogli serenamente. Poi si abbassò e posò un dolce bacio sulle sue labbra.  
"Quando si tratta di te, il mio culo è sempre pronto" scherzò Mickey. Rise, e immediatamente sussultò per il dolore. Ian ritornò serio, poi lo baciò di nuovo. Nessuno di loro notò Ayden che li osservava dalla finestrella sulla porta.

 

Più tardi quella sera – dopo che Ian e Mandy si furono congedati per la notte, promettendo di tornare presto la mattina seguente – Mickey stava fissando la tv montata sulla parete, gustandosi il bicchierino di gelatina al limone, quando Ayden entrò. Lentamente abbassò il cucchiaio e lo osservò con il battito che aumentava mentre Ayden chiudeva la porta.  
"Che cazzo ci fai qui?"  
Ayden si avvicinò e spinse le mani nelle tasche, guardando la televisione. Mickey lo osservò, il suo cuore batteva a un milione di chilometri al minuti. Finalmente Ian aveva chiarito con Ayden? Ayden era lì per prenderlo a calci in maniera ancora peggiore?  
Ayden fissò la tv per qualche altro attimo prima di spostare l'attenzione su Mickey. "Ian non sa che sono qui" iniziò.  
"Okay" disse Mickey con calma. "Di nuovo...perché cazzo sei qui?"  
Ayden rimase in silenzio a lungo prima di parlare. "Conosco Ian meglio di chiunque altro" cominciò. "Conosco tutto della sua famiglia disastrata. Sapevi che sua sorella Fiona quasi uccise il fratellino quando lasciò fuori la coca? Sapevi che sua madre tentò il suicido durante un Ringraziamento, sul pavimento della cucina? Si tagliò entrambi i polsi. Ian vide tutto. Decisamente lo sconvolse"  
Mickey tolse gli occhi da Ayden e rimase zitto.  
"Sapevi che quando aveva quindici anni, scopava con il suo datore di lavoro, che aveva trentacinque anni ed era sposato? O che quando era il peggiore dei suoi momenti peggiori, qualche anno fa, consentì a tre tizi di scoparlo contemporaneamente, solo per ottenere della droga?" continuò con aria di sufficienza.  
Mickey deglutì pesantemente mentre ascoltava tutto, il pensiero di Ian che si metteva in quella situazione gli faceva rivoltare lo stomaco.  
"L'ho visto toccare il punto più basso. Io ero con lui quando non c'era nessun altro. Mi sono preso cura di lui, io l'ho SALVATO" proseguì, la voce dura. "Pensi davvero che lo lascerò andare senza lottare?"  
Finalmente Mickey osò guardarlo. "E' una sua scelta" disse con voce vacillante.  
"Adesso è confuso" disse Ayden, la voce piatta. "Nel profondo, sa dov'è che appartiene"  
"Tu non lo vedi" disse Mickey con tono monocorde, stringendo i pugni ai fianchi. "Tu non lo ami. Non lo lasci ridere, non lo lasci vivere. Non fai che trascinarlo a fondo"  
"Io mi prendo cura di lui!" esclamò Ayden. "Mi sono preso cura di lui per due fottuti anni! Forse sono un po' possessivo – e forse non tollero molte stronzate che fa – ma lo faccio perché so cosa succede quando si mette male. Tento di proteggerlo!"  
"Lui non ti ama" spiegò Mickey dopo una breve pausa piena di tensione.  
Ayden emise una risatina amara e andò dall'altra parte della stanza per guardare fuori dalla finestra. Rimase in silenzio a lungo prima di parlare, "E pensi che ami te?"  
Si voltò per lanciargli un'occhiataccia. "Pensi davvero di poterti prendere cura di lui? Pensi davvero di essere abbastanza per lui, un wedding planner, un rifiuto bianco del South Side. Dimmi, quanto c'è sul tuo conto corrente al momento?"  
"A lui non importa di quanto fottuto denaro io abbia" scattò Mickey, le parole di Ayden lo colpirono con vigore.  
Ayden rise sarcasticamente di nuovo. "Non gli importa di quanto denaro tu abbia? Quanto sei illuso? Vedi i vestiti che indossa, il Rolex al suo polso? Hai una vaga idea di quanto costino oggigiorno le medicine per il bipolarismo? Sono io che gliele compro. Sono io che pago per le sue sedute ospedaliere quando ha un crollo. Sono io quello che si prende cura di lui, cazzo! Tu riesci a farlo? Puoi sborsare migliaia di dollari in un mese per questo? Puoi badare a lui?"  
Mickey si obbligò a guardare altrove e represse le lacrime amare che minacciavano di sgorgare. Sapeva già tutto – sapeva di non essere abbastanza per Ian – che non sarebbe mai stato in grado di dargli tutto ciò che voleva o meritava. Sentire Ayden che lo diceva, tuttavia, lo colpì come un pugno nello stomaco.  
"Voglio che stai alla larga da lui" andò avanti Ayden. "Voglio che ti allontani da lui. Il suo posto è con me, con qualcuno che lo ama e che può prendersi cura di lui. Qualsiasi storiella senza senso ci sia tra voi due, è finita. Finita"  
"Non posso farlo" disse Mickey lentamente, fissandosi le mani. "Non posso allontanarmi da lui"  
"Sì, puoi" disse Ayden. "Ian è confuso adesso. Lo stai stuzzicando con questa idea di una vita divertente e spensierata, ma non è il tipo di vita che Ian è in grado di vivere, non con il suo disordine. Ha bisogno di stabilità, di organizzazione. Non gli servono le stronzate che puoi offrire tu"  
"Cioè?" sbottò Mickey. "Qualcuno che lo ama davvero? Qualcuno che adora vederlo ridere? Qualcuno che lo mette per primo, sempre? Non me ne frega un cazzo di quello che dici, non mi arrenderò. È lui a dover scegliere!"  
Ayden lo fissò, l'espressione fredda. "Onestamente, cosa puoi offrirgli? Diciamo che è una sua scelta e lui sceglie davvero te – quanto pensi possa davvero durare, quando l'eccitazione scomparirà? Quando il sesso non sarà più favoloso? Anche noi ci davamo dentro di brutto all'inizio. Guarda cos'è successo"  
Mickey deglutì, quasi tentato di premere il bottone per chiamare un'infermiera.  
"So che non sei davvero un wedding planner"  
La testa di Mickey scattò in su, domandandosi se Ian glielo avesse detto.  
"So molte cose di te, Mikhailo. So che tua sorella è la vera wedding planner, e come il suo piccolo business sia la sua vita – quanto abbia lavorato duramente. Sarebbe un vero peccato se qualcuno arrivasse a rovinarlo"  
"Non oseresti" fece Mickey.  
"L'occorrente sarebbe soltanto qualche recensione negativa e qualcuno con i soldi. Posso distruggere il suo business prima che si renda conto di cosa l'ha colpita"  
Il petto di Mickey ansimava, incenerendo l'uomo con puro disprezzo.  
"Se ti allontani subito da Ian, lascerò in pace tua sorella. Ti darò anche qualcosa per coprire le spese ospedaliere, so che non ti concedono l'assicurazione medica in quella tavola calda di merda dove lavori" continuò Ayden compiaciuto, completamente consapevole di avere il coltello dalla parte del manico. "Farò di più. Ti darò venticinquemila dollari – subito – e lascerò tua sorella e il suo piccolo business in pace se tu ti tieni alla larga da lui. Tronca completamente"  
Mickey distolse gli occhi e fissò il nulla.  
"Lo sai, nel profondo, che allontanarti è la cosa migliore per lui" proseguì Ayden, il tono non più tanto cupo ma ancora minaccioso. "Fai la cosa giusta. Lascialo con qualcuno che può davvero prendersi cura di lui"  
Mickey deglutì il groppone e appoggiò il capo sul cuscino, lacrime rabbiose gli pungevano gli occhi.  
Ayden si avvicinò al piccolo comodino ed estrasse il libretto degli assegni dalla tasca. Si abbassò, scribacchiò bruscamente, e posò l'assegno sulla gamba di Mickey. "Abbiamo un accordo?"  
"Vattene" disse Mickey freddamente.  
"Devo lasciare l'assegno?"  
"Lascia quel fottuto assegno e vattene, Cristo!" gridò Mickey, osservandolo mentre si voltava e se ne andava.  
Quando fu finalmente da solo, sprofondò con il capo nel cuscino e strinse i pugni. "Cazzo!" esclamò, le calde lacrime piene di rancore iniziarono a rotolare sulle guance. Prese l'assegno e lo accartocciò, intenzionato a strapparlo, ma poi si fermò.  
In fondo, sapeva che Ayden aveva ragione. Non era abbastanza per Ian. Non lo sarebbe mai stato. Non poteva offrire a Ian ciò che poteva consentirgli Ayden, e certamente non sarebbe stato in grado di badare al trattamento medico di cui Ian aveva bisogno.  
Sapeva, infine, che avrebbe fatto ciò che era meglio per Ian...anche se si sarebbe fatto del male da solo.


	16. Tra l'incudine e il martello

Ian andava avanti e indietro nell'ampiezza dell'enorme salotto, così come la sua mente vagava alla ricerca di tutti i metodi per poter dare inizio all'inevitabile conversazione che avrebbe avuto con Ayden.  
Non sapeva come avrebbe iniziato il temuto discorso – o esattamente che cosa avrebbe detto -, tutto ciò che sapeva era che doveva essere fatto. Aveva bisogno di mettere fine al rapporto con Ayden. Ora. Quella sera. Cazzo, doveva farlo tre settimane prima.  
Tirò fuori il cellulare dalla tasca posteriore per controllare l'orario, erano già quasi le nove. Per quanto il traffico fosse orrendo, Ayden avrebbe dovuto essere a casa da due ore.  
Sospirò e aprì la rubrica. Fino a tre settimane prima, Ayden era memorizzato con il nome di 'Tesoro'. Ora, era semplicemente 'Ayden'. Ian non riusciva davvero a individuare quando le cose erano cambiate, forse molto prima di quanto si fosse reso conto.  
Premette il bottone per chiamare e deglutì pesantemente, ascoltando gli squilli. Finalmente, dopo il quinto, Ayden rispose.  
"Sì?"  
"Dove diavolo sei?" chiese Ian, decidendo di saltare i convenevoli.  
"Ancora in ufficio" disse Ayden raucamente.  
"Oh, sul serio? Una telefonata sarebbe stata gentile" scattò Ian.  
"Mi prendi in giro? Hai davvero intenzione di arrabbiarti con me per non aver chiamato, quando tu l'hai fatto almeno tre volte nel giro dell'ultima settimana?"  
"Beh, quando torni a casa? Ho davvero bisogno di parlarti. È importante" fece Ian impaziente, volendo chiudere la faccenda il più velocemente e il meno dolorosamente possibile.  
"Non ho una risposta" replicò Ayden. "Potrei dover rimanere tutta la notte. Dopo aver perso il cliente l'altro giorno, devo davvero aumentare il passo. Sto lavorando a una cosa nuova – importante – e ho molte questioni a cui pensare. Gary e Ben stanno con me quindi posso scambiare un po' di opinioni con loro"  
Ian sospirò pesantemente.  
"Parleremo domani, okay?"  
"Sì. Domani" disse Ian rigidamente, passandosi una mano sul volto. Mise giù prima che Ayden potesse dire altro.  
Lanciò il cellulare incurante sull'isola della cucina e si diresse verso il sontuoso divano. Sprofondò nei cuscini, reclinò la testa all'indietro, e si mise le mani sul volto. Avrebbe dovuto aspettare almeno altre dodici ore prima di poter ufficialmente chiudere la storia con Ayden.  
Altre dodici ore, e finalmente lui e Mickey avrebbero avuto la loro possibilità e una vera relazione. Basta col senso di colpa, basta con le scappatelle, basta con i segreti.  
Quello che Ian non sapeva era che Ayden era rimasto in ufficio di proposito, stando alla larga affinché Mickey potesse rompere con Ian. Se le cose fossero andate come Ayden voleva – per quando fosse tornato a casa il giorno dopo, Ian lo avrebbe accolto a braccia aperte.

 

Nonostante fosse del tutto esausto e strafatto di qualunque fottuta medicina avesse in corpo, Mickey non aveva dormito affatto; la conversazione con Ayden gli risuonava tristemente in testa.  
Aveva esitato dozzine di volte e, alla fine, seppe cosa doveva fare. Doveva proteggere Mandy e il suo business, e doveva lasciare andare Ian. Non poteva essere testardo, non quando si trattava delle due persone a cui più teneva in vita sua.  
Ian meritava di stare con qualcuno che potesse davvero concedergli quello che si meritava. Meritava qualcuno che potesse garantirgli stabilità e sicurezza; qualcuno che avesse davvero intenzione di prendersi cura di lui.  
L'ultima cosa che voleva era vedere Ian con Ayden, ma pensò che Ian era stato felice con lui fino a qualche mese prima, quindi non poteva essere tanto male, no? Almeno, era quello che Mickey continuava a ripetersi...  
Fedele alla propria promessa, Ian si presentò alle sette del mattino, proprio quando cominciavano le visite.  
Mickey scoprì di non riuscire nemmeno a guardarlo negli occhi. Non voleva nemmeno farlo, sapendo che avrebbe cambiato idea all'istante. Doveva farla finita nella maniera più veloce e indolore possibile.  
"Ehi, bellezza. Ho portato della torta di mirtilli. Finalmente ho usato quella scheda per avere la torta gratis che mi avevi regalato al mio compleanno" disse Ian con un dolce sorriso, posando la confezione d'asporto sul comodino. Si voltò a guardare Mickey, gli occhi scorsero sul suo volto picchiato e il sorriso scomparve.  
"Grazie" disse Mickey, la voce fitta, l'attenzione ancora su Today Show.  
"Come ti senti?" chiese Ian avvicinandosi accanto al letto.  
"Meglio" rispose Mickey, tentando di mantenere il tono saldo. Desiderò davvero che Mandy fosse lì a fare da tampone, ma sapeva che aveva cose importanti da sbrigare nel suo ufficio.  
Prima che Mickey potesse capire cosa stesse succedendo, Ian si allungò e delicatamente posò la mano sul suo viso, forzandolo gentilmente a voltare la testa verso di lui.  
"Mi dispiace così tanto che ti sia successo questo, Mick" disse Ian guardandolo negli occhi, il pollice carezzava dolcemente il suo zigomo.  
Mickey deglutì e ricacciò le lacrime, fissando gli occhi di Ian, incapace di distogliere lo sguardo.  
"Capita" gracchiò Mickey.  
Ian tolse la mano dal suo volto e camminò rigidamente dall'altra parte della stanza, lanciando le mani in aria. "No" disse prima di voltarsi di nuovo verso Mickey. "No, fanculo! Non può essere tutto quello che hai da dire. Quello che ti hanno fatto...non lo meritavi, cazzo!"  
"Ero nel posto sbagliato al momento sbagliato - "  
"Fanculo!" esclamò Ian di nuovo. Poi tornò da Mickey. "Perché non sei più sconvolto? Mandy mi ha riferito quello che hai detto. Ha detto che non vuoi sporgere denuncia, che intendi lasciar perdere e basta"  
"Lascerò perdere, e così farai anche tu" disse Mickey severo. "Non voglio né ho bisogno di attirare l'attenzione, e non mi serve neanche un mal di testa adesso. Un paio di tizi mi hanno preso a calci in culo. Ho reagito, ho perso, fine della storia. E pensi davvero che la polizia si occuperà dell'aggressione di un frocio qualsiasi?"  
"Mick - "  
"Ho detto di lasciar perdere, Ian! Cazzo, lascia stare"  
Ian lo fissò, l'espressione dura. "Almeno arrabbiati. Grida, piangi, colpisci qualcosa...cazzo! Colpisci me se ti fa sentire meglio! Non puoi limitarti a tenerti tutto dentro"  
Mickeyfece una smorfia e guardò altrove.  
"Cazzo, Mickey, non puoi semplicemente - "  
"Vuoi che mi arrabbi?" esclamò a Mickey, cogliendo Ian e se stesso di sorpresa con quel tono tagliente. "Vuoi che pianga e che imprechi contro il modo perché è fottutamente ingiusto verso noi finocchi? Vuoi che vada a marciare in una parata di un gay pride del cazzo cantando 'why me, let me be', eh?"  
"Non scherzare su queste cose" disse Ian amaramente. "Non è divertente, idiota"  
"Sì, beh...magari me la sono cercata"  
"Te la sei cerc – cosa stai dicendo adesso? Almeno ti stai ascoltando?"  
"Senti, Gallagher, vattene e basta. Non mi servono queste stronzate adesso. Ho abbastanza a cui pensare"  
Ian fissò Mickey, il suo petto ansimava rapidamente. "Quindi, adesso sono soltanto Gallagher? Sei incazzato con me perché me ne frega, ma non mostri una briciola di emozione verso un branco di tizi che ti hanno spaccato la faccia perché sei gay?"  
"Vattene, cazzo!" gridò Mickey di nuovo, le sue emozioni correvano rampanti, pensò che fosse un modo come un altro per rompere con Ian. "Vattene!"  
"Sei un dannato idiota se pensi che me ne andrò da questa stanza adesso" disse Ian inflessibile, incrociando le braccia.  
"Fottiti"  
"No, fottiti TU, Mickey!" gridò Ian prima di raggiungerlo. Senza disturbarsi di chiedere il permesso, salì sul piccolo letto d'ospedale e lo avvolse con un braccio.  
"Levati da me, Gallagher" disse Mickey tentando di spingerlo via con il braccio sano con quanta forza poteva, dal momento che era debole e malconcio.  
Ma Ian non si spostava. Si premette maggiormente e strinse la presa intorno a lui. Posò un bacio sulla sua tempia e posò la mano sul volto pieno di lividi. "Stai zitto" sussurrò.  
"Vattene, cazzo" ripeté Mickey, ma i suoi tentativi di spingerlo divennero più flebili e la sua voce si addolcì. Prima di capire cosa stesse accadendo, avvertì pesanti, calde, amare lacrime che rotolavano lungo le proprie guance.  
"Non lo meritavi" mormorò Ian contro la sua tempia. "Mi hai sentito? Non lo meritavi, cazzo. Non m'importa cosa ti ha detto tuo padre mentre crescevi, non lo meritavi. Sei l'ultima persona su questo fottuto pianeta che se lo meritava"  
Mickey si aggrappò disperatamente all'avrambraccio di Ian e serrò gli occhi, tutto ciò che era stato imbottigliato finalmente giungeva in superficie.  
Ian lo baciò sulla tempia più volte – con tocchi dolci e rapidi – prima di strofinare il naso fra i suoi capelli. "Non me ne vado" borbottò. "Dovrai trascinare il mio culo fuori da questa stanza"  
"Col cavolo che trascino il tuo culone" mormorò Mickey raucamente.  
Ian sorrise contro la sua guancia. "Stai buono, piccoletto"  
"Sei testardo da morire, lo sai?"  
"Dice il ragazzo che non sporgerà denuncia contro i tizi che lo hanno massacrato" sussurrò Ian, nascondendo il viso nel collo dell'altro.  
"Basta, Ian" disse Mickey stancamente. "Ti prego. Mi hai fatto piangere, è sufficiente. Voglio solo dimenticare e andare avanti, cazzo"  
Finalmente Ian annuì contro il suo collo, e sospirò contento quando Mickey lo avvolse con il braccio sano. "Sono stanco. Non ho dormito tutta la notte. Continuavo a pensare a quello che ti è successo"  
Mickey fissò con aria assente il soffitto attraverso gli occhi annebbiati. Ascoltò il respiro di Ian che alla fine si uniformò, e avvertì il suo corpo ammorbidirsi contro il proprio. Sapeva che l'ultima cosa che avrebbe dovuto fare era consentire a Ian di addormentarsi fra le sue braccia, ma non riuscì a fregargliene nulla al momento.  
Posò un bacio sulla sua fronte e chiuse gli occhi.  
Qualche minuto dopo – dopo una notte di assoluta insonnia – si addormentò, forse solo perché era al sicuro e al caldo fra le braccia di Ian.

 

Ian socchiuse gli occhi un paio d'ore più tardi, e gli ci volle una manciata di secondi per ricordare chi era e dove si era accoccolato. Sollevò la testa e studiò il volto addormentato di Mickey.  
Osservò i tagli, i graffi, i lividi, la rabbia gli scorreva dentro. Alzò la mano e toccò delicatamente il labbro spaccato con i polpastrelli. Represse le lacrime mentre la gravità della situazione lo colpiva del tutto come un pugno in pieno petto.  
Mickey era stato aggredito perché era gay. Mickey era stato ridotto a un ammasso di sangue e abbandonato su un marciapiede sporco come se fosse morto, semplicemente perché era stato con un altro uomo. Perché era stato con LUI.  
Il cuore di Ian si gonfiò e sfiorò con un bacio la guancia dell'altro, continuando a cacciare le lacrime.  
Finalmente Mickey iniziò a stiracchiarsi e lentamente aprì gli occhi. Prima di poter reagire o dire qualcosa, Ian si inclinò e posò gentilmente le labbra sulle sue.  
Ian lo sentì irrigidirsi, poi gemette quando Mickey sollevò una mano e infilò le dita fra i suoi capelli. Con cautela abbassò la gamba su di lui – attento a non fargli male – e si premette maggiormente mentre il bacio si approfondiva gradualmente.  
"Hai mai pomiciato su un letto d'ospedale prima d'ora?" chiese Ian rocò, andando a tastare Mickey attraverso la vestaglia. Riuscì a vedere l'altro deglutire e sorrise, gli piaceva il fatto di renderlo nervoso.  
"No" fece Mickey, "ma immagino ci sia una prima volta per tutto, uh?"  
"Vederti con questa vestaglia mi fa davvero eccitare. È aperta dietro?"  
"Sì" rispose Mickey.  
"Accesso facile, allora. Sexy" mormorò Ian abbassandosi e sfregando il naso contro quello di Mickey prima di posare un altro bacio sulle sue labbra. Appoggiò la lingua per socchiudergliele, e impazientemente la fece scivolare all'interno quando si aprì per lui.  
Mickey stava ansimando nel bacio mentre Ian continuava a toccarlo. Sapeva che se non avesse fermato le cose subito, si sarebbero ritrovati a scopare su quel letto d'ospedale dopo pochi minuti. "Aspetta. Ian, fermati"  
"Non voglio" mormorò Ian.  
"Peccato"  
Ian si allontanò dal bacio con un sospiro, appoggiando il volto sul suo petto. Quando sollevò il capo, trovò Mickey che lo osservava con un lieve cipiglio. "E' per Ayden?" si sistemò su un gomito. "Volevo rompere con lui ieri sera, ma è rimasto in ufficio tutta la notte e non ho potuto farlo"  
Mickey non disse nulla, chiuse gli occhi e si spostò leggermente come se tentasse di mettersi comodo.  
"Lo farò oggi" disse Ian. "Dicevo sul serio, Mickey. Voglio stare con te. Mi piaccio quando sono con te"  
"Ian - " iniziò Mickey, ma non aggiunse altro.  
"Non dobbiamo parlarne adesso, okay?" disse Ian dopo una breve pausa, baciandogli la punta del naso prima di scendere dal letto. "Vuoi un po' di torta? Probabilmente è ancora calda"  
In quel momento, la porta si aprì ed entrò Mandy. "Ehi" disse senza fiato, guardando prima Ian e poi Mickey. Appoggiò la tessera e un cesto di finocchi sul comodino.  
"Che cazzo è? Un cesto di finocchi? Sul serio? Dovrebbe essere divertente?*"  
"E' da parte di Emily, ha pensato di farti ridere. Verrà più tardi a farti visita" si abbassò a baciare il fratello sulla fronte prima di guardarlo per bene. "Allora, come ti senti – oh, ma che cazzo! Che schifo!" esclamò, facendo una smorfia e distogliendo lo sguardo. "Perché cazzo hai un'erezione in questo momento, Cristo Santo!"  
Ian tentò di nascondere la risata tossicchiando, poi sollevò le mani in aria, fingendo innocenza quando Mandy lo fissò con un'occhiataccia aguzza. "Ehi, non guardare me. Ho solo portato della torta"  
Mandy si limitò a un sorrisetto e lanciò un cuscino sull'inguine del fratello. "Fottuti pervertiti"  
Ian ridacchiò e si grattò il collo. "Vado a prendere del caffè. Vi lascio soli per un po'" baciò Mickey sulla fronte e se ne andò.  
Mandy tornò al fratello con un'espressione mesta. "Allora, come ti senti?"  
"Come se fossi stato investito da un camion" mormorò Mickey, intendendo sia a livello fisico che a quello emotivo.  
"Non per sembrare insensibile, ma stai assolutamente di merda"  
"Sono sempre meglio di te"  
"Ti piacerebbe, stronzo"  
Mickey ridacchiò amaramente e guardò la tv.  
Mandy fece un passò avanti e gli carezzò i capelli. "Mick-"  
"No, Mands" l'avvertì. "Ho già dovuto sorbirmi le stronzate di Ian su questa faccenda, non mi serve sentirle anche da te"  
"E' solo che non voglio che pensi che sia colpa tua; che te lo sei meritato. Non è così. Non hai fatto nulla di sbagliato. Non c'è nulla di sbagliato nello stare sul marciapiede a discutere con il proprio ragazzo"  
Al sospiro di Mickey, lei proseguì. "Hai fatto tanta strada e non voglio che ti tiri indietro - "  
"Sto bene, okay?" disse Mickey, interrompendola. Si passò una mano sul volto, sussultando per il dolore, dimenticando che era disseminato di tagli e lividi.  
Mandy si sedette accanto al letto e lo osservò mentre lui tentava di ricomporsi.  
Mickey ricacciò indietro le lacrime. L'ultima cosa che voleva era piangere di fronte a sua sorella, cazzo. Serrò i pugni e fece un profondo respiro prima di parlare, "Ayden è stato qui ieri sera"  
"Ayden? L'Ayden di Ian?"  
"No, l'Aidan di Sex and The City" scattò Mickey irritato. "Sì, l'Ayden di Ian"  
"Che cazzo ci faceva qui?"  
Gli occhi di Mickey volarono verso la porta, assicurandosi che Ian non fosse nei paraggi prima di rivolgersi alla sorella. "Sa di me e di Ian. Non sono sicuro di come lo sappia. Ian non gliel'ha ancora detto, ma lo sa"  
"Cazzo" esalò Mandy. "Che è successo? Che ha detto?"  
"Praticamente mi ha ricattato dicendomi di troncare tutto, in cambio di denaro"  
Mandy fece una smorfia e sbuffò con aria esasperata. "Si fotta. Sai, all'inizio ero del tutto contraria a te e Ian alle sue spalle, ma non posso credere che quello stronzo abbia avuto il fegato di venire qui e minacciarti in questo modo dopo quello che ti è capitato. Gli hai detto di andare a fanculo, giusto? Certo che l'hai fatto"  
Mickey si limitò a mangiarsi il labbro inferiore, guardandosi le mani.  
Mandy lo guardò cautamente. "Gli hai detto di andare a fanculo, giusto? Non stai seriamente pensando di rompere con Ian, vero?"  
Quando Mickey non rispose, proseguì. "Mick, Ian ci tiene davvero a te. Avresti dovuto vedere la sua faccia ieri sera quando è arrivato qui. Era distrutto, cazzo"  
"Devo lasciarlo andare" disse Mickey passivamente.  
"Cosa cazzo stai dicendo adesso? Per due mesi, gli sei andato dietro e ora che è disposto per davvero a lasciare il suo fidanzato per te, troncherai tutto? È da idioti, perfino per te"  
"Ci sono cose che non sai, va bene?" scattò Mickey. "Cose che riguardano la salute di Ian e...non ti preoccupare, cazzo. Non ha niente a che fare con te, comunque"  
"Vaffanculo, stronzo" sbottò Mandy. "Sono io quella che è rimasta a guardarti mentre ti struggevi e tenevi il broncio per questo tizio, e ora vuoi arrenderti solo perché un fottuto idiota ti ha minacciato offrendoti dei soldi?"  
"Mandy" fece Mickey.  
Ian scelse esattamente quel momento per tornare. Trasportava tre bicchieri di caffè e un giornale piegato sotto il braccio, tra i denti teneva una barretta Snickers.  
Mandy si alzò. "Devo andare" disse con voce incerta. "Ho una cosa di cui occuparmi in ufficio" diede una pacca a Ian sulla spalla e lanciò a Mickey un'occhiata scura prima di andarsene.  
Dopo che Ian ebbe posato tutto quanto, si accigliò, guardando la porta. "Sta bene?"  
"Sì" rispose Mickey secco. "Non le piace vedermi così, penso"  
Ian gli rivolse un piccolo sorriso comprensibo prima di dedicarsi alla barretta Snickers che aveva portato. "Ricordo che mi hai detto che è il tuo snack preferito, quindi te ne ho preso uno" disse.  
"Sì, grazie" mormorò Mickey, ancora agitato per la conversazione con Mandy.  
Ian si tolse le scarpe e salì sul piccolo letto, immediatamente lasciando un braccio e una gamba sul compagno, riprendendo la posizione precedente. Nascose il viso nell'incavo del suo collo. "Buon profumo"  
"Che cazzo significa? Sei consapevole di essere alto due metri e che stai occupando tutto il dannato letto, vero? Fottuto gigante, bastardo spilungone" mormorò Mickey, anche se non diceva sul serio.  
Ian canticchiò qualcosa e si fece ancora più vicino. "Okay, allora...gli Snickers sono i tuoi snack preferiti, 'cazzo' è ovviamente la tua parola preferita, e insultare me è il tuo passatempo preferito. Cos'altro devo imparare su di te?"  
Mickey chiuse gli occhi, desiderando che Ian la smettesse di farglielo venire così duro. "Cos'altro vuoi sapere?"  
"Tutto" disse Ian, sollevando il capo e guardandolo negli occhi. "Voglio sapere tutto di te. Voglio cominciare per bene con te e fare in modo che ci conosciamo sul serio. Voglio organizzare degli appuntamenti e fare le cose con calma e tutto il resto nel modo giusto"  
Mickey deglutì pesantemente. Anche lui voleva tutto quello, tantissimo, ma sapeva che non poteva succedere. "Ian"  
"Penso che mi sto innamorando di te, Mick" disse Ian, interrompendolo. Mickey lo fissò con aria assente, e lui continuò. "E' da pazzi, lo so. Ma come ho detto...mi piaccio quando sono con te. Non devo fingere di essere una persona che non sono. Mi piace come mi guardi e come mi fai sentire. Mi fai ridere, anche quando non è tua intenzione. E quanto sei brontolone? Adorabile da morire"  
Mickey rimase zitto e osservò l'altro ghignare, ignaro della lotta interiore di Mickey. "Ian, ascolta -"  
"Non devi dire nulla adesso" lo interruppe nuovamente Ian. "Parleremo più tardi. Dormiamo un po', okay?"  
Mickey aprì la bocca per rispondere, ma ancora una volta si ritrovò a non trovare le parole. Chiuse gli occhi e consentì a Ian di avvolgerlo.  
Sapeva che alla fine avrebbe dovuto troncare tutto – e presto – ma in quell'istante, voleva solo continuare a stare nella comodità e nel calore delle braccia dell'altro, ascoltando il suo respiro uniforme.  
Anche Mickey amava Ian. Non era sicuro praticamente di nulla in quei giorni, ma di quella constatazione assolutamente sì. Voleva dirglielo più di ogni altra cosa. Voleva soltanto mandare a fanculo Ayden e chiunque altro e iniziare una vita con Ian. Ma sapeva che non poteva...perché per quanto Mickey lo amasse, sapeva che non sarebbe mai stato abbastanza. Quello che aveva da offrigli non lo sarebbe mai stato.  
Prima l'avesse lasciato andare, meglio era.  
Tuttavia, i suoi occhi si chiusero e si addormentò, consentendosi di godersi come stavano le cose soltanto per un altro po'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Nella storia originale, nel cesto c'è della frutta, poiché il termine 'fruit' nello slang viene utilizzato come termine dispregiativo per indicare gli omosessuali. Ho pensato di tradurlo facendo portare a Mandy un cesto di finocchi per mantenere lo spirito della battuta visto che in italiano si usa il nome di quest'ortaggio per insultare i gay (e qui ci sarebbe da aprire un bel discorso su quanto la gente si sia sbizzarrita con le parole al fine di discriminare, ma lasciamo perdere!).


	17. L'amore è una battaglia persa

"Mi scusi, signore"  
"Vattene, cazzo...sto dormendo" grugnì Ian senza disturbarsi ad aprire gli occhi. Non sapeva chi diavolo stesse tentando di svegliarlo, e non gliene fregava un cazzo. Non si sarebbe alzato da lì. Non riusciva a ricordare un momento in cui si era sentito così a suo agio, così contento e al sicuro.  
"Signore, potrebbe alzarsi soltanto per un secondo?" chiese la voce dolcemente. "Devo controllare il suo amico"  
Lentamente, Ian sollevò gli occhi intorpiditi, e la visione annebbiata si focalizzò sulla robusta infermiera in piedi accanto a lui. Improvvisamente fu sveglissimo e alzò la testa dal petto di Mickey. "Oh, scusi" mormorò e con riluttanza si mise a sedere, per poi scendere dal letto.  
"E' okay" disse l'infermiera, un tenue sorriso sulle labbra. "State insieme?"  
Se Ian non fosse stato di suo un tipo schietto e indelicato, avrebbe detto che l'infermiera avesse oltrepassato una sorta di limite con quella domanda personale. Si passò una mano fra i capelli disordinato e osservò la donna che controllava la cartella di Mickey e verificava il braccio ingessato.  
"No, ma lo spero. Ci stiamo lavorando. E'...complicato" Ian sapeva che quello era l'eufemismo dell'anno. Sapeva anche di aver parlato troppo, quindi si zittì.  
L'infermiera sorrise di nuovo mentre verificava le funzioni vitali di Mickey. "Beh, sembra tutto a posto" si voltò per andarsene. "Il pranzo arriverà presto. Mi assicurerò che aggiungano un vassoio extra per te"  
Ian sorrise e fece un cenno di ringraziamento. Quando se ne fu andata, sospirò pesantemente e tirò fuori il cellulare. Non c'era traccia di Ayden – neanche un messaggio – e pensò che fosse strano, ma decise di non rimuginarci. Poi rifletté sull'ipotesi di chiamare Ayden per sapere a che ora sarebbe tornato a casa dal lavoro così da poter finalmente parlare. Quella chiacchierata che doveva essere già stata affrontata molto prima.  
Prima di poter comporre il numero, Mickey iniziò a stiracchiarsi dal suo sonno.  
Ian sorrise quando incontrò lo sguardo assopito del ragazzo. "Ehi" L'osservò passarsi una mano sul viso ispido, poi faticò per mettersi a sedere contro i cuscini. "Hai idea di quanto sei adorabile quando ti svegli?"  
"Come ti pare" fece Mickey, anche se arrossì.  
Ian sorride di nuovo. Sembrava incapace di togliersi quell'espressione dalla faccia. Sapeva che probabilmente sembrava un idiota. Si avvicinò al letto ed era pronto a salirci su nuovamente, intenzionato a baciarlo, ma Mickey lo fermò.  
"Ian"  
"Giusto...scusa" disse Ian con un sospiro, facendo un passo indietro e scompigliandosi i capelli indisciplinati. "Probabilmente dovrei andare comunque, aspettare che Ayden arrivi a casa così posso chiudere questa storia" si avvicinò a Mickey e si abbassò per baciarlo dolcemente sulle labbra. "Torno più tardi, okay?" mormorò contro le sue labbra. Premette poi un bacio sulla sua fronte prima di voltarsi verso la porta.  
"Merda...aspetta. Ian" lo chiamò Mickey, il tono vacillante. "Dobbiamo parlare"  
Il tono della voce di Mickey fece bloccare Ian. Si girò quando aveva già la mano sulla maniglia della porta e vide che Mickey lo osservava con un'espressione avvilita.  
Ian non sapeva cosa Mickey avrebbe detto, ma aveva la sensazione che non si trattasse di qualcosa di buono. "Mick-"  
"Fammi parlare prima, okay?" disse Mickey, la voce spezzata. "Devo dirlo"  
"Non farlo" lo interruppe Ian debolmente. "Qualsiasi cosa tu stia per dire, non dirla. So che è una situazione incasinatissima, e so che è molto da sopportare, ma lo voglio, okay? Davvero, cazzo. Non devi essere preoccupato o spaventato che cambierò idea. Non lo farò. Di qualunque cosa tu abbia paura, qualunque cosa tu pensi che andrà male, la supereremo insieme"  
"Ian - "  
"No, Mickey. Non te lo lascerò fare" lo fermò Ian piattamente. "Abbiamo a malapena una possibilità, non ti permetterò di ritrattare solo perché hai paura"  
"Ian, cazzo, lasciami - "  
"Romperò con Ayden, e tornerò qui più tardi" disse Ian severamente, voltandosi di nuovo verso la porta. Le successive parole di Mickey distrussero completamente la sua convinzione.  
"Merda...è finita, okay? È finita"

 

Mickey, con il fiato sospeso e una sensazione di nausea alla bocca dello stomaco, osservò Ian che gelarsi con la mano sulla maniglia. Lo guardò abbassare la testa e le spalle. Dovette costringersi per far uscire altre parole. "Non puoi...cazzo...non puoi rompere con Ayden"  
Finalmente, Ian si girò e lo guardò, gli occhi umidi e arrossati. "Mi stai prendendo per il culo? È uno scherzo, vero"  
Mickey deglutì a fatica, volendo rimangiarsi tutto subito. Desiderò di poter tornare a cinque minuti prima, quando Ian stava dormendo pacificamente e perfettamente fra le sue braccia. "Deve finire"  
"No" disse Ian categoricamente scuotendo la testa. "No, non è finita per un cazzo, Mickey. Non ti permetto di farlo. Io non ho...NOI non abbiamo fatto tutto questo per niente! Questi ultimi due mesi non sono esistiti per niente. Sei solo spaventato. Cazzo...lo sono anch'io, ma lo supereremo. Possiamo farlo"  
"No, non possiamo"  
"Non farlo" lo supplicò Ian. "Ti prego. Per la prima volta dopo tanto tempo, mi sento bene...mi sento bene, Mickey, grazie a te"  
"Io - "  
"Lascerò il mio fidanzato per te, cazzo!" infine Ian urlò, il volto rosso e una lacrima che scivolò lungo la sua guancia. "Sto per uscire da quella fottuta porta e annullare il mio matrimonio per TE, e tu ORA mi vuoi dire che hai cambiato idea?"  
Mickey si passò una mano sul volto, reprimendo le proprie emozioni. Doveva mantenere una faccia solida; doveva apparire integro. Doveva fare in modo che Ian ci credesse. Era l'unico modo che conosceva per farlo andare via. "Mi dispiace" disse piano, rifiutandosi di guardarlo negli occhi. Faceva troppo male.  
"Ti dispiace?" chiese Ian con una risatina sarcastica. "Ti dispiace? Vaffanculo, Mickey!"  
Ma infine Mickey lo guardò. "Senti. È stato...è stato divertente finché è durato, ma non è mai stato reale. Perlomeno...non per me"  
Ian serrò le labbra in una linea stretta e sollevò il mento aspettando di recepire le sue parole. "Non era reale per te?"  
Mickey continuò a lottare contro i propri sentimenti fissando l'espressione completamente devastata dell'altro.  
"Cos'è cambiato?" chiese Ian dopo una lunga e disagevole pausa. "Cosa cazzo è cambiato? Giorni fa mi dicevi che non facevi che pensare a me. Mi hai detto di voler stare con me, che volevi che lasciassi Ayden per te. Che il pensiero di me e Ayden insieme ti faceva vomitare. Cosa cazzo è cambiato, Mickey! È perché sei stato aggredito?" il suo volto si ammorbidì improvvisamente mentre tratteneva un singhiozzo prima di fare un passo avanti. "Se è per quello, possiamo - "  
"Non è per quello" disse Mickey stancamente, stringendosi la radice del naso tra pollice e indice per bloccare le lacrime.  
"Mickey - "  
"Senti, io non ti voglio, cazzo! È stato solo sesso per me!" esclamò infine. Sapeva che Ian era testardo, e sapeva di doversi fare odiare, anche dicendo cose che non erano vere. "Vattene, okay! Torna da Ayden e vai avanti con la tua vita! Sarà meglio così!"  
Ian lo fissò con aria assente, il corpo rigido, la mascella tirata. Senza un'altra parola, si girò e lasciò la stanza.  
Mickey si masticò il labbro inferiore e si guardò intorno con occhi offuscati. "Cazzo!" gridò prima di allargare il braccio e far cadere sul pavimento il cesto, i fiori, e le carte che ricoprivano il comodino.

 

Ian pianse tutte le sue lacrime.  
Lungo tutto il tragitto della L verso casa, rimase in fondo al vagone a fissare fuori dal finestrino senza riuscire a vedere nulla. Solo quando arrivò nella privacy dell'attico, scivolò lungo la porta fino al pavimento e portò le ginocchia al petto. Singhiozzò fino a non poter più piangere. Ora stava con aria indifferente seduto all'isola della cucina, lo sguardo assente sul nulla mentre aspettava che Ayden rientrasse a casa dal lavoro.  
Dopo parecchio tempo – non era esattamente sicuro di quanto ne fosse trascorso – udì un movimento fuori dalla porta e si sollevò in attesa. Sapeva che probabilmente aveva un aspetto orribile – con occhi gonfi e arrossati – e sapeva che Ayden avrebbe senza dubbio posto delle domande. Ian non aveva idea di che cosa gli avrebbe detto.  
Ayden entrò dalla porta e posò la ventiquattr'ore sul suolo, non vide Ian subito. Si tolse il cappotto e finalmente sollevò lo sguardo, bloccandosi quando notò Ian che lo osservava. "Ciao"  
"Ehi" disse Ian, la gola infiammata per il pianto.  
Ayden lo guardò con occhi stretti mentre si avvicinava, sicuramente notando l'aspetto distrutto di Ian. "Tutto bene?"  
Ian si morse il labbro inferiore per non farlo tremare. Non si disturbò nemmeno di annuire.  
"Che succede?" chiese Ayden quando fu a un passo di distanza. "Stai bene?" allungò una mano e gli carezzò la guancia con il pollice.  
"Non...non lo so, cazzo" farfugliò Ian. Prima di comprendere cosa stesse accadendo, Ayden lo stava attirando in uno stretto abbraccio. "E' tutto...tutto così incasinato al momento" singhiozzò contro la sua spalla. Serrò gli occhi, tentando di perdersi nell'abbraccio di Ayden, desiderando che fosse sufficiente ad eliminare l'affilato dolore che avvertiva in petto ma fu soltanto peggio.  
"Che è successo?" mormorò Ayden fra i suoi capelli, carezzandogli la schiena.  
Dopo una lunga pausa, Ian tirò su col naso e si scostò, evitando i suoi occhi. Si passò le mani sulle guance umide. "Dobbiamo parlare"  
Ayden annuì e afferrò Ian per il braccio, portandolo verso il divano. Quando si furono seduti, Ayden asciugò una delle lacrime del ragazzo con il pollice. "Che c'è?"  
Ian lo guardò, domandandosi perché Ayden sembrasse così premuroso e vigile tutto d'un tratto. Sembrava che ci fosse qualcosa che non andava in lui, ma non riusciva a capire il perché. Si guardò le mani e fece un paio di profondi respiri prima di parlare. "Penso che dovremmo annullare il matrimonio" Osservò con la coda dell'occhio il corpo di Ayden che si irrigidiva.  
"Cosa?" fece Ayden dopo una pausa pesante. "Cosa vuol dire che vuoi annullare il matrimonio? È fra una settimana! Sai quanti soldi ho investito per questo dannato matrimonio?"  
Ian si passò le mani sul volto e si piegò in avanti. Appoggiò i gomiti sulle ginocchia e si sfregò dietro il collo. "Almeno voglio posticiparlo, allora" dise infine. Osò un'occhiata verso l'altro, che appariva tutt'altro che compiaciuto. "Non sono pronto per sposarmi...non ancora, e penso che nemmeno tu lo sia"  
La mascella di Ayden si serrò mentre guardava Ian con qualcosa che era simile al disdegno. "Tu decidi adesso, a una settimana dal nostro matrimonio, che non sei PRONTO? Non è una cosa a cui avresti dovuto pensare mesi fa?"  
"No, io - " iniziò Ian, tentando di trovare le parole giuste. "Pensavo di essere pronto. Davvero. Penso che stessi continuando a ripetere a me stesso che lo volevo. Volevo renderti felice e - "  
Ayden rise sarcasticamente e si alzò. Iniziò a camminare intorno al grande salotto. "Volevi rendermi felice" borbottò seccamente. "Non ci posso credere, cazzo"  
Ian sprofondò nei cuscini del divano e chiuse gli occhi. Represse un altro attacco di lacrime.  
"Allora, che significa" scattò allora Ayden mentre si voltava verso Ian. "Significa che è finita?"  
"Non...non lo so" mormorò Ian. "Non so cosa cazzo significa, okay! Sono...sono conguso e ho solo bisogno di un po' di tempo per capire. Non sto cercando di farti del male! Mi serve solo fare qualche passo indietro e riflettere, ricompormi"  
"E' per quel fottuto wedding planner?"  
"Cosa?" chiese Ian, completamente colto di sorpresa dalla domanda.  
Ayden ridacchiò amaramente e andò verso l'enorme finestra.  
Ian lo osservò, il respiro debole e il cuore che gli martellava selvaggiamente in petto.  
"So di voi due" disse infine Ayden, la voce fredda. Si voltò e guardò Ian furiosamente. "So che te lo sei scopato alle mie spalle, Ian"  
"Come?" finalmente Ian riuscì a dire a bassa voce. "Come lo sai?"  
"Non importa come lo so" scattò Ayden. L'istante successivo, il suo atteggiamento cambiò del tutto. Andò verso Ian e si sedette accanto a lui. Allungò una mano sulla sua guancia. "Non ha importanza, Ian. Ti amo. E capisco perché l'hai fatto. Ero arrabbiato e ferito quando l'ho scoperto, ma so perché l'hai fatto. Non ti ho prestato abbastanza attenzione, non sono stato abbastanza presente"  
Ian deglutì il groppone mentre fissava Ayden, domandandosi nel retrocranio perché Ayden fosse così indifferente alla situazione. L'Ayden che conosceva, l'uomo che era prima, sarebbe impazzito se avesse scoperto che Ian lo aveva tradito. Qualcosa decisamente non andava.  
"Possiamo posticipare il matrimonio, se è quello che vuoi" disse Ayden con un sospiro rassegnato. "Lo rimanderemo di qualche mese. Ci prenderemo del tempo per riassestarci e tornare a quello che avevamo e ripartiremo da lì. Tutto ciò che so è che non voglio perderti, Ian. Non per un tizio che hai trovato per strada decidendo di fargli organizzare il nostro matrimonio"  
Ian chiuse gli occhi ed esalò un sospiro vacillante quando Ayden si piegò e lo baciò dolcemente sulla fronte.  
"Andiamo oltre, okay?" mormorò contro la sua pelle. "Andiamo avanti"  
Ian si ritrovò ad annuire leggermente, anche se il suo cuore stava gridando qualcos'altro.  
"Vado a fare la doccia" disse Ayden scostandosi e alzandosi. "Magari possiamo ordinare un po' di quel cibo cinese che ti piace e coccolarci sul divano"  
Ian forzò un sorriso tirato mentre osservava Ayden voltarsi e dirigersi in bagno. Il sorriso sparì immediatamente quando fu di nuovo solo.

 

Dopo aver lasciato una torta all'infermiera per dimostrarle il suo apprezzamento (visto che sapeba che il fratello era un'enorme spina nel fianco), Mandy entrò nella stanza di Mickey e lo trovò steso a letto a guardare la tv, la camera era immersa nell'oscurità.  
"Ehi, coglione" lo salutò. "Perché stai lì al buio, stramboide?" chiese accendendo la lampada sul comodino. "Mick?" si avvicinò di più al letto e il suo cuore perse un battito quando vide il suo viso rigato di lacrime. "Merda" sospirò. "Che è successo?"  
"Vattene, cazzo" grugnì Mickey.  
"Mickey, dimmi che non l'hai fatto. Dimmi che non hai rotto con Ian"  
Mickey deglutì pesantemente, il pomo d'Adamo andò su e giù. "Ho dovuto" disse semplicemente, la voce bassa e grave. "E' meglio per lui. Ian sta meglio...con lui"  
"No, Ian non sta meglio con lui. Dovrebbe stare con te." scattò Mandy. "Cristo, Mickey - "  
"E' malato" farfugliò Mickey, gli occhi umidi ancora focalizzati sulla tv.  
"Cosa vuol dire che è malato? Ian è malato? In che senso?"  
"E' bipolare"  
Lentamente Mandy si sedette accanto al letto e si passò una mano sul volto. "Cazzo" mormorò. "E' tipo...è tipo depressione maniacale, no?"  
Mickey annuì rigidamente. "Non so nemmeno prendermi cura di una dannata pianta. La metà delle volte non mi ricordo neanche di inviare la quota per l'affitto in tempo. Come cazzo farei a badare a lui?"  
Mandy allungò una mano e prese quella del fratello.  
"Quello stronzo può fare per Ian ciò che io non posso"  
"E allora? Ian non può neanche scegliere?" chiese piattamente Mandy. "Tu e Ayden avete deciso cos'era meglio per lui...fanculo a quello che lui pensa o vuole, giusto?"  
"Questo è il meglio per lui" disse Mickey stancamente, passandosi una mano sul volto pieno di lividi.  
"Avreste potuto lavorarci insieme, Mickey, cazzo! Avreste potuto trovare una soluzione insieme. È questo che le persone fanno quando hanno una relazione. Passano momenti di merda e li superano insieme!"  
"Non è una cosa con cui si può scherzare!" gridò Mickey. "Non stavamo discutendo su chi dovesse portare fuori la spazzatura! È malato e ha bisogno di medicine! Ha bisogno di aiuto!"  
"Allora, ti arrendi e basta? Non lotti nemmeno? Che cazzo non va in te? Questo non sei tu"  
Mickey sprofondò maggiormente la testa nel cuscino e fece alcuni respiri profondi prima di parlare di nuovo. "Ha minacciato anche te"  
"Di che cazzo stai parlando? Cosa vuol dire che ha minacciato anche me?"  
"Ayden. Ha detto che se non avessi lasciato perdere Ian, lui avrebbe dato fastidio ai tuoi affari"  
"Quello stupido figlio di puttana!" esclamò Mandy, il volto rosso di rabbia.  
Mickey chiuse gli occhi. "Possiamo non parlarne adesso?" chiese stancamente. "Per favore?"  
"Sì" disse mandy, anche se l'ultima volta che voleva fare al momento era calmarsi. Sollevò la mano e l'appoggiò sul capo di Mickey, carezzandogli la fronte con il pollice. Solitamente non erano i più affettuosi dei fratelli, ma sapeva che il fratello ora ne aveva bisogno. Lo osservò mordersi il labbro inferiore e ricacciare rapidamente indietro le lacrime.

 

Più tardi quella sera, Ian e Ayden erano seduti sul divano a recuperare i loro show su Netflix. Ayden occasionalmente mangiucchiava popcorn e rideva a tutte le battute in tutti i momenti giusti. Ian era seduto lì, a lanciare sguardi furtivi verso Ayden, desiderando di potersi perdere nello show tanto facilmente quanto, apparentemente, ci riusciva Ayden.  
Come poteva Ayden comportarsi in maniera così fredda, calma e composta dopo tutto ciò che era successo? Dopo aver scoperto che il fidanzato era andato a letto con qualcun altro?  
Il telefono di Ian gli vibrò in tasca e fu silenziosamente grato della distrazione. Guardò lo schermo e vide che era Mandy. Si accigliò e improvvisamente gli si strinse il petto, pensando che ci fosse qualcosa che non andava con Mickey.  
"Ehi, vado di là a rispondere" disse Ian alzandosi. "E' Fiona"  
"Vuoi che metta in pausa?"  
"No, ci metto solo un secondo" disse Ian. "Fammi sapere se Crazy Eyes fa qualcosa di folle"  
"Sbrigati" disse Ayden, afferrandolo per un fianco e poi facendo scivolare la mano intorno al suo fondoschiena. Ian si sforzò di sorridere prima di andare in camera da letto. Dopo aver chiuso la porta, emise un pesante sospiro. Ricompose il numero e con impazienza aspettò che Mandy rispondesse.  
"Pronto?"  
"Ehi, sono Ian. Mickey sta bene?" chiese, tutto d'un fiato.  
"Sì, sta bene" disse Mandy. "Mi ha detto che cos'è successo...che avete rotto"  
Ian si sedette sul bordo del letto e si passò una mano fra i capelli. "Non stavamo neanche insieme, tecnicamente" disse con amarezza.  
"Sì, beh, è davvero distrutto"  
"Divertente" disse Ian indifferente. "Sembrava che non potesse fregargliene di meno di me quando l'ha fatta finita"  
"Lo sai che non è vero" disse Mandy. "Ti ama, è così"  
Ian emise una secca risatina tutt'altro che divertita. "Certo"  
"E' così. Ti ama, cazzo. È mio fratello e lo conosco meglio di chiunque altro. Ti ama"  
Ian deglutì pesantemente, non sapendo cosa dire.  
Mandy sospirò. "Non ti arrendere con lui, okay? Sta passando un periodo di merda, ma so che metterà la testa a posto al più presto e - "  
"Senti, Mandy, a meno che non stia male o che qualcosa non vada, non chiamarmi. Tuo fratello ha rotto con me, è finita" la interruppe Ian. "Devo andare"  
Prima che lei potesse ribattere o dire altro, riattaccò.  
Dall'altra parte della città, Mandy fissò il cellulare, con una mezza idea di richiamarlo e strigliarlo per averle chiuso il telefono in faccia. Ma alla fine decise di non farlo. Sospirò. Aveva avuto sulla punta della lingua l'idea di dire tutto...di dire a Ian esattamente quello che Ayden aveva fatto, ma sapeva che non avrebbe fatto altro che scavare il fratello in una fossa più profonda. Ian sarebbe stato indubbiamente furioso di scoprire che Mickey aveva accettato l'assegno. Doveva pensare a qualcos'altro per far rimettere Mickey e Ian insieme.  
Per la prima volta dopo un sacco di tempo, suo fratello era finalmente stato felice. Col cavolo che avrebbe permesso a uno stronzo bugiardo e manipolatore con un bastone infilato nel culo di rovinare tutto.

 

Qualche giorno più tardi, Ian era steso sul divano, scioccamente giocando sul cellulare. Fu interrotto quando giunse una telefonata. Sospirò quando vide che era Mandy. Pensò di ignorarla, ma la curiosità ebbe la meglio.  
"Cosa?" rispose. Era la terza volta che lei lo chiamava da quando lui e Mickey avevano rotto. Non tentava nemmeno di essere discreta riguardo alle ragioni per cui lo telefonava.  
"Ehi" disse mandy. "Mickey viene dimesso oggi"  
Ian si morse il labbro inferiore mentre la notizia veniva registrata. "Okay" disse soltanto, come se non gliene importasse nulla.  
"Sta anche pensando di far stilare un verbale e sporgere denuncia per quei coglioni che lo hanno picchiato. Dubita che li troveranno, ma il fatto che voglia almeno provarci è molto"  
L'angolo del labbro di Ian si sollevò, ma non disse nulla.  
"Pensavo solo che volessi saperlo"  
Ian sospirò. "Mandy, ferma" disse. "Non so cosa ti aspetti che succeda, ma non accadrà. È stato tuo fratello a scaricarmi. È lui che ha detto che per lui non è mai stato reale" la voce si spezzò lievemente alla fine, e si schiarì la gola, ricomponendosi. "Lascia perdere e basta"  
"D'accordo, ti lascerò stare" disse Mandy, per poi aggiungere, "Spero solo che tu sappia che vale la pena lottare per mio fratello. Non ti arrendere"  
"Che senso ha lottare per qualcuno che non vuole essere rivendicato?" chiese Ian sarcasticamente. "Ciao, Mandy" fissò il cellulare e ricacciò indietro le lacrime prima di tirare su col naso e mettersi in piedi. Aveva pianto a sufficienza negli ultimi giorni.  
Raggiunse la scrivania di Ayden e si accomodò sulla sedia girevole. Sapeva che Ayden odiava che si sedesse lì, ma Ian non era esattamente dell'umore per fregarsene.  
Afferrò una penna e cominciò a farla roteare fra le dita. Poi afferrò un foglio e lo avvicinò a sé. Voleva mantenere la mente occupata, quindi iniziò a disegnare scarabocchi privi di senso. Si annoiò velocemente e lasciò la penna. Scrocchiandosi le nocche, i suoi occhi vagarono sugli oggetti della scrivania e alla fine si piazzarono su un pezzo di carta in particolare.  
Si allungò a vedere l'estratto conto e osservò dietro di sé, quasi aspettandosi di trovarvi Ayden, anche se sapeva benissimo che era al lavoro.  
Controllò l'estratto conto. Anche se Ian raramente si occupava delle finanze, sapeva piuttosto bene che tutto risultava piuttosto nella norma...l'affitto dell'attico (che era ridicolo, secondo Ian), alcune necessarie bollette, i duemila dollari che Ayden aveva sborsato per un completo la settimana prima. Si accigliò poi quando qualcosa immediatamente colse il suo sguardo e non sembrava normale. Due prelievi a distanza di pochi giorni l'uno dall'altro...uno di cinquemila dollari, e un altro assegno compilato due giorni più tardi da venticinquemila dollari. Come cazzo aveva fatto Ayden a spendere trentamila dollari nel giro i tre giorni? E in che mondo poteva essere giusto spendere trentamila dollari senza dire nulla al proprio fidanzato? Ian rimase sulla sedia, aggrottando le sopracciglia.  
Negli ultimi giorni Ayden si stava comportando in modo strano; più affettuoso e premuroso del solito. Qualcosa non andava in lui, e Ian aveva il sospetto che i soldi c'entrassero in qualche modo.  
Ayden stava decisamente nascondendo qualcosa, non aveva più dubbi, e Ian aveva ogni intenzione di scoprire esattamente di cosa si trattasse.


	18. Confuso

Quando Ayden entrò dal lavoro quella sera, trovò Ian in piedi sulla piccola terrazza del salotto. Posò la valigetta e si tolse la giacca prima di dirigersi verso di lui.  
"Ehi, stavo pensando di ordinare del cibo indiano per stasera...magari un po' di pollo makhani" disse Ayden sbottonandosi le maniche della camicia, e iniziando a rotolarle fino ai gomiti per mettersi comodo. "Magari ci guardiamo un film?"  
Ian non disse nulla, nemmeno si mosse. Rimase lì con la schiena rivolta ad Ayden mentre fissava l'orizzonte di Chicago, illuminato dal tramonto.  
"Stai fumando, Ian? Quand'è che hai ricominciato?"  
"Ho deciso di riprendere l'abitudine" disse Ian rigidamente prima di fare un lungo tiro soltanto per indispettirlo.  
Ayden emise un profondo sospiro di disapprovazione e si mosse verso Ian. Sollevò le mani e iniziò a massaggiare le sue spalle legnose. "Vorrei che non fumassi. È un'abitudine dannosa e odio l'odore"  
Ian rimase zitto e continuò a fumare.  
"Hai chiamato alcuni dei fornitori per disdire?" chiese Ayden abbassandosi e sfiorando dolcemente la sua nuca con le labbra. "Dubito che avremo un rimborso"  
Ian si tese al tocco di Ayden e poi si girò. Gli sbuffò il fumo in faccia, guardandolo con prudenza.  
"Che diamine, Ian?" scattò Ayden, tossendo e agitando la mano per togliersi il fumo dal volto. "Che diavolo ti prende?"  
"Vuoi dirmi per cosa hai speso trentamila dollari la settimana scorsa?" chiese Ian piattamente, tirando un'altra boccata.  
Ayden lo fissò, l'espressione gradualmente s'indurì. Infine, disse, "Presumo che tu abbia ficcato il naso nella mia scrivania"  
"Non cambiare argomento, cazzo" fece Ian. "Non farlo con me. Non si tratta di me che ficco il naso fra le tue cose. È anche casa mia. Non è ficcare il naso. Qui si tratta di te che hai nascosto il fatto di aver speso trentamila dollari su chissà cosa, e non hai nemmeno pensato di farne parola con me"  
Ayden lo guardò ed emise una risata pungente. Si passò una mano sul volto e si girò per rientrare in casa.  
"Non allontanarti da me" scattò Ian, buttando la sigaretta dal balcone per poi seguirlo.  
"Non ne parlerò con te, Ian"  
"Perché no, cazzo?"  
Ayden si voltò bruscamente. "Perché non è un fottuto affare tuo!"  
Ian balzò lievemente al tono cupo di Ayden e serrò la mascella. "Non è affare mio? Non è un fottuto affare mio? Sono il tuo fidanzato!"  
Ayden buttò fuori un'altra secca risatina. "Che fidanzato"  
Ian si accigliò.  
"Ha smesso di essere affare tuo quando hai deciso di scopare con il nostro wedding planner alle mie spalle, quindi non giocare la carta del fidanzato con me" esclamò Ayden. "So di cosa si tratta. Ti senti in colpa. Ti senti un pezzo di merda per quello che hai fatto, quindi stai cercando di trascinarmi a fondo con te. Per pareggiare i conti"  
Ian rise amaramente e si passò una mano sulla bocca. "Non sto tentando di pareggiare niente! So di aver fatto un casino! Fidati, so che la pagherò per il resto della mia dannata vita!" guardò Ayden con cautela. "Perché non rispondi alla domanda? Qual è il grosso segreto?"  
"Sei tu l'unico a tenere dei segreti" scattò Ayden muovendosi per sorpassarlo. "Questa conversazione finisce qui. Vado a fare una doccia"  
Ian si allungò e afferrò il suo braccio per fermarlo, e fu immediatamente shockato quando Ayden si voltò, premette una mano sul suo petto e lo sbatté con forza al muro, togliendogli completamente il fiato.  
"Ho detto di piantarla, Ian" lo avvisò Ayden, il viso a pochi centimetri da quello di Ian.  
"Non la pianto" fece Ian, imperturbato dalla rabbia di Ayden. Gli prese il polso per allontanare la mano dal torace. Entrambi erano pieni di adrenalina e tremavano di ira a quel punto. "Voglio sapere cosa cazzo hai - " Prima che Ian potesse tirar fuori le parole, Ayden lo afferrò per i bicipiti e lo sbatté di nuovo contro il muro, e prima che Ian si rendesse conto di cosa stava accadendo, la mano di Ayden colpì con forza la sua guancia, il cinturino del suo Rolex lasciò un graffio.  
"Ho detto di piantarla!" gridò Ayden per poi lasciare andare un attonito Ian e voltarsi per vagare nel salotto.  
Ian rimase contro la parete e si toccò la guancia bruciante, gli occhi arrossati fissavano la schiena di Ayden.  
Ayden si passò una mano fra i capelli e rigidamente tornò a fulminare Ian. "Perché devi sempre provocarmi così tanto, Ian? Perché è sempre tutto così dannatamente complicato con te?" ringhiò. "Tu mi hai tradito, tu mi hai mentito, io decido di rimanere con te e di far funzionare le cose. Sei tu nel torto, non io. Tu al momento non hai diritto di sapere come spendo i miei soldi. Non me lo chiedere di nuovo"  
E con quello, Ayden percorse il piccolo corridoio verso la camera da letto e sbattè la porta.  
Ian rimase immobile contro la parete, ancora in shock e con gli occhi pieni di lacrime. Appoggiò il capo ed emise uno sbuffo strangolato, la sua testa ancora tentava di capire cosa fosse appena successo.  
Ayden non gli aveva mai messo le mani addosso. Mai. Per quanto arrabbiato fosse Ian al riguardo, non poté trattenersi dal provare la sensazione che forse Ayden aveva avuto una buona ragione per farlo. Aveva ragione. Ian l'aveva tradito. Ian gli aveva mentito. Ian aveva spinto Ayden ancora e ancora oltre il limite.  
Si passò una mano tremante sul viso, e finalmente si spostò, sapendo che doveva uscire da quella casa prima che la rabbia avesse la meglio e lo portasse a fare qualcosa di cui si sarebbe pentito. Afferrò la borsa vicino alla porta e se ne andò, decidendo di cominciare il turno al club in anticipo, aveva bisogno di distrarsi.

 

Mandy supervisionava Mickey, che era steso sul divano in un mare di cuscini e lenzuola. "Sicuro di essere comodo? C'è qualcos'altro che posso portarti? Vuoi che ti prepari dei bastoncini di pesce? È tutto ciò che abbiamo...non sono riuscita ad andare al supermercato"  
"La smetti di starmi addosso, scema?" scattò Mickey. "Gesà Cristo, si tratta solo di un braccio e di qualche costola rotta, ti comporti come se stessi morendo. Ho subito di peggio da parte di papà in passato, sopravvivrò"  
Mandy roteò gli occhi prima di voltarsi e andare in cucina. "Scusa se me ne frega qualcosa, stronzo"  
Mickey sospirò e si passò una mano sul volto irsuto. Voleva dirle che era lui ad essere dispiaciuto. Negli ultimi due giorni – da quando era uscito dall'ospedale – tutto ciò che aveva fatto era stato lamentarsi e aggredirla ogni volta che tentava di aiutare. Tutto perché non gli piaceva che le persone si prendessero cura di lui...e per il semplice fatto che desiderava che fosse qualcun altro a farlo.  
La sua mente non lasciava mai Ian. Aveva pensato (sperato) che dopo un paio di giorni, avrebbe cominciato a fare meno male non avere Ian intorno, ma anzi era solo peggio.  
Inghiottì il groppone e portò la sua mente verso qualcos'altro; qualsiasi altra cosa. Non poteva rimuginare su Ian per troppo tempo. Doveva andare avanti. Aveva fatto ciò che era meglio per Ian, e doveva ricordarselo.  
"Allora, che fai stasera?" chiese Mickey muovendosi contro i cuscini che Mandy aveva sistemato per lui. "So che non starai a casa stasera a tormentarmi, sarà meglio che tu faccia qualcosa"  
Mandy scrollò le spalle iniziando a deporre i bastoncini di pesce in una placca da forno. "Non lo so. Stavo pensando di andare a trovare una vecchia amica"  
"Bene" disse Mickey. "Mettimi solo un dvd di Criminal Minds, e io sarò a posto"

 

Ian aveva cominciato il turno da quattro ore e – grazie al gruppetto di chiassosi e loquaci clienti che aveva servito – la sua mente era piuttosto distratta. Finché non si ritrovò davanti Mandy Milkovich.  
"Mandy...ehi" disse, tentando di suonare il più amichevole possibile.  
"Ehi" disse Mandy mettendosi su uno sgabello.  
"Cosa, uh, cosa ci fai qui?" chiese Ian, già avendo un'idea.  
"Ho solo pensato di venire a vedere dove lavori" disse Mandy guardandosi attorno. "Sembra piuttosto gay qui, non mi sorprende che a mio fratello piaccia tanto"  
Alla menzione di Mickey, qualsiasi pizzico di buon umore di Ian dissipò. "Cosa posso servirti?" chiese, decidendo di mantenere la conversazione strettamente professionale e lontana da Mickey.  
"Rum e coca light con limone"  
Ian annuì bruscamente e si mise al lavoro per il drink. Non appena glielo piazzò di fronte, si irrigidì alle successive parole che uscirono dalla bocca di lei.  
"Dovresti andare a trovare Mickey. Penso che gli farebbe piacere"  
Ian ridacchiò seccamente. "Certo"  
"Ian, lui ti - "  
"Sì, mi ama. Me l'hai detto una dozzina di volte. Mi hai detto di lottare per lui, di non arrendermi" la interruppe impassibile. "Ma vedi, è lui che mi ha scaricato, è lui che mi ha guardato negli occhi dicendomi che è stato soltanto sesso e che non c'era niente di reale. Perché cazzo dovrei lottare?"  
"Lo ami?" chiese Mandy, cogliendolo del tutto di sorpresa.  
Ian non rispose, continuò a pulire un boccale di birra.  
"Ecco perché" fece Mandy dopo una pausa prolungata.  
"Sì, beh" iniziò Ian, la voce lievemente tremula. "Non importa quello che provo, non lotto per qualcuno che nemmeno mi vuole. Lo capisco. Capisco che sia tuo fratello e che tu sia dalla sua parte, ma basta così. È finita"  
Non appena Ian stava per allontanarsi per andare da un altro cliente, la domanda di Mandy lo bloccò sui suoi passi.  
"Che è successo alla tua faccia?"  
"Una rissa...succede da queste parti" disse Ian legnoso e si allontanò, mettendo bruscamente fine alla conversazione.

 

Mickey si svegliò di soprassaltò quando udì la porta sbattersi. "Che cazzo!"  
Mandy raggiunse il divano e si sedette sul tavolino di fronte a lui. Mickey si rilassò contro i cuscini e guardò la sorella in modo sprezzante. "Uno non può dormire in questa casa?"  
"Sono andata da Ian" disse Mandy, dritta al punto.  
Mickey si sentì sveglissimo dopo quell'informazione. "Cosa cazzo significa che sei andata da Ian? Perché cazzo l'hai fatto? Pensavo di averti detto di stare alla larga"  
"Sono andata al club dove lavora" spiegò lei, "per dirgli di non arrendersi con te e di darti tempo"  
"Gesù Cristo, Mandy" mormorò Mickey, strofinandosi gli occhi. "Perché cazzo l'hai fatto? Perché non puoi semplicemente lasciar perdere?"  
"Perché è una stronzata, ecco perché! Sei innamorato di lui, idiota. Guardati! Da quando hai rotto con lui, sei un lagnoso, miserabile pezzo di merda e la cosa sta diventando leggermente ridicola!"  
Mickey la fulminò. "Ti sei mai fermata a pensare che forse sono un miserabile pezzo di merda perché mi hanno preso a calci in culo? O perché ho una stronza irritante e ficcanaso come sorella?"  
Mandy ghignò e lo guardò con consapevolezza. "Sappiamo entrambi perché sei depresso, non fare lo stupido con me"  
Mickey sospirò e distolse lo sguardo.  
"Anche lui ti ama, lo sai"  
Mickey tornò a guardarla, tentando di non sembrare troppo interessato. Poi si strinse il naso. "Di che cazzo parli?" chiese stancamente.  
"Mi ha detto che ti ama anche lui...in modo indiretto, ma l'ha fatto"  
Mickey si morse il labbro inferiore e guardò altrove, le parole di Mandy lo facevano sentire soltanto più avvilito. "Sì, beh" iniziò dopo una bree pausa. "Non ha più importanza. È finita"  
"Cristo, Mickey, sei fottutamente cocciuto!" esclamò Mandy alzandosi e iniziando a vagare. "Tu lo ami, lui ti ama...non capisco"  
"Cosa c'è da capire, cazzo?" scattò Mickey. "Non posso provvedere a lui. Non posso prendermi cura di lui. Se io e Ian ci mettiamo insieme, Ayden perseguiterà il tuo business. Vi sto proteggendo entrambi! Quante volte lo devo dire?"  
Mandy si fermò e lo guardò, cambiando espressione. Si passò una mano fra i capelli.  
"Cosa?" sputò Mickey, sapendo che lei stava cercando un modo per dire qualcosa. "Che cazzo c'è? So che vuoi dire qualcosa, quindi parla e basta"  
"Penso che abbia colpito Ian" disse lei infine, le parole rotolarono fuori dalla sua bocca.  
Mickey si mise a sedere quando accettò ciò che aveva detto. Avvertì solo un dolore tagliente e lancinante nelle costole. "Cosa cazzo significa che l'ha colpito?"  
"Non ne sono sicurissima, ma Ian aveva un livido e un taglio sulla guancia, come se qualcuno l'avesse schiaffeggiato con forza" proseguì Mandy. "Gliel'ho chiesto e lui ha detto di essere stato coinvolto in una rissa, ma si comportava in modo davvero strano...e avrebbe senso, no? Che Ayden lo avesse colpito? Voglio dire, sa che tu e Ian siete stati insieme"  
Senza dire nulla, Mickey lanciò le lenzuola lontano da sé e si alzò dal divano, il suo corpo dolorante protestò per tutto il tempo.  
"Che stai facendo?"  
"Vado da Ian" spiegò Mickey praticamente zoppicando in camera sua per vestirsi. Stava facendo del suo meglio per tenere la rabbia a bada. "Devo vederlo da me. Lo saprò se mente"  
"Mickey - "  
"No, Mandy" disse Mickey inflessibile. "Ci vado, cazzo"  
"Va bene" fece lei semplicemente. "Dovresti farlo. Volevo solo chiederti se volessi un passaggio, sai...visto che sei praticamente decrepito?"  
Mickey rispose con il dito medio prima di andare a vestirsi.

 

"Posso avere il tuo numero?"  
Ian sapeva che sarebbe successo. Il tizio con i capelli biondo-rossicci e incredibili occhi verdi, che aveva servito durante le ultime ore, lo aveva guardato per tutto il tempo. "Fidati" disse con un piccolo sorriso mortificato, piazzandogli di fronte il cocktail a base di whiskey, "non vuoi nulla di tutto questo. Ho un bagaglio più grande io di quelli che si sono a O'Hare*"  
"Posso gestire un po' di peso" disse l'uomo, i suoi occhi esaminarono con ammirazione il corpo di Ian. "Inoltre, sto solo chiedendo una notte. Penso di potermi divertire un po' con te. Che ne dici?"  
Ian sollevò lo sguardo e gli rivolse un piccolo ghigno. "Scusa, amico" disse. "Non sto cercando nulla al momento"  
"Davvero un peccato" disse l'altro, porgendo a Ian un biglietto da visita. "Se cambi idea, chiamami. Sono in città per affari tutta la settimana"  
Ian fissò il biglietto dopo che l'uomo si fu allontanato e lo prese in mano. "No, grazie" grugnì per poi gettarlo nel cestino sotto il bancone. Aveva già battuto quella strada prima; un bellissimo uomo d'affari con giacca e cravatta che non gli prometteva altro che cose belle. Sapeva già come sarebbe andata.  
"Ehi"  
La testa di Ian scattò in su e il cuore gli si fermò in petto quando vide che era stato Mickey a parlare. Si raddrizzò leggermente e strinse lo straccio che aveva in mano. A giudicare dall'espressione rigida di Mickey, doveva aver ascoltato tutto ciò che l'uomo d'affari aveva detto a Ian. Ma ciò non fece che incazzare Ian ulteriormente. Mickey non aveva il diritto di arrabbiarsi perché un tizio ci provava con lui.  
"Cosa ci fai qui?" chiese Ian, tentando di mantenere una faccia impassibile, di risultare inalterato dalla presenza di Mickey, anche se il cuore gli correva in petto.  
Osservò gli occhi di Mickey esaminargli la faccia, e immediatamente si ricordò del livido e del graffio sulla guancia. Fottuta Mandy.  
"Ti ha colpito, vero?" chiese Mickey freddamente. "Quello stronzo ti ha messo le mani addosso"  
Ian sospirò pesantemente e si sfregò dietro il collo. "Devi andartene, Mick"  
"Rispondi alla domanda e me ne andrò"  
"Non è affar tuo" rispose Ian sprezzante. "Ha smesso di essere affar tuo quando mi hai scaricato dicendomi che non ti importavo" osservò Mickey che si prese il labbro inferiore tra i denti.  
"Ian, io - "  
"Senti, te ne puoi andare? Per favore?" chiese Ian, la voce spezzata lo tradiva. Evitò gli occhi di Mickey continuando a pulire il bancone. "Sto cercando di lavorare, e non posso farlo con te qui"  
"Dimmi solo che non l'ha fatto e me ne andrò" disse Mickey. "Dimmi che è stato solo uno stronzo qualsiasi a colpirti – che si è trattato di una rissa – e me ne andrò e non dovrai mai più sentire nulla che mi riguarda"  
Ian abbassò le spalle e smise di pulire. Ancora non guardava Mickey, ma poteva avvertire la sua rabbia crescente. "Ti prego, vattene" disse infine, la voce bassa. Voltò la schiena a Mickey e continuò a servire un cliente in attesa. Quando si girò un minuto più tardi, Mickey se n'era andato.

 

Mickey tornò al suo appartamento e sbattè con forza la porta, sapendo che probabilmente avrebbe ricevuto delle lamentele dai suoi vicini stronzi al mattino, ma fregadosene apertamente al momento. Ignorò l'occhiataccia di Mandy dal divano e iniziò a vagare intorno, afferrandosi le mani tra i capelli.  
"Che cazzo è successo?" chiese Mandy, allungandosi per poggiare la scodella di cereali sul tavolino e alzandosi. "Che ha detto?"  
"Quello stronzo l'ha colpito!" scattò Mickey. "Quel bastardo gli ha messo le mani addosso" continuò a camminare, la sua rabbia non faceva che aumentare a ogni passo.  
"L'ha detto lui? Ti ha detto perché?"  
"Non mi ha detto nulla. Non ha dovuto farlo, cazzo. L'ho capito soltanto guardandolo in faccia" spiegò lui. "Merda!" gridò poi, resistendo all'urgenza di prendere a pugni il muro. "Cosa cazzo dovrei fare?"  
"Mickey" disse Mandy con calma. "MICKEY" ripeté inflessibilmente quando Mickey la ignorò e continuò a vagare. "Devi dire a Ian la verità"  
Finalmente Mickey si fermò e si voltò a guardarla, frastornato. "Quante fottute volte devo ripetere che - "  
"So quello che mi hai detto, idiota" ribatté Mandy. "So cos'ha detto Ayden, e so dell'assegno, e so che pensi di proteggere me e Ian...ma Mickey, devi cominciare a pensare a te stesso per una volta"  
Mickey si sedette al tavolo e si piegò per afferrarsi la testa con entrambe le mani. "Cazzo" borbottò.  
"Per tutta la vita, non ti sei mai concesso di essere felice. Non hai mai creduto di meritarlo. E Ian...lui ti rende felice, Mick. Forse non ci siete arrivati nel modo migliore, ma lo ami, cazzo, e lui ama te e meritate di essere felice"  
"Tu non capi - "  
"Non dirmi che non capisco" lo interruppe Mandy. "Fanculo Ayden. Prenditi quello che è tuo. Lotta per Ian. Fai quel cazzo che devi fare per assicurarti che prenda le medicine. Smettila di fare la fighetta e lavora insieme a lui. Questo non sei tu. Da quando ti limiti a stare fermo mentre la merda ti cola addosso? Da quando lasci che uno stronzo pretenzioso abbia la meglio?"  
Mickey si reclinò all'indietro e si passò una mano sul viso. "Ha minacciato i tuoi affari, Mandy. Hai lavorato sodo per tutto quello che hai. Non posso permettergli - "  
"Lascia che me ne preoccupi io" disse Mandy. "Posso gestire qualsiasi cosa quello stronzo mi lanci addosso. Che sia dannata che lascio usare me e i miei affari come una scusa per renderti infelice" le si spezzò la voce, sorprendendo perfino se stessa. "E tu meriti di essere felice, Mickey, cazzo"  
Mickey la fissò, poi si alzò e l'attirò in uno stretto e rapido abbraccio usando il braccio sano. Posò un bacio sulla sua testa e la lasciò andare subito dopo. Poi si diresse in bagno.  
"Dove vai?"  
"Devo pensare" disse Mickey prima di chiudersi la porta alle spalle.

 

  
Ian entrò nell'attico più tardi per scoprire che quasi tutte le luci erano spente e Ayden si era ritirato a letto. Lanciò il borsone senza attenzione sul pavimento e si calciò via le scarpe, senza preoccuparsi di dove atterrassero. Aveva pensato di non tornare a casa – di chiedere a uno dei suoi colleghi di poter dormire a casa sua per quella notte – ma, alla fine, aveva deciso di affrontare l'inevitabile. Era sollevato, comunque, che Ayden stesse già dormendo. Ian era esausto e avrebbe preferito affrontare la conversazione il mattino dopo. Era arrabbiatissimo, per dirla gentilmente. Che cazzo di diritto aveva Ayden per mettergli le mani addosso? Nei due anni in cui erano stati insieme, non l'aveva mai fatto. Ian gli aveva fatto saltare i nervi e l'aveva spinto oltre il limite in diverse occasioni, ma in quei casi si era soltanto guadagnato un paio di occhi che roteavano o un'accoglienza silenziosa; mai una mano in faccia.  
Per quanto odiasse la cosa, sapeva abbastanza da ammettere che – al momento...senza Ayden – lui non aveva niente. A tornare dai suoi fratelli non avrebbe avuto modo di prendere le medicine, perlomeno non in tempi brevi. Sapeva, per il momento, che doveva rimanere con Ayden finché non avesse trovato un'alternativa. Ma aveva tutte le intenzioni di far sapere ad Ayden che, se lo avesse toccato di nuovo, si sarebbe ritrovato a dover lasciare la casa in un sacco per cadaveri.  
Non appena si sedette sul divano – sapendo che col cavolo che avrebbe diviso il letto con Ayden – la luce si accese e Ian voltò il capo trovando Ayden nel corridoio che portava alla camera da letto.  
"Non pensavo che saresti tornato a casa" disse Ayden solennemente, avvicinandosi piano al divano. "E' tardi"  
Ian vide subito che lo sguardo di Ayden era dispiaciuto, ma in qualche modo lo fece incazzare ulteriormente. "Ian" cominciò Ayden sedendosi accanto a lui. Controllò la sua faccia e sollevò una mano per carezzare dolcemente il segno del cinturino. "Merda, Ian. Mi - "  
"Non ti azzardare a dire che ti dispiace, cazzo" scattò Ian, allontanandosi dal tocco di Ayden.  
Ayden allontanò la mano. "Non avrei dovuto colpirti così. Sono stato del tutto inappropriato"  
"Hai ragione, cazzo" disse Ian sollevando il mento. "Non avresti dovuto. Fallo di nuovo e io - "  
"Lo so. Lo so. È solo che mi hai provocato troppo" spiegò Ayden, interrompendolo. "Lo sai che sono stato stressato per il lavoro, e poi tutta questa storia di te col wedding planner...sono...sono esploso"  
Ian guardò altrove alla menzione di Mickey e deglutì il groppone. Come aveva fatto negli ultimi giorni, spinse i pensieri di Mickey nel retrocranio.  
"Devo essere onesto con te riguardo a una cosa. Se continueremo, devo essere sincero"  
Ian non disse nulla, voltò il capo per guardarlo e aspettò.  
"Sono andato a letto con qualcun altro" disse infine Ayden dopo una pausa prolungata. Continuò prima che Ian potesse parlare. "Quel secondo viaggio di lavoro...quando mi hai chiamato per dirmi che avevi avuto un incubo...ero con qualcun altro"  
Il volto di Ian si accigliò e poi si alzò, incapace di stargli vicino, timoroso di poterlo picchiare. Andò fino al tavolo dall'altra parte della stanza e si sedette. "La sera in cui ti ho chiamato...e tu hai preso quel volo notturno, eri con qualcuno?"  
Ayden proseguì con un cenno del capo. "Io e te ci stavamo dividendo. Litigavamo di continuo. Sentivo che stavi scivolando via da me. Quindi mentre ero via, ho incontrato uno in un bar e sono andato a letto con lui"  
"Quindi, mi fai sentire in colpa per Mickey, ma mi hai tradito anche tu?" chiese Ian, il tono piatto. Non era neanche ferito. Era incazzato. Incazzato perché Ayden lo aveva fatto sentire una merda per ciò che aveva fatto, mentre lui aveva combinato lo stesso.  
"Non è stato uguale, Ian" disse Ayden incupendosi. "Ho scopato con un altro tizio...UNA VOLTA. Ma non ho mai pensato di lasciarti. Non ho mai pensato di annullare il matrimonio. Non ho mai voluto stare con quel tipo!"  
Ian si passò una mano sul volto ed esalò un sospiro esausto, ancora non aveva ben compreso tutto quanto.  
"Sii onesto con me" disse Ayden, la voce fitta. "Hai annullato il matrimonio per lui, vero?"  
"Ho annullato il matrimonio perché non sono pronto per sposarmi, cazzo!" esclamò Ian. "E ovviamente, non lo sei nemmeno tu!"  
"Smettila di mentirmi!" gridò Ayden. "Io sono sincero con te. Ti ho detto del tizio con cui sono andato a letto. Ora dimmi la verità. Hai cancellato il matrimonio per lui, vero? Volevi stare con lui"  
Ian non disse nulla, fissò Ayden, dandogli la risposta di cui aveva bisogno.  
Ayden si alzò e lasciò la stanza, sbattendosi dietro la porta della camera da letto.  
Ian rimase lì in un silenzio assordante, reprimendo le lacrime. Non piangeva per Ayden. Piangeva perché la sua vita era un tale, fottuto casino. Aveva la sensazione di disfarsi lentamente, e non c'era un cazzo che potesse fare a riguardo. Poi pensò a Mickey e si asciugò le guance.  
Si alzò e andò al divano e vi crollò sopra, seppellendo la faccia nel cuscino e sperando che il sonno sarebbe giunto presto.  
Proprio mentre si addormentava, si ricordò dei trentamila dollari e si domandò – nel retrocranio – se quei soldi fossero andati a qualcuno che Ayden si era scopato alle sue spalle.

 

Il mattino successivo, Mickey entrò nell'edificio di parecchi piani e si guardò intorno, trovando un elenco di nomi sulla parete. Vi si avvicinò e l'esaminò prima finlamente di notare il nome della compagnia di Ayden. Raggiunse gli ascensori e con impazienza aspettò che le porte si aprissero. Entrò, premette il pulsante per il nono piano, e attese, la tensione in aumento.  
Quando le porte si aprirono sul nono piano, Mickey uscì e immediatamente si ritrovò di fronte una segretaria dall'aria annoiata. Prima che potesse dire una parola, fu lui a parlare, "Ayden Scott. Dov'è?"  
"Il signor Scott è in riunione al momento" rispose gentilmente la donna. "Ha un appuntamento?"  
Mickey la ignorò e iniziò a percorrere il corridoio in cui si trovavano le sale per le conferenze e gli uffici.  
"Signore! Signore, non può andare lì!"  
Mickey la trascurò. Mentre camminava, guardava in ogni stanza, la maggior parte di esse erano vuote. Finalmente raggiunse una sala conferenza alla fine del corridoio e trovò Ayden mentre si rivolgeva a un gruppo di uomini più anziani, tutti con addosso abiti d'affari e annoiati da morire.  
Ayden sollevò lo sguardo, la sua faccia crollò quando vide chi lo aveva interrotto. "Che ci fai tu qui? Non puoi starci"  
"Hai colpito Ian?!" esclamò Mickey mentre entrava nella stanza, ignorando le occhiatacce e i mormorii provenienti dai tre uomini d'affari che non sospettavano nulla.  
"Ora non è il momento, e certamente non è il luogo" disse Ayden, guardando nervosamente i colleghi. Poi tornò su Mickey, un avvertimento silenzioso negli occhi. "Vattene per favore, o chiamerò la sicurezza"  
"Hai detto a me di lasciarlo andare, eh? Mi hai detto di lasciarlo con te, perché potevi prenderti cura di lui" sputò Mickey, "e lo hai colpito, cazzo?! È così che ti prendi cura di lui? Sei finito" lo avvisò Mickey cominciando a fare retromarcia, il dito puntato su Ayden. "Hai sentito? Sei finito, cazzo"  
Mickey si voltò e uscì. Non appena raggiunse gli ascensori, due guardie della sicurezza lo affiancarono.  
"Non preoccupatevi...me ne vado!" disse entrando nell'ascensore e premendo il pulsante per tornare a terra. Le guardie lo scortarono comunque fuori, e Mickey pensò che fosse un miracolo che non li avesse strangolati entrambi, visto il suo umore.

 

Ian era steso sul divano, giocando meccanicamente sul cellulare, quando qualcuno bussò alla porta. Senza togliere gli occhi dal telefono, si alzò e si diresse alla porta. Sollevò lo sguardo per salutare chiunque lo avesse interrotto, e il respiro gli rimase in gola.  
"Ehi" disse Mickey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Chicago O'Hare, aeroporto internazionale di Chicago.


	19. Molto simile a un addio

Mickey osservò con cuore pesante la faccia di Ian che crollò quando lo vide. Odiò il modo in cui Ian lo stava guardando, quando soltanto pochi giorni prima Ian lo guardava come se lui sorreggesse la luna. Sapeva che la cosa sarebbe soltanto peggiorata.  
"Ehi"  
La mascella di Ian s'indurì e si aggrappò alla porta, appoggiandovisi. "Ho davvero bisogno di fare una chiacchierata con il portiere per il fatto che faccia salire chiunque"  
Mickey non disse nulla, si limitò a succhiarsi il labbro inferiore.  
"Cosa ci fai qui?" chiese Ian con arroganza e stringendo gli occhi.  
"Posso entrare un minuto? Ho davvero bisogno di parlarti"  
"Oh. Oh! Hai bisogno di parlarmi?" Ian emise una risatina seccata e guardò altrove. Quando tornò su Mickey, il sorriso forzato sparì. "Mi prendi per il culo?"  
"Ian, senti...lasciamo perdere le stronzate. Devo parlarti di una cosa importante"  
"Scusa. Sono impegnato" scattò Ian, spostandosi per chiudere la porta. Il suo sforzo fu bloccato quando Mickey spinse dentro un piede. "Ma che cazzo, Mickey!"  
"Devo parlarti sul serio. Dammi solo cinque minuti. È tutto ciò che chiedo"  
"Hai detto tutto quello che dovevi dire in quella stanza d'ospedale l'altro giorno, no" disse Ian piattamente. Si arrese tuttavia nel tentativo di chiudere Mickey fuori, e si voltò per entrare in casa.  
Mickey entrò e chiuse la porta. Posò lo zaino sul pavimento. Sapeva che c'era la reale possibilità che Ayden tornasse a casa presto dal lavoro vista la sorpresina di Mickey in ufficio, ma era un rischio che era disposto a correre.  
Ian si inclinò contro l'isola della cucina e incrociò le braccia sul petto. "Allora...parla"  
Mickey sospirò e piegò la testa, desiderando che Ian la smettesse con il tono duro e tagliente, ma poi si rese conto che non poteva davvero biasimarlo. Ian non aveva idea del perché Mickey avesse fatto quello che aveva fatto. Per quanto ne sapeva Ian, Mickey lo aveva soltanto usato per il sesso tutto il tempo. Sapeva di dover semplicemente essere grato che al momento Ian non lo stesse prendendo a calci in culo...né che ci stesse tentando.  
"Possiamo sederci?" chiese Mickey, facendo un cenno verso il divano.  
"Possiamo stare in piedi" scattò Ian. "Allora, dimmi quello che sei venuto a dire. Non ho tutto il giorno. Tra un po' devo vedermi con Lip"  
Mickey deglutì a fatica e spostò il peso da piede a piede per un po' prima di parlare, "Non dicevo sul serio...in ospedale. Non dicevo sul serio, per un cazzo"  
Lentamente Ian lasciò le braccia sui fianchi mentre coglieva la sua confessione. "Cosa vuoi dire che non dicevi sul serio? Sicuro come la morte, sembrava di sì"  
"No, io...merda" disse Mickey, passandosi una mano sulla bocca, i suoi occhi sfrecciarono di nuovo sul divano. "Possiamo sederci, per favore?"  
"No. Voglio stare in piedi" fece Ian. "Parla"  
Proprio allora, il telefono di Ian cinguettò e lui lo guardò. A giudicare dalla sua espressione, Mickey capì che probabilmente era Ayden. Per fortuna, Ian lo ignorò e lanciò senza attenzione il telefono sul bancone.  
Mickey decise di buttarsi e basta, sapendo che il tempo stava scadendo. Doveva parlare con Ian prima che Ayden avesse la possibilità di farlo. Se aveva una qualche chance di salvare un qualsiasi tipo di rapporto con Ian, doveva parlargli per primo.  
"Ayden sapeva di noi...prima dell'aggressione" finalmente buttò fuori. "Sapeva che andavamo a letto insieme"  
La dura espressione che Ian aveva da quando Mickey era arrivato si trasformò in una di completa confusione. "Cosa? Come lo sai?"  
Mickey si passò il pollice sul labbro inferiore e si liberò di un sospiro tremulo. "E' venuto in ospedale quella prima sera, dopo che tu e Mandy ve n'eravate andati"  
Le sopracciglia di Ian si aggrottarono e cominciò a picchiettare con il piede, chiaramente aveva dei problemi ad afferrare quell'informazione. "E' venuto in ospedale? La sera che sei stato aggredito? Ayden è venuto da te?"  
Mickey poté solo deglutire e annuire.  
"Perché cazzo...cosa cazzo ti ha detto?" chiese Ian, il tono vacillante. Cominciò a vagare per il salotto, la mano stretta a pugno nei capelli.  
"Ian" disse Mickey, afferrandogli un gomito, riuscendo effettivamente a fermarlo. Sussultò quando Ian si liberò dalla sua presa. "Ian" disse con più calma. "Dovremmo sederci"  
"Non voglio sedermi, cazzo!" lo aggredì Ian. "Dimmi cosa cazzo ti ha detto, Mickey. Perché diamine lo sto scoprendo adesso? Non potevi dirmelo? Non potevi avvertirmi che lo sapeva!" la sua voce si affievolì quando si voltò e guardò Mickey con aria piena di sottintesi. "E'...è per questo che hai rotto con me? Perché hai scoperto che sapeva di noi?"  
Mickey chiuse gli occhi e pinzò il naso tra il pollice e l'indice.  
"Mickey, sarà meglio che inizi a parlare, o giuro, cazzo - "  
"Mi ha pagato"  
Mickey non aprì gli occhi, continuò a tenersi il naso. A giudicare dal silenzio assordante, poté soltanto immaginare come si stava sentendo Ian in quel momento. Aveva paura di aprire gli occhi e di vedere la sua espressione.  
"Ti...ti ha pagato" disse Ian dopo una lunga pausa. "Ti ha pagato per rompere con me e tu sei stato d'accordo? Hai detto tutte quelle cose schifose, mi hai spezzato il cuore...per cosa? Per soldi?!"  
Mickey finalmente aprì gli occhi. L'espressione sul volto di Ian era anche peggiore di quanto avesse immaginato. Ian stava piangendo, le sopracciglia accigliate mentre lo fissava. Il suo sguardo era anche peggio di quanto non fosse quando aveva aperto la porta.  
"Rispondimi, Mickey!" esclamò, cogliendolo di sorpresa quando pressò i palmi sul suo petto, spingendolo. "I soldi sono più importanti di quanto non lo fossi io, eh? Stronzo!" Lo spinse di nuovo, solo perché Mickey si rimettesse in equilibrio e spingesse il petto di Ian con la mano sana, per trattenere e fermare altri attacchi. Poi gli afferrò un polso.  
"Ian, ascoltami, okay? Ascoltami, cazzo! Mi ha detto che non sarei stato in grado di prendermi cura di te. Ha...ha ragione. Non posso. Non ho nulla da offrirti, e tu...tu meriti tutto"  
"Oh, vaffanculo!" sputò Ian, strappando il polso dalla presa di Mickey e voltandosi per dirigersi dall'altra parte della stanza. "Vaffanculo!"  
"Sapeva delle cose su di me, Ian! Sapeva che il mio vero nome è Mikhailo. Sapeva che non ero davvero un wedding planner, e sapeva che Mandy lo era. Sa dove lavoro veramente, che non ho soldi. Ha minacciato gli affari di Mandy, Ian"  
Con la schiena ancora rivolta verso Mickey, Ian scosse il capo rigidamente. "Quanto ti ha offerto?" Si voltò dopo una pausa tesa per fissarlo freddamente. "Quanto gli è costato comprarti? Quanto ci è voluto perché fingessi di non tenere a me?"  
"Non ha importanza"  
"Col cazzo che non ce l'ha! Quanto?"  
"Venticinque mila" rispose infine Mickey con aria grave, il cuore ferito quando vide la postura di Ian che si afflosciava. Rapidamente continuò, facendo un passo in avanti. "Stavo solo facendo quello che pensavo fosse meglio per te. Devi credermi" Raggiunse Ian e lo afferrò per un gomito. "Non pensavo di potermi prendere cura di te. Pensavo...pensavo che lui ne sarebbe stato in grado...procurandoti le medicine, e tutto il resto. Poi ho scoperto che ti aveva colpito..."  
"Ma che cazzo, Mickey" la voce di Ian tremava di emozione, e serrò gli occhi, inclinando la testa. "Merda..."  
"Ian" disse Mickey, la voce roca mentre i suoi occhi lo guardavano in viso. "Ian...io ti amo"  
"No" disse Ian, liberandosi dalla sua presa. "No, non farlo. Non dirmelo, cazzo! Non puoi dirmi questo" si mosse per allontanarsi, ma Mickey lo prese e lo attirò in un abbraccio disperato.  
Mickey lo sostenne dietro la testa, tutto il suo corpo tremava. "E' così" mormorò contro la sua spalla. "Ti amo, cazzo"  
Ian cedette leggermente, le braccia tese sui fianchi, e pianse contro la giacca dell'altro.  
"Stavo solo tentando di fare ciò che era meglio per te" sussurrò Mickey, affondando le dita fra i suoi capelli e massaggiando lievemente. Si rese conto che anche lui stava piangendo. "Lo stavo facendo per te...e per Mandy. Devi credermi"  
Ian annuì, tirando su col naso, poi si scostò. "Il denaro non ha aiutato, eh?" disse severamente, finalmente guardandolo dritto negli occhi. "Potevi andartene senza prendere quei soldi. Cazzo, Mickey!"  
Mickey annuì e deglutì visibilmente. Poi si voltò verso lo zaino che aveva appoggiato per terra. Lo aprì e tirò fuori una busta di manila prima di tornare da Ian. Porse la busta a un confuso rossino.  
Ian la prese con apprensione e l'aprì per sbirciare dentro.  
"E' tutto lì" disse Mickey, gli occhi annebbiati sul volto dell'altro. "Non ho speso un centesimo. Ho fatto subito depositare l'assegno sul mio conto da Mandy. Voglio darlo a te. Voglio che lo abbia tu così puoi lasciare quello stronzo...prendi le tue cose, lo molli e avrai i soldi per le medicine, almeno per un paio di mesi"  
Ian tirò su col naso e scosse la testa delicatamente, continuando a fissare il denaro.  
Mickey fece un passo in avanti e posò un dito sotto il suo mento, costringendo Ian a guardarlo. Catturò una delle sue lacrime con il pollice. "Ti amo" disse ancora, sinceramente, credeva a quelle parole più di qualsiasi altra cosa avesse mai detto.  
"Capisco perché l'hai fatto" disse infine Ian, la voce ruvida e rauca. "Per quanto sia un casino, lo capisco. Io sono fottutamente complicato...e capisco perché hai pensato di non potermi gestire"  
Quando Mickey tentò di interromperlo, Ian proseguì. "Ma saresti dovuto venire da me, Mickey. Avresti dovuto dirmelo, e avremmo potuto trovare una soluzione insieme. Invece hai deciso di spezzarmi il cuore? Mi hai fatto credere che non mi volessi? Stavi per farmi sposare un altro uomo. E se non mi avesse colpito? Non mi avresti mai detto nulla"  
Ian scostò la mano di Mickey dal proprio viso. "Come potrei mai fidarmi dopo questo? Mi hai privato della mia scelta. Non me l'hai nemmeno concessa"  
"Ian - "  
"Vattene" disse Ian stancamente, avvicinandosi al bancone e posando la busta di lato.  
"Vieni con me" disse Mickey. "Prendi un po' delle tue cose, e vieni con me. Possiamo parlarne. Possiamo superarla"  
"Noi? Non c'è un noi, Mickey. Forse non c'è mai stato. Forse ci siamo soltanto presi in giro per tutto il tempo" disse blandamente.  
"Ian, io - "  
"E' finita" fece Ian. "Finita. Vattene!"  
Mickey si mordicchiò il labbro inferiore mentre i suoi occhi acquosi rimanevano sul volto di Ian. Dopo un lungo silenzio, annuì. "Okay" si voltò e si diresse alla porta. Si fermò con la mano sulla maniglia. "Mi dispiace tanto, Ian" disse, la voce si spezzò. "E' così. Mi dispiace"  
Aprì la porta e uscì, chiudendosela alle spalle.

 

Più tardi quella sera, Ian non reagì affatto quando sentì Ayden rientrare dal lavoro. Era seduto sul divano, le ginocchia strette al petto, il mento sulle ginocchia, gli occhi che fissavano con aria assente il nulla.  
Con la coda dell'occhio, vide Ayden entrare in salotto e fermarsi quando lo notò. "Stai bene? Perché sei seduto al buio con la televisione spenta?"  
Ian non disse nulla...si limitò a guardare nel vuoto.  
"Amore?" disse Ayden avvicinandosi e allentandosi la cravatta. "Stai bene? Che succede?"  
"Lo sai, prima pensavo che tu fossi una sorta di fottuto cavaliere senza macchia e senza paura" parlò infine Ian con tono monocorde, la voce rauca per aver pianto prima. "Eri questo uomo misterioso che era piombato nella mia vita nel momento perfetto e mi avevi salvato. L'hai fatto davvero, cazzo. Mi hai ripulito dalla mia merda e – per un po' – mi hai fatto sentire davvero bene con me stesso"  
"Ian" disse Ayden avvicinandosi ulteriormente, ma si fermò prima di raggiungere il divano. "Che sta succedendo? Perché parli così?"  
Ian continuò. "La realtà dei fatti è che non mi hai mai davvero amato. Amavi soltanto l'idea di me. Amavi controllarmi. Amavi avere quel potere su di me"  
"Che cosa stai - "  
"Mi hai ribadito il fatto di avermi aiutato ad ogni occasione. Te ne sei servito contro di me ad ogni occasione" proseguì, imperburbato. "Tu non mi ami. Io non ti piaccio nemmeno. Tutto ciò che faccio ti irrita. Non mi ascolti, non mi vedi, non mi conosci...non per davvero"  
"Stai dicendo cose senza senso" ribatté Ayden.  
"Niente ha più un fottuto senso oramai" disse Ian stancamente, pressando il viso contro le ginocchia e portandosi una mano fra i capelli. Sentì il divano infossarsi quando Ayden si sedette al suo fianco, poi una mano che gli carezzava la schiena. Si irrigidì al tocco.  
"Parlami, Ian. Da dove viene tutto questo?"  
Ian rispose con un singhiozzo mentre piangeva contro il tessuto dei pantaloni. Quando Ayden ricominciò a carezzargli la schiena, sollevò il viso e fissò gli occhi arrossati su quelli di Ayden. "Dimmi per cosa hai speso quei venticinquemila dollari...e ti prego di non mentirmi"  
La mano di Ayden si fermò e deglutì visibilmente. "Mickey è stato qui, vero?" disse dopo una pausa tesa.  
Le sopracciglia di Ayden si aggrottarono e improvvisamente si alzò dal divano. "Quindi, è vero. Hai pagato Mickey perché stesse lontano da me?"  
Ayden lo fissò, la bocca leggermente aperta.  
"Non mentirmi, cazzo!"  
Ayden si alzò di scatto. "Sì! Sì, l'ho fatto, d'accordo?! L'ho pagato perché stesse alla larga da te, e lo rifarei di nuovo se dovessi! Col cazzo che me ne sarei rimasto fermo permettendogli di - "  
"Cosa? Permettendogli cosa? Di vincere?" lo interruppe Ian freddamente. "Perché so che di sicuro non l'hai fatto perché mi ami. Semplicemente non potevi sopportare che un povero, sporco ragazzo del South Side venisse a rubarti il ragazzo...il tuo fottuto caso di carità"  
"Certo che non mi sarei arreso senza lottare! Non dopo tutto quello che abbiamo passato. Non dopo tutto quello che ho fatto per te" disse Ayden calorosamente, facendo un passo avanti, e Ian rispose con un passo indietro. "E' così sbagliato quello che ho fatto? Doveva soltanto dimostrarti quanto tu sei importante per me, Ian"  
"Mentendomi? Mettendoti a stringere accordi con lui alle mie spalle?"  
"Non ti azzardare neanche!" esclamò Ayden. "Tu mi hai mentito fin da quando hai conosciuto quel reietto! Scopandotelo alle mie spalle per settimane!" si voltò e si diresse in cucina. "E' un peccato che quei tizi non abbiano fatto di peggio" grugnì.  
La testa di Ian scattò in su. "Cosa?" fece. "Cosa cazzo hai appena detto?"  
Ayden tirò fuori dal frigo una bottiglia d'acqua e si girò per fissare Ian con uno sguardo tagliente. Senza rispondere, aprì la bottiglia e bevve un lungo sorso, mai distogliendo gli occhi da quelli di Ian.  
Ian lo fissò, il cuore martellante in gola mentre terribili pensieri gli riempivano la testa, pensieri a cui non voleva nemmeno cominciare a credere. Improvvisamente, la consapevolezza che mancava la spiegazione per quei cinquemila dollari spesi nell'ultima settimana gli piombò in mente. "Sei stato tu, vero?" chiese conciso, la voce fremente.  
Lentamente Ayden tolse la bottiglia dalla bocca.  
"Sei stato tu a farlo. Ecco dove sono finiti gli altri cinquemila dollari, non è vero. Hai pagato quei tizi perché - " Ian non poté nemmeno finire la frase mentre un'ondata di nausea lo colpiva.  
Ayden appoggiò la bottiglia sul bancone e si avvicinò a Ian. Gli afferrò il viso fra le mani. "Ascoltami"  
"No" disse Ian, tentando di divincolarsi. "Togliti da me!"  
"Ian, l'ho fatto per noi" cominciò Ayden disperato.  
"No" disse Ian, scuotendo il capo mentre provava a togliere le mani di Ayden via dalla propria faccia. Calde lacrime rotolavano sulle sue guance mentre la serietà e la cattiveria di ciò che Ayden aveva fatto lo urtavano con pieno vigore. "Levami le mani di dosso!"  
"Ho scoperto di te e di lui un paio di settimane fa. Sapevo che c'era qualcosa che non andava in te, quindi ho chiesto a un amico di investigare su di lui. Sapevo che stava succedendo qualcosa e non volevo perderti, Ian. Tu sei tutto ciò che ho. Non ho nessun altro e non potevo perderti per causa sua!"  
"Quindi hai pagato un gruppo di tizi perché lo picchiassero selvaggiamente?" gridò Ian, finalmente scostandosi da Ian e spingendolo con forza. "Quale cazzo è il tuo problema! A cosa cazzo avrebbe dovuto portare aggredire Mickey? Avrei comunque - " le parole di Ian si affievolirono mentre fissava Ayden negli occhi, qualsiasi frammento dell'uomo che una volta aveva amato sparì completamente. "Non volevi che si limitassero a picchiarlo, vero? Volevi che facessero di peggio..."  
"Ian"  
"Hai trovato dei criminali strafatti e disperati per la strada e li hai pagati per cosa? Perché lo uccidessero? Perché lo mandassero in coma?" esclamò, tutto il suo corpo tremava di rabbia.  
"Ascolta-" tentò nuovamente Ayden con disperazione e fece un passo in avanti.  
"Vaffanculo!" urlò Ian e tirò un pugno alla bella faccia di Ayden, facendolo piegare in due e gridare di dolore. Sapeva che probabilmente gli aveva rotto il naso, e sapeva che avrebbe fatto di peggio se non se ne fosse andato. "E' finita"  
Andò al bancone, afferrò la busta di manila e la sua borsa a tracolla vicino alla porta e uscì, sbattendosela dietro.

 

Mickey si appoggiò al bancone del bar ed esaminò la folla portandosi la bottiglia di birra alle labbra e sorseggiando. Era già la quinta birra per quella sera, e lui era al punto in cui stava iniziando a barcollare leggermente, i suoi pensieri diventavano sfocati.  
Si trovava in uno squallido gay bar vicino a casa sua – il fottuto Mahole, cazzo – e, fino ad all'ora, c'era stata scarsità di scelta. Stava cercando qualcuno di idoneo (e senza nome) per una scopata.  
Era passata quasi una settimana da quando aveva visto Ian.  
Si stava facendo tardi. Era andato al lavoro presto quella mattina, e alla fine decise di arrendersi per quanto riguardava l'obiettivo di togliersi Ian Gallagher dalla testa.  
Finì la tiepida birra in due lunghi sorsi, poi posò la bottiglia vuota sul bancone, solo per farla rovesciare con la mano vacillante, ottenendo il disappunto del barista.  
"Posso offrirtene un'altra?"  
Mickey voltò il capo allo sconosciuto che ora stava al suo fianco. A prima vista, il tipo era sexy...capelli scuri e occhi verdi. Aveva una bella bocca e bei denti, e Mickey immaginò che lui potesse andare bene.  
"No, ma puoi succhiarmelo" biascicò.  
L'uomo si limitò a fare un cenno verso l'uscita e Mickey lo seguì.  
Era un percorso breve fino all'appartamento di Mickey, e in stato di ebbrezza armeggiò con la chiave per una dozzina di secondi prima finalmente di aprire la porta. Inciampò nell'appartamento buio e silenzioso e maldestramente si diresse in camera sua, col suo nuovo amico impaziente al seguito.  
"Mickey?" lo chiamò Mandy dalla propria stanza. "Stai bene? Perché cazzo stai facendo tutto questo casino?"  
"Sì, sto bene. Vai a dormire, cazzo" grugnì Mickey scivolando nella propria camera e chiudendo la porta.  
L'uomo fu immediatamente aggressivo, saltò i convenevoli e attirò Mickey a sé per un bacio feroce e superficiale. Sapeva di sigarette vecchie e grappa alla pesca. Mickey odiava la grappa alla pesca.  
"Sono passivo" farfugliò Mickey.  
"Bene...perché sto per romperti il culo" disse il tipo.  
Si svestirono frettolosamente e caddero sul letto in un intreccio di braccia e gambe.  
Mickey si ritrovò con la faccia affondata nel materasso qualche istante più tardi, il braccio ferito contro di sé, il fondoschiena per aria, la guancia sudata pressata nel freddo cuscino mentre il tizio trovava il lubrificante e cominciava precipitosamente a prepararlo.  
Mickey serrò gli occhi avvertendo il dito dello sconosciuto premergli dentro, poi un altro, poi un terzo. Era rude e iniziava a fargli male. Mickey seppellì la faccia nel cuscino e gli ci volle un po' per rendersi conto che stava piangendo.  
"Sei pronto per me?" chiese rocamente il tizio, l'erezione contro di lui, in attesa.  
Non sembrava giusto.  
Questo tipo non sembrava giusto.  
Mickey scostò il viso dal cuscino e ansimò. "No" disse gutturalmente proprio quando il pene dello sconosciuto lo stava violando. "No...ferma. Ferma, cazzo" si spinse in su e si mise a sedere contro la testiera. Si passò una mano tremante sul viso e si sfregò gli occhi. "Devi andartene"  
"Mi prendi per il culo?" esclamò l'altro, indicando la propria erezione dura.  
"Quale fottuta parte di 'devi andartene' non capisci?" gridò Mickey. "Vattene, cazzo!"  
L'uomo sbuffò e uscì dal letto per recuperare i vestiti. "Fottuto coglione" disse uscendo e trovando il modo di lasciare l'appartamento.  
Mickey rimase con la testa inclinata all'indietro e si portò le mani sul viso. Qualche istante dopo, uscì dal letto e andò in bagno, crollando sulle ginocchia e vomitando nel gabinetto. Dopo aver tirato su la cena di quella sera, si sedette appoggiando la schiena alla parete, le guance rigate di lacrime.

 

Mickey si prese un giorno di malattia il giorno dopo.  
Odiava il fatto di mollare i colleghi in un venerdì sera, ma non esisteva che potesse avere a che fare con i clienti dato il suo umore.  
Di solito non sperimentava le sbornie – era diventato più o meno immune negli anni – ma aveva la sensazione che lo struggimento che stava vivendo fosse un fattore partecipante al suo sentirsi assolutamente di merda.  
"Sicuro che non ti serve niente prima che me ne vada, scemo?" chiese Mandy mettendosi la giacca. "Starò fuori quasi tutto il giorno. Uscirò con Emily a bere qualcosa dopo il lavoro"  
"Vuoi smetterla di coccolarmi?" grugnì Mickey dal divano mentre faceva zapping. "Cristo. Sto bene"  
Mandy rovesciò gli occhi. "Beh, ci sono dei cracker e della zuppa nella credenza se ti viene fame...e l'aspirina è nell'armadietto dei medicinali" Si diresse alla porta e poi lo guardò di nuovo. "Sei sicuro di non voler parlare? Di quello che è successo tra te e Ian?"  
"Non volevo parlarne le prime cinquanta volte in cui me l'hai chiesto, cosa ti fa pensare che voglia farlo adesso" scattò Mickey scegliendo un episodio di Judge Judy. "Ora esci da qui, mi stai irritando. Starò bene"  
Mandy gli concesse un'ultima occhiata di compassione prima di andarsene.  
Quando Mickey fu da solo, le sue barriere crollarono. Appoggiò la testa al divano e chiuse gli occhi. Si passò una mano vacillante sul viso ed emise un sospiro pesante.  
Un colpo alla porta gli fece saltare i nervi e grugnì alzandosi.  
"Cristo. Non hai le fottute chiavi?" esclamò. "Cos'hai dimenticato questa volta?" Spalancò la porta e fu sorpreso di vedere che era Ian quello in piedi sulla soglia, e non Mandy.  
Le sue mani erano con noncuranza infilate nelle tasche della felpa, gli occhi brillanti mentre fissava Mickey. "...Ehi"  
Mickey espirò lentamente mentre capiva chi gli stava davanti. Non pensava che avrebbe rivisto Ian...specialmente non così presto. Il cuore gli martellava in petto, e la sua mente nuotò in mezzo alle teorie sul perché Ian si trovasse lì.  
"E' un brutto momento?" Ian trascinava i piedi nervosamente, sbucando con la testa nell'appartamento. "Posso entrare, o no?"  
"No. No, sì. Sì" balbettò Mickey, sapendo che probabilmente risultava un fottuto idiota. Fece un passo di lato e concesse a Ian di raggiungere l'ingresso. Odiò il fatto che il suo profumo e il momento in cui la sua felpa sfiorò lievemente il proprio braccio fecero correre il proprio cuore ancora più velocemente.  
Ian raggiunse il salotto, ma si fermò prima di sedersi sul divano. Si voltò e guardò Mickey con apprensione.  
"Uh" fece Mickey a disagio, scoprendosi più nervoso di quanto non lo fosse mai stato in tutta la vita. Si sfregò dietro il collo e si diresse verso il frigo. "Ti va, uh...ti va una birra?"  
"Sì" disse Ian. "Posso berne una. Una soltanto, però"  
"Oh, sì...giusto. Dimenticavo che non puoi bere con le medicine" disse Mickey debolmente mentre recuperava due birre e ne porgeva una a Ian. Indicò poi i due sgabelli sistemati intorno all'isola della cucina. Si sedettero e sorseggiarono le birre per un po' prima che Mickey interrompesse il silenzio teso. "Allora, non che mi stia lamentando o altro, ma, uh...perché sei qui?"  
Ian allontanò lentamente la birra dalla bocca e l'appoggiò sul bancone. Evitò gli occhi di Mickey cominciando a staccare l'etichetta dalla bottiglia. "Non volevo tornare" disse infine. "Fino a due giorni fa, ero convinto di non volerti mai più rivedere"  
Mickey distolse lo sguardo, le parole di Ian erano come un coltello nello stomaco.  
"Ma era solo la rabbia a parlare" finì Ian, finalmente guardandolo negli occhi. "Perché – a conti fatti – capisco perché hai fatto quello che hai fatto. Davvero. Mi servono delle medicine – medicine davvero, fottutamente costose – e ho bisogno di dottori e sedute in ospedale e sessioni di terapia...e sarebbe tutto finito sulle tue spalle se ci fossimo messi insieme. Tu non puoi darmi queste cose, e Ayden era in grado di provvedere a tutto, quindi lo capisco"  
Mickey si sfregò il labbro, decidendo di farlo continuare.  
"Vorrei solo che tu fossi venuto a parlare con me. Magari avremmo potuto trovare una soluzione insieme" la voce si spezzò. "Cazzo, Mickey. Io mi stavo - " Si fermò e scosse il capo. Si ricompose e rapidamente si sfregò gli occhi. "Sono venuto qui solo per dire che...per quanto sia ferito...non dovrebbe essere così. Non dovrei dipendere da nessuno che si prenda cura di me. Non da Ayden, e specialmente non da te. Devo imparare come badare a me stesso. Devo mettere insieme le mie cose e stare da solo per un po'. Devo crescere e imparare come farmi sentire vivo. Non posso sempre fare affidamento al fatto che ci pensi tu a questo" Scostò la mano dalla birra e allacciò le loro dita.  
"Quindi...questo cosa significa?" fece Mickey. Deglutì il groppone fissando le dita intrecciate.  
"Significa che tu mi hai salvato Mick...a modo tuo. Mi hai fatto capire che valgo di più di quanto mi dava Ayden. Mi hai fatto aprire gli occhi e realizzare che – anche se non sembrava così a prima vista – ero parte di una relazione non salutare e abusiva. Mi hai insegnato a ridere di nuovo, e mi hai dimostrato che va bene incasinarsi a volte" la sua voce si incrinò e gli strinse la mano. "E mi hai dimostrato che ho un sacco di strada da fare per poter crescere"  
Mickey non disse nulla, chiuse gli occhi, pensando che tutto ciò sembrava molto simile a un addio.  
"Ho lasciato Ayden" proseguì Ian con voce incerta. "La sera in cui mi hai confessato tutto. Ho preso la mia borsa e me ne sono andato. Ho lasciato tutta la mia roba lì; tutte quelle cose non significano più niente per me"  
"Bene...questo è un bene" disse Mickey, il cuore che gli pulsava nelle orecchie. "Dove stai adesso?"  
"Starò con mia sorella per un po' finché riuscirò a reggermi sulle mie gambe. Ho ancora i soldi che mi hai dato...basteranno per le medicine, per qualche tempo"  
"E che ne è" iniziò Mickey, alle sue orecchie quella voce non era neanche la propria. "Che ne è di noi? Dove ci porta tutto questo?"  
"Non lo so" disse Ian tristemente. "Al momento devo concentrarmi solo su di me" Sciolse le loro dita e posò la mano sulla guancia di Mickey, voltandogli il viso per poterlo guardare negli occhi. Si abbassò e sfiorò dolcemente le sue labbra con le proprie, il pollice che gli carezzava il volto, poi si scostò prima che il bacio potesse approfondirsi. Poi appoggiò la fronte alla sua.  
"Io ti amo davvero, cazzo" mormorò Mickey, le parole a malapena udibili.  
Ian rilasciò un lungo sospiro tremulo. Annuì e poi si allontanò. "Lo so" disse, la voce nitida.  
Mickey tirò su col naso e sorseggiò la birra per celare la bocca tremante.  
"Mick...c'è un'altra cosa che dovresti sapere prima che me ne vada"  
Mickey si passò una mano sul volto, non sapendo quanto altro ancora potesse sopportare.  
"C'era Ayden dietro l'aggressione"  
Mickey ascoltò le sue parole e si alzò, quasi facendo cadere lo sgabello. "Che cazzo hai appena detto?"  
Ian si alzò a sua volta e lo afferrò per il braccio sano. "Ascoltami, okay? Ho visto che c'erano cinquemila dollari prelevati dal nostro conto l'altro giorno e ho fatto due più due. Ne ho parlato con lui e lo ha praticamente ammesso. Ha pagato quei tizi per picchiarti. Stava cercando di allontanarti da me"  
"Quel fottuto...lo ucciderò!"  
"Mick" pregò Ian, prendendolo per le braccia e voltandolo mentre l'altro si riempiva d'ira. "Non fare nulla di stupido, okay? Ti prego. Promettimi che non gli farai del male"  
"Seriamente stai difendendo quello stronzo contro di me adesso?" chiese Mickey, fumante. "Stai tentando di proteggerlo?! Dopo quello che ha fatto?"  
"No, idiota, sto tentando di proteggere te" fece Ian. "Non voglio che tu faccia qualcosa di stupido per poi finire in prigione. Non ne vale la pena"  
Mickey emise un profondo sospiro e lo guardò negli occhi. Sollevò una mano e lo afferrò dietro la testa, portando le loro fronti a toccarsi di nuovo.  
"Non hai idea di quanto voglia ucciderlo al momento" borbottò, fremente di rabbia. Il vecchio Mickey sarebbe volato fuori dalla porta per abbattere quel figlio di puttana, ma Ian lo stava trattenendo.  
Ian fece scorrere le mani lungo le braccia di Mickey, tenendolo fermo. "Promettilo, Mickey. Non farai nulla di stupido"  
Mickey rimase zitto per un po' prima di parlare. "A condizione che tu mi faccia una promessa" Si scostò e guardò intensamente negli occhi di Ian. "Prometti che verrai da me...quando ti sarai sistemato"  
Quando Ian aprì la bocca per rispondere, Mickey lo interruppe. "Non...non per forza in senso romantico. Voglio solo averti nella mia vita. In qualunque modo tu voglia"  
Ian annuì e posò la mano sulla sua guancia, scorrendo con il pollice sul suo zigomo. "Lo prometto"  
Sorrise dolcemente, gli occhi luccicanti di lacrime trattenute, poi fece un passo indietro. "Ci vediamo, Mick"  
Mickey poté soltanto rimanere lì, osservando Ian che usciva dalla porta.

 

Il mattino dopo, Ayden era nel bel mezzo di una presentazione che era certo avrebbe impressionato quegli stronzi.  
Stava in piedi e parlava con fiducia. Era arguto e affascinante e carismatico. Tutti quegli scemi pendevano dalle sue labbra. La sua campagna era perfetta tanto quanto lo era lui.  
La sua presentazione impeccabile fu interrotta da due agenti di polizia in divisa che entrarono, seguiti con aria nervosa dalla segretaria Shelly.  
"Posso, uh, posso aiutarvi, signori"  
"Ayden Scott?"  
Il cuore di Ayden crollò mentre capiva. Osservò il gruppo di persone che erano state completamente rapite da lui meno di un minuto prima e ora lo fissavano con espressioni sconcertate e contrariate.  
"Sì, sono Ayden Scott. Posso chiedere di cosa si tratta?"  
Uno degli agenti sganciò le manette e raggiunse Ayden. "La prego di voltarsi e di portare le mani dietro la schiena. Non è in arresto. È per proteggere noi, e anche lei"  
Con riluttanza Ayden obbedì. "Di nuovo, posso chiedere di cosa si tratta?"  
"Ayden Scott, la stiamo scortando per interrogarla riguardo il reato di discriminazione commesso contro Mikhailo Milkovich la sera del tre agosto"  
"Non so di cosa stiate parlando" balbettò Ayden mentre veniva trascinato fuori dalla stanza. "Toglietemi subito le manette!"  
"Può seguirci pacificamente, o possiamo usare le maniere forti e arrestarla per davvero. La scelta è sua"  
"Shelly! Shelly, chiama il mio avvocato!" esclamò Ayden disperatamente mentre veniva scortato verso gli ascensori.

 

Mickey portò la sigaretta alle labbra e fece un lungo tiro. Gemette e sentì i propri nervi iniziare subito a calmarsi mentre la nicotina colpiva il suo sistema.  
La porta accanto a sé si aprì e la cameriera April uscì. "Sei in pausa, finalmente?"  
"Sì, Darlene mi sta coprendo" disse Mickey contro la sigaretta, gli occhi strizzati al sole. "Non mi sento in realtà di tornare dentro. È da pazzi. Ho già avuto un marmocchio di merda che ha rovesciato della roba sulle mie scarpe, e uno stronzo mi ha lasciato una mancia di un dollaro su un conto da quaranta"  
"Puoi sempre tornare a casa" disse April accendendosi una sigaretta. "Sei qui già da dodici ore. Devi essere stanco"  
Mickey scrollò le spalle. "Nah, non m'importa. Rimango"  
"Stai lavorando un sacco ultimamente...troppo"  
Mickey diede un colpetto alla sigaretta e fissò il suolo. "Cerco solo di tenermi impegnato. Di tenere la mente lontana da alcune cose" Pensò a Ian e, come sempre, lo spinse nei più profondi recessi della propria mente.  
Buttò la sigaretta per terra e la schiacciò. "Pausa finita" disse con tono indisponente ritornando dentro per finire le ultime tre ore di turno. Si lavò le mani e tornò nella zona dei commensali.  
"Ho appena fatto sedere qualcuno al tavolo nove" disse Joy, la direttrice di sala. "Ha specificamente chiesto di essere nella tua sezione. È carino" gli fece l'occhiolino prima di andarsene.  
Il cuore di Mickey immediatamente gli picchiò in petto mentre si alzava sulle punte dei piedi per sbirciare verso il tavolo nove. Fu abbastanza certo di aver visto uno sprazzo di capelli rossi. Tornò sui talloni, non sapendo che cazzo fare.  
Non vedeva né sentiva Ian da più di sette mesi.  
Finalmente, dopo aver vagato un po' – e aver riflettuto sull'idea di mandare April da Ian – Mickey radunò abbastanza coraggio da raggiungerlo.  
"Ehi"  
Ian sollevò lo sguardo e sorrise subito quando lo vide. "Ehi, Mick"  
Mickey non sapeva che cazzo dire o fare, quindi appoggiò la penna al taccuino. "Ehi. Cosa, uh, cosa posso portarti?"  
"Che c'è di buono qui? Ho sentito che la torta è buona"  
Mickey alzò gli occhi e finalmente sorrise nonostante tutto. "La torta è davvero fottutamente buona"  
"Ah, sì?" Ian si spostò e cercò qualcosa in tasca. Tirò fuori il portafogli e recuperò il buono per avere la torta gratis, era leggermente spiegazzato e macchiato. "Non penso che l'accettiate, è scaduto otto mesi fa"  
Mickey prese il buono e lo guardò. "Nah, amico, mi spiace. Devi pagare!  
"Beh...cazzo, che fregatura"  
Mickey sollevò gli occhi e i due si fissarono per qualche attimo di troppo. Si rimise il taccuino nella tasca del grembiule e scivolò sulla sedia di fronte a Ian. Dopo un lungo silenzio, disse, "Non so davvero cosa dire adesso"  
"Sì, neanch'io" disse Ian piano, studiando il volto dell'altro.  
"Sono passati sette fottuti mesi, Ian. Neanche una parola? Non potevi nemmeno mandarmi un messaggino del cazzo per farmi sapere che stavi bene?"  
"Ti avevo detto che mi serviva tempo per recuperarmi"  
"E questo significa che dovevi completamente escludermi dalla tua vita? Non potevamo nemmeno essere amici?" scattò Mickey. "Cristo, Ian"  
Ian fece un sorrisetto. "Mickey...lo sai che non potremmo mai essere solo amici. Ci abbiamo provato una volta, ricordi? Non ha funzionato allora, cosa diamine ti fa pensare che potrebbe funzionare adesso"  
Mickey si passò una mano sul capo e sospirò, sapeva che aveva ragione.  
"Ti trovo bene"  
"Sì, anch'io" replicò Mickey. Ed era così. Ian era davvero bello, cazzo, fin troppo. Probabilmente più bello di quanto Mickey lo avesse mai visto. Sembrava felice. "Allora, che ti è successo?"  
"Beh, ho mollato il club. Ho trovato un vero lavoro da persona adulta. Un lavoro d'ufficio noioso alla Worldwide Cup dove lavora mia sorella. Lo odio a morte, ma è pur sempre un lavoro. Ho ottenuto la copertura assicurativa quando ho raggiunto in meno di cinque mesi lo scopo di un anno intero. Ho ancora un po' dei soldi che mi hai dato tu per le medicine, quindi dovrei stare bene. Sto bene"  
"Mi fa piacere" disse Mickey, cogliendo di nuovo i suoi occhi. Bramava dalla voglia di allungare una mano e posare la mano su quella dell'altro, ma non lo fece.  
Era bizzarro. Negli ultimi mesi, Mickey era stato così convinto di essersi finalmente messo Ian alle spalle. Si era convinto di stare bene senza di lui. E tutto ciò che era servito per realizzare quanto si fosse sbagliato, era stato rivedere Ian.  
"Sto anche pensando di frequentare qualche lezione al centro di formazione professionale" continuò Ian. "Sto risparmiando, sto lavorando per andare finalmente a vivere in un appartamento mio. Sto davvero bene"  
"Bene" disse Mickey con un cenno, anche se faceva male sentire Ian parlare della sua vita senza che lui ne facesse parte. Ian non aveva più bisogno di nessuno...né Ayden, e soprattutto non lui.  
"Che mi dici di te?" fece Ian. "Che hai combinato?"  
Mickey si sfregò dietro il collo. "Io, uh, in realtà sono rimasto lo stesso. Lavoro qui...un sacco di turni lunghi. Vivo ancora con Mandy"  
"Sì?" chiese Ian giocando con una confezione di zucchero. "Ti vedi con qualcuno?"  
"No" disse Mickey. "Un paio di uscite qua e là – tizi che mi ha propinato Mandy – ma non se n'è fatto niente. Tu?" chiese esitante, sapendo che la risposta a quella domanda sarebbe potuta essere potenzialmente devastante.  
"No. Non frequento nessuno" disse Ian, abbassando gli occhi sul tavolo. Poi si schiarì la gola e si spostò sulla sedia prima di risollevarlo di nuovo. "Quindi...ho sentito pettegolezzi su Ayden"  
"Sì" disse Mickey. "Ha confessato alla polizia quello che ha fatto. Suppongo che abbia ceduto piuttosto facilmente durante l'interrogatorio. Ho sempre saputo che era una fighetta. Ha ottenuto diciotto mesi"  
"L'ho sentito" mormorò Ian. "Penso che se la sia cavata abbastanza facilmente, in realtà"  
"Suppongo che i soldi e un buon avvocato servano" disse Mickey con tono smorto.  
Ian guardò in su. "Ho sentito che ha perso il lavoro...l'unica cosa che gli sia mai davvero importata, quindi questo è quanto"  
"E ha perso te. Deve essersi preso a calci da solo per quello" disse Mickey senza pensarci.  
Ian si passò una mano fra i capelli e si guardò intorno, apparentemente non sapeva cosa rispondere.  
"Dovrei davvero tornare a lavorare prima che Don si becchi un fottuto aneurisma" disse Mickey riluttante, scivolando fuori da dove era seduto e mettendosi in piedi. Non era ancora pronto a salutare – non sapendo quando avrebbe riavuto l'occasione di rivedere Ian – ma il suo capo cominciava a fissarlo. "Posso portarti qualcosa da bere o altro? Un po' di torta? Offre la casa"  
"No, probabilmente dovrei andare. Ho detto a Fiona che sarei tornato a casa presto per aiutare con la cena" disse Ian alzandosi a sua volta. Rimasero in piedi a disagio, guardandosi. Ian fece poi un passo in avanti e afferrò Mickey per un braccio, attirandolo in un abbraccio. "Vieni qui" mormorò.  
Mickey seppellì il viso contro la sua spalla e chiuse gli occhi, sollevando le braccia per avvolgergliele intorno. Inspirò e lo strinse con più forza, non volendo lasciarlo andare.  
Quando infine si scostarono, Mickey deglutì visibilmente ed evitò i suoi occhi. Desiderò di non aver provato nulla in quell'abbraccio, ma era stato il contrario. "Non sparire, okay?" disse fiaccamente.  
"Non lo farò" disse Ian con un piccolo sorriso. "Ci vediamo, Mick" Fece un cenno col capo, e si allontanò per andarsene.  
Mickey si mangiucchiò il labbro mentre fissava il punto in cui era stato Ian, il cuore che gli crollava in petto. Non voleva che Ian se ne andasse di nuovo. Voleva voltarsi e dirgli che lo amava e che lo voleva ancora. Voleva dire a Ian di non attraversare quella dannata porta. Ma sapeva che non poteva. Era finita.  
Proprio quando Mickey si mosse per tornare in cucina per tentare di ricomporsi prima di avere a che fare con i clienti, Ian lo chiamò.  
"Ehi, Milkovich!"  
Mickey si girò e trovò Ian al centro della trafficata tavola calda. Si accigliò e gli si avvicinò titubante. Poi osservò il viso dell'altro aprirsi lentamente in un sorriso.  
Il cuore di Mickey perse un battito. "Hai dimenticato qualcosa?"  
"In realtà, sì" disse Ian con un sorriso gentile. "Ti va di uscire con me?"  
Mickey si fermò a qualche passo di distanza da lui, quella domanda pregna rimase sospesa tra di loro. Era vagamente consapevole che i clienti attorno a loro li guardavano e sussurravano, ma non osò interrompere il contatto visivo con Ian per incenerirli.  
Ian proseguì, risultando insicuro. "Ho pensato che non ne abbiamo avuto occasione la prima volta. Che potremmo riprovarci, magari, procedendo lentamente questa volta. Organizzando degli appuntamenti e conoscendoci per davvero. Nel modo giusto"  
Mickey si limitò a fissarlo, non sapendo affatto come rispondere.  
Ian fece un passo in avanti, diminuendo la distanza fra loro, il suo sorriso vacillò leggermente mentre gli occhi rimanevano su Mickey. "Tu...tu mi hai detto di venire da te quando mi fossi ripreso. Beh, l'ho fatto. Mi sento meglio di quanto non abbia mai fatto per molto tempo. Posso davvero badare a me stesso adesso e...so quello che voglio. Voglio te, Mickey. Voglio essere nella tua vita. Cazzo, voglio tutto. Voglio tutto con te"  
Mickey si avvicinò, allora, afferrò Ian da dietro il collo e lo attirò in un bacio per zittirlo.  
Ian rise, poi gemette quando la lingua di Mickey scivolò fra le sue labbra. Gli afferrò il viso fra le mani e lo baciò fino a stordirlo prima di scostarsi per prendere aria e posando la fronte sulla sua. "Quindi...questo significa che uscirai con me?"  
"Sì, cazzo, uscirò con te" disse Mickey senza fiato. Affondò le mani fra i capelli di Ian, si inclinò e pressò di nuovo le labbra su quelle dell'altro.  
Mickey era indistintamente conscio delle persone che applaudivano e gridavano attorno alloro mentre si baciavano con fervore (Jermaine era il più rumoroso, naturalmente) ed era incredibilmente consapevole di quanto tutto fosse dannatamente sdolcinato, ma al momento, non gliene fregava un cazzo.  
Per la prima volta nella sua vita, tutto nel suo mondo era perfetto.


	20. Questa volta ~ Epilogo

Mickey fissò il proprio riflesso con aria di disapprovazione.  
"La smetti?" chiese Mandy osservando il fratello che non smetteva di agitarsi di fronte allo specchio a figura intera. "Stai bene. Perché cazzo sei così nervoso poi? Tu e Ian vi siete già visti reciprocamente l'uccello, e probabilmente vi siete già leccati il culo a vicenda" rabbrividì a quel pensiero.  
"Sì, ma questo è diverso" disse Mickey continuando a fissarsi. Indossava un bel paio di jeans per i quali aveva speso metà della paga settimanale, e una camicia color blu reale. Qualcosa tuttavia sembrava non quadrare. "Prima stavamo soltanto facendo casino. Prima era fidanzato. Ora le cose sono davvero..."  
"Cosa?" chiese Mandy con un sopracciglio inarcato. "Serie? Reali?"  
"Sì, penso di sì" disse Mickey, poi con aria irritata cominciò a slacciare tutti i bottoni che aveva impiegato dieci minuti per allacciare.  
"Non hai dubbi, vero?"  
"Dubbi? Intendi verso Ian?"  
"Sì" disse Mandy afferrando un cuscino e stringendoselo al petto.  
La faccia di Mickey fece una smorfia guardando la sorella attraverso lo specchio. "Cazzo, no. Non sono mai stato più sicuro di qualcosa in vita mia" abbassò la testa per finire di slacciarsi i bottoni, perdendosi il ghigno sul volto di Mandy. "E' solo che non voglio fare casini"  
"Lo sai che potresti presentarti con un sacco della spazzatura addosso e comunque lui ti vorrebbe" puntualizzò Mandy. "Siete stati lontani per sette mesi e lui ancora ti vuole. Sei in una botte di ferro, Mick"  
Mickey tolse la camicia e afferrò la successiva; era color grigio scuro. Il modello era lo stesso di quella precedente, cambiava solo il colore.  
"Cristo, quante camicie hai comprato? C'erano i saldi da Old Navy o cosa?"  
"Posso prepararmi in pace, per favore?" scattò Mickey. "Cristo"  
Mandy gli lanciò il cuscino in testa.  
"Merda, attenta ai capelli, cretina!"  
"Hai talmente tanto gel nei capelli, non succederà nulla" scherzò Mandy. Poi chiese, "Allora, dove lo porti?"  
"In realtà ci ha pensato lui. Non ho idea di dove andremo. Non mi dice un cazzo" Mickey si rese conto che sua sorella era troppo silenziosa, e sollevò gli occhi per incontrare quelli di lei nello specchio. Lasciò le braccia lungo i fianchi e alzò la testa quando vide gli occhi di lei allargarsi e un ghigno estendersi sul suo viso. "Cosa? Perché cazzo mi stai guardando così?"  
"Scusa, ma tutto questo è troppo fottutamente adorabile"  
"D'accordo, vattene"  
"E' la mia stanza, coglione"  
"Vattene, cazzo!" esclamò nuovamente Mickey afferrando una spazzola leva-pelucchi dalla cassettiera e lanciandogliela.  
"D'accordo, d'accordo. Stronzo" grugnì Mandy scendendo dal letto e uscendo dalla stanza.  
Mickey esalò un profondo respiro prima di tornare a fissare il proprio riflesso.  
Perché cazzo era così nervoso? Si trattava di Ian. Sì, non si erano visti per sette mesi, e tutto era ancora così fottutamente complicato e fragile e sospeso per aria...ma comunque, si trattava di Ian.  
Dopo finalmente aver deciso di tenere la camicia color grigio scuro, si diresse in salotto proprio quando ci fu un colpo alla porta.  
"Vado io" disse Mandy saltando giù dal divano. Aprì e svelò Ian dall'altra parte.  
Mickey sollevò il groppone in gola quando i loro occhi si incontrarono. Merda, Ian era fantastico. Si sentì banale in confronto. Improvvisamente, Mickey desiderò di aver scelto la camicia color verde-azzurro.  
"Ehi" fece Ian entrando.  
"Ehi"  
"Allora" disse Mandy compiendo un balzo per sedersi sull'isola della cucina. Era ovvio che stesse reprimendo un ghigno mentre li osservava a fissarsi con imbarazzo. "Dove andate stasera?"  
"In realtà è una sorpresa" disse Ian con un sorriso gentile, ficcandosi le mani nelle tasche e roteando sui talloni.  
"Oh, Mickey adora le sorprese" canticchiò Mandy. "Vero, Mickey?"  
Mickey lanciò a Mandy un'occhiata minacciosa alla quale lei rispose sollevando le mani in aria e scendendo dal bancone.  
"Vado in camera mia a sbrigare delle faccende"  
"Buona idea" fece Mickey.  
"Divertitevi" esclamò Mandy dirigendosi nella sua stanza. "E ricordatevi...niente guanti, niente amanti*  
Mickey si strinse il naso tra indice e pollice e si stizzì, irritato. Perché cazzo sua sorella era così imbarazzante.  
"Allora...sei, uh, pronto per andare?" chiese Ian dopo una breve, goffa pausa. "La prenotazione è alle otto"  
Mickey sollevò lo sguardo e si leccò il labbro inferiore, annuendo. Si diresse alla porta, ma si fermò quando Ian gli afferrò il polso.  
"Ehi. Sei sicuro di voler fare questa cosa con me?" chiese Ian. "Lo capirò se non ti senti pronto, o se vuoi..."  
Mickey fissò Ian negli occhi e finalmente cominciò a rilassarsi. "Nah, sono pronto"  
"Sicuro? Sembri nervoso"  
Mickey si toccò il labbro con il pollice. "E' solo che non ho mai fatto questa cosa prima d'ora...la storia dell'appuntamento e tutto il resto"  
"Sono solo io, Mick. Non c'è ragione di essere nervoso" disse Ian, poi sorrise quando Mickey lo guardò. "Sei adorabile quando sei nervoso, lo sai?"  
Un ghigno lentamente si allargò sul volto di Mickey. "Sei sempre stato così smielato? Io non me lo ricordo"  
"Fottiti" fece Ian con una risata.  
"Allora, dove andiamo?" disse Mickey attraverso la propria risata. "E' davvero un appuntamento, di quello che organizzano le persone reali?"  
"Sì" disse Ian con un cenno. "Voglio che le cose procedano lentamente stavolta. Niente baci, niente sesso. Siamo solo noi che ci conosciamo"  
"Wow, ehi...torna indietro, cazzo. Non ricordo di aver concordato sul 'niente sesso'" disse Mickey, le sue sopracciglia scattarono in su mentre andavano verso la porta.  
"Peccato. Aspetteremo"  
"Prima sparisci per sette mesi, e ora neghi il sesso? Merda"  
Continuarono a bisticciare anche fuori, come se il tempo non fosse passato affatto.

 

Quando si svolse il loro quinti appuntamento, Ian era tornato nella vita di Mickey da quasi un mese, e tutto il nervosismo e l'apprensione erano completamente spariti.  
Se non altro, tutto ciò che Mickey avvertiva ora era di essere fottutamente arrapato.  
Ian stava rimanendo saldo nella sua decisione di non affrettare il sesso, e il massimo che avevano fatto era stato baciarsi e strofinarsi pesantemente, poi Ian si fermava sempre quando la cosa stava andando oltre.  
Mickey cominciava a sentirsi frustrato, a dire poco.  
"Io penso che sia dolce" disse Mandy con una scrollata di spalle mentre andava a fare il caffè.  
Mickey sollevò lo sguardo dal toast che stava imburrando con un sopracciglio inarcato. "Quindi Ian che mi fa congestionare i coglioni è DOLCE? Ma che cazzo"  
Mandy sogghignò. "No, idiota. Il fatto che voglia andarci piano e fare le cose nel modo giusto è dolce"  
"Questo non è andarci piano. Aspettare una settimana o due è andarci piano. Questa è una fottuta tortura. Non mi sono mai masturbato tanto in vita mia"  
"Wow, Mickey, non mi ero mai resa conto di quanto fossi morto di cazzo"  
"Non lo ero finché non ho incontrato lui" disse Mickey, con un sorrisetto mentre mordeva il toast.  
Mandy sogghignò nuovamente prima di dire, "Allora, le cose vanno bene tra voi?"  
"Sì, davvero benissimo" disse Mickey con un piccolo sorriso. Perché era vero. Le cose erano fottutamente grandiose. A parte per la storia del niente sesso.  
Il suo telefonò gli vibrò in tasca e appoggiò il toast per controllare. Era un messaggio di Ian; una foto della sua erezione avvolta dalla sua mano. Il testo diceva: - Sto pensando a te -.  
"Fottuto stronzo" borbottò Mickey prima di mettere via il cellulare. Abbandonò il toast mezzo mangiato e andò in bagno.

 

Mentre Ian e Mickey uscivano da un ristorante qualche sera più tardi, Ian allacciò le dita con quelle di Mickey. Questi si irrigidì leggermente, ancora un po' apprensivo con le dimostrazioni d'affetto in pubblico, ma si rilassò quando incontrò gli occhi di Ian. Sorrise dolcemente e strinse la mano di Ian mentre iniziavano a camminare lungo il marciapiede.  
"Allora, ti è piaciuta la cena?"  
"Cazzo, sì" disse Mickey. "Non si può sbagliare con una bella bistecca succosa" lanciò uno sguardo in direzione di Ian. "Però pago io la prossima volta"  
"No, ci penso io. Non m'importa. Ho un lavoro da adulto adesso, ricordi?"  
"Ian, pago io la prossima volta. Hai pagato praticamente sempre tu finora" fece Mickey. "Non sono la tua sgualdrina"  
"Mickey, ci penso io, d'accordo. Non ti preoccupare"  
Mickey sospirò e smise di camminare, facendo fermare anche Ian che si voltò a guardarlo.  
"Non devi fare impressione su di me, lo sai. Non devi farti perdonare di nulla. Stiamo ricominciando da zero, ricordi? Quello che è successo in passato, rimane del passato; la storia con Ayden, io che ho mentito sul fatto di essere un wedding planner, tu che te ne sei andato...è tutto nel passato. Io ci sono. Non me ne vado da nessuna parte"  
Ian sospirò e si passò una mano nei capelli mentre si guardava intorno. Poi tornò su Mickey, l'aria insicura.  
"Cosa ti succede, eh?" chiese Mickey, sollevando una mano e posandola dietro il collo di Ian. Al momento, non gli importava che fossero in mezzo al marciapiede trafficato, gli interessava solo dell'espressione desolata sul viso di Ian.  
"Voglio solo fare le cose nel modo giusto" disse infine Ian. "Non voglio fare un casino. L'ultima volta...con lui...era lui a prendersi cura di me. Voglio...voglio solo prendermi cura di te, Mickey. Voglio provare che posso farlo per qualcuno...che posso farlo per te"  
Mickey sorrise. "Beh, devi togliertelo dalla testa. Non devi provarmi niente. Non ho bisogno che qualcuno si prenda cura di me. Siamo coinvolti allo stesso modo, giusto?" Quando Ian annuì, continuò. "E non incasinerai nulla" ribadì, facendo un passo in avanti. "D'accordo? Io ci sono. Siamo a posto"  
Ian appoggiò la fronte contro quella di Mickey e annuì prima di esalare un respiro instabile.  
Mickey chiuse gli occhi e udì il sospiro di Ian mentre si faceva più vicino a lui. "Ian" mormorò rocamente dopo qualche istante.  
Ian fece scivolare le mani dentro la sua giacca e le posò sui suoi fianchi. "Sì?" chiese gutturalmente.  
"Per quanto hai intenzione di aspettare prima di scoparmi?"  
Ian si scostò e si guardò intorno, comprendendo dove si trovavano e quanto ci avrebbero messo per tornare a casa di Mickey. "Circa sette minuti, uno più, uno meno?"  
Mickey si leccò le labbra e annuì. "Andiamo allora"  
Servirono un po' meno di sette minuti prima che Mickey stesse aprendo la porta del suo appartamento. Ian lo spinse impazientemente in casa.  
Mandy sollevò lo sguardo dal divano. "Ehi, com'è andato l'appuntamento? Siete tornati presto"  
"Ti spiacerebbe lasciarci per un paio d'ore" disse Mickey cominciando a levarsi la giacca, gli occhi sempre incollati su Ian. "A meno che tu non voglia sentire certe cose che sono piuttosto certo tu non voglia ascoltare"  
Ci volle qualche secondo perché Mandy capisse. Fece una smorfia e si alzò. "Era ora che glielo concedessi" disse a Ian, che era troppo impegnato a osservare Mickey mentre si toglieva le scarpe. "Magari ora la smetterà di comportarsi da miserabile coglione tutto il tempo"  
"Fuori" brontolò Mickey. "Adesso"  
"D'accordo, Cristo. Me ne vado" scattò Mandy afferrando la giacca. "Non scopate su nessuna superficie dove normalmente mangio" disse, per poi andarsene.  
Non appena furono soli, Mickey afferrò Ian per il polso e lo attirò a sé. "Vieni qui" fece prima che le loro labbra si toccassero. Si baciarono, limitandosi a un dolce sfioramento.  
Ian gli mise le braccia intorno, e scivolò con le mani lungo la sua schiena per poi afferrargli il sedere, attirandolo più vicino contro di sé. "Cristo, come ho fatto a resistere senza questo culo per otto fottuti mesi?"  
"Potevi avere il mio culo un mese fa, ma hai voluto fare tutto il cavalleresco e il gentiluomo e stronzate varie" disse Mickey rocamente. Si morse il labbro inferiore e gemette mentre Ian continuava a massaggiargli il fondoschiena.  
Ian lo baciò dolcemente sulla guancia, poi portò le labbra al suo orecchio. "Voglio prendermi il mio tempo con te stanotte. Imparare di nuovo ogni centimetro del tuo corpo con la mia bocca, le mie mani, la mia lingua. Ti voglio così tanto, Mickey"  
"Cazzo" esalò Mickey. Posò la mano dietro la sua testa, affondando con le dita nei capelli rossi mentre Ian lo baciava dall'orecchio, lungo la mascella, poi mordicchiandogli il collo.  
Ian tolse le mani dal suo sedere e le portò a slacciargli la cintura. "Hai un odore fantastico" mormorò sul suo collo.  
"Ho preso la colonia" grugnì Mickey fiaccamente. Poi mugugnò, afferrò le spalle di Ian per fare leva, e spostò la testa, concedendogli più spazio per succhiare e mordere il suo collo.  
"Mm" gemette Ian tornando a leccare il suo orecchio. "Sei già così duro per me" sussurrò infilando una mano dentro i suoi jeans.  
"Ti voglio troppo, Ian" inspirò Mickey contro il suo orecchio. "Stavo aspettando questo momento...da troppo tempo, cazzo"  
"Mm, lo vedo" Ian continuò a palparlo, succhiandogli il collo.  
Mickey afferrò i suoi capelli con più forza e reclinò il capo, emettendo un gemito soddisfatto mentre lentamente Ian lo masturbava.  
Ian stava respirando pesantemente. Tolse la mano dai jeans di Mickey, e li strattonò lungo i suoi fianchi. Mickey non indossava le mutande. "Cristo, Mickey" disse osservando la sua erezione libera.  
Mickey rise senza fiato mentre calciava via i pantaloni. "Stavo sperando che questa sarebbe stata la notte giusta, quindi non ho messo i boxer. Ho pensato che spogliarsi sarebbe stato più facile"  
"Buona idea" fece Ian mentre lo masturbava e sorrise quando Mickey gemette compiaciuto. "Andiamo in camera"  
Senza avvisare, sollevò Mickey e rise senza fiato quando lui immediatamente gli avvolse i fianchi con le gambe. "Stavi davvero aspettando che succedesse, vero?"  
"Zitto e scopami" ordinò Mickey prima di inclinarsi e metterlo a tacere con un bacio agitato.  
Ian si voltò e si diresse in camera da letto, inciampando leggermente con il peso di Mickey addosso. Calciò la porta e andò verso il letto. Posò Mickey sul materasso e gli sorrise.  
Mickey posò una mano dietro il suo collo e lo attirò per un bacio dolce.  
Mentre la sua lingua si intrecciava lentamente con quella di Mickey, Ian afferrò i lembi della sua maglietta. Con calma trascinò le mani sotto il tessuto di cotone e su fino al suo torso. "Sollevati" disse rocamente, poi gli tolse la maglietta, lasciandolo completamente nudo.  
Mickey fissò Ian con occhi socchiusi e appoggiò il palmo alla sua guancia.  
Ian strofinò il viso contro la mano di Mickey, poi si girò appena per posarvi un bacio. Tornò a guardarlo.  
"Ti amo" mormorò per la prima volta. Si abbassò e depose un bacio sulla sua fronte, su entrambe le guance, infine sulle labbra. "Ti amo, Mickey" ripeté, per poi approfondire il bacio, leccando la piega delle sue labbra, gemendo quando Mickey si aprì per lui. Si premette interamente contro Mickey e appoggiò le braccia accanto alla sua testa.  
Mickey fece scivolare le mani sotto la maglia di Ian per poi alzarla.  
Ian si separò dal bacio e si sedette quel tanto che bastava per levarsela prima di tornare giù. Succhiò il labbro superiore di Mickey, poi quello inferiore, prima di affondare voracemente con la lingua alla ricerca di quella di Mickey.  
Mickey graffiò la schiena nuda di Ian e finalmente le sue mani si infilarono sotto la cintola dei suoi jeans. "Voglio che spariscano, adesso"  
"Non ancora" esalò Ian andando a deporre dolci e umidi baci sul suo collo. "Ti ho detto che voglio prendermi il mio tempo con te stanotte" sussurrò e lentamente proseguiva lungo il suo corpo. La lingua circolò attorno a un capezzolo, afferrò il ciottolino tra i denti e lo mordicchiò teneramente. Sollevò gli occhi per incontrare quelli di Mickey, e si sentì inturgidire alla vista di Mickey che lo osservava mangiandosi il labbro inferiore. Spostò la bocca sull'altro capezzolo per concedergli la stessa attenzione.  
Mickey stava praticamente contorcendosi sotto di lui, inarcandosi e sussultando per sfregarsi contro il suo stomaco.  
Ian proseguì a baciarlo lungo lo sterno e lentamente leccò una scia sul suo ventre. Mordicchiò giocosamente la carne della sua pancia e affondò con la lingua nell'ombelico.  
La mano destra di Mickey si strinse in un pugno fra i suoi capelli. "Non stavi scherzando sul fatto di prenderti il tuo tempo, eh?"  
"Mh mh" fece Ian posizionandosi fra le sue gambe e facendole appoggiare entrambe alle sue spalle. Si mise comodo e sparse delicati, tiepidi baci lungo le sue cosce.  
"Cristo" fece Mickey riappoggiando la testa nel cuscino.  
Ian sorrise contro la sua pelle. "Adoro le tue cosce" morse la morbida, pallida carne all'interno mettendosi a fargli un succhiotto. "Perfette"  
Mickey esalò un sospiro lungo e ansimante, stringendo la presa fra i suoi capelli. Sussultò leggermente, la sua erezione gocciolante sfiorava il proprio stomaco, bramava di essere toccata.  
Ian lasciò piccoli segni sulle cosce di Mickey, prendendosi il proprio tempo per baciarne e mordicchiarne e leccarne ogni centimetro. Con il naso sfiorò la sua peluria pubica e sollevò gli occhi. Tenne deliberatamente lo sguardo incollato a quello di Mickey mentre afferrava il suo sesso masturbandolo leggermente per un po'. Poi si abbassò e leccò lungo il suo perineo.  
"Merda" gemette Mickey, sobbalzando di nuovo.  
Ian non smise di guardarlo mentre lo leccava e prendeva un testicolo in bocca, succhiandolo gentilmente.  
Mickey stava ansimando, le mani seppellite fra i suoi capelli. "Cristo, Ian. È fottutamente...fantastico. Non fermarti"  
Ian mugolò in risposta e tracciò una scia lungo la parte inferiore della sua erezione. Lo pompò un paio di volte mentre con delicatezza faceva vorticare la lingua attorno alla sommità. Sapeva cosa Mickey desiderava, ma non aveva ancora finito con lui. "Girati"  
Mickey abbassò le gambe dalle sue spalle e si voltò di buon grado, sapendo cosa sarebbe arrivato. Sprofondò il viso contro i cuscini.  
Ian appoggiò le mani sul suo sedere, massaggiando e divaricando le natiche, il sesso gli pulsava alla vista del suo piccolo orifizio roseo e pieghettato. "Vieni qui" fece attirandolo, in modo che il sedere fosse sollevato.  
"Ian" gemette Mickey.  
Ian appoggiò il palmo sulla parte bassa della schiena, poi leggermente toccò la sua apertura con il pollice. Si inclinò e mordicchiò le sue natiche, utilizzando il suo tempo per mordere e succhiare e leccare, finché fu incapace di resistere oltre e lo aprì. A malapena lo aveva toccato con la punta della lingua, e rise lievemente al suono che Mickey emise contro il cuscino.  
"Ti piace"  
"Cazzo, sì" fu la replica soffocata.  
Ian afferrò il suo sedere e lo aprì maggiormente. Lo umettò un paio di volte, vi soffiò sopra, e poi tornò con la lingua attorno allo stretto anello di muscoli. Mugugnò e si tirò indietro per lubrificarlo ancora con la saliva, e tornò a tuffarsi impazientemente con un grugnito. Intanto si diede da fare per slacciarsi i jeans, e iniziare lentamente ad accarezzarsi mentre divorava Mickey.  
Mickey stava stringendo le lenzuola, e con calma ondeggiava avanti e indietro mentre Ian lo possedeva con la lingua.  
Ian si scostò e riprese a massaggiargli le natiche, lasciando segni bianchi delle dita sulla sua pelle. Lo sculacciò scherzosamente prima di ricominciare il suo compito. Turbinò con la lingua ancora e ancora prima di affondarla dentro. Quando avvertì la reazione di Mickey, iniziò a penetrarlo. Ian continuò a toccarsi attraverso i pantaloni, non sapendo quanto ancora sarebbe stato in grado di trascinare le cose.  
"Merda, è fantastico. Scopami con quella lingua" gemette Mickey. "Mi piace da morire"  
Ian si tolse del tutto e scese dal letto. Si svestì velocemente mentre con sguardo lussurioso osservava ciò che aveva davanti. Tornò sul letto e si mise sulla schiena. "Siediti su di me"  
Mickey non doveva farselo ripetere. Si mosse per posizionarsi come gli era stato detto. Esalò un sospiro prolungato e instabile quando Ian gli avvolse le cosce con le braccia e lo attirò giù. "Merda" fece mentre la sua lingua morbida e umida lo lappava. "Cristo, Ian" farfugliò andando ad afferrargli i capelli.  
Le mani di Ian si posarono a massaggiargli le cosce. I suoi gemiti erano soffocati.  
Mickey sussultò in avanti e avvolse l'erezione di Ian con la bocca, muovendo la lingua attorno alla cima, e mugugnando quando lo assaggiò. Con la mano andò alla base e lo accarezzò. Si scostò con uno schiocco e gemette mentre Ian continuava a penetrarlo con la lingua.  
"Merda. Ian" farfugliò. "Ho bisogno che mi scopi. Adesso"  
Ian annuì e continuò a leccarlo ancora un po' prima di fargli cenno di spostarsi.  
Mickey crollò sulle mani e le ginocchia allungandosi per recuperare lubrificante e preservativi dal comodino. Senza perdere altro tempo, srotolò la protezione sul sesso umido di Ian e si lubrificò le dita, voltandosi per penetrarsi da solo e allentarsi. Mickey si posizionò sopra Ian e afferrò la sua erezione. Si abbassò, poi ondeggiò e si spostò finché Ian non gli fu dentro completamente per la prima volta dopo più di otto mesi.  
"Merda, mi era davvero mancato tutto questo" rantolò Mickey.  
Ian rilasciò una risata ansimante mentre posava i palmi sul suo petto e si lasciava andare.  
Mickey sussultò in avanti e si rilassò contro il torace di Ian. Si baciarono pigramente mentre Mickey dettava un ritmo lento e regolare; voleva trascinare la cosa anche se entrambi sapevano che non sarebbe durata molto.  
"Ti amo" mormorò Ian contro le sue labbra per la seconda volta durante quella serata, per la seconda volta da sempre.  
"Ti amo anch'io" ansimò Mickey a sua volta, le dita giocavano fra i suoi capelli. "Merda. Ti amo, cazzo"  
Dovettero usare tutte le loro forze per mantenere il ritmo lento e stabile, non volendo che finisse. Vennero qualche minuto più tardi. Mickey non si scostò, si premette maggiormente contro di lui e sbuffò nell'incavo del suo collo, non ancora pronto per separarsi.  
Ian fece scorrere le mani su e giù per la schiena sudata dell'altro e posò un bacio fra i suoi capelli. Con le braccia lo strinse forte, nemmeno lui era ancora pronto per separarsi.

 

"Che cazzo hai che non va?" chiese Mandy a Mickey quasi cinque mesi dopo. I due erano stesi sul divano come sempre, una replica di una vecchia sitcom scorreva in tv. Durante la precedente mezz'ora, Mandy aveva osservato Mickey mangiarsi via metà unghia del pollice e la sua gamba non smetteva di rimbalzare.  
"Di che cazzo stai parlando?"  
"Perché sei così irrequieto? È irritante. Che ti succede?"  
"Non mi succede niente. Che cazzo succede a te?" sparò Mickey con l'atteggiamento di un adolescente.  
Mandy roteò gli occhi e colpì il fratello con un cuscino sul petto. "Dimmi che cos'hai, o ti attorciglierò un capezzolo"  
Mickey sospirò pesantemente e si passò una mano sulla bocca, sapendo che lei non avrebbe ceduto. "Sto pensando di chiedere a Ian di...merda...di..."  
Mandy inarcò un sopracciglio. "Di chiedere a Ian cosa? Dai, stronzo, non lasciarmi in sospeso!"  
Mickey le lanciò un'occhiata minacciosa prima di proseguire. "Le cose stanno andando davvero bene tra noi ultimamente. Davvero fottutamente bene" disse, grattandosi dietro il collo. "Passa quasi ogni notte qui comunque, e il suo posto di lavoro è più vicino a qui rispetto che ai Gallagher, e - "  
"Oh, mio Dio!" esclamò Mandy, sbattendo con forza il dorso della mano contro il suo petto. "Vuoi chiedergli di vivere con te, vero?"  
"Visto, è esattamente per questo che non volevo dirti un cazzo. Sapevo che mi avresti preso in giro"  
"Scusa" disse Mandy mentre rideva. "E' solo che...è dolce, sai? Vederti tutto innamorato e felice e casalingo"  
Mickey afferrò il cuscino con cui lei lo aveva aggredito e lo usò per colpirla in faccia.  
"Perché sei così nervoso? È così preso da te, è quasi nauseante. Sai che dirà di sì"  
"No, non lo so. È lui che voleva andarci piano. Non so cosa gli passa per la testa per la metà del tempo"  
"L'hai detto tu stesso; passa comunque qui tutte le notti" puntualizzò Mandy con una scrollata di spalle. "Ha senso"  
Mickey tornò a dedicarsi all'unghia del pollice. Sperò che Mandy avesse ragione e che non stesse per fare la figura del coglione.

 

Un paio di sere più tardi, Ian si scostò dal bacio caloroso e si sistemò leggermente...capelli in disordine, guance arrossate, labbra gonfie.  
Mickey ghignò a quella visione, il petto rigonfio di emozione.  
"Mandy tornerà presto?" chiese Ian senza fiato. "Magari dovremmo spostarci in camera tua"  
"E' uscita a bere qualcosa con Emily. Non tornerà per un po'" disse Mickey mentre con le mani andava su e giù per il petto nudo di Ian, poi le allacciò dietro il suo collo. Lo attirò nuovamente a sé e ridiede vita al loro bacio famelico.  
Ian gemette nella sua bocca e si strofinò contro di lui. Si stavano pomiciando e palpeggiando e gemevano come una coppia di adolescenti arrapati, ed era una cosa che adoravano.  
Dopo qualche minuti, fu Mickey a fermarsi. Appoggiò una mano al petto di Ian e lo invitò a risistemarsi.  
"Che c'è che non va?" chiese Ian spostandosi da Mickey e riappoggiandosi al bracciolo del divano. Dopo un secondo, Mickey si ritrovò a cavalcioni sulle gambe di Ian. Questi gli sorrise mentre le loro mani si intrecciavano. "Perché ti sei fermato?"  
Il cuore di Mickey gli martellava in petto mentre tentava di trovare le parole giuste. "Ti amo. Lo sai, vero?"  
Ian sorrise dolcemente e si inclinò per appoggiare la sua fronte a quella dell'altro. "Sì, lo so. Ti amo anch'io" Si accigliò leggermente. "Che sta succedendo?"  
"Penso che siamo in un momento veramente fantastico della nostra relazione. Ormai stiamo insieme da più di sei mesi"  
"Sì" disse Ian col fiato corto e facendo un cenno. "Le cose vanno alla grande. Che succede? Perché sei così serio adesso?"  
"...Voglio che tu venga a vivere con me" buttò fuori Mickey. E aggiunse rapidamente, "la maggior parte della tua roba è qui comunque, passi qui praticamente ogni notte. Il tuo lavoro non è lontano da qui, e ho pensato che tu - "  
"Mick" lo interruppe Ian pressando una mano sulle sue labbra. "Che ti succede? Da quando sproloqui?" rise e gli posò un bacio sulla fronte. "Non devi essere così nervoso. Lo sai che stavo proprio aspettando che me lo chiedessi, vero?"  
Mickey si scostò per guardarlo, aggrottando le sopracciglia. "Stavi già pensando a trasferirti qui?" Osservò Ian che deglutì visibilmente, il sorriso scomparve dal suo volto. "Sono impazzito durante l'ultima settimana e mezzo perché volevo chiedertelo, e tu ci stavi già pensando?" Poi sorrise lentamente e si abbassò per baciare il suo perplesso fidanzato. "Quindi, significa che verrai a vivere con me?" mormorò contro le sue labbra.  
La mano di Ian scese lungo la sua schiena, e si arrotondò intorno al suo sedere per premerlo maggiormente addosso a sé. "Beh, visto che me l'hai chiesto così gentilmente" sussurrò prima di approfondire il bacio.  
Mickey si separò quanto bastava per dire, "Sei sicuro? È un passo enorme e io - "  
Prima che potesse finire la frase, Ian lo baciò nuovamente per zittirlo.

 

Un paio di giorni dopo, Mickey stava salutando Ian al telefono, poi si voltò e trovò la sorella seduta sull'isola della cucina che lo osservava.  
"Quindi, si sta davvero trasferendo, eh?" chiese Mandy mentre lentamente rimestava il suo caffè. "State ufficialmente compiendo questo enorme passo?"  
"Sì" disse Mickey, sfregandosi dietro il collo. "Sembra di sì. Si trasferirà nel weekend. Non dovrebbe metterci molto a spostare tutta la sua roba" Quando sollevò lo sguardo, si rese conto che sua sorella stava per dire qualcosa di serio. "Stai bene? Perché cazzo mi stai guardando così?"  
"Penso che me ne andrò"  
"Di che cazzo stai parlando? Pensavo che avessi detto che ti andava bene il trasferimento di Ian" disse Mickey, le sue sopracciglia schizzarono.  
"No. Lo sono. Sono d'accordo che voi due viviate insieme, lo sai" disse Mandy. "E' solo che penso che non sia il caso che io viva con voi. Sarebbe strano, e io sarei sempre in mezzo"  
Le spalle di Mickey crollarono leggermente quando capì che cosa stava dicendo. "Non devi andartene solo perché lui verrà a vivere qui. Probabilmente staremo nella mia stanza nel 95% dei casi" disse con un sorrisetto sensuale attorno al bicchiere.  
"So che non devo andarmene, ma voglio farlo. È il momento. Non possiamo vivere insieme per sempre" disse Mandy con un piccolo sorriso per fargli capire che era tutto a posto. "Guardati. Finalmente sei innamorato per la prima volta in vita tua. Ti ritrovi in una relazione completamente funzionante e adulta. Non avete bisogno di me che vi sto intorno"  
"Beh...cazzo" disse Mickey, passandosi una mano sulla bocca e guardando altrove. "Beh, dove cazzo andrai?"  
"Starò da Emily per un po'" rispose Mandy. "Stava comunque cercando una coinquilina, quindi ho pensato, perché no" Si alzò e si avvicinò al fratello. "So che non lo dico abbastanza – anzi, penso di non averlo mai detto – ma...sono orgogliosa di te. Davvero orgogliosa, cazzo"  
Mickey le mise un braccio intorno alle spalle e l'attirò in uno stretto abbraccio. "Anch'io sono orgoglioso di te" borbottò. Mandy si scostò un secondo dopo, e rise mentre si asciugava gli occhi. "Sei un fottuto stronzo"  
"Cosa cazzo significa?"  
"Mi hai fatto piangere"  
"Come sarebbe a dire che ti ho fatto piangere?" esclamò Mickey.  
"Tu che ti sistemi e vai a convivere"  
"Oh, fanculo"  
Mandy emise una risata lacrimosa, e lo abbracciò di nuovo.

 

Ian e Mickey vivevano insieme da quasi un mese.  
Ci era voluto un po' per abituarsi, all'inizio. Avevano ben presto scoperto che vivere insieme per davvero era in qualche modo diverso rispetto a quando Ian si limitava a passare quasi tutte le notti lì.  
Per esempio, Mickey constatò che Ian aveva l'abitudine veramente irritante di lasciare gli asciugamani bagnati sul pavimento del bagno dopo aver fatto la doccia, e non cambiava mai il rotolo della carta igienica quando lo finiva. Ian appurò che Mickey non sciacquava mai via ciò che rimaneva del dentifricio nel lavandino dopo che si era lavato i denti, e voleva sempre (sempre, cazzo!) avere il dominio del telecomando quando guardavano la tv.  
Tuttavia, anche se si stavano ancora adattando alle cattive abitudini e alle strane manie dell'altro, amavano vivere insieme. Amavano andare a letto insieme ogni sera e svegliarsi insieme ogni mattina. Amavano andare al supermercato e prendere tutto il cibo spazzatura che desideravano e condividere il Sunday paper**. Amavano fare la lavatrice insieme nella piccola lavanderia che stava nel piano interrato del loro condominio (specialmente, amavano le sessioni di lavatrice a tarda notte quando potevano baciarsi e stusciarsi e masturbarsi contro la lavatrice che vibrava).  
Le cose stavano andando bene, finché non ebbero il loro primo vero litigio in quanto coppia che coabitava.  
"Lo stai facendo nel modo sbagliato" disse Ian piegandosi su Mickey mentre lo osservava lavorare.  
"Non lo sto facendo nel modo sbagliato. So cosa cazzo faccio" scattò Mickey. "Vuoi farti da parti e lasciarmi spazio? Cristo"  
"Ti sto dicendo...devi girarlo dall'altra parte" disse Ian, incrociando le braccia e rimanendo testardamente dov'era. Roteò gli occhi. "Ecco, lasciami fare"  
"Fottiti" Mickey tolse la chiave inglese dal tubo e tirò fuori la testa da sotto il lavandino per fissare il suo fidanzato con aria sprezzante. "Non lo sto girando nel modo sbagliato. A destra chiudiamo, a sinistra svitiamo***. L'hai mai sentito?"  
Le labbra di Ian si mossero in un sorrisetto. "L'hai davvero appena adetto? Quelle parole sono davvero appena uscite dalla tua bocca?"  
Mickey rilasciò un sospiro esasperato e sparì nuovamente sotto il lavandino. "Vattene da qui e fammi lavorare. Cazzo!"  
"Oppure possiamo fare una cosa normale, tipo...oh, non so...chiamare un fottuto idraulico, magari?" ribatté Ian, e subito udì uno scatto e un suono sibilante, e improvvisamente tutta la stanza fu invasa d'acqua.  
Mickey si alzò rapidamente, già fradicio. "Ma che cazzo!" guardò Ian che si stava piegando dalle risate. "Non è divertente, stronzo! L'acqua sta andando ovunque, dannazione! Pulire sarà uno strazio!"  
"E' un po' divertente" disse Ian, ancora ridendo mentre si teneva il fianco.  
"Fanculo" fece Mickey fissandolo. L'angolo del suo labbro tuttavia si sollevò. "Cristo, guardati" disse, la voce che si addolciva mentre faceva un passo avanti. "Sei fottutamente ridicolo" sollevò la mano e col pollice carezzò la guancia umida dell'altro.  
Ian ghignò e attirò Mickey a sé mentre l'acqua continuava a spruzzare intorno a loro. "E tu sei fottutamente sexy" disse, portando le mani sotto la cintola dei pantaloni di Mickey e afferrandogli il sedere. "Tutto bagnato e brontolone..."  
"Dai" disse Mickey senza convinzione quando Ian cominciò a baciargli il collo. Si divincolò dalla sua forte presa. "Devo chiamare l'assistenza per venire a sistemare questo casino"  
Ian si scostò riluttante. "Beh, muoviamoci e mettiamo fine a questo caos così poi posso scoparti" disse guardandolo, gli occhi luccicanti per via dell'acqua che vi scorreva sopra. La sua t-shirt iniziava ad incollarsi al suo petto e i suoi capezzoli erano duri.  
Mickey fissò Ian prima di gettarglisi praticamente fra le braccia. "Suppongo che possiamo fare in fretta prima che la casa si allaghi" mormorò rocamente.  
"Mmh" gemette Ian attirandolo a sé.  
Proprio quando Ian iniziava a spingere Mickey contro il bancone per possederlo lì, entrambi persero l'equilibrio e scivolarono sul pavimento bagnato, cadendo con forza sulle natiche.  
Imprecarono e risero come due idioti mentre i loro fondoschiena pulsavano di dolore e l'acqua continuava a spruzzare ovunque.  
Il tizio dell'assistenza si presentò dieci minuti più tardi. Non era felice, ma l'intera situazione servì per degli ottimi preliminari quella sera.

 

L'altra faccia della medaglia si presentò qualche settimana più tardi.  
Mickey non era ingenuo. Sapeva che Ian era malato. Bipolare. Sapeva che era inevitabile che qualcosa andasse storto. Aveva solamente e stupidamente pensato che nulla sarebbe andato storto così in fretta. Pensava che quando finalmente fosse accaduto, sarebbe stato preparato.  
Non era stato preparato.  
Accadde dal nulla. Un giorno, Ian era sempre lo stesso, normale e socievole; rideva e faceva scherzi e diceva battute e irritava Mickey come sempre. Il giorno successivo – non pareva vero – era steso sul letto, le lenzuola che lo avvolgevano, si rifiutava di alzarsi...si rifiutava persino di parlare o mangiare.  
Inizialmente, Mickey aveva pensato che Ian avesse solo un brutto episodio di influenza o altro. Ma – quando i giorni proseguirono e nulla cambiò – seppe che qualcosa davvero non andava. Non ebbe altra scelta che chiedere aiuto. Con riluttanza chiamò Fiona, la sorella di ian, la quale dopo un'immediata verifica, seppe esattamente di cosa si trattasse.  
Dopo molte incitazioni e persuasioni, finalmente riuscirono a portare Ian da un dottore. Gli fu prescritto un diverso cocktail di medicina e dovettero tutti aspettare.  
Infine, dopo quasi una settimana e mezzo di cuore a pezzi da parte di Mickey, Ian cominciò gradualmente a migliorare.  
Mickey stava in piedi con cautela sulla soglia della porta della loro camera e guardava il fagotto sotto le coperte al centro del letto. "Ehi" disse gutturalmente.  
"Ehi" fu la risposta bassa, soffocata.  
Mickey era semplicemente sollevato che Ian parlasse di nuovo. Con titubanza entrò nella stanza. "Hai, uh, hai fame? Posso prepararti qualcosa. Ci sono dei cereali, posso farti un panino. Quello che vuoi"  
"Non ho fame"  
Mickey sospirò e si passò una mano sul viso, ricordando che doveva mantenersi paziente. Riprovò, tenendo la voce stabile. "Devi mangiare, Ian. Non mangi niente da più di una settimana. Almeno dei crackers, o qualcos'altro"  
Ian non disse nulla.  
Mickey scostò le coperte ed entrò nel letto accanto al suo ragazzo. Ian non aveva un odore fantastico ed era umido di sudore, ma Mickey gli mise un braccio intorno in ogni caso e lo attirò a sé. Posò morbidi, lunghi baci sulla sua fronte e chiuse gli occhi.  
Dopo una pausa prolungata, finalmente Ian parlò, la voce ovattata contro il petto del compagno. "Non devi farlo, lo sai" disse, la voce piccola e da bambino. "Non devi sopportare tutto questo. Tu non mi devi niente"  
Mickey si scostò e lo guardò per vedere che ora stava piangendo, una lacrima lentamente rotolò lungo la sua guancia e finì nel cuscino. "Lo so" mormorò, portando il pollice ad eliminare una propria lacrima, "ma non vado da nessuna parte, quindi togliti quella fottuta idea dalla testa"  
Ian emise un respiro lungo e vacillante e serrò gli occhi, accigliandosi. "Non dovresti sopportare tutto questo. Non dovresti averci a che fare" disse, la voce tremante. "E' un mio problema, Mickey. Non tuo"  
"Ehi" disse Mickey, posando un dito sotto il suo mento e costringendolo a sollevare lo sguardo. Dopo che finalmente Ian ebbe aperto gli occhi umidi, Mickey proseguì. "I tuoi problemi sono miei problemi, capito? Quante volte devo dirtelo? Tu sei fatto per me, Ian. Niente può cambiarlo. Né un fottuto stronzo, né questo fottuto bipolarismo, niente. Tu sei fatto per me. Quindi stai zitto, e lascia che mi prenda cura di te" Mickey attirò maggiormente Ian a sé, lo strinse forte fra le braccia, e posò il mento sulla sua testa.  
Ian consentì ad essere abbracciato e presto si addormentò.  
Mickey rimase sveglio mentre continuava a stringerlo, carezzandogli la schiena e i capelli fino alle prime ore del mattino.  
Nel suo cuore, Mickey sapeva che – per quanto tutto ciò fosse spavenoso – era così che doveva essere.

 

Qualche mese successivo, Ian si comportava in modo fottutamente strano.  
Mickey non lo sapeva per certo, ma aveva la sensazione che Ian gli stesse nascondendo qualcosa. Inizialmente, pensò che forse si trattava di un altro episodio bipolare che stava per manifestarsi, ma non fu così. Nonostante il distacco e il comportamento bizzarro di Ian, lui sembrava stare bene. Mickey non sapeva che cazzo stesse succedendo, ma non gli piaceva.  
Una sera dopo un turno particolarmente lungo alla tavola calda, Mickey tornò a casa e trovò Ian steso sul divano, gli occhi incollato alla tv.  
"Ehi" disse Mickey, lanciando le chiavi sul bancone e togliendosi il cappotto.  
"Ehi" fece Ian senza neanche disturbarsi a sollevare gli occhi mentre faceva zapping.  
Mickey deglutì il groppone che aveva in gola, la sensazione familiare di timore che aveva sperimentato nei giorni precedenti prendeva posto nel suo torace. Non sapeva cosa cazzo ci fosse che non andava.  
"E' bello essere a casa" disse togliendosi le scarpe, sempre osservando Ian con cautela. "E' stata una serata lunghissima"  
"Che palle" disse Ian con tono monocorde.  
Mickey si mangiucchiò il labbro inferiore e provò di nuovo. "Hai già mangiato? Stavo pensando di ordinare qualcosa"  
"Mi sono fatto un panino poco fa" rispose Ian, ancora non guardava Mickey.  
"D'accordo, che cazzo ti succede?" chiese Mickey facendosi strada in salotto.  
Ian si agitò leggermente e finalmente distolse lo sguardo dalla televisione. Fissò Mickey, il volto indecifrabile.  
Le spalle di Mickey si abbassarono e il cuore gli martellava tristemente in petto. Ecco. Ecco Ian che stava rompendo con lui.  
Sapeva che tutto era troppo bello per essere vero. Le cose erano andate fin troppo bene. Niente di bello durava per sempre nella vita di Mickey Milkovich.  
"Vieni a sederti" disse infine Ian, voltandosi sul divano così da sistemarsi contro il bracciolo. "Devo...parlarti di una cosa importante"  
Mickey si avvicinò malvolentieri al divano. Si sedette accanto al suo ragazzo e si passò una mano tremante sulla bocca. Sbatté gli occhi qualche volta per tenere le lacrime a bada, e aspettò impazientemente che Ian parlasse, resistengo alla forte urgenza di dire a Ian di buttare tutto fuori e basta.  
"Mick" iniziò Ian, e fece una pausa per far scorrere una mano fra i propri capelli.  
Mickey lo guardò mestamente. "Dillo e basta. È così" fece per primo. "Stai rompendo con me, vero?"  
Ian spostò la mano dal proprio viso, accigliandosi. "Cosa? No! Mickey," disse Ian, voltandosi meglio per guardarlo in faccia. "Non sto rompendo con te, cazzo, perché l'hai anche solo pensato?"  
Mickey crollò contro il divano ed emise un sospiro instabile. "Non lo so...cazzo! Ti comporti in modo assurdo da due giorni, non sapevo cosa cazzo ci fosse che non andava"  
Ian sorrise e cercò la sua mano, allacciando le dita a quelle del compagno. "No, non sto rompendo con te" lo assicurò prima di aggiungere, "In realtà, uh, in realtà è decisamente l'opposto"  
Mickey alzò la testa e aggrottò le sopracciglia. "Di che cazzo stai parlando? Cosa significa l'opposto?"  
"Merda" disse Ian, abbassando il capo e grattando i propri riccioli. "Avevo un discorso in testa, ma ora che devo davvero parlare, non me lo ricordo"  
"Dillo a basta" lo pressò Mickey, impaziente di sapere cosa cazzo era che stava innervosendo e agitando tanto il suo ragazzo.  
Con un sospiro profondo, finalmente Ian sollevò il capo e incollò gli occhi ai suoi. "Okay" iniziò. "Okay. Non dire nulla finché non ho finito, okay? Promettimelo"  
"Parla e basta" disse Mickey, senza risultare però tagliente.  
"No. Prima promettimelo, Mickey"  
"D'accordo, Cristo! Lo prometto. Che cazzo c'è?"  
Ian deglutì visibilmente, poi disse, "So che mi hai detto che non credi nel matrimonio...che pensi che sia uno scherzo e che si tratta solo di un pezzo di carta" disse, la voce tremante di nervosismo, "...ma ho pensato di chiedertelo comunque"  
Mickey lo fissò, finalmente comprendendo. Non disse nulla, non ci sarebbe riuscito nemmeno se avesse voluto.  
"Stiamo insieme da quasi un anno e...ti amo, Mickey. Ti amo davvero, cazzo. Abbiamo già affrontato un sacco di problemi, e niente sembra in grado di scuoterci" continuò. "Io voglio questo – tutto questo – con te per il resto della mia vita"  
"Ian, che cazzo - "  
"Hai detto che non mi avresti interrotto" fece Ian.  
Mickey serrò la bocca e inarcò le sopracciglia.  
Ian fece qualche respiro prima di dire, "Vuoi sposarmi?" Subito dopo, abbassò il capo e si grattò il collo. "Merda"  
Mickey rimase zitto per alcuni istante prima di parlare, "Fottuto stronzo" tolse la mano dalla presa di Ian e si alzò. "Non posso crederci" mormorò e lasciò la stanza, dietro di sé rimase un confuso e affranto Ian.  
Qualche momento più tardi, Mickey tornò sul divano e posò una scatolina grigia sulle gambe di Ian. Osservò con il cuore palpitante Ian che titubante afferrò la scatolina e l'aprì, esaminando il semplice anello d'argento al suo interno.  
Ian sollevò la testa e guardò Mickey, accigliandosi con aria disorientata. "Che cos'è?"  
"Che cazzo ti sembra? È un anello"  
"Sì, ma...cosa significa?"  
"Significa, uh...che mi hai battuto" disse Mickey tentando di sembrare rilassato, calmo e composto anche se in realtà era in preda all'ansia. "Senti, volevo chiedertelo il mese prossimo per il nostro anniversario, ma -" Fu interrotto quando Ian si abbassò e lo baciò con foga, bloccandolo sul divano e poi salendogli a cavalcioni.  
Ian si scostò alla ricerca di aria e appoggiò la fronte alla sua. "Pensavo che non credessi nel matrimonio? Pensavo che non credessi in quella stronzata smielata e romantica"  
"Infatti" mormorò Mickey, le mani che lentamente salivano e scendevano lungo la schiena del compagno. "Le cose cambiano, suppongo"  
Ian chiuse gli occhi e rise senza fiato, senza staccare la fronte dalla sua. "Ti amo davvero, cazzo, lo sai?"  
"Ti amo davvero anch'io" disse Mickey rocamente posando un bacio dolce e prolungato sulla sua guancia.  
"Almeno non dobbiamo preoccuparci di assumere un wedding planner" disse Ian strofinando il viso nell'incavo del suo collo. "Mandy sarà entusiasta"  
"Wow, ehi" disse Mickey, "fanculo. Io posso organizzare il matrimonio. Ho esperienza adesso, ricordi?"  
Ian si allontanò e fissò Mickey con uno sguardo divertito. "Sì" disse lentamente prima di aggiungere, "NO" con tanta risolutezza che Mickey scoppiò a ridere.  
"Vieni qui" sussurrò Mickey, attirando il suo insolente fidanzato per un altro bacio.

 

Ian e Mickey non vedevano l'ora di portare la bella notizia a Mandy.  
Dopo aver fatto sesso fino a rimanere incoscienti sul pavimento del salotto per festeggiare il fidanzamento, si erano fatti la doccia, si erano vestiti, ed erano usciti di casa per andare da Mandy che condivideva l'appartamento con Emily a qualche isolato di distanza.  
Per tutto il percorso dell'ascensore fino al piano di Mandy ed Emily, Ian e Mickey non riuscirono a tenere le mani a posto.  
Mentre Mickey spingeva Ian contro la parete e lo toccava attraverso i pantaloni, Ian ebbe una mezza idea di bloccare l'ascensore e possedere Mickey lì e subito. Sfortunatamente, l'ascensore si fermò e le porte si aprirono, e persero l'occasione quando qualcuno li raggiunse. Oh, perfetto. Pensarono che comunque rimaneva il viaggio di ritorno.  
Quando giunsero sul piano di Mandy, uscirono ridendo mentre si colpivano a vicenda nelle costole.  
Erano innamoratissimi, ed erano entrambi consci di quanto tutto ciò fosse smielato da morire, ma nessuno dei due aveva qualcosa da dire al riguardo.  
Mickey lanciò a Ian un'ultima occhiata civettuola prima di sollevare la mano e bussare alla porta di Mandy. Udirono dei mugugni e qualcuno che si spostava, poi la porta si aprì. Furono leggermente shockati, inizialmente, quando videro Emily di fronte a loro con addosso soltanto un lenzuolo e un'espressione accigliata.  
"Merda, pensavo fosse il tizio della pizza" disse Emily, stringendosi il lenzuolo al petto.  
Mickey allontanò gli occhi dalla donna mezza nuda mentre Ian tossiva per nascondere una risata.  
"Mandy è in casa? Dobbiamo parlarle di una cosa importante"  
L'istante successivo, Mandy apparì dietro la spalla di Emily...anche lei aveva addosso soltanto un lenzuolo. "Chiedi al tizio della pizza di entrare. Vedi se vuole unirsi...merda" disse, dopo aver visto chi c'era alla porta.  
I quattri rimasero in un silenzio imbarazzante per più tempo di quanto non avrebbero dovuto.  
"Oh" fece Ian lentamente. "OH! Ho capito cosa sta succedendo qui" ghignò a Mickey quando questi si voltò per guardarlo. Mickey tornò sulla sorella, poi su Emily, poi di nuovo sulla surella prima finalmente di comprendere. "Adesso sei gay, cazzo?!"  
Mandy rovesciò gli occhi, le sue guance divennero rosse. "Vuoi abbassare la voce? Abbiamo dei vicini!" sospirò e fece cenno di entrare. "Dai, entrate"  
"Almeno vi dispiace vestirvi prima? Cristo" borbottò Mickey mentre entravano in casa.  
Qualche minuto più tardi, Mandy e Mickey erano fuori, sulla piccola terrazza, a dividersi una sigaretta.  
"Quindi, sei bisessuale o cosa?"  
"Mi piace quello che mi piace" disse Mandy facendo un tiro dalla sigaretta.  
"Come cazzo è successo? Quando? Da quanto va avanti?"  
Mandy rise. "Sei pieno di fottute domande stasera, vero?" fece. Poi sospirò e gli porse la sigaretta. "E' successo e basta. Non so spiegarlo. Inizi a passare tanto tempo con qualcuno, a un certo punto i sentimenti vengono coinvolti. Va avanti da sette mesi ormai"  
Mickey sbuffò tentando di comprendere tutto.  
"Lei è davvero fantastica" disse Mandy, guardandolo con la coda dell'occhio. "Io sono felice"  
Mickey la guardò. "Avresti potuto dirmelo. Avresti dovuto. Cazzo, Mandy. Lo sai che io non avrei - "  
"Lo so" lo interruppe Mandy per poi scrollare le spalle. "Volevamo solo che rimanesse il nostro piccolo segreto per un po', prima che il mondo reale potesse piombare e rovinare tutto"  
"Sai" disse Mickey dando dei colpetti alla sigaretta, "a volte può funzionare. A volte il mondo reale non deve rovinare niente, se non glielo permetti"  
"Ma guardati" lo canzonò Mandy, sbattendo la spalla contro la sua, "a sciorinare versi sull'amore. Sei un fottuto smielato"  
"Sì, beh...la cosa sta per peggiorare un sacco" disse Mickey, lanciandole uno sguardo di traverso. La fece attendere prima di dire, "Ian e io ci siamo agganciati"  
Mandy gridò e lo abbracciò l'istante successivo con tanta forza che lui quasi cadde dalla ringhiera. Mickey rise e l'abbracciò a sua volta mentre lei gli urlava nell'orecchio. "Cazzo! Sarò la vostra wedding planner, capito?" si scostò per tirargli un pugno sul braccio. "Capito!"  
"Oh, ho capito! Va bene!" esclamò Mickey, poi rise. "Merda, tiri pugni come un dannato uomo!"  
Il viso di Mandy si ammorbidì e lo abbracciò di nuovo. "Forse le cose possono davvero funzionare per noi Milkovich, dopotutto"  
Mickey le posò un bacio sulla testa e guardò attraverso le finestre di vetro della terrazza per vedere Ian seduto all'isola della cucina con Emily.  
I loro occhi si trovarono, e Mickey sorrise.

 

Ian e Mickey si sposarono poco più di un anno dopo.  
Decisero di non affrettare nulla. Si presero il loro tempo nell'organizzare, e si godettero semplicemente il processo di abituarsi alla loro nuova vita insieme.  
Fu una piccola cerimonia durante un soleggiato pomeriggio domenicale; i partecipanti erano solo Mandy, Emily, Jermaine e il clan Gallagher. Si sposarono in comune, e poi ci fu un piccolo ricevimento nel giardino dei Gallagher.  
Invece di una classica torta nuziale, entrambi optarono per una crostata.  
Sembrava la scelta più appropriata.

 

Qualche mese successivo al matrimonio, Ian e Mickey erano al supermercato, bisticciando come sempre su cosa comprare. Mickey era ultra irritante con i suoi buoni sconto come al solito, ma il sorriso sul suo volto quando inevitabilmente il coniuge cedeva faceva capire a Ian che ne valeva la pena.  
"Va bene" disse Ian con un sospiro, "Non so cosa cazzo ci faremo con cinquanta rotoli di carta igienica, ma fai pure" disse rusticamente rovesciando gli occhi.  
"Paghiamo cinque centesimi per ogni rotolo" scattò Mickey, accigliandosi. "Si tratta di buon senso, cazzo" poi fece un sogghigno da idiota.  
Ian osservò il marito voltarsi e dirigersi verso la corsia successiva, scuotendo il capo e borbottando di continuo. Quando Ian si girò per raggiungere i prodotti caseari, si rese conto che stava sorridendo. Amava davvero quell'uomo.  
Mentre Ian controllava le uova – tentando di ricordare se Mickey avesse uno specifico buono per una specifica marca – sollevò lo sguardo quando qualcuno gli si posizionò accanto. Reagì a scoppio ritardato e il cuore iniziò a martellargli in petto quando realizzò chi fosse.  
Ayden non aveva notato subito Ian.  
Ian distolse rapidamente lo sguardo e si domandò se potesse sgattaiolare via senza essere notato. Non appena pensò a spostarsi, fu notato.  
Ayden guardava Ian, il suo volto si sgretolò mentre i loro occhi si incontravano per la prima volta dopo più di due anni. "Ian...ciao"  
"Ehi" borbottò Ian mentre con riluttanza si voltava completamente per guardarlo.  
"Ti trovo...ti trovo bene" disse Ayden, esaminandolo.  
Ian gli lanciò un'occhiata di disdegno. Non poteva dire lo stesso. Ayden sembrava in qualche modo più vecchio e...stanco. I vestiti lussuosi e costosi che Ayden era solito indossare erano ora rimpiazzati da un paio di semplici jeans e da una t-shirt. Ian non rispose nulla, guardò altrove.  
"Allora, come te la passi?" chiese Ayden, chiaramente intenzionato a continuare la conversazione.  
Ian lo guardò, emettendo una risatina pungente. "Bene. Me la passo bene" disse con tono piatto. "Davvero benissimo"  
Ayden annuì rigidamente, poi guardò il cartone di uova che Ian aveva in mano. A giudicare dalla sua espressione, aveva notato la fede in argento attorno al suo anulare. "Sei sposato" Non era una domanda, ma un'affermazione.  
"Sì. Sono sposato" disse Ian altezzoso, sollevando il mento. "Da qualche mese, in realtà"  
Ayden aprì la bocca per dire qualcosa, ma fu interrotto.  
"Ehi, Ian" lo chiamò Mickey dirigendosi verso di loro, gli occhi concentrati sulle proprie mani mentre setacciava la sua pila di buoni sconto. "Hai visto il mio buono per quel deodorante per ambienti che ci piace? Giuro che era proprio - " Mickey alzò gli occhi, e si bloccò sui propri passi quando vide con chi era Ian.  
Ian osservò con soddisfazione l'espressione di Ayden che guardò prima lui e poi Mickey, indubbiamente facendo due più due. Ian non poteva esserne certo, ma pensò di aver sentito Ayden imprecare tra sé. Senza dire una parola, Ayden si voltò e se ne andò.  
Mickey osservò Ayden con aria minacciosa prima di tornare su Ian, subito addolcendosi.  
"Merda" sospirò. Raggiunse Ian e lo afferrò dietro il collo, appoggiando la fronte alla sua. "Che ti ha detto? Stai bene?"  
"Sì" annuì Ian, ancora un po' scosso dall'incontro inatteso. "Sì, sto bene. Mi ha solo sorpreso, tutto qui"  
"Andiamo" disse Mickey, mettendogli un braccio intorno alle spalle e posandogli un bacio sulla tempia. "Andiamocene da qui e torniamo a casa"  
Ian gli sorrise, poi si abbassò per baciarlo sulla guancia. "Mi sembra un'ottima idea"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *In inglese, 'no glove, no love', un modo per dire di ricordarsi di usare il preservativo. In inglese suona meglio perché c'è la rima xD
> 
> **Un settimanale che, appunto, viene pubblicato di domenica.
> 
> *** In inglese, 'righty tighty, lefty loosey', per indicare appunto che, se si gira a destra si stringe, se si gira a sinistra si allenta.


End file.
